Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'histoire parallèle
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Après la bataille finale, comment vont se dérouler les choses maintenant qu'Harry a tué Voldemort ? Entre dette de Vie et ancienne animosité, comment va évoluer l'entente entre Hermione et Draco, désormais à Poudlard pour refaire leur septième année. /!\ Cette histoire peut-être lue sans avoir lu les autres tomes de la version alternative d'Harry Potter. DM/HG - Saga complète
1. Chapitre 1 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>Note commune des auteures : <strong>Pour celles et ceux qui suivent les tomes des Harry Potter version alternative que nous publions, cette histoire est un bonus parallèle.

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas nos tomes "Harry Potter version alternative"**, nous avons commencé cette histoire en pensant à vous, il fallait bien qu'on resitue le récit pour que vous vous y retrouviez un peu. **Il n'est pas obligatoire de lire la version Harry/Severus pour lire celle-ci**. Et pour rassurer les non-adorateur du couple HP/SS, il est très très peu présent et non détaillé :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : <strong>M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Hello ! Alors, nous revoici avec ce qui devait être un petit Os bonus sur ce couple. Sans vous mentir, ce « petit Os » est aussi grand que les tomes 6, 7 et 8 de la version alternative réunis. Qui ose dire que nous n'avons pas une bonne définition du mot « _court_ » ? Bref, après cet aparté qui me tenait à cœur, je vais en venir au vif de cette note. Ayant pris les rênes de Draco ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai tenté de lui donner un petit côté torturé, sans toutefois m'éloigner du Draco de JKR _(sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir réussi cette fois-ci). _J'ai aussi tenté de lui donner un petit côté humoristique… enfin, dans une maigre mesure. Pour finir, je ne peux que croiser les doigts et vous souhaiter bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je ne vais pas répéter ce qu'a dit Jes, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, surtout que moi je ne me suis pasoccupée de Draco, _mdr_ ! Trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai pour ma part pris, en toute logique, les rênes d'Hermione. J'ai voulu essayer de la rendre différente de ce que l'on connait d'elle, tout en la gardant telle qu'elle est. Mais vous comprendrez plus tard dans l'histoire de quoi je veux parler. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant que les trois tomes des Harry Potter. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je n'avais pas le fond méchant, et voir des gens mourir et se faire torturer c'était trop pour moi. Mais je devais rester là, digne, assis dans un fauteuil, à entendre et voir Granger hurler sa souffrance. Et je devais vraiment me retenir de ne pas hurler à mon tour à ma tante d'arrêter.

J'avais aussi identifié le balafré malgré le sort qui lui défigurait le visage, mais je n'avais pas voulu le dire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement je n'avais rien dit, et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi entendre les cris de cette fille me retournaient le cœur.

Mes doigts serrèrent le cuir du fauteuil et mes muscles se tendirent.

Je la voyais tenter de se soustraire à ma tante, je l'entendais supplier d'arrêter, je l'entendais hurler... et toutes ces choses me faisaient mal.

J'allai devoir probablement, après cette séance, partir faire une sieste, la fatigue étant sûrement coupable.

Sinon, comment expliquer que je ressentais toutes ces choses envers cette Sang-De-Bourbe ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me retournai dans mon lit, encore hanté par les cris de souffrance de Granger. Je pouvais la voir, même les yeux fermés, se débattre, pleurer, supplier...

Je pouvais l'entendre comme si elle était dans ma chambre en ce moment même, alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que cette scène s'était passée.

Plus d'une semaine que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, tout d'abord j'avais refusé de dire que c'était bien Potter, puis j'avais eu un sentiment de pitié... de malaise à voir Granger dans cet état.

Las de ne pas pouvoir dormir, je me redressai, allumai les bougies à l'aide de ma baguette et pris le livre de chevet que j'avais entamé à mon retour au manoir. Je savais que la lecture me ferait dormir, dans une ou deux heures.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je devais rester digne, même si je ne supportais pas ce que je voyais.

Une famille de moldus se faisait torturer par ma tante, Dolohov et Greyback et tous les Mangemorts devaient regarder, dont moi.

Entendre les cris de douleurs sortir de la bouche de cette femme me fit revenir à ceux de cette fille qui hantait mes nuits avec ses larmes, ses pleurs, ses suppliques.

Je secouai ma tête et tentai de garder mon regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Mais je savais que je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir d'ici et me protéger dans ma chambre. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens souffrir, ni mourir. Et pourtant c'était ce qui m'attendait.

D'ailleurs, à l'instant même, un jeune garçon venait de se faire morde la carotide par ce loup sanguinaire et ma tante, elle, s'amusait à ouvrir le corps de l'homme avec des sorts douloureux. A côté de ça, la mort du professeur d'études des moldus avait été douce.

- Soit un homme et cesse de trembler, fils !

Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et dévisageai mon père. Quand il me jeta un regard déçu, mais aussi anxieux, je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Je plaçai mes poings sous la table et fis tout mon possible pour enlever leurs cris de ma tête, ainsi que ceux de Granger qui venaient me hanter.

**POV Hermione**

Avec Harry et Ron nous courions vers la salle sur demande. Harry pensait trouver le diadème là-bas, mais un comité d'accueil nous y attendait. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient là. Et en voulant nous empêcher de trouver l'horcruxe, Crabbe lança un Feudeymon.

Il fallut bien vite s'enfuir de la salle, le feu était puissant et menaçait de nous atteindre, nous n'arrivions pas à l'éteindre. Ayant toujours mon sac sur moi, j'en sortis trois balais réduits et leur rendis ensuite leur taille normale. Harry, Ron et moi les enfourchâmes.

Ne pouvant laisser ces trois abrutis être tués par le feu, je fis signe à mes amis de m'aider à les sauver. Ron récupéra Goyle sur son balai et partit vers l'extérieur. Moi je m'occupai de convaincre Malfoy de monter derrière moi et quand enfin il accepta, nous pûmes sortir de la salle.

Harry mit plus de temps à en sortir.

Quand il nous rejoignit, nous constatâmes qu'il était seul. Il nous expliqua qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Crabbe. Nous partîmes ensuite en laissant Malfoy et Goyle dans le parc.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand j'arrivai dans la cabane hurlante avec Ron, la scène qui s'y déroulait me saisit. Harry était penché sur Snape et l'embrassait.

- Fumseck, soufflai-je à Harry.

C'était la seule idée qui m'était venue pour tenter de sauver cet homme.

De voir celui que l'on aimait mourir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ça devait être une situation atroce, impossible à accepter. Et j'espérais que cette idée fonctionnerait.

Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il nous cachait depuis la sixième année en le voyant, là, pleurer pour cet homme. Il se dégageait d'eux quelque chose que j'avais longtemps espéré de la part de Ron et qu'il ne m'avait jamais donnée. Harry avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Snape et cette idée ne me dégoûta pas, au contraire, elle s'imposa à moi comme une évidence.

Je me doutais que Snape ne devait pas avoir eu une vie facile. Entre les maraudeurs, son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts, son rôle d'espion et Harry qui lui menait la vie impossible, il n'avait pas eu une vie pleine de réjouissances. Tout comme Harry.

En y réfléchissant, ils avaient tous les deux un passé pénible, ils pouvaient donc se comprendre… mais ne le faisaient pas. Sans compter le temps qu'ils passaient à se détester. En fin de compte, ils devaient déjà être attirés l'un par l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était du désir ou de l'amour, mais ils avaient besoin de ces échanges houleux, de s'affronter. Et maintenant, de toute évidence, leur antipathie s'était transformée.

Ron, qui avait sûrement dû avoir le même raisonnement, et moi posâmes nos mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour le soutenir.

La voix de Voldemort se fit soudain entendre, il était évident qu'Harry allait répondre à l'appel qu'elle lui lançait.

Fumseck n'arrivant pas, c'est d'un pas résigné qu'il abandonna Snape pour aller affronter son destin.

Je plaignais mon ami, encore une fois le malheur s'abattait sur lui, lui enlevant une personne chère à son cœur. Mais il ne montra pas sa peine, comme bien souvent, il montrait une détermination et une rage de vaincre que je ne lui avais pas encore vues jusqu'à ce jour. La perte de Snape fut celle de trop. Mais je craignais qu'il ne fasse une bêtise suite à celle-ci lors de son combat contre Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après la bataille, plusieurs d'entre nous étions restés pour reconstruire le château qui avait subi pas mal de dégât. Harry avait partagé son temps, les premiers jours, entre l'école et le ministère. Fumseck, ayant finalement répondu à l'appel d'Harry, avait sauvé Snape.

Harry l'avait défendu et réussi à le disculper ainsi que Malfoy. Snape pour des raisons évidentes pour moi maintenant, et parce qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort à part entière et qu'il avait toujours aidé l'ordre. Pour Malfoy, j'eus un peu de mal à comprendre au début, mais Harry m'avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il était le filleul de Snape et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui enlever en l'envoyant à Azkaban, et aussi parce qu'à part être enrôlé, Malfoy n'était pas un assassin, il n'avait jamais tué.

Un souvenir de notre séquestration au manoir Malfoy me revint. A notre arrivée, Bellatrix lui avait demandé s'il reconnaissait Harry, et il avait dit que non, alors que je savais très bien qu'il en était tout autre. Pourquoi avait-il menti à sa tante ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assise près du lac, je me reposais un peu. La journée avait été riche en travail et j'étais extenuée. J'en profitais pour faire le point sur ma vie maintenant que la guerre était finie. Je n'avais jusque-là pas eu le temps de penser à mon avenir, à ce que je voulais faire comme métier, à ce que je voulais découvrir ou ce que j'aimais. Et maintenant j'avais tout le temps d'y penser.

Professeur de métamorphose, cette idée s'imposa dans mon esprit. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus concrètement car une voix se fit entendre derrière moi :

- Granger, puis-je te parler ?

- Me parler ou m'insulter Malfoy ?

- Le temps n'est plus aux insultes, Granger !

- D'accord, mais fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste longtemps, sa présence m'horripilait encore. Il m'avait quand même insultée pendant six années, mais je voulais lui laisser une chance de rattraper ses erreurs. Il s'était excusé auprès de Ron, Harry et moi pour toutes ces années, il avait ravalé sa fierté pour le faire, je pouvais donc lui laisser une chance.

- Je tiens simplement à... à rembourser ce que je te dois, dit-il en regardant ailleurs, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Ce que tu me dois ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

- Je remarque bien là que tu n'es pas une sang pur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Granger...

- Et alors ? Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir des abrutis simplement parce qu'ils m'avaient pourrie la vie pendant six ans. Je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point c'est tout.

- Et bien, que tu le veuilles ou non, un des abrutis ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir une dette de vie. Alors, on va arranger ça au plus vite. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour rembourser, me dit-il en me regardant avec une sorte de colère, mêlée à de la détermination.

- Une dette de vie ? Ah oui, je me rappelle avoir lu ça dans un livre, mais je ne sais plus lequel... Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse tomber cette histoire de dette Malfoy. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Pour toi, les traditions sorcières n'ont peut-être pas d'importance... vu ton sang. Mais pour moi, un sang pur d'une des familles les plus importantes, cela en a. Alors, Granger... avant que tout cela ne finisse mal, dis-moi comment rembourser. Après, je te laisserai tranquille.

La colère montait, sans prononcer les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe », il m'avait encore une fois insultée. Et en plus il me menaçait. Le bon vieux Malfoy avait refait surface. Fini le temps du repenti et re-bonjour le temps des insultes et autres gamineries de ce genre.

Je me levai et avant de prendre la direction du château je lui dis :

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy, tu viens de me prouver que tu es bel et bien un abruti. Réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire, peut-être que tu comprendras. Pour ce qui est de ta dette, je ne veux rien venant de toi ! Alors oublie que j'ai eu l'idée idiote de sauver tes fesses de sang pur et oublies oublie-moi par la même occasion !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et partis en courant au château.

Non mais quel con !

**POV Draco**

Je la regardai partir en courant. Ses derniers mots tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. Et elle avait dit vrai. Sans le vouloir, je l'avais insultée. J'avais repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Je secouai la tête et pris place sur le rocher où elle se trouvait avant que je n'arrive. Je devais réfléchir à comment arranger ça. J'avais fait plusieurs pas en arrière en une seule phrase.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. J'avais présenté mes excuses au trio d'or... pour pouvoir justement aborder Granger afin de connaitre la manière de rembourser ma dette. Je n'en dormais plus.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais eu la chance qu'elle me sauve la vie, alors que moi, j'avais été simple spectateur pendant sa venue au manoir. Je l'avais laissée se faire torturer, sans agir. Et elle, au péril de sa vie, elle m'avait sauvé de la salle sur demande en feu, le jour de la bataille.

Cette histoire me rendait fou, non sans oublier mon parrain entre la vie et la mort, dans son coma magique. Je priais Merlin et Salazar chaque nuit pour qu'il se réveille. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, j'y tenais trop.

J'en venais même à regretter cette distance que j'avais mise entre nous en sixième année. Je voulais revenir en arrière, aller me confier à lui... passer du temps avec lui.

Mais je ne pouvais que le regarder quand j'allais lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, entre deux tableaux rénovés. Je ne pouvais que regarder la personne qui était un père pour moi sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Et dans tout ça, j'avais cette dette de vie au-dessus de ma tête.

Je soufflai et me dis que je devrais arranger les choses avec Granger au plus vite si je voulais dormir plus de trois heures par nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me dirigeai vers le troisième étage quand je vis, au bout du couloir, Granger. Elle tentait de ne pas faire tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait, tout en gardant le sort de lévitation sur les balais, seaux et autres qui la suivaient.

Je me précipitai vers elle, voyant là un moyen de me faire... pardonner.

Salazar que penser ce mot était douloureux.

- Granger, laisse-moi t'aider ! M'exclamai-je en arrivant devant elle.

- Laisse-moi Malfoy ! Me dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

- Tu es têtue, hein ! Dis-je en prenant la pile de livres avec force.

- Et toi tu es borné ! Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'un coup de main n'est pas de refus.

- Où allais-tu comme ça ? Demandai-je en reprenant la marche dans la direction où elle allait avant mon interruption.

- A la bibliothèque. Comme plusieurs ouvrages ont été détruits, le patron de Fleury et Bott nous en a fournis pour les remplacer. Et dans une des salles où on entrepose, pour le moment, tout ce matériel de nettoyage de cet étage.

- Tu dois être triste alors. Tu tenais énormément à la bibliothèque. Quelle livre voudrais-tu lire, sans jamais avoir pu le faire ? Demandai-je en espérant pouvoir déjà compter sur ça afin de rembourser.

- Il y en a trop pour pouvoir en faire une liste. Le monde sorcier est tellement intéressant...

- Excu... excuse-moi pour l'autre jour Granger. Je ne voulais pas... t'insulter.

- Oh ! Tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu avais dit, me dit-elle en ayant un petit sourire victorieux.

- Oui, avec du recul. Écoute Granger, je tiens vraiment à cœur de rembourser cette fichue dette de vie. Alors, soit gentille... aide-moi que je puisse passer à autre chose.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'oublier ça. Tu es vraiment borné, c'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Et comme tu l'as dit, je suis têtue, je ne veux rien en retour ! Compris ?

- Je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je sache comment te rembourser Granger. Alors, épargne-moi ça, de même qu'à toi. Car je pense que m'avoir sans cesse dans tes pattes ne te plaira pas plus de deux jours.

- Ca risque d'être amusant. On verra qui viendra à bout de l'autre en premier. Sur ce, nos chemins se séparent ici, moi je vais porter tout ça dans cette salle.

Elle s'y dirigea et en ouvrant la porte elle se retourna et me dit :

- Au fait Malfoy, je suis une personne munie d'une grande patience. Et comme tu t'en rappelles sûrement, je suis résistante à toute forme de pression, me dit-elle le visage s'assombrissant.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Granger. Pas une Gryffondor comme toi. Je n'en dors plus ! J'ai besoin de te rembourser ! Nom de Merlin, aide-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Que désires-tu au plus profond de toi ? Débitai-je rapidement, la voyant me filer entre les doigts.

- Si, je peux, me confirma-t-elle en fermant la porte de la salle derrière elle.

Ma baguette me démangeait. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser, bien que le sort d'impérium me serait d'une grande aide. Ne voulant pas non plus rester face à une porte close, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque, une pile de livres dans les bras.

Quand j'eus déposé mon fardeau, je pris la direction du travail de rénovation qui m'attendait.

En chemin, je réfléchissais déjà à un plan pour obtenir les informations qu'il me fallait pour trouver ce que je pouvais faire à Granger afin d'effacer ma dette de vie.

**POV Hermione**

Je riais intérieurement de voir Malfoy essayer de m'approcher pour avoir sa réponse. Mais les rares fois où il venait vers moi avec cette intention, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et je prenais la poudre d'escampette, lui faussant ainsi compagnie. Je commençais à apprécier ce jeu du chat et de la souris que nous avions instauré sans nous en rendre compte. Et ce que j'appréciais par dessus tout, c'était de le voir enrager.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions, Ron, Minerva, Pomfresh, Malfoy et moi, à l'infirmerie. Poppy était venue nous informer la veille que Snape était sorti de son semi-coma, mais il avait disparu à son retour. Nous l'avions cherché toute la nuit, mais impossible de le trouver. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, qui ne passait plus ses nuits au dortoir, soit dit en passant.

Quand Harry entra à l'infirmerie, Poppy lui sauta dessus, dans tous ses états, pour s'excuser. Je la soupçonnais de connaitre leur relation. Il lui demanda de se calmer et Minerva prit la parole pour lui expliquer la situation, suivie de Ron. C'est moi qui pris la fin des explications en lui disant :

- Là, nous t'attendions, vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas où tu dors depuis la fin de la guerre, pour te demander la carte.

Le reproche s'entendait dans ma voix et trahissait mon énervement de le voir si calme alors que Snape avait disparu. Il ne me répondit rien et Malfoy commença à s'énerver lui aussi.

- Potter ! Tu as beau avoir joué un rôle primordial dans mon acquittement au ministère, mais si tu sais quelque chose tu ferais mieux de nous le dire ! Sinon je saurai pourquoi je serai jugé la prochaine fois que j'y mettrai les pieds. Je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose, tu es plus rouge que Weasley quand il rougit !

A mon grand étonnement, je félicitai intérieurement Malfoy de sa répartie, et il avait raison, Harry était devenu plus rouge que Ron quand ce dernier en faisait autant. Harry avait l'air nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses doigts avant de se décider à parler :

- Il est bien dans ses appartements.

- Et comment le savez-vous ? Lui demanda Minerva.

- Parce que... Parce que j'y dors depuis plus de quinze jours et qu'il y a débarqué cette nuit, lui répondit-il, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Mais celle-ci, ne voyant pas son malaise, insista :

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez son mot de passe ?

C'est à ce moment précis que Malfoy tiqua et s'écria en lui coupant la parole :

- Tu... Tu... TU COUCHES AVEC LUI ?

Je vis Harry se faire tout petit et prendre la fuite en disant :

- Je crois qu'on m'appelle ailleurs, je vais vous laisser. J'étais juste passé vous prévenir qu'il allait bien. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il partit dans le couloir en courant. Minerva était au bord de l'apoplexie en comprenant ce que voulaient dire les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Malfoy quant à lui était figé. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire de la situation ou pas.

Ron nous laissa pour aller se reposer un peu et Minerva le suivit dans un état second. Poppy se remit de ses émotions et alla à son bureau. Comme Malfoy ne bougeait toujours pas, je lui demandai :

- Ca va aller Malfoy ?

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu te rends compte ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE !

- Je me rends compte de quoi ? Lui demandai-je, amusée par sa réaction.

- Il... avec... Merlin ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Potter et Severus... HAAaaaa !

- Oui, je crois en effet que tu as besoin d'air. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne dehors, je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses un malaise, lui dis-je en me levant.

- Couche avec... c'est pas vrai... cela ne se peut pas... CELA NE SE PEUT PAS ! Pince-moi Granger !

Je le fis avec le plus grand plaisir, comme une petite vengeance face à son ancienne attitude envers moi. Bien évidemment je n'y allai pas de main morte et le pinçai le plus fort possible.

- Aieeeee ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il passant les portes de l'infirmerie en se massant le bras.

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé et pour que tu voies que c'est bien vrai. Harry et ton parrain couchent ensemble.

Je me savais un peu sadique de lui replanter le couteau dans la plaie, mais je m'amusais vraiment de le voir comme ça, sans son masque de parfait Malfoy. Il me laissait découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité et j'aimais bien ce côté de lui que je ne connaissais pas.

- Merlin m'en soit témoin, que j'aimerais aussi que tu répondes à mes autres demandes, mais là, je n'ai pas le courage. Je dois prendre l'air et réfléchir à tout ça, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras et en continuant de marcher vers le parc.

- Je peux te laisser seul ? Tu commences à encaisser ? Non, parce que je ne voudrais pas être tenue pour responsable si jamais tu faisais un malaise, lui demandai-je, moqueuse.

- C'est bon Granger... retourne à ta petite vie et laisse-moi, me lança-t-il en accélérant le pas, me laissant ainsi en plein milieu du couloir, seule.

Je pouvais voir que je l'avais vexé. Mais bon, je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de pouvoir me moquer de lui.

Je pris la direction de la tour Gryffondor, voulant moi aussi me reposer suite à cette nuit blanche que nous venions de passer en cherchant Snape partout et en faisant ensuite le pied de grue à l'infirmerie en attendant de voir Harry ou Snape y pénétrer.

En arrivant dans mon dortoir, je filai prendre une douche qui me détendit les muscles. Mon corps réclama du repos, mais je ne lui accordai qu'une demi-heure de sommeil, Neville, Ginny et Luna ayant déjà avoir dû attaquer les réparations dans les serres.

**POV Draco**

J'abandonnai là Granger et filai vers le parc. J'avais besoin de respirer de l'air frais pour pouvoir réfléchir posément sur ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Une fois dehors, je me dirigeai vers un banc en pierre et me posai dessus.

Je devais avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à apprendre une telle chose. Cette idée m'était venue comme ça, sans réfléchir. Mais quand j'avais vu les joues de Potter rougir, sans oublier sa fuite, cela ne pouvait plus être qu'une simple supposition.

De toute manière Granger m'avait bien dit clairement que Potter couchait avec Severus.

Me rendre compte que mon parrain avait couché, car il était évident que cela datait d'avant sa fuite suite au meurtre de Dumbledore, avec Potter alors qu'il avait le même âge que moi...

A y repenser, il était même plus jeune !

- Merlin, comment tout cela est possible, murmurai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Las de tout ce qui m'entourait, de cette dette de vie impossible à rembourser et maintenant apprendre que mon parrain était... coupable de détournement de mineur.

Non ! Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon parrain faire ça, il était un modèle pour moi. Je devais savoir pourquoi il avait risqué de tout perdre pour Potter et son cul.

Fier de cette pensée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je devais dormir un minimum après cette nuit blanche. J'arrivais à peine à laisser mes yeux ouverts, alors comment rénover ces satanés tableaux ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 1.1 du Dramione est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages, 4.556 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapitre 1 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'avais réussi à dormir un peu, malgré la récente nouvelle d'une liaison entre Potter et mon parrain. Là, je marchai vers le hall, d'où je pourrai me diriger vers la tour Est, endroit que je devais rénover avec les autres personnes restées au château.

Seulement, je vis au coin d'un des couloirs des cachots, mon parrain et ce maudit sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Je me stoppai donc et attendis, en tapant du pied, Severus, qui m'avait vu. Je pus aussi me rendre compte que Potter le soutenait et quand ils furent à mi-distance, je soufflai car mon parrain ne devrait pas être là, mais dans un lit à l'infirmerie, alors je les rejoignis.

Je ne pus me retenir de dire en arrivant devant eux :

- Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer en public, alors je vais t'aider à retourner à l'infirmerie, mais là Severus, tu vas m'entendre.

Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer devant cet abruti de Potter. Voyant aussi que ce dernier avait du mal à soutenir mon parrain, je me plaçai sur l'autre côté du malade et passai son bras sur mes épaules.

- Je suis flatté que dans ce couloir bondé de monde...

Il laissa un blanc et reprit :

- Et merci de nous aider car nous avons encore un long parcours à faire.

- Je suis heureux de te voir debout, chuchotai-je en posant une seconde ma tête sur lui.

Et c'était vrai, là, le sentir debout près de moi, me rassurait sur son état de santé. Il était hors de danger.

- Je suis aussi heureux de voir que tu vas bien...

Je souris et restai silencieux le reste du trajet. Je ne pus quand même m'empêcher de ruminer de temps en temps sur le fait que Potter avait fricoté avec mon parrain, MON parrain à moi et seulement moi. Je pris conscience, arrivant de plus en plus près de l'infirmerie, que je risquais de perdre Severus pour Potter. Et cela, je ne le voulais pas !

Une fois au sein de l'infirmerie, Poppy nous sauta dessus :

- A quoi avez-vous pensé Severus ! Dans votre état en plus. Allez vous mettre sur ce lit, là-bas, je vais vous ausculter.

De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui aboyer ainsi dessus, alors que même moi je voyais qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes ?

- Tu veux que je reste ou je vous laisse seul ? Demanda Potter à mon parrain.

- De quel droit tu te demandes ça, toi ? M'exclamai-je.

Mais où avais-je atterri ? L'autre infirmière et puis Potter qui se permettait de parler ainsi !

- Du calme Draco ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, dit Severus à mon encontre. Et Harry, je préfèrerais que tu...

- Je vais partir. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- Non, reste.

Il le retint par le bras pour lui faire face.

- Reste. Il est au courant de toute manière, rien ne changera ça, continua-t-il.

- Oui, et à propos de ça, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous deux, renchéris-je, en colère.

Severus n'allait tout de même pas croire que j'allais repartir sans une explication ?

- On parlera Malfoy, mais une fois que Pompom aura ausculté ton parrain. Car même si je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, je ne veux pas être un poids dans votre relation parrain-filleul, me dit Potter.

Je vis ensuite l'infirmière arriver avec une tonne de potions dans ses bras. Mon parrain alla s'installer dans un lit et reçut une batterie de sorts de médicomagie. Je devais avouer que j'aimais voir ce type de magie à l'œuvre.

Mais en bon Malfoy, rien ne passa sur mon visage, à part la colère que j'envoyai tantôt à Severus, tantôt à Potter par mon regard.

Je leur en voulais, surtout à mon parrain. Je ne savais pas pourquoi au juste. Peut être parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que mon parrain aimait mon ennemi ? Plus si ennemi que ça, depuis la fin de la bataille...

- Que veux-tu savoir Draco ? Autant crever l'abcès immédiatement.

Cette phrase de mon parrain me sortit de mes pensées et je sus ce que je voulais savoir.

- Depuis quand ? Répondis-je.

- Depuis le milieu de la sixième année, répondit Harry

Mes doutes étaient bien fondés finalement. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Alors, cela veut dire que tu as couché avec lui, alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en craignant la réponse.

- IL a un nom ! S'énerva Potter.

Voir ce dernier s'énerver m'irrita et me mit en colère moi aussi.

- Toi Potter, le voleur de parrain, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Et réponds-moi s'il te plait. Pourquoi as-tu couché avec LUI alors que tu pouvais tout perdre ? Demandai-je à Severus en essayant de garder mon calme.

- Déjà Draco, Harry ne m'a pas volé, je suis toujours ton parrain, quoiqu'il se passe entre lui et toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et si je dois être franc, au tout début, j'ai couché avec Harry pour de mauvaises raisons.

Je pus voir que Potter se tendit et je fus heureux. Pensait-il vraiment que mon parrain avait couché avec lui par amour ?

Mais je devais avouer que j'étais curieux et je dis alors :

- Lesquelles ?

Je voulais connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé mon parrain à franchir cette frontière entre un élève et un professeur.

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, j'ai été amoureux de sa mère, qui elle ne m'a jamais aimé. J'ai vu en Harry le moyen de vivre ce que je n'avais pas eu. Seulement...

- Seulement les choses ont changé, repris Potter.

De quel droit répondait-il à la place de Severus ?

- Dans quel sens ? Demandai-je en regardant l'homme si important pour moi, lui démontrant ainsi que je voulais sa réponse et non celle de Potter l'enquiquineur et voleur de parrain.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry en cours de route, me répondit-il avec naturel et calme.

A l'entendre dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'amour, je fus heureux. Et mon parrain le vit. Mais je repris la direction de mes émotions et demandai :

- C'est du sérieux entre vous ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une journée, me dit-il.

Une journée ? On se foutait de moi ?

- En fait il y a eu quelques... obstacles je dirais, qui nous en ont empêchés avant, ajouta Potter.

- Je voulais dire qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble pour de bon depuis cette nuit. Avant, ayant dû accomplir certaines tâches, nous étions dans l'impossibilité de nous expliquer réellement.

- Sur le meurtre de Dumbledore entre autre, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en prenant place sur son lit.

Je m'en voulais tout à coup car si je n'avais pas faibli dans ma mission...

- Entre autre oui. Malfoy, seras-tu toi aussi un obstacle ? Demanda Potter, me coupant dans mes lamentations internes.

Un obstacle ? Je ne savais pas. Tout cela dépendait de beaucoup de choses.

- Je ne sais pas. Severus, puis-je parler à Potter une minute ? Demandai-je.

- Qu'as-tu l'idée de faire, Draco ? Demanda-t-il en semblant inquiet.

- Rien de grave, juste lui parler, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors Potter, d'accord ? Ajoutai-je.

- Oui. Je préfère que tout soit clair dès maintenant ! Me répondit-il.

Je me levai alors à cette réponse et sortis de l'infirmerie. Je devais savoir ce que Potter ressentait pour Severus. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'amuser aux dépens de mon parrain.

Ne le voyant pas arriver, je passai ma tête par la porte entrouverte et les vis s'embrasser. Je fus un millième de seconde jaloux, car moi, je n'avais personne à embrasser. Puis, je me dis qu'ils pourraient au moins éviter de nous faire voir leur... baiser de la sorte.

- Et s'il vous plait, faites ça ailleurs qu'ici ! Potter, je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! M'exclamai-je à bout de patience

- J'arrive Malfoy, j'arrive, me répondit-il en me rejoignant.

Je devais à tout prix lui soutirer le maximum d'informations. Et cela, sans l'énerver plus, car j'avais bien remarqué que mon petit interrogatoire dans l'infirmerie l'avait quelque peu irrité. Mais je devais garder en tête d'être ferme avec lui, quitte à être menaçant.

Quand il fut sorti et qu'il eut fermé la porte, je n'attendis pas et le plaquai contre le mur.

- Tu as intérêt à être sûr de tes sentiments Potter ! Dis-je avant tout chose.

- Mais j'en suis sûr Malfoy ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'en suis sûr ! Maintenant si tu voulais bien me lâcher, me dit-il agacé de la prise de force sur lui.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Ajoutais-je très sérieux.

Je resserrai ma prise et dis :

- Si tu t'avises de le faire souffrir, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, est-ce clair ? Le menaçai-je

- C'est clair Malfoy. Mais toi aussi ! Ne t'avise pas de le faire souffrir si tu es contre notre histoire. Car tu le ferais en le forçant à choisir entre nous. Donc si tu es contre, il faudra que tu fasses avec, que ça te plaise ou non. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir défendu au ministère.

Je n'oserai jamais faire une telle chose. Je ne ferai jamais cela à mon parrain, pensai-je. Enfin, tant que je savais qu'il était heureux avec la personne… surtout si cette dernière était Potter. Dès que j'apprendrais que son bonheur était aux oubliettes, je ferais tout pour évincer ce dernier et consoler Severus, me promis-je.

Je devais rassurer Potter, je devais lui dire que je ne mettrai jamais Severus devant un tel choix.

- Je ne comptais pas faire une telle chose. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de moi, j'aime mon parrain et je ne veux que son bonheur, surtout maintenant que la guerre est finie. Je voudrais aussi savoir, pourquoi toi, tu as démarré cette histoire entre vous ?

Et cela était vrai. Je voulais connaître ce qui avait mené le Survivant à entamer une histoire avec son professeur détesté de Potions, dernièrement de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Je desserrai ma prise sur lui, mais ne le lâchai pas. J'attendais avec impatience son explication. Je devais m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire souffrir mon parrain plus que ce qu'il avait déjà souffert dans sa vie.

- A la base, j'avais changé de comportement pour le faire enrager. J'étais poli et respectueux envers lui, comme je l'étais avec les autres professeurs. Comme il ne pouvait plus rien me reprocher, nos rapports étaient disons… plus calmes. Puis au fil du temps, je l'ai regardé autrement. Au début, pour moi, ce n'était qu'une histoire de désir, mais les sentiments se sont rajoutés.

- Continue, dis-je avide d'en connaître plus.

- Que veux tu que je te dise de plus ? J'ai juste compris un matin que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je savais que lui, ne l'était pas et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Mais je ne disais rien et prenais tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Avant que... quelques temps avant la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai osé lui dire une fois, en lui demandant de l'oublier après. Voilà Malfoy, tu es satisfait ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Demandai-je en connaissant dorénavant la réponse.

-Oui ! Que faut-il que je fasse d'autre pour te convaincre. Ce n'était pas pour toi que je me suis battu pour t'innocenter au ministère. C'est pour lui que je l'ai fait ! Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas heureux si tu étais à Azkaban.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour me convaincre ? Demandai-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

- Quoi ? Il te faut encore une preuve de plus ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourrais-tu me dire tout ce qu'aime Granger ? Demandai-je en faisant tout pour garder mon air détaché.

Je devais trouver un autre moyen de connaître ce que cette fille aimait. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de rembourser ma dette de vie. Et je ne pouvais le faire qu'en connaissant ma créancière. Je devais connaitre tout ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle désirait, pour lui offrir ce qui ferait mouche avec ce que je lui devais.

- Hein ? Dit Potter avec l'élégance d'un elfe de maison.

- Comment ça ce qu'Hermione aime ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence venant de ma part.

- Si tu as un cerveau, et Merlin que je le souhaite à Severus, tu as dû remarquer qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie Potter ! Dis-je en perdant patience.

Je ne voulais pas rester dans ce couloir à le maintenir contre le mur toute la journée. Je voulais mes réponses et fissa.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec sur le visage un air vraiment interrogateur.

- Par Salazar, es-tu vraiment sorcier ? Demandai-je abasourdi qu'il ne voie pas le rapprochement.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui ! Dit-il comme une évidence.

- Alors pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ma demande ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oh, je vois, tu veux la remercier. C'est bien ça ?

La remercier ? Pouvais-je qualifier mon envie de telle sorte ?

- Hum... pas vraiment, dis-je. En fait, je veux pouvoir étudier la chose et comme ça, je pourrai rembourser ma dette. Mais je ne connais rien d'elle. Alors, je nage un peu, surtout qu'elle ne me laisse pas être proche d'elle depuis que nous sommes tous ici pour aider à reconstruire le château. Alors... vu que tu fais parti de ma famille, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider en me disant ce qu'elle aime faire... ou aimerait faire.

- De ta famille ? Tiens, les choses prennent un tournant différent quand il est question de toi. Mais bon, pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je vais faire un effort. Ce qu'elle aime faire par dessus tout, c'est lire et apprendre. Mais ça je pense que tu l'avais remarqué.

- Ça je le sais abruti, dis-je agacé qu'il s'amuse à mes dépens. Mais je veux savoir ce que seul toi et la Belette savez sur elle. Et non, les choses ne sont pas différentes quand il s'agit de moi. J'ai juste énoncé un fait. Tu es, même si cela ne me plait guère, le compagnon de Severus, qui est la personne la plus importante... au même titre que mes parents, voire même plus importante. Alors, non, je ne profite pas. Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux de moi, continuai-je, mais je ne suis pas un con arrogant, ni comme mon père. Dis-toi que je suis un peu comme Severus. Sinon, pour en revenir à Granger, dis-moi tout.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas t'en apprendre plus. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de se consacrer aux choses qu'elle aime à cause de la guerre. Ce qui fait que nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Ron et moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas la remercier en l'achetant. Je veux dire par lui offrir quelque chose de matériel. Il faut que ça vienne de toi, que ce soit sincère.

Pas quelque chose de matériel ? Mais avec quoi allai-je pouvoir rembourser ma dette ? Je n'allais tout de même pas devenir son elfe de maison ! Je devais trouver un autre moyen. D'ailleurs, une idée bien précise effleura mon esprit, et j'étais sûr d'avoir trouvé LA solution.

- Et si... si je l'aide à concrétiser avec la Belette, tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse ? Demandai-je avec appréhension.

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient déjà très bien s'être mis en couple depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Euh... là j'ai un doute, je crois que son amourette pour lui, lui est passée.

-Ha bon, depuis quand ?

C'était un fait, Miss-je-sais-tout était amoureuse de la Belette depuis des années. Potter mentait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais depuis trois-quatre mois.

Je ne pensais pas, avec sa réponse, qu'il me mentait tout compte fait. Je ne pus que dire :

- Merde, je vais faire comment moi ?

- Alors ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais tu trouveras bien une solution. Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? C'est quand même plus simple non ?

Lui demander directement ? Simple ?

Définitivement non !

- Je ne vais pas lui demander... en fait je l'ai déjà fait, et elle m'a dit que je ne lui devais rien. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aller aider l'équipe qui tente de remettre en état la partie Est du château, dis-je en le lâchant.

- Comme tu veux. Bon, vu que Severus veut se reposer, je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi pour aider ? Il faut bien qu'on commence à se supporter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je le regardai de haut en bas et dis :

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Merlin, dans quoi Severus m'embarque !

Se rendait-il compte qu'il faisait entrer Potter dans ma vie ?

- Dans sa nouvelle vie Malfoy !

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que la nouvelle vie de mon parrain soit différente de l'ancienne.

Potter me suivit et nous prîmes la direction de la partie Est du château. Le silence régnait entre nous, mais pas un silence pesant. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais abstraction de nos années passées à se détester, nous pouvions nous entendre. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Cela était peut-être aussi une conséquence de ma solitude depuis la fin de la guerre.

Quand nous arrivâmes auprès des autres qui s'attelaient à la tâche de remettre le château en état, je quittai Potter pour me mettre au boulot, seul dans mon coin. Seulement, quand j'eus pénétré une salle de classe qui avait grand besoin de rénovation, sans compter les trois tableaux de plus d'abimés, je vis Potter me suivre et débuter de reboucher le trou béant dans le mur.

**POV Hermione**

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée et j'avais envie de manger avec Harry. Je passai en cuisine prendre de quoi manger et commençai à le chercher. Je le trouvai dans la partie Est du château, dans une salle qui avait vraiment besoin d'être remise en état.

Malfoy était là aussi. Harry s'occupait de sceller les pierres du mur pour refermer le trou béant qui avait été fait pendant la grande bataille. Malfoy lui, réparait les tableaux.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment et les observai. C'était étrange de les voir dans la même pièce sans qu'ils ne se battent ou s'insultent.

Puis sortant de ma contemplation, je m'approchai d'Harry.

- Harry, tu as faim ? J'ai apporté de quoi manger, Winky nous a fait des sandwichs, lui demandai-je.

- Merci Mione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais en tout cas il y en a pour tout un régiment.

Je vis mon ami regarder derrière nous puis il me dit :

- Je reviens Mione. Commence à manger.

**POV Draco**

Cela faisait bien trois heures que je travaillais quand j'entendis :

- Malfoy ?

- Hum, dis-je en continuant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Tu as sûrement faim toi aussi vu l'heure. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir manger avec Hermione et moi ? Elle a apporté des sandwichs et il y en a largement assez pour trois.

- Est-ce une invitation Potter ? Demandai-je en le regardant.

Je ne voulais pas devenir une obligation. Et je ne voulais pas, par dessus tout, être un moyen pour que Potter ait les bonnes grâces de Severus.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit-il.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être mal compris sa demande. Je repensai à notre conversation devant l'infirmerie et je ne pus que dire :

- En fait ce que je voulais dire Potter c'était « est-ce une invitation à... à commencer une nouvelle relation » ou « est-ce une invitation à manger ».

- Les deux. Je reste dans l'idée qu'il faut qu'on réussisse à s'entendre toi et moi, pour le bien de Severus. Et puis je me suis dis que ça pourrait peut-être t'aider.

M'aider ? Je me repassai son invitation en tête quand je me souvins qu'il avait précisé que Granger allait être présente. J'en fus heureux. Les gens étaient plus bavards pendant les repas. Et puis, j'avais faim, ayant sauté le petit-déjeuner.

- Alors allons-y, mon ventre crie famine depuis un bon moment !

Nous rejoignîmes Granger qui s'était installée près de la seule fenêtre restaurée. Quand elle nous vit arriver tous les deux, elle lança un regard interrogatif vers son ami. Ce dernier lui dit aussitôt :

- Ça ne t'embête pas Mione, si Draco mange avec nous ? Nous devons l'un et l'autre partir sur de nouvelles bases, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un bon début. Tu es d'accord ?

Draco ? M'avait-il bien appelé Draco ? Devions-nous devenir aussi familier l'un envers l'autre ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me dis que cela était de toute manière inévitable maintenant qu'il était le compagnon de Severus.

Granger sortit deux sandwichs du panier et nous les tendit en disant :

- Tenez, installez-vous. J'espère que vous avez très faim parce qu'il y a de quoi faire.

- Merci Mione, répondit Potter avec un sourire rassuré.

Pourquoi, Merlin seul le savait !

- Que fais-tu pour aider Granger ? Demandai-je pour ne pas rester silencieux plus longtemps.

- J'aide Neville, Ginny et Luna à retaper les serres.

- Oh... tu aimes la botanique ? L'interrogeai-je en espérant trouver là un moyen d'en savoir plus sur elle.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement. Désolée, vieilles habitudes. J'aime bien, mais sans plus, me répondit-elle plus gentiment.

L'entendre me répondre de la sorte m'avait donné envie de la remettre à sa place, mais quand elle s'excusa elle-même, une partie de moi se calma et je lui répondis :

- Pas grave, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Et sinon, juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu aimes plus particulièrement...

Elle regarda Potter, l'air de lui demander « Qu'est ce qu'il me veut le Malfoy au juste ? ». Son ami haussa les épaules de manière presque imperceptible et Granger consentit enfin à me répondre :

- Ce que j'aime ? Je dirais que ma préférence va aux métamorphoses. Mais j'aime beaucoup les potions aussi.

- Mais encore, dis-je voulant qu'elle en dise plus. Pourrais-tu détailler ? Par exemple, pour la métamorphose, qu'est-ce qui te passionne le plus ? Les animagi, les sorts quotidiens... et pour les potions, tu préfères les brasser ou les apprendre ?

J'espérais qu'elle répondrait sans trop se faire prier. Certains domaines étaient une mine d'or pour les personnes avides de connaissance comme elle.

- La métamorphose en général, je pense même peut-être m'orienter sur ça quand j'aurais fait ma septième année. Pour les potions, ce que je préfère c'est les réaliser. Et toi ?

Elle aimait réaliser les potions ? Parfait, car j'avais déjà pris en charge de refaire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie. Même si la laisser m'aider ne remboursait pas ma dette, cela allait me donner le moyen d'en connaitre plus sur elle et sur le moyen parfait de rembourser cette dernière et cela afin de me sentir mieux.

- Et bien, si tu le désires… on pourrait refaire le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie ensemble, ayant déjà pris les devants pour être la personne qui le ferait. Mais, juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu aimes en dehors des cours ? As-tu d'autres passions ? Quelqu'un en vue ? Demandai-je.

J'avais une foule de questions qui ne demandaient que des réponses. J'avais une envie incompréhensible de tout savoir sur elle, comme j'en avais ressenti le besoin envers Potter. Ne dit-on pas « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ».

- Mais c'est quoi ces questions Malfoy ? S'exclama tout à coup Granger. Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ? A moins que… Tu essayes encore de savoir comment faire pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé du Feudeymon ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Mais non, tentai-je de répondre.

J'avais peu de chance pour qu'elle croie ce mensonge, même moi je ne me croirais pas. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas joué dans la subtilité en posant mes questions.

- C'est vrai ça Mione, intervint Potter. Maintenant que tu peux te consacrer à toi, qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire ? Ou voir ?

J'étais reconnaissant qu'il tente de détourner la conversation mais j'étais presque sûr que cela ne marcherait pas.

- Oh ! Et bien à vrai dire Harry, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. A part peut-être... Non rien, c'est une idée absurde, répondit-elle.

A cet instant, je me sentis de trop. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de Granger qui s'obstinait à ne pas m'aider, me dire quoi faire pour régler cette histoire. Je bouillonnai de l'intérieur et après quelques secondes, je n'y tins plus et dis :

- Bon, avant que Potter ne me coupe la parole Granger, j'allais te dire que justement, arrêtons de jouer les enfants et dis-moi ce que j'aimerais savoir pour te rembourser... Et quelle est cette idée absurde ?

Qu'elle dise elle-même que c'était une idée absurde avait réveillé en moi une curiosité.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne considérais pas que tu avais une dette de vie et que je ne voulais aucun dédommagement ou autre ! Arrête avec ça ! Mais si tu y tiens tellement... Pour me rembourser tu ne devras plus chercher à le faire justement. Voilà ce que je voudrais que tu fasses !

- Ce n'est pas du jeu Granger ! Tu ne peux décemment pas fermer les yeux devant cette tradition sorcière. Je dois, de par ma conscience et mon rang, te rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et j'y tiens. Soit je le fais avec ton aide, soit sans ! Est-ce clair ? Lui dis-je avec une rage contenue.

Elle, une née-moldue, ne pouvait peut-être pas comprendre ce concept, mais moi, un sang pur, je le comprenais. Et je ne pouvais rembourser ma dette en l'oubliant tout simplement.

- Très bien ! Puisque tu veux absolument faire quelque chose, je ne vois qu'une option pour toi, me dit-elle.

- Et qu'elle est-elle cette option ? Demandai-je avide, en finissant de mâcher mon sandwich.

- Et bien si je suis bien le raisonnement, Harry et toi devez faire des efforts pour vous entendre afin que le professeur Snape n'ait pas à devoir faire un choix entre vous. Donc si tu dois avoir de meilleures relations avec Harry, tu devras aussi par moment supporter ses amis, dont moi. Donc je veux que dorénavant tu ne m'appelles plus autrement que par mon prénom !

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette demande des plus saugrenues. Pensait-elle que j'allais m'arrêter de vouloir la rembourser à cette requête de sa part ? Pensait-elle que le fait de l'appeler par son prénom changerait quelque chose ?

Je finis de manger mon sandwich tout en réfléchissant à tout ce que m'apporterait d'accepter sa demande. Nous pourrions nous rapprocher assez pour que je puisse soutirer le maximum d'informations afin d'en finir avec toute cette histoire de dette de vie.

Ensuite, j'allais pouvoir simplement l'oublier elle et tous les autres, commencer une vie qui m'était encore inconnue et oublier cette guerre qui avait fait de moi un Mangemort, quelqu'un de marqué comme du bétail.

J'étais conscient qu'elle attendait une réponse, ainsi que Potter. Je me décidai donc à répondre :

- Je veux bien faire un effort, mais cela ne suffira pas. Ma vie n'est pas égale à ton prénom Granger... enfin Hermione, finis-je en me reprenant.

Et ce que je venais de dire était vrai. Imaginait-elle que j'allais penser une seule seconde que d'accepter de l'appeler par son prénom équivalait à la dette de vie que j'avais envers elle ?

- Pour moi c'est suffisant, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Sur-ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des serres qui m'attendent.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en nous disant :

- A plus tard Harry, à bientôt Malfoy. Et n'oubliez pas, ne vous entretuez pas !

- Et au fait Granger... Hermione, me repris-je une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as répondu à ma question ! Dis-je en la regardant avec curiosité.

Pensait-elle que j'avais oublié ? Et bien, maintenant elle voyait que non. J'attendais toujours la réponse à ma question concernant cette idée saugrenue qu'elle avait.

- Quelle question ? Tu m'en as posée plusieurs !

J'étais tenté de lui dire « toutes », mais je devais me contenter d'une seule réponse de toute évidence.

- Quelle est ton idée absurde ? Demandai-je vraiment intéressé.

- Oh, ça. En fait j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à faire du cheval.

Du cheval ? En quoi vouloir en faire était absurde ? Moi-même j'en faisais à mes heures perdues au manoir, enfin avant le retour de feu Vous-savez-qui. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son raisonnement sur ce coup-là.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il absurde ? Et puis, voilà enfin comment je peux me rendre utile. Je suis un parfait cavalier, j'ai même des écuries au manoir. On pourrait s'y rendre le weekend prochain pour te faire monter, non ?

C'était un bon moyen pour lui faire voir que l'équitation n'était pas absurde, mais aussi un moyen fort intéressant de me rendre utile et ainsi commencer à régler ma dette de vie.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Bon j'y vais cette fois. A plus tard les garçons, lança-t-elle depuis le seuil.

Venait-elle de… d'ignorer et de ne pas accepter mon invitation en me rembarrant avec politesse ? Aucune fille ne m'avait encore jamais fait ça, et je devais avouer que mon égo d'homme en prenait un sacré coup.

Cette Granger était décidément une femme à part. Je ne pus que sourire au fait que j'allais encore aimer la rendre dingue pour avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions. Oh oui, foi de Malfoy, j'allais arriver à mes fins, dus-je y donner tout mon temps entre les cours pour ça !

- Alors, satisfait ? Tu sais enfin comment faire pour la remercier, me dit Potter, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Complètement satisfait Potter, dis-je. Et en prime, je vais pouvoir voir Granger se ridiculiser...

J'avais dit cela pour voir comment il allait réagir. J'adorais le mettre en colère et l'occasion était rêvée. Et Salazar me disait que j'allais avoir de moins en moins d'opportunité de le rendre chèvre, avec Severus comme compagnon.

- Malfoy tu as… commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

- Je plaisante Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera ridicule, avec un professeur comme moi.

Malheureusement, je disais vrai. Avec moi comme professeur, Granger ne pourrait que devenir gracieuse sur un cheval, tout comme moi.

- Toi ? Plaisanter ? Ouais, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais je te préviens, il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle revienne entière.

Croyait-il que j'allais prendre le risque de faire du mal à la meilleure amie du Survivant ? Surtout maintenant qu'il était le héros du monde sorcier ? Je n'étais pas suicidaire, nom d'un chaudron !

Je me donnai quand même comme devoir de le rassurer sur ce fait des plus évidents :

- Elle reviendra entière et comblée, crois-moi. J'ai trois chevaux, un parc immense pour se balader, sans oublier que je suis vraiment un très bon cavalier. J'ai suivi des leçons dès mon plus jeune âge Potter. Et si tu veux un secret, Severus aussi aime faire du cheval...

Pourquoi lui avais-je dit tout ça ? Je manquais vraiment de sommeil pour me comporter de la sorte avec Potter, comme je l'aurais fait si nous avions été amis.

- Merci du tuyau. Et si on si remettait ? Il nous reste pas mal de boulot encore.

- Bonne idée ! Dis-je pour combler ma soudaine gêne.

Je n'étais pas habitué à être comme ça avec les gens. J'avais dû toute ma vie garder cette image des Malfoy et être gentil n'était pas permis. Sans oublier que depuis la bataille, personne ne me parlait, me laissant seul dans mon coin.

Nous nous relevâmes et rassemblâmes les vestiges de notre repas. Une fois fait, je repartis à mes tableaux et Potter à son mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 1.2 de ce bonus est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 17 pages, 5.641 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Certes dans ce premier chapitre, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose, mais bon, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Je ne peux que vous dire d'être gentils et de nous laisser une review pour nous dire si vous avez aimé, détesté… bref, donnez votre avis. (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Et oui, avant d'en arriver là où nous voulions aller, il fallait qu'on resitue l'histoire pour celles et ceux qui : 1° auraient oublié ce qu'il s'était passé dans le HP/SS et 2° n'auraient pas lu le HP/SS. Donc il est vrai que c'est une entrée en matière plutôt répétitive, mais nous devions la faire. Mais n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a changé d'histoire, qu'on n'aime plus les reviews, lol. Bonne semaine à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapitre 2 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonsoir à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver après cette petite pause. Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et bien voilà, vous allez enfin pouvoir connaitre la suite. Nous avions promis début juin et nous y sommes. Bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**mariie et kahlan** : Merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir. Voici la suite, dévorez-là ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

J'étais dans la serre n°6 avec Neville. Nous rempotions les plantes qui avaient pu être sauvées. J'avais la sensation que quelqu'un d'autre était présent. Remarquant une ombre près de l'entrée, je relevai la tête et m'écriai à la vue d'Harry :

- Mon Dieu Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Continuai-je en allant vers lui.

- Pas ici Mione, me répondit-il en constatant seulement à ce moment-là que son nez devait être cassé et qu'il saignait.

- Viens, allons à notre tour, lui enjoignis-je.

Je le tirai par le bras et il suivit sans rechigner. Je ne dis rien durant le trajet, mais quand nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle commune, je le soignai et lui demandai à brûle-pourpoint :

- C'est Snape qui t'a fait ça ?

- Non. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Comment ça pas d'importance ? Lui demandai-je en lui désignant le canapé pour qu'on s'y installe, ayant fini de le soigner.

- Je l'ai mérité, Malfoy n'a fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

- Grrrrr, celui-là je vais en faire mon affaire ! Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te frappe ?

- Tu te souviens que je suis le parrain de Teddy ? Je t'avais dis que j'envisageais de l'élever...

- Oui, mais que viens faire Malfoy dans cette histoire ?

- Je vais t'expliquer depuis le début, tu comprendras mieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il venait de finir de m'expliquer qu'il avait choisi d'élever Teddy, au risque de mettre fin à sa relation avec Snape. Et que malheureusement c'était ce qu'il venait de se produire. Snape n'avait pas accepté d'élever cet enfant avec lui.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Harry, lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras.

- Merci Mione.

Nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment. Le silence nous accompagnant. Je l'observai et je pus voir qu'il se posait des questions.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix Mione ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je comprenais son désir d'élever cet enfant, pour lui donner ce que lui n'avait pas eu. Mais je comprenais la réaction de Snape aussi, se retrouver avec un enfant sur les bras alors qu'ils venaient de débuter une relation...

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je le comprends. Tout comme je comprends le choix de Snape, lui répondis-je.

- Et si j'avais changé d'avis, pour me concentrer sur Severus et laisser Andromeda s'occuper de Teddy. Tu crois que je l'aurais regretté ?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion avant de lui répondre. Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque, et ma réponse n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire.

- Pour être honnête, oui. Tu l'aurais regretté et te connaissant tu aurais commencé à en vouloir à Snape. Petit à petit tu aurais sûrement pris la direction de la destruction de votre couple. Le faisant encore plus souffrir que ce qu'il souffre actuellement. Mais la question n'est pas là Harry, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-il.

- La question est de savoir si tu te sens prêt à élever cet enfant ?

- Je... je crois, hésita-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à Andromeda et Teddy, et passer quelques jours avec eux ? Tu pourras voir si tu es prêt à assumer ce rôle de père que tu as décidé d'endosser.

- Tu as raison Mione, je vais aller les voir dès demain, me dit-il en se levant. Je te laisse, je vais préparer mes affaires.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, je me levai de bonne heure pour attendre Harry et l'accompagner aux grilles de l'école. Ron arriva en même temps que moi dans la salle commune.

En me voyant, il sembla mal à l'aise et rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour réagir comme ça ? Car je soupçonnais que j'allais devoir le réprimander.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je.

- Salut Mione. Je peux te parler ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé et lui fis signe de me rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as encore fait une bêtise ? Lui demandai-je, sûre qu'il s'agissait de ça.

- Oh, non. Non, c'est autre chose…

Comme il ne continuait pas, je le relançai, intriguée de l'air sérieux qu'il avait.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Et bien voilà, je crois… Euh non, j'en suis sûr, que je t'aime plus que bien. Et de voir que tout le monde…

Houlala, non pas ça. Je vis tout de suite où il voulait en venir, et je n'étais pas prête, je ne savais pas comment lui dire non sans le vexer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se décide enfin à me demander ça ?

-… m'a donné le courage de te le demander. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Bon, respire Hermione, respire. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver les bons mots, me dis-je mentalement.

Me dire ça ne me servit à rien, pour une fois je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Enfin si, mais comment lui dire ça….

- Écoute Ron, je… ce n'est… tu sais…

Et merde ! Moi Hermione Granger, je me trouvais à court de mots pour la première fois de ma vie !

- Je sais ? Me demanda-t-il devant mon incapacité à aligner un mot.

- Je suis désolée Ron…

Quoi ? C'est tout ce que j'arrivais à lui dire ? Quelle idi…

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Me coupa-t-il dans mes réflexions.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Comprends-moi, je l'ai espéré trop longtemps et maintenant je suis passée à autre chose…

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Quoi ? Non ! M'écriai-je.

Bien sûr que non, je n'avais personne dans ma vie. C'était juste que mes sentiments avaient changé.

- Écoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec qui que ce soit. C'est moi qui ai changé Ron. J'étais amoureuse de toi avant, oui, je le reconnais. Mais je ne le suis plus, j'ai trop attendu.

Je vis son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mes paroles et ça me fit mal pour lui.

- Je t'aime toujours, mais pas de la même façon, je t'aime comme j'aime Harry. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, les frères que je n'ai jamais eus. Je suis sincèrement désolée Ron. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Enchainai-je.

- Non, je… je comprends.

- On reste amis quand même ?

- Bien sûr Mione. Mais laisse-moi le temps de digérer…

Il s'arrêta de parler à l'entente de bruits de pas dans les escaliers et on vit Harry arriver. Voulant laisser Ron tranquille et ne pas insister, je me levai et allai vers Harry en lui demandant :

- Alors c'est sûr ? Tu pars découvrir ce qu'est le rôle de père ?

- Oui. Vous m'accompagnez aux grilles de l'école ? Nous demanda-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

J'acquiesçai et Ron se leva pour nous rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'au Hall était pesant, aucun de nous ne parlait. Ce fut Neville qui rompit notre silence quand il nous vit arriver. Il se précipita vers Ron en lui demandant de venir avec lui car Minerva voulait lui parler.

- Désolé Harry, je dois y aller, apparemment c'est urgent. Embrasse Teddy pour moi. A plus, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry profita de son départ pour me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ? Depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes bizarres !

Je lui pris le bras et le tirai vers l'extérieur avant de prendre la parole :

- Il m'a avoué ses sentiments ce matin.

- Et ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je restais silencieuse.

- Et je lui ai répondu que c'était trop tard. Harry, j'ai attendu qu'il se déclare trop longtemps. Je n'éprouve plus la même chose pour lui maintenant. Ca fait quelques mois que je ne l'aime plus comme ça. Il est et sera toujours mon ami, mais mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes.

Voyant que j'étais triste pour Ron il s'empressa de me rassurer :

- Je le savais Mione, je l'ai compris depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.

Arrivés devant les grilles, je lui fis face et lui demandai :

- Tu comptes revenir quand ?

- D'ici quinze jours je pense. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Teddy pour être sûr, et ce n'est pas en trois jours que je serai fixé. Et toi, arrête de t'en faire pour Ron ! Il va peut-être t'éviter un peu au début, mais il reviendra. Promis ?

- Promis. Allez, file. Ton avenir t'attend, lui dis-je souriante, dans une dernière étreinte.

Il ouvrit les grilles et les franchit en me regardant et me faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner.

**POV Draco**

J'avais du mal à me réveiller, malgré le fait que je déambulais déjà dans les couloirs. Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais faire les potions pour refaire les stocks de l'infirmerie. J'étais assez content d'ailleurs de ne plus être seul pour cette tâche. Personne d'autre ne s'était dévoué. Severus avait vraiment réussi à faire peur aux élèves, mais surtout à les dégoûter de cette matière. Même Slughorn n'avait pas réussi à redonner l'amour des potions. En même temps, avec son club select, il ne donnait pas vraiment envie, non plus. Je n'avais même pas été choisi... Pourtant, j'étais un bon élève et j'étais de bonne famille.

Famille...

Je soufflai et tentai d'oublier que je n'en avais plus. Il ne me restait plus que Severus. Et il était parti... mais je devais garder à l'esprit que lui, il pouvait revenir... juste ça.

Je sortis de mes sombres pensées en remarquant que Granger attendait déjà devant la classe que je lui avais indiquée la veille lors du repas du soir.

- Gran... Hermione, content que tu sois déjà là, on pourra s'y mettre tout de suite, dis-je en arrivant vers elle.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

- Pardonne-moi mon impolitesse, bonjour à toi aussi, dis-je en rougissant légèrement et en évitant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Tiens, un Malfoy qui rougit, c'est la première fois que je voie ça, me dit-elle amusée en ouvrant la porte.

- Et bien maintenant tu as vu, alors oublie ça, dis-je avec un léger agacement au fait qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

- Je te promets de ne le dire à personne, mais pour ce qui est d'oublier... Non, car c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête de revoir. Bon, par quoi on commence ?

Profitant de cette échappatoire, je me mis à lui expliquer ce que nous devrions commencer à faire. Elle m'écouta avec attention et après un bon quart d'heure d'explications, nous nous mîmes au boulot.

J'étais en train de préparer les ingrédients pour la pimentine quand j'entendis :

- Tu as des nouvelles de ton parrain ?

Je relevai la tête face à sa question. Je dus hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Non, aucune. Mais il m'a promis de m'en donner dès qu'il serait posé quelque part.

- Ah. Moi non plus je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Harry.

- Même séparés, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire la même chose, dis-je en souriant tout en incorporant le gingembre dans le chaudron.

- Dis-moi Malfoy, tu penses qu'ils vont revenir sur leur décision ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Severus était... décidé.

Je tournai dans le sens inverse aux aiguilles d'une montre, tout en gardant le compte dans ma tête.

Je me posai cette question depuis un bon moment déjà. Mon parrain allait-il me revenir ?

Je ne sus combien de temps le silence resta de mise, mais après un très long moment où Granger et moi étions plongés dans l'élaboration de nos potions respectives, je lui dis :

- Tu penses que Potter à une chance de revenir sur sa décision ? Enfin, je veux dire celle qui l'a éloigné de mon parrain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais sincèrement, je l'espère.

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je.

J'éteignis mon chaudron et avant que je n'entame une nouvelle potion dans un autre, ses paroles me firent tilt.

- Tu l'espères ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ça Granger... heu, Hermione. Désolé, j'ai du mal à... à t'appeler par ton prénom.

Je n'étais même pas foutu de le faire, alors qu'à la base, je le devais pour rembourser ma dette, enfin selon elle. Jamais je ne me serais contenté de ça, cela va s'en dire.

- Oui, je souhaite qu'il change d'avis. C'est trop tôt. Je ne dis pas qu'il est trop jeune, c'est juste qu'il a passé ses sept dernières années à affronter son destin, à se concentrer sur Voldemort et du coup il n'a pas pu profiter de son adolescence.

Elle coupa le feu sous son chaudron et repris :

- En plus, que ce soit lui ou ton parrain, j'estime qu'ils méritent un peu de bonheur, et d'en profiter seuls, sans enfant à charge. Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre ton parrain, et je lui souhaite de pouvoir être heureux lui aussi. Mais là je trouve qu'Harry risque de tout gâcher. Je comprends son désir de vouloir élever Teddy, mais il devrait penser un peu à lui et là il va s'oublier et rater sa chance de vivre quelque chose de bien...

Elle se stoppa net dans ses mots et me regarda gênée en disant :

- Désolée, je me laisse emporter parfois quand je parle.

- Non, non. J'ai aimé entendre ton avis. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez, la belette et toi, toujours du côté de Potter, toujours de son avis. Je me rends compte en t'écoutant que ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis que la guerre est finie, je n'arrête pas de me rendre compte de plein de choses et d'en voir certaines différemment.

Je cherchai mes mots et continuai :

- Tu sais, même si je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur, si Severus était heureux avec lui, j'aurais... je l'aurais accepté. Vraiment, comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Mon seul souhait est que mon parrain soit enfin heureux. Toute sa vie, ou du moins une grande partie, il a dû faire des sacrifices...

- Il compte beaucoup pour toi ?

- Il est... tout ce qu'il me reste, avouai-je.

- Je suis désolée pour tes parents Malfoy. Même s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, ils étaient avant tout ton père et ta mère. Quand l'année dernière j'ai dû m'effacer de la mémoire des miens, ça m'a fait un grand vide, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas morts... Ils ne savaient juste plus qu'ils avaient une fille.

J'étais touché de sa sollicitude. Peu de personnes avaient dit ces mots-là. Beaucoup n'en parlaient pas, où alors ils ne se refusaient pas de me dire que mes parents avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

- Merci. Je suis ravi d'entendre qu'une personne à un cœur. Parce que tu as raison, avant d'être Mangemort, ils étaient mes parents avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Ils me manquent. Mais... je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que pour moi Severus est plus un père qu'un parrain. Un père de cœur. Et à cause de Potter, je l'ai peut être perdu aussi.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas perdu. Il s'est juste éloigné pour oublier Harry, pas toi. Il te donnera des nouvelles quand il aura digéré, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-lui le temps. Dire qu'Harry ne sait même pas qu'il a quitté le château...

- J'espère que tu as raison Hermione... j'espère.

- Crois-moi. Ne suis-je pas Miss-je-sais-tout, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris tout en allumant un autre chaudron.

- Et toi, dis-je. J'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs que Weasley se serait enfin déclaré.

- Oh ? Ça a déjà fait le tour de l'école ?

- Pas encore, mais cela ne serait tarder. Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non, et on ne le sera jamais.

- Alors Potter m'a dit vrai, l'autre jour, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Comment ça il a dit vrai ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas de quoi elle me parlait.

- Tu viens de me dire qu'Harry avait dit vrai, mais vrai sur quoi ?

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Oui tu as dit ça. Maintenant je veux savoir de quoi vous parliez exactement, vu que ça avait l'air de me concerner, me dit-elle en me faisant face et en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

- Je lui ai juste demandé de me parler de toi... c'est tout ! Pas de quoi fouetter un dragon.

- Et pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de te parler de moi ?

Je la vis s'avancer vers moi avec un air furax. Et je savais d'expérience qu'une Granger énervée était une Granger pas commode du tout.

- Allez, je t'écoute Malfoy ! Si tu veux savoir des choses sur moi, pourquoi ne pas me le demander directement ?

- Très bien. Alors qu'aimes-tu faire ? Que souhaites-tu faire plus tard ? Parce que, sans savoir cela, je ne peux pas rembourser ma putain de dette de vie Granger, dis-je en colère qu'elle me parle sur ce ton.

Puis, me rendant compte une fois de plus que me comporter de la sorte avec elle n'arrangerait rien, je dis avec rapidité :

- Pardon. Oublie ce que je viens dire.

- Alors il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! Savoir des choses sur moi pour pouvoir te débarrasser de cette satanée dette de vie ! Et bien dans ce cas-là écoute-moi bien, je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois.

Elle s'avança encore plus près de moi et me regarda bien droit dans les yeux avant de m'énoncer :

- J'aime les chats. Je n'aime pas les Savage Garden, mais j'aime beaucoup « _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ » d'Aerosmith. J'aime le chocolat au lait et les tulipes « _Black hero_ ». Je n'ai jamais aimé le Quidditch. J'aime le violet. Le fromage est mon péché mignon. Je n'aime pas les bruns. Je déteste ne pas trouver une réponse à un problème. J'aime aider les gens. Je n'aime pas les oranges. Voilà pour certains de mes goûts.

Elle reprit sa respiration puis enchaina :

- Pour ce qui est de plus tard... J'aimerais déjà ne plus avoir peur de l'avenir. Je voudrais être professeur de métamorphose. J'aimerais que les garçons n'aient plus peur de moi, je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau, je suis aussi une jeune femme qui rêve d'être enfin embrassée comme il se doit, avec envie, passion et amour. J'aimerais enfin trouver quelqu'un qui n'attend pas des lustres avant de se décider à vouloir vivre quelque chose avec moi. J'aimerais pouvoir être heureuse avec cette personne, qu'on se marie et qu'on est des enfants. Je sais je suis peut-être fleur bleue, mais c'est ce que je souhaite de l'avenir. J'espère que ta curiosité est comblée ! Maintenant le sujet est clos ! Me dit-elle en se remettant à ses potions en me tournant le dos.

Je n'avais jamais entendu une femme parler autant en si peu de temps. Je devais dire que j'étais surpris d'avoir eu toutes mes réponses. Et quelles réponses !

Je ne connaissais pas cet Aréo machin et les... Savagesgarden ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des trucs moldus ?

Je devais aussi avouer que savoir ces réponses allaient m'aider grandement dans ma tâche. Je savais déjà qu'elle recherchait l'Amour, avec un grand "A". Mais aussi une future vie de famille. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle attendait ces choses-là de la vie. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginée seule, croulant sous un millier de bouquins.

Que devais-je faire à présent ? Aller lui parler, ou me remettre au travail ? Je n'en savais rien, strictement rien.

Après un temps indéterminé, je dis tout en coupant quelques ingrédients :

- Tu... tu détestes le Quidditch ?

Félicitation Draco, ta relance de discussion est parfaite, me dis-je à moi même devant cette question des plus débiles.

**POV Hermione**

En retournant à mes chaudrons, je me traitai d'imbécile. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été lui raconter mes envies d'avenir? Lui parler de mes goûts était grandement suffisant ! Mais s'il ne m'avait pas énervée avec cette histoire de dette encore une fois, je ne me serais pas emportée comme ça non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer avec ça !

Je repensai aux idioties que je venais de lui débiter, enfin idioties, pas vraiment. Tout ce que je lui avais dit aimer ou pas étaient des choses vraies. Mais de voir que je lui avais parlé de chocolat et de fleurs en même temps était quand même comique. Je lui avais vraiment cité les choses comme elles venaient.

J'essayai de reprendre mon calme, pour ne pas faire de bêtises avec les potions quand je l'entendis me demander :

- Tu... tu détestes le Quidditch ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Il est interdit de ne pas aimer ça ?

Je savais que je lui avais répondu sèchement, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire des efforts alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de trouver une solution pour régler sa dette.

- Non... mais tu es... la première personne que je rencontre qui n'aime pas ça.

- Et bien désolée de ne pas être comme tout le monde !

- Est-ce que je t'agresse ?

- Non, mais tu m'as plus que légèrement énervée, donc si tu ne veux pas m'entendre te rembarrer, ne me parle pas pour le moment !

- Pour qui te prends-tu Granger ? Je ne t'agresse pas, je tente même d'être poli et de faire la conversation et toi... tu me parles comme si j'étais une merde, merci bien !

Je le vis poser son couteau et prendre le chemin de la porte.

- Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés.

Ce qui était vrai. Habituellement c'était toujours lui qui s'en prenait aux autres, pour une fois que l'inverse se produisait, Monsieur prenait la fuite. Bon d'accord j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort. Mais il l'avait bien cherché aussi.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Pourquoi m'avoir tiré des flammes ? Si tu as une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi, que tu ne veuilles même pas que je te rembourse cette dette de vie, dont je ne voulais pas. Allez, dis-moi Granger ! Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ! Est-ce pour me traiter le reste de ma vie comme de la merde ? Pour me rendre fou au point de ne plus dormir parce que je sais que je te dois ma misérable vie ? Allez, ne fait pas ta timide et réponds-moi !

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir simplement parce que tu m'avais pourrie la vie pendant six ans. Je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point c'est tout. Quand à te traiter « comme de la merde » comme tu le dis si bien, sache que je suis tout simplement en colère contre toi, je ne te considère pas comme de la merde. Mais libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux ! Comme depuis sept ans, tu me juges mal, mais je commence à y être habituée, lui répondis-je en m'avançant de quelques pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne alors que je voulais juste... discuter et que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de souligner ton « amour » pour le Quidditch ? Hein ! Si quelqu'un juge mal l'autre, c'est toi Granger ! D'ailleurs, je devrais t'offrir tout ce que tu veux et je serais débarrassé de toi, vu que tu penses cela rien qu'au fait que je tienne à cœur cette tradition de dette de vie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce que j'en pense ? Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire comme bon te semble ! Tu as le don de me mettre hors de moi et après tu me reproches d'être en colère. Mais dis-toi bien une chose. Je ne serais pas là à faire des potions avec toi si ce n'était pas pour essayer d'améliorer nos relations. Car j'ai bien vu que tout le monde te traite comme un paria. Je le fais aussi pour Harry et ton parrain, et parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'être celui que tu nous as laissés voir pendant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant si tu t'en fiches et que tu veux juste te débarrasser de ta dette, et bien fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas me reprocher d'être en colère alors que tu ne me parles que de ça !

M'étant laissée emportée dans ma tirade, je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais autant rapprochée de lui, seuls trois ou quatre pas nous séparaient.

- Je ne veux pas simplement rembourser ma dette Granger ! Je veux juste dormir la nuit, et ne pas être hanté par toi, me sauvant la vie... Je veux juste retrouver le sommeil, rien de plus. Et tant que je n'aurai pas fait ce que je dois faire, ce que ma magie réclame, je ne le retrouverai pas. Et sache que tu es aveugle ma chère ! Il n'y a même pas dix minutes, j'essayais de te connaitre toi, juste pour toi. Le fait de ne pas aimer le Quidditch ne pouvant m'aider dans mon remboursement, me dit-il en avançant vers moi, nous amenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Et bien rembourse-la et on en parle plus. Comme ça tu pourras enfin dormir et moi je ne t'entendrai plus m'en parler. Tu sais quoi, j'en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir sauvé Goyle pour laisser Ron s'occuper de toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 2.1 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.553 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	4. Chapitre 2 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais l'importance de cette chose qui nous lie. De cette dette que j'avais envers elle.

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler tous ses mots, ses colères et ses remords.

J'avais envie de lui gâcher le reste de sa vie, de l'empêcher de dormir... d'être dépendante du bon vouloir d'une personne.

Pris d'une impulsion, je franchis la distance restante et lui dis :

- Là, j'ai envie de te clouer le bec !

Sur ces mots, je la tirai à moi et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle fut tellement surprise que je pus glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. J'avais envie de la faire taire et j'étais en train de l'embrasser avec passion... ou ce qui y ressemblait.

Pour l'amour, je ne pouvais rien y faire, mais j'avais deux des trois conditions pour le baiser de ses rêves.

Je bougeai ma langue contre la sienne qui était encore inactive. Je penchai un peu ma tête pour approfondir l'échange et je fus heureux de sentir enfin sa langue venir se lier à la mienne.

Elle était tremblante mais elle bougea en accord et bientôt, le baiser devint enflammé. Nos lèvres bougeaient en synchronisation, nos langues s'apprivoisaient en harmonie et mes mains étaient parties se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Je me séparai d'elle au manque d'air et je dis :

- L'envie et la passion. Deux sur trois, je pense que c'est pas mal...

- Euh... Je... Je vais retourner à... à mes chaudrons. Je crois que ma potion va être prête, me dit-elle en reculant et en rougissant.

Je la regardai retourner comme elle venait de le dire à ses chaudrons et pour le coup je fus heureux de ne pas avoir reçu de coup de poing venant de sa part. Je pouvais encore me souvenir de celui qu'elle m'avait donné en troisième année.

Me disant que le mieux que j'avais à faire était d'oublier ce que je venais de faire, je retournai moi aussi à mes chaudrons.

Je fus assidu dans mon travail et je ne vis pas le temps passer. La pièce étant restée dans un silence... apaisant et non étouffant depuis l'épisode du baiser.

Mais soudain, en repensant à tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle, ses envies et autres, je me souvins qu'aujourd'hui je devais lui parler du weekend qui arrivait. J'espérais juste que le geste que j'avais eu envers elle n'allait pas avoir d'incidence sur... le reste. J'avais vraiment simplement voulu lui offrir ce que je pouvais sur le moment.

Bon, pas du tout, j'avais eu envie de la faire taire, mais avec du recul, j'avais quand même exaucé un de ses vœux, ou plutôt… envies.

Me raclant la gorge et cessant d'écraser mes racines, je dis :

- Ce weekend, es-tu libre ?

- Comment ? Tu m'as parlé ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête et me prouvant en voyant son air que je l'avais tirée de ses pensées.

- Oui. Je te demandais si tu étais libre ce weekend, dis-je gentiment.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à McGonagall si on pouvait aller au manoir. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu désirais faire du cheval, l'autre jour ?

- Euh...si, mais c'était une idée absurde tu sais.

- L'équitation n'a rien d'absurde Hermione. C'est même un art, crois-moi ! Donc, tu es d'accord ? On part le weekend au manoir ? Parce que je dois confirmer à la directrice notre départ. Pour les équipes de rénovateurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Faire du cheval n'est pas absurde, mais que moi je veuille en faire, ça, ça l'est !

- Pourquoi serait-ce absurde, justement parce que c'est toi ?

- Je trouve ça ridicule de vouloir en faire alors que j'en ai peur, me dit-elle embarrassée.

- Tu as peur ? Sérieux ?

- Ne te moque pas s'il te plait, mais oui. J'aime les chevaux, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire, mais j'ai peur de monter sur eux. La seule fois où je suis montée à cheval, je devais avoir 8 ans, il a fallu que le moniteur monte avec moi pour que je sois plus rassurée.

- Et bien, je monterai avec toi au début. Je serai ton moniteur en quelque sorte !

- Si tu arrives à me faire passer cette peur, je peux t'assurer que tu auras réglé ta dette.

- M'en voilà ravi ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit essayer de finir le maximum de potions aujourd'hui, si on s'y remettait ? Dis-je soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé un bon moyen de rembourser ma dette.

- Mais dis-moi, on ira chez toi tout le week-end ?

- Ben oui. Mes écuries sont là-bas. Et puis, crois-moi, tu seras même déçue de devoir partir après les deux jours.

**POV Hermione**

J'étais concentrée sur ma potion, je devais ajouter le dernier ingrédient pour la terminer. Après que Malfoy m'ait invitée chez lui, nous avions gardé le silence et nous étions absorbés dans nos potions. C'était la dernière que je devais faire. J'ajoutai le dernier ingrédient nécessaire à la pimentine, remuai trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et coupai le feu sous le chaudron. Quand ce fut fait, je versai la potion dans des fioles et rangeai mon matériel.

Malfoy était toujours penché sur sa potion, il avait l'air très attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Je l'observai quelques minutes en silence, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé en fin de matinée, à son baiser. Se sentant sûrement observé, il releva la tête et me regarda. Je me sentis rougir et me lançai dans un speech pour masquer ma gêne :

- Euh, je vais y aller, j'ai fini. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins, que je parte maintenant ? Au fait, on part vendredi ou samedi ? Et à quelle heure doit-on partir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois...

- Oui, tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, je peux finir le reste tout seul. Pour ce qui est du départ, ce serait préférable que l'on parte par cheminette vendredi avant le dîner. Je ne sais pas dans quel état sera le manoir. Cela te va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Il m'avait coupée dans ma lancée d'une façon tellement sérieuse que j'eus l'impression de l'avoir dérangé avec toutes mes questions. Et il m'en restait une à poser, mais du coup je n'osai pas. Je m'avançai vers la porte en lui disant :

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec mes questions. Je te retrouve vendredi devant le bureau de McGonagall à 18h. Ca te convient ?

- Oui. Désolé, mais je dois à présent ajouter le dernier ingrédient.

- Je comprends. A vendredi, bonne soirée, lui dis-je en passant la porte que j'avais ouverte entre-temps.

- A vendredi Hermione, me dit-avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Quand je fus dans le couloir, je pris la direction des cuisines. J'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais pas manger avec tout le monde dans la grande salle, j'avais besoin de calme et de silence. Winky me prépara un sandwich au poulet et une carafe de jus de citrouille. Je les pris et repartis en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca faisait près de deux heures que j'essayais de dormir mais que je n'y arrivais pas. La journée d'aujourd'hui ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans ma tête.

Je me disais que j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort avec Malfoy. Mais son intérêt pour ma personne, pour uniquement régler cette dette, m'exaspérait. Si encore c'était pour apprendre à me connaitre, pour établir une relation amicale, comme moi je voulais le faire. Mais non, il ne pensait qu'à cette maudite dette !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de m'embrasser ? Bon d'accord, j'avais aimé. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'unique baiser que j'avais reçu de Viktor. Là, j'avais ressenti de la passion, il était tout à ce qu'il faisait et non à parader. Quand sa langue était entrée en contact avec la mienne, je n'avais pas su quelle réaction avoir, le repousser ou me laisser aller. Mes sens avaient parlé pour moi, je m'étais retrouvée à bouger ma langue en accord avec la sienne.

Merlin que j'avais apprécié ce baiser, j'en aurais presque redemandé. Mais je ne voulais pas l'apprécier, ni en redemander ! C'était Malfoy dont il était question ! Et pour ça je le détestais de m'avoir donnée, en un seul baiser, l'envie d'en vivre d'autres. Grrrr, je me maudissais de vouloir de nouveau l'embrasser et de colère je tapai mon oreiller en imaginant que c'était lui.

Me retournant encore et encore, je trouvai enfin le sommeil. Et j'avais honte de l'avouer, mais pour ça, j'avais repensé aux sensations ressenties lors de ce satané baiser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais anxieuse, il était presque 18h et j'allais devoir rejoindre Malfoy. Je n'étais pas stressée à l'idée de faire du cheval contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, mais à l'idée de passer tout le weekend, seule avec lui. Et ça me déroutait ! Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction avant. J'avais pourtant passé plusieurs jours seule avec Harry.

J'attrapai mon sac où j'avais mis plusieurs affaires de rechange, ne sachant pas quoi prendre comme tenue pour monter, et sortis de la salle commune pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Ron, m'ayant vue avec mon sac, m'avait demandée où j'allais, je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je partais pour le weekend chez Malfoy.

Dans les couloirs, je croisai Lavande qui me demanda si Ron était dans la salle commune. Elle me parla longtemps de choses le concernant et dont je me moquais royalement en cet instant. La seule chose que je voyais, était que si elle continuait, j'allais être en retard. Je la coupai en m'excusant et me précipitai vers le bureau.

J'y arrivai essoufflée au moment où Malfoy apparaissait à la sortie du couloir menant aux cachots. Je repris mon souffle en l'observant pendant qu'il avançait vers moi.

- Salut, lui dis-je quand il s'arrêta devant moi.

- Salut ! Prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Si on peut dire, oui.

- Allons-y, me dit-il en disant le mot de passe afin d'accéder au bureau de la directrice.

Il me laissa passer devant lui quand le passage s'ouvrit. Minerva était dans son bureau et nous accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy.

- Bonsoir Professeur, lui répondis-je.

- Bonsoir madame la directrice, dit Malfoy.

- Allez-y, je vous en prie. La poudre de cheminette est dans ce pot rouge. Bon week-end, nous dit-elle, toujours souriante.

- Merci ! Lui adressa Malfoy avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il prit ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette, se plaça dans l'antre de la cheminée et dit « Manoir Malfoy » en lançant la poudre.

Je souhaitai un bon week-end à Minerva et me plaçai dans la cheminée à mon tour. J'énonçai ensuite le nom du manoir en lançant la poudre. A mon arrivée, je fus déséquilibrée mais me stabilisai aussitôt. Je regardai la pièce où nous avions atterri et cherchai Malfoy. Il n'était pas là, je l'appelai aussitôt :

- Malfoy ? Tu es là ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, j'avisai un fauteuil et allai m'y asseoir. Il avait dû aller prévenir ses elfes de son arrivée. Car je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas dû renoncer aux elfes de maison.

Je le vis, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, passer la tête à la porte. Il me sourit et me dit :

- Désolé, mais je devais m'assurer que le Manoir était en état pour une petite visite. J'ai aussi demandé aux elfes de nous préparer l'aile Ouest, là où j'ai ma chambre. La tienne sera aussi dans la même partie du Manoir. Tu es prête pour la visite ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je te suis.

Je me levai et le rejoignis. Il nous fit parcourir un long couloir où des dizaines de tableaux étaient présents. A leur vue, cela devait être tous des ancêtres des Malfoy.

- Alors, là, tu peux voir l'escalier qui mène à l'aile Est. Je ne pense pas que nous irons là-bas.

Je regardai les magnifiques escaliers en marbre noir. La lumières des bougies suspendues au dessus de l'escalier donnait... quelque chose de très beau.

Je ne m'attardai pas trop et continuai à suivre Malfoy. Je devais dire aussi que malgré ce que j'en aurais pensé, et vu le peu que j'en avais vu lors de mon seul séjour l'année passée, son manoir était très beau. De belles tapisseries ornaient les murs, des bordures en or séparaient le plafond des desdits murs. Le sol était en pierre noire. Sans oublier le nombre incalculable de lustres où des dizaines de bougies étaient présentes.

- Voici le salon bleu. Le plus petit salon du manoir. Je le préférais aux autres, avant la guerre, il est plus simple et plus personnel. J'ai vécu de très bons moments ici dans mon enfance.

Il ouvrit une double porte en bois foncé et pénétra dans la pièce. Je le suivis et m'arrêtai net à l'entrée. Mon corps fut instantanément pris de tremblements. Je pouvais voir Bellatrix au-dessus de moi et percevoir la douleur que j'avais ressentie quand... J'entendais même mes cris de souffrance.

Ou bien étais-je réellement en train de crier ? Car il y avait un détail différent, cette fois je pouvais entendre Malfoy me parler.

- Merlin, pourquoi cries-tu ?

- Je veux partir d'ici. Laisse-moi partir, sanglotai-je en me rendant compte que je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

**POV Malfoy**

Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Ce n'était qu'un salon. Petit, certes, mais...

- Je veux partir d'ici. Laisse-moi partir, me dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je me souvins alors... d'elle et de ma tante, dans ce salon. Je n'attendis pas plus et passai un bras autour d'elle pour l'emmener ailleurs qu'ici. Je me dis ensuite, que pendant qu'elle irait dans la salle de bain, je demanderais aux elfes de bloquer l'accès à ce salon.

Je fis quelques pas en dehors de la pièce et me plaçai devant elle. Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et lui dis, avec une voix si douce qu'elle me parut étrangère :

- Nous n'y sommes plus. Pardon. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Tu l'as fait exprès, c'est ça ? Ca te plait tant que ça de faire souffrir les gens ? Me demanda-t-elle en braquant ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les miens.

- Non, dis-je choqué qu'elle pense vraiment ça de moi. Je te le promets Hermione, j'avais oublié. C'est impardonnable de ma part... mais... il y a eu tellement de tortures en ces lieux pendant cette année-là, terminai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je savais que je méritais une telle opinion sur moi, mais... savoir que cette fille pensait que j'avais fait exprès de la mener là, me rendait malade. Se rendre compte que les gens qui vous entouraient pensaient ça de vous, n'était pas facile à avaler. Je ne savais même plus comment rattraper toutes ces années auprès de tous les gens qui avaient la même opinion de moi. Celle d'un garçon sans cœur, qui ne pense qu'à lui. Celui qui mérite ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, celui qui mérite d'avoir perdu beaucoup d'amis le jour de la bataille finale. Celui qui, à présent, se retrouvait seul avec pour unique occupation d'aider à rénover Poudlard.

J'eus soudain envie d'aller me terrer sous une pile de couvertures dans mon lit, mais Granger me ramena sur terre.

- Tu ne l'as vraiment pas fait exprès ? Tu me le promets ? Me demanda-t-elle, calmée de ses sanglots, avec dans les yeux un besoin de voir que je ne lui mentais pas.

- Sur tout ce qu'il me reste, je te le promets, dis-je en lâchant son visage que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tenir encore.

- Bien, alors je te crois. Pourrais-tu me montrer ma chambre s'il te plait ? J'aimerais aller me reposer un peu, je suis fatiguée.

- Oui, pas de problème. Souhaites-tu que nous remettons ce weekend à plus tard ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, on peut repartir à Poudlard.

- Non, ça va aller. Je souhaite juste me reposer un peu.

- Alors suis-moi, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de l'aile Ouest. Je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'on dise que j'ai fait du mal à la meilleure amie du Sauveur. Je tenais à ma vie, même si... j'étais le dernier Malfoy.

Le chemin se fit en silence, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Devais-je lui demander si ça allait ? Si elle voulait manger ou boire ? Ou devais-je plutôt me taire et la laisser seule ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors quand j'arrivai à la porte de sa chambre, qui en définitive, était juste en face de la mienne alors que j'avais pensé qu'elle serait à quelques mètres, je me retournai et lui dis :

- Voici ta chambre, la mienne est juste là, en face, donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Sinon appelle Tindus, l'elfe que j'ai mis à ta disposition, bien que je doute que tu le fasses. Souhaites-tu quelque chose ou dois-je te laisser ?

- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, ça ira, merci, me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour la laisser, elle se retourna et me demanda :

- Tu viens me chercher quand il sera l'heure de dîner ?

- Avec plaisir, dis-je en prenant la direction du rez-de-chaussée où je pourrais donner les instructions aux elfes.

Une fois arrivé en bas, je pris le chemin des cuisines, où je savais trouver les elfes. Et je ne me trompais pas. Il y en avait déjà trois. Quand je passai les portes, ils stoppèrent tous leur travail et me regardèrent. Puis, sans attendre, ils se prosternèrent en allant presque toucher le sol de leurs nez. Je soufflai de devoir leur adresser mes ordres.

- Je veux que le repas soit prêt dans une heure. Ensuite, l'un de vous ira rafraichir les jardins, si cela n'est pas déjà fait. Je veux aussi que vous prépariez le petit-déjeuner pour demain vers huit heures. Sinon, faites les tâches quotidiennes, comme vous le faites d'habitude.

- Maître Malfoy, tout sera fait comme désiré, maître.

- Bien. Veillez aussi à ce que le petit salon soit inaccessible.

- Maître Malfoy souhaite-t-il autre chose, maître ?

- Oui, venez me prévenir dans la bibliothèque quand le repas sera servi.

Je sortis de la cuisine et me rendis à la bibliothèque. Je voulais me détendre et j'avais toujours aimé être dans cette pièce. L'odeur des livres, la disposition des meubles, la chaleur. Tout.

Une fois arrivé, je pris un livre au hasard et me mis à le lire. C'était un roman sur une jeune Sang Pur amoureuse d'un vampire. Je pouvais déjà deviner que cela allait mal se finir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vis pas le temps passer et la venue d'un elfe me fit sursauter.

- Maître Malfoy, le repas sera servi dans quelques minutes, maître.

- Merci... heu... comment te nommes-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Giliana, maître.

- Très bien Giliana, tu peux disposer.

- Bien maître.

Elle disparut et je posai mon livre déjà bien entamé avant de me lever du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais laissé tomber. En quittant ma bibliothèque, j'eus une pensée pour Granger. Je devais peut-être lui montrer cette pièce, pour lui remonter le moral. J'allais déjà voir comment le diner allait se passer.

Une fois devant sa porte, je frappai trois coups et attendis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 2.2 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 11 pages, 3.630 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ce baiser ? Leur dispute ? Le charisme, la beauté et l'intelligence de Draco ? Bon, vu que je commence à perdre la boule, je vous dis à dans plusieurs minutes pour le Tome 8 du SS/HP (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes prêt à embarquer dans cette parallèle à nos HP tome 6, 7 et 8. J'espère aussi que vous allez aimer la Hermione que j'ai fait. Petit secret entre nous, moi même je suis accroc à cette fic ^^ Mais j'ai un avantage sur vous, je connais la fin, puisqu'elle est déjà terminée en écriture, _mdr_. Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Allez, à tout à l'heure pour ceux qui lisent le HP/SS, sinon, à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	5. Chapitre 3 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Kikou. Vu la longueur du chapitre, je vais faire court : bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Hello vous tous ^^ Je ne traine pas, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews anonymes : <strong>mariie et manganiark, merci pour vos reviews qui, vous vous en doutez, nous ont fait plaisir ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

J'étais dans la salle de bain de ma chambre quand j'entendis frapper. N'étant pas encore totalement habillée et la porte donnant dans la chambre étant fermée, je criai à Malfoy :

- Entre, je suis dans la salle de bain.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Non, juste le temps de finir de m'habiller.

- Oh...

Alors que j'enfilai mon pantalon, je pensai à ma réaction de tout à l'heure et aux accusations que je lui avais porté. Il me fallait m'excuser, ce que je m'empressai de faire :

- Au fait, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Pour ma réaction et pour ce dont je t'ai accusé.

- Merci. Mais serait-ce trop demandé que tu me dises ça face à face, car recevoir des excuses d'une porte, c'est très déstabilisant.

- Oh ! Oui. Attends, j'arrive.

Je me dépêchai de mettre mon haut et sortis, je pus voir Malfoy assis sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la porte de la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour prendre mes chaussures, qui se trouvaient à côté de ce dernier, et me baissai pour les ramasser. Une fois mises, je me retournai vers lui et lui répétai :

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Pour ma réaction et pour ce dont je t'ai accusé. Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me montrer cette pièce.

- En effet. Merci de me présenter tes excuses et sache qu'elles sont acceptées. Maintenant, pouvons-nous aller souper, j'ai faim.

Il fit une chose très rare, un clin d'œil, et sortit de la chambre. Je le suivis, surprise par ce geste de sa part, mais rassurée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans la salle à manger, je constatai que deux couverts avaient été dressés, un à chaque extrémité de la table. Et si je comptais bien, on pouvait y manger à vingt. Ça me mit mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de convenance.

- Euh, Malfoy ? On est obligés de manger à trois kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? Non parce que je trouve ça un peu trop, comment dire... formel ?

- Les elfes n'ont pas... l'habitude de faire autrement. Giliana, appela-t-il.

- Maître Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ?

- Pourrais-tu rendre plus intime cette table ? Nous ne sommes que deux !

- Pas bien elfe Giliana, pas bien.

Je vis la malheureuse elfe se taper la tête contre la table, mais Malfoy lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cesse de te punir et mets la table.

Je me mis à regarder Malfoy. Jamais ne n'aurais cru qu'il agirait de la sorte avec ses elfes. Quand cette dernière vint lui dire que la table avait été mise, je quittai ma contemplation de mon hôte et vis avec… effarement que la table était...

- Foutue elfe ! S'exclama Malfoy.

Je vis une table avec une nappe et des bougies à l'extrémité de ladite table. Si je devais choisir un mot pour qualifier le cadre, je dirais romantique à n'en pas douter.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- On peut passer à table, tu viens ?

Je vis avec gêne qu'il attendait derrière une chaise. Quand je me rapprochai, je pus en déduire que c'était la mienne et m'y assis. Il alla ensuite prendre place sur la sienne.

De trop formel on passait à romantique, et encore une fois je n'étais pas à l'aise. Mais voulant me détendre, je fis de l'humour :

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes à cet elfe le juste milieu. Elle a quelques lacunes on dirait.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Vois le bon côté des choses, nous ne sommes plus à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Un peu de vin ? Questionna-t-il en montrant une bouteille sur la table.

- Non, merci. Je prendrai de l'eau.

- Va pour de l'eau, me dit-il en me servant un verre. Parlons un peu de demain. Cela te dérange-t-il de brosser les chevaux avant ? Avant que tu ne répondes, sache que si c'est le cas, cela ne pose aucun problème, je le ferai seul. Mais les pauvres bêtes n'ont plus reçu d'attention depuis si longtemps que je ne peux pas leur demander de les monter sans les chouchouter un peu.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin, si j'arrive à les approcher et que tu me montres comment faire.

- Cela allait de soit. Bien, maintenant, mangeons, je meurs de faim.

L'elfe qui avait dressé la table nous apporta l'entrée. Nous commençâmes à manger, en silence. Je ne savais pas pour lui, mais de mon côté, c'était un silence embarrassant. Moi qui étais habituée au bruit et aux discussions pendant les repas, je trouvais ce silence pesant.

J'en venais même à bouger mes pieds pour m'occuper l'esprit. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que je touche le sien par inadvertance.

Je reculai mes pieds, rapidement rouge d'embarras et lui dis :

- Désolée, je... Je ne voulais pas, je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ne sachant pas quoi dire en réalité. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je remuais mes pieds parce que j'étais mal à l'aise dans ce silence persistant.

- Aucun problème. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses couverts.

- Non, non. Tout va bien, mentis-je.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est le repas ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je t'assure, tout va bien. Et ce qu'ont préparé tes elfes est très bon, continuai-je dans mon mensonge.

- Très bien. Tu es prête pour le dessert ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai plus très faim. Mais je t'en prie, mange, toi.

- Si c'est dit si gentiment.

Alors qu'il entama son dessert, je repensai à tout à l'heure. A Bellatrix et ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir il y avait quelques mois.

- Je pensais avoir réussi à oublier. Je ne croyais pas être marquée par ça à ce point et réagir comme ça...

- Pardon, je n'ai pas tout suivi là !

- Oh... J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

- Heu, oui, me dit-il en enfournant la cuillère remplie de crème anglaise.

- Je pensais à ta tante et à ce qu'elle m'a fait.

- Tu sais, ce jour-là, j'ai...non rien, laisse tomber. J'ai fini de toute façon, on devrait aller se coucher. Demain, on doit se lever de bonne heure.

- Non attends. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il me regarda et me dit :

- Le jour où tu es arrivée ici et que ma tante t'a torturée... j'ai... comment dire, voulu, pour une raison inconnue, faire cesser tes cris...

- Comment ça faire cesser mes cris ?

- Oui, ils me faisaient mal... je... j'avais comme mal à ta place. Si j'avais eu votre courage, je pense que j'aurais stoppé ma tante.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais donc raison, il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait nous faire croire pendant toutes ces années. Rien que le fait de vouloir « chouchouter » ses chevaux avant de les monter prouvait qu'il avait du cœur et qu'il n'était pas cet être froid qu'il nous montrait.

- Et heureusement que tu n'as pas eu notre courage. Tu étais sous le joug de Voldemort, et ses sbires ne t'auraient pas laissé partir intact. Ils auraient considéré ton geste comme une trahison. Tes parents aussi l'auraient considéré comme tel, ils ne s'étaient pas encore retournés contre lui.

- Vu comme ça, je m'en veux moins de ne pas t'avoir fait éviter la torture.

**POV Draco**

Et je le pensais. Je me rendais compte, là, maintenant, que si j'avais agi ce jour-là, mes parents m'auraient peut-être renié, j'aurais subi la colère de Vous-savez-qui et j'aurais même peut-être perdu la vie.

J'avais comme un poids en moins sur ma conscience. Savoir que j'avais agi comme il fallait, en n'interrompant pas la torture, me rendait moins... coupable.

Je me levai de table et enjoignis Granger à me suivre. Nous sortîmes de la salle à manger et en chemin je lui dis :

- Souhaites-tu continuer ta visite ou préfères-tu aller directement dans ta chambre. A moins que tu ne veuilles visiter la bibliothèque ?

- La bibliothèque ! Me dit-elle avec la joie d'un enfant à qui on promettait des sucreries.

- Oui. Alors, que souhaites-tu faire ? Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Aller à la bibliothèque, je viens de te le dire.

- Je le sais, mais te voir sourire de nouveau me rends moins coupable pour tout à l'heure ! Suis-moi, ce n'est pas très loin.

Je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque et ralentis mon pas pour ne pas semer Granger qui regardait avidement le décor. Elle me dit même, juste avant que j'ouvre la porte pour entrer dans mon petit paradis :

- La décoration n'est pas trop à mon goût, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est belle pour ce genre de demeure.

- Merci. Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop la décoration. Je pense même la modifier après ma huitième année à Poudlard. Mais je dois avouer aussi que mes parents avaient l'instinct de décoration. Même si je n'aime pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver l'ensemble beau.

Sur ce, je poussai les portes et lui fis découvrir la pièce. Je pus voir ses yeux briller au fur et à mesure qu'ils se posaient sur les différents rayons. Je la fis revenir au présent en lui disant :

- Sers-toi et prends un siège. Moi, je vais continuer ma lecture de tout à l'heure.

- Merci, me dit-elle en se précipitant vers les étagères.

- Mais de rien...

Elle ne fit plus attention à moi et, découragé face aux livres, je repris ma lecture. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à entendre Granger ouvrir les livres, je repensai à notre journée de demain. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler, voir si elle était d'accord.

- Granger ? Demandai-je sans quitter mon livre des yeux.

- Oui...

- Je me rends compte que je devrais peut-être discuter avec toi de ce que je compte faire demain, dis-je en relevant la tête et en la voyant assise à une table, où une dizaine de livres étaient ouverts.

Elle était elle-même plongée dans un grand grimoire de la magie ancienne, si je ne me trompais pas.

- Oui, oui.

Elle n'avait même pas levé le nez de son bouquin pour me répondre. Je me dis que cela ne l'empêchait pas de m'écouter attentivement, alors je m'expliquai :

- Je vois bien notre journée en commençant par prendre soin des chevaux et les brosser. Puis, avant qu'on monte Neige, je la ferai peut-être galoper...

- D'accord.

- J'aimerais aussi t'emmener en balade dans la forêt. Il y a un lac à quelques kilomètres...

Je ne savais toujours pas si elle répondait vraiment à ce que je lui disais, où si elle s'en foutait royalement.

- Mmh, si tu veux.

- Là-bas, je pourrais peut-être profiter de toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Je souris car elle n'avait rien écouté de ce que je venais de dire. J'allais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

- Et dimanche, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à se marier... ce serait bien, non ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Parfait. Je nous vois bien avoir une vingtaine d'enfants, que tu élèveras seule bien entendu. Moi, je serai chez mes maitresses pendant ce temps-là...

Je voulus rire mais je me retins et me cachai derrière mon bouquin.

- Bien entendu, c'est normal.

- Après, je pourrais même, pourquoi pas, te vendre au plus offrant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Dis-moi Hermione, as-tu déjà couché avec Potter et Weasley en même temps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis la réincarnation de Merlin, le savais-tu ?

- Mmh.

- Granger, as-tu écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui, bien sûr, me dit-elle en relevant la tête. Tu me parlais de... Euh, de... Pardon, en fait je n'ai pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que tu me disais, finit-elle penaude.

- Je m'en doutais un peu Granger. Sache que tu viens juste de me léguer ta fondation pour les elfes de maison.

- J'ai fait quoi ?

Je souris et me levai pour aller m'installer sur la chaise devant elle. Je lui dis ensuite, en tentant de garder mon sérieux :

- Demain, nous irons en balade en forêt, là où je pourrai profiter de toi, avec ton accord. Je t'apprends aussi que tu as accepté de m'épouser dimanche. Je suis aussi ravi de t'apprendre que tu as accepté d'avoir vingt enfants, que tu élèveras seule, pendant que je serai chez mes diverses maitresses. Quand je serai lassé de toi, je te vendrai au plus offrant, ayant toujours ton accord pour ça. Tu ne sais pas si tu as couché avec Potter et la belette en même temps. J'ai aussi eu l'honneur de t'annoncer que je suis la réincarnation de Merlin. Je me rends compte que notre conversation était des plus intéressantes à vrai dire, terminai-je en souriant face à sa mine déconfite.

**POV Hermione**

Quand je le vis sourire, je compris qu'il se moquait de moi. Voulant me venger, je rentrai dans son jeu et lui demandai :

- T'ai-je vraiment légué ma fondation ?

- Que ferai-je d'elle ?

- Donc elle est toujours à moi ?

- Oui.

- Bien, parfait. Par contre pour le mariage, qui veux-tu inviter ? On doit se dépêcher de prévenir ceux qui devront être là, c'est quand même dans deux jours.

- Heu...

- Eh bien oui, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais me marier sans mes amis ?

Je rigolai intérieurement de la tournure que prenaient les choses. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'Hermione Granger, non mais !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mas je ne pensais pas non plus que nous allions nous marier. Ni faire autre chose...

Je le vis secouer la tête et il reprit :

- Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment partir en balade dans la forêt demain. Il y a un lac à quelques kilomètres qui est magnifique.

- Comment ça ? Tu abuses de ma non-concentration à tes paroles alors que je suis plongée dans un livre, apparemment j'ai tout accepté sans broncher et maintenant tu ne veux plus de tout ça ? Ah mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai qu'une parole, et comme j'ai tout accepté, je t'épouserai donc dimanche. Par contre pour les enfants, moi j'en voudrais cinq de plus. Et je t'accorde ta balade en forêt où tu pourras donc profiter de moi.

Je me retenais pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il avait. Il était passé par toutes les couleurs avant de finir au blanc cadavérique.

- Tu... tu plaisantes Granger... hein ? Pas que je ne veuille pas... en fait si, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai rien contre toi... mais... tu comprends ?

Le pauvre, il ne savait pas comment faire pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas de tout ça sans me vexer. J'avais pitié de lui de le voir dans cette situation, mais comme on dit, c'est l'arroseur arrosé, et je comptais bien m'amuser encore un peu.

- Tu... tu ne veux plus, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos sur ma chaise et en faisant semblant de me mettre à pleurer.

- Gran... Hermione... ne pleure pas, j'n'en vaux pas la peine. Allez, je... écoute...

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu me promets des choses et tu ne tiens pas paroles. Je suis vraiment déçue, lui dis-je en me cachant le visage entre mes bras pour qu'il ne me voie pas sourire.

- D'accord, je... si tu veux qu'on se marie, et bien soit, on se mariera.

Merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Retour à l'envoyeur. Je devais arrêter ma plaisanterie maintenant, les meilleures blagues étant les plus courtes. Je me redressai et me tournai vers lui avec un grand sourire éclatant et lui dis :

- Ne sois pas si fataliste Draco, je ne suis pas si difficile que ça à vivre. Mais tu ne le sauras pas. Tu n'auras pas à m'épouser, je te retournais simplement la plaisanterie. Tu t'es moqué de mon inattention et j'en ai joué.

- Tu... Merlin Granger, tu es folle. Sais-tu que j'étais prêt à passer au ministère pour t'épouser. J'ai... j'ai vraiment cru tout perdre en quelques minutes.

- Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi Draco, lui dis-je en tirant la langue, tellement cette petite blague m'avait amusée.

**POV Draco**

J'avais envie de l'étrangler et de lui faire ravaler sa langue, mais je me retins et tentai de sourire, tout en lui disant :

- Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, j'ai juste clairement prouvé que tu ne me portais aucune attention. Maintenant, si tu me permets, je vais retourner à mon roman.

Une fois installé, j'ouvris le livre à la bonne page mais ne lis pas. Je repensais à tout ce que je venais de ressentir.

Avec sa blague, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle me faisait. J'avais imaginé tout perdre. Devoir me marier par obligation et non par amour. Je n'étais pas de ces hommes romantiques, mais je voulais partager ma vie avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais et non pour un mariage de convenance, ou ici, d'obligation. Je m'étais vraiment imaginé l'épouser et vivre malheureux le reste de mes jours, à devoir côtoyer la belette et sa famille, des moldus, rester chaste. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir de partager mon lit avec cette fille dévoreuse de livres.

Après quelques minutes à me remettre de mes émotions, je sentis une sorte de brûlure derrière ma nuque. Sensation que j'avais beaucoup éprouvée en sixième année, sentant le regard de Potter sur moi. Je me retournai donc et vis que Granger me dévisageai.

- Tu as besoin que quelque chose ? Demandai-je avec un ton assez irrité malgré moi.

Je ne pouvais oublier qu'elle s'était jouée de moi.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu alors ? La questionnai-je tout en me plaçant mieux dans le fauteuil.

- Ah, ça... En fait c'est pour me faire pardonner, je te porte attention, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, reprends ton attention, je n'en veux pas. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Souhaites-tu rester ici ou désires-tu aller toi aussi dans ta chambre ?

- Tu es vexé ? Me demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foi, mais nom de Salazar, j'avais eu une frousse à l'idée de devenir son mari que j'en frissonnais encore.

- A cause de ta façon de me parler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau affaire au Draco de mes six premières années à Poudlard et non à celui qui m'a invitée ici.

- Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler Draco !

- Oups, désolée. C'est venu tout seul, me dit-elle en rougissant.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave... je dois juste m'y habituer, dis-je, défaitiste.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réutiliser ton nom Malfoy, puisque ça à l'air de t'écorcher les oreilles que je t'appelle par ton prénom.

- Ce n'est pas cela. Mais...

Je ne savais pas me l'expliquer moi-même en fait. Je ne voyais pas d'inconvénient réel à ce qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, mais... cela me dérangeait un peu tout de même. C'était étrange.

- Mais rien, laisse tomber. Tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, me dit-elle en sortant de la pièce. Au fait, rajouta-t-elle en se retournant, sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai couché ni avec Harry, ni avec Ron, et encore moins avec les deux en même temps !

- Je plaisantais Granger. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu l'avais fait. Tout le monde sait que la Miss-je-sais-tout n'a eu personne à part Krum, et encore.

- Je me fous de ce que pense tout le monde ! Et c'est HERMIONE ! Je m'appelle Hermione, me cria-t-elle en tournant dans le couloir.

- Je le sais H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E ! Ta tenue sera déposée dans ta chambre par un elfe de maison ! Tu sais, ceux que tu défends !

Cette fille arrivait toujours à me mettre les nerfs en ébullition. Elle était un peu Potter en version féminine.

Je pris, avec un temps de retard, le chemin de ma chambre, ne voulant plus la croiser. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me retenir de ne pas l'insulter comme avant et je ne le devais pas, pas maintenant, pas depuis que j'avais décidé de racheter mes fautes, mais aussi celles de mes parents. Je devais être un bon Malfoy...

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris la direction de ma salle de bain attenante. Je me dévêtis et une fois nu, je me plaçai sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche. Mes muscles se détendirent et je fermai les yeux, l'eau coulant sur mon visage.

Je savais que ce weekend n'allait pas être si facile à vivre, mais si je pouvais rembourser une partie de ce que je devais à Granger en la faisant monter à cheval, et bien cela valait toutes les crises de nerfs, muscles tendus et autres du monde.

Je devais juste prendre mon mal en patience. Sans oublier de prier Merlin, Salazar et tout le reste des fondateurs pour que le futur mari de cette furie ait bien du courage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais, par la fenêtre, le ciel étoilé. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme d'habitude. J'avais les yeux qui me piquaient, mon corps était lourd et ma tête était hantée par mes questions sans réponse, ma vie, mes erreurs, le meurtre de mes parents, leur mort, mon futur.

Severus aussi. Je me demandais s'il allait bien, s'il pensait à moi. Je me demandais s'il allait revenir ou m'envoyer une lettre. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je posai mon front contre la vitre froide, et fermai les yeux. J'étais fatigué mais le sommeil me fuyait.

En voulant dormir, après ma douche, j'avais été assailli par les images de la guerre, des personnes que j'avais vues mourir ou être torturées. Ensuite, tout en me retournant dans mon lit, j'avais revu le visage défait de Granger dans le petit salon à notre arrivée. J'avais ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine à la constatation qu'elle avait dû subir ça à cause de mon oubli.

Et j'étais là, regardant le parc dans la nuit. Je regardai sans le faire la forêt bordant la propriété.

Je pouvais, sans le vouloir vraiment, revoir ma mère s'occuper de ses plants de fleurs rares, de mon père et de ses animaux. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs partis à sa mort, retournant dans leur forêt.

Qui aurait pu croire que mon père avait accueilli des dizaines de créatures magiques dans notre jardin ? Personne.

En fait, tout le monde pensait connaitre mon père et ma mère, mais il n'en était rien. Moi même, j'avais dû observer mes parents l'année de ma septième année, où j'avais dû rester au manoir sous les ordres de Vous-savez-qui, pour les connaître.

J'avais enfin pu voir mes vrais parents. Un père qui ferait tout pour sauver sa famille et qui, malheureusement, il y avait de ça des années, avait fait le mauvais choix en prenant la marque. Quand il avait appris que Karkaroff était mort, il avait soufflé à ma mère qu'il était heureux d'avoir répondu à l'appel, le jour du retour de « son » maître.

M'apercevant que le soleil se levait au loin, je consentis à retourner dans mon lit où, avec bonheur, la fatigue l'emporta et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

**POV Hermione**

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je pestai contre Malfoy et ses grands airs. Monsieur avait le droit de se moquer de moi, mais moi je n'avais pas le droit de faire une simple blague ! J'avais juste essayé de plaisanter, d'être plus amicale avec lui. Merde quoi ! Je lui tendais la main, je ne le rejetais pas comme tout le monde le faisait, je voulais devenir amie avec lui.

Et lui de son côté il faisait quoi ? Il repoussait mes tentatives d'approche en m'envoyant balader !

En sortant de ma salle de bain, où j'avais été me changer pour me coucher, je cognai mon pied contre celui de la table de nuit :

- Aïe ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute D-R-A-C-O ! Dis-je tout haut.

Tiens, même l'utilisation de son prénom l'horrifiait. Comme si j'allais le tuer en l'appelant Draco.

Surtout que j'en étais venue à l'appeler par son prénom naturellement, ce n'était pas prémédité. Ce qui prouvait que je me sentais bien en sa compagnie et qu'inconsciemment je ne le rejetais plus en temps que personne potentielle que je ne pouvais apprécier.

Je me couchai et éteignis, sauf que je n'avais pas sommeil. Et je me demandai même ce que je faisais encore là. Si ça valait vraiment le coup que je reste.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le petit con prétentieux qu'il prétendait être. Et j'avais envie de connaitre ce Malfoy.

Je décidai d'attendre le lendemain pour voir si les choses allaient stagner ou s'arranger. C'est sur cette résolution que j'arrêtai de penser et essayai de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 3.1 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.526 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	6. Chapitre 3 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

En me réveillant le lendemain, je ne pus que sentir que ma nuit n'avait pas été aussi longue que je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser. A Harry, je me demandais s'il allait bien et si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait avec Teddy. A Ron aussi, je me demandai s'il avait digéré mon refus. Et j'en étais revenue à Malfoy.

J'arrêtai de penser et me levai pour aller me préparer. Sur le fauteuil où s'était assis Malfoy la veille, je trouvai une tenue, comme il me l'avait dit, et j'allai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et j'y restai dessous plus longtemps que nécessaire.

En sortant de la douche, je me séchai rapidement car Malfoy devait m'attendre. J'enfilai ensuite la tenue et attachai mes cheveux en queue haute. Je me coiffais rarement comme ça, trouvant que ça ne m'allait pas, mais j'imaginai que ça devait être plus pratique pour faire du cheval. Une fois prête, je sortis de ma chambre et rejoignis le salon où on avait dîné la veille. En y entrant, je vis Malfoy le regard dans le vide devant son verre de jus de citrouille.

J'avais décidé de lui présenter des excuses pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Même si je ne me sentais pas en tort.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

- B'jour...

Eh ben, ça commençait bien ! Je sentis d'un coup que la journée allait être longue. Je m'assis en face de lui et me servis un café au lait, vu qu'il y avait le choix, avant de lui dire :

- Je suis désolée pour hier. Je voulais juste plaisanter avec toi, mais apparemment ça a été mal interprété.

- Effectivement, cela a été mal interprété. Mais j'accepte tes excuses et te présente les miennes aussi, finit-il en baillant. Pardon, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

- Alors je rejoins ton club des excuses acceptées et du pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Je le vis sourire, tout en buvant son verre de jus de citrouille. Il me regarda ensuite et me dit :

- On va y aller. Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, vas-y maintenant. Il n'y en a pas dehors.

- Euh... Malfoy ? Tu me laisses le temps d'avaler mon petit-déjeuner avant ou pas ? Lui demandai-je amusée de son empressement à aller s'occuper de ses chevaux.

- Ha, heu oui... désolé. Je... je manque vraiment de sommeil, on dirait !

- Tu préfères peut-être aller te reposer un peu avant d'y aller ? Lui demandai-je avant de croquer dans la tartine que je venais de me préparer.

- Non ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne dors plus depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Je vais juste avaler le reste de mon verre et me faire un café bien fort. Je n'ai pas envie que tu ais plus peur avec les chevaux à cause de mon état de fatigue.

- Tu ne prends pas de potions de sommeil ?

- Non, elles ne font plus effet depuis ma sixième année. J'en ai trop pris.

Une idée effleura mon esprit et me fit sourire. S'il acceptait, et ça ce n'était pas sûr, j'avais une solution pour l'aider à dormir.

Je me dépêchai de finir de manger, en silence, mais pas pesant cette fois. C'était plus un silence pour nous permettre de nous réveiller tranquillement.

- J'ai fini, on peut y aller si tu veux, lui dis-je en posant mon bol.

- Eh bien allons-y, me dit-il en se levant.

- Bien, je te suis.

**POV Draco**

Je nous conduisis à l'extérieur, en faisant attention à faire un petit détour pour ne pas passer devant le petit salon. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois dehors, je l'entendis prendre une bouffée d'air. C'était vrai que l'air d'ici était très pur. Si je me souvenais bien, la propriété était entourée d'un sort très complexe lancé il y a de ça des dizaines d'années pour purifier l'air.

Une lubie d'un de mes grands-oncles. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retournai vers elle et lui demandai :

- Toujours partante ?

- Je dois bien, me dit-elle, pas rassurée.

- Rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais, dis-je doucement en venant me placer devant elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes forcée...

- Je sais. Mais il faut bien que j'arrive à surmonter cette peur.

- Alors suis-moi, c'est par là, dis-je en prenant le chemin des écuries.

Sur le trajet, en passant par un petit chemin bordé de fleurs diverses, je pus me rendre compte que les elfes avaient fait leur travail. J'étais ravi, car je n'aimais pas les réprimander et j'avais eu peur, à la mort de mes parents, de ne pas savoir me faire obéir sans avoir recours à ma baguette, comme mon père le faisait.

Quand je pus enfin voir le bâtiment en bois blanc qui abritait mes chevaux, je souris. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu. Je pressai le pas et une fois arrivé à la double porte, je les ouvris en grand. L'odeur m'assaillit et j'eus un élan de colère envers les elfes qui n'avait pas pris soin de mes animaux.

- Désolé pour l'odeur, si c'est trop fort pour toi, je ne t'en voudrai pas de rester dehors, lançai-je à Granger sans me retourner et en marchant vers le premier box où Eclair au chocolat était enfermé.

- En effet, ça sent fort, mais ça ira. C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non, pas quand je m'en occupe. Mais là, avec... enfin, voilà. J'ai pas pu et mes elfes n'ont rien fait, j'en suis sûr, à part leur donner à manger, à boire et ramasser leurs excréments. Pauvre bêtes, dis-je en posant ma main sur le flanc couleur chocolat de ce pauvre cheval qui avait le pelage tout sale.

Je passai ma main de long en large, sous lui, sur ses pattes, avant d'aller me placer face à lui et de lui parler, oubliant Granger.

- Je suis là, tout va bien aller. On va te faire tout beau et tu pourras parader dans le parc.

Il poussa sur ma main avec son museau. Il hennit un peu et bougea. Je le caressai entre les yeux et repoussa sa crinière de devant.

- Allez, je vais t'enlever toute cette crasse !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Me demanda Granger, que j'avais oubliée.

- Oh, et bien, tu vois là-bas, les étagères, derrière toi ?

- Oui.

- Pourrais-tu ramener deux brosses et deux étrilles, c'est la sorte de brosse de couleur rouge.

- Ok, me dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Pendant ce temps, je cajolai cette pauvre bête qui n'avait certainement pas vu le jour depuis des semaines. Eclair au chocolat était calme et se laissa caresser avec bonheur. Sa queue bougeait, et il n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups de museau, pas du tout douloureux, trop content de me revoir. Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand Granger me dit :

- Je te les pose là, ça ira ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant l'entrée du box.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi ? Demandai-je en stoppant mes caresses et en allant vers elle.

- C'est que... C'est tout petit ici. Et... Et si jamais il s'emportait. Il nous blesserait et...

- Tu me fais confiance ? Demandai-je comme un abruti.

Comme si Granger allait faire confiance à un Malfoy...

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais... j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle, gênée, en baissant la tête.

- Je m'en doute. Allez, donne-moi ta main, dis-je en tendant la mienne vers elle.

J'étais on ne peu plus surpris qu'elle aie confiance en moi, et le savoir me rendis heureux. Une personne pouvait encore le faire et... je me sentais moins seul tout à coup. Peut-être que j'arriverai à devenir meilleur. Si Granger avait confiance en moi alors que toutes ces années j'avais été atroce envers elle, ça voulait dire que rien n'était perdu.

- Il ne va pas s'emporter ? Promis ? Me demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main tremblante dans la mienne.

- Non, sois juste confiante envers moi, n'aie pas peur. Il peut la sentir et cela pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise.

Je posai ensuite sa main, qui était restée dans la mienne sur Eclair au chocolat. Je pouvais la sentir trembler et je ne pus que lui murmurer, à l'oreille :

- Détends-toi, et tout ira bien.

**POV Hermione**

Je n'étais pas fière, mais la présence de Malfoy me rassurait, même si je tremblais comme une feuille.

Quand ma main toucha le pelage du cheval, je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne bougea pas. J'essayai de suivre le conseil que Malfoy venait de me souffler à l'oreille, me détendre. Je fermai alors les yeux et respirai calmement. Puis j'entrepris de le caresser, la main de mon hôte toujours sur la mienne, suivant mes gestes.

La sensation était étrange, ses poils étaient doux en les caressants dans un sens et drus dans l'autre. Un peu plus rassurée, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai l'animal qui mâchouillait tranquillement le foin qu'il avait devant lui alors que je le caressais. Contente de voir qui ne réagissait pas mal à ma présence, je me tournai vers Malfoy et lui dis avec un grand sourire :

- Tu as vu ? Il ne bouge pas ! Il me laisse faire. Quel est son nom au fait ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

- Eclair au chocolat. Et pour en revenir à sa réaction, tu pensais quoi Hermione, qu'il allait te manger toute crue ? Hein ?

- Non, dis-je rougissante, mais il aurait pu mal réagir et s'énerver, et nous blesser.

- Il n'est pas comme ça. Il a toujours été calme. Souhaites-tu passer l'étrille ?

- Je veux bien essayer. Mais tu restes avec moi, tu ne me laisses pas toute seule avec lui ?

- Non, je reste avec toi. Je vais me placer juste derrière toi et te laisser faire. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête et pris l'objet qu'il me tendait. Il me montra comment faire. Le brosser vivement en faisant des cercles, pour déloger la poussière qui se complaisait à se nicher à la racine du poil.

Je me mis à reproduire les mêmes mouvements que lui, mais je craignais de faire mal au cheval, alors Malfoy me dis :

- Ne soit pas si douce... vas-y plus franchement, comme ça.

Sur ce, il posa sa main sur la mienne et me montra.

Je mis donc plus d'énergie et de force dans mes gestes. Eclair au chocolat restait calme. Je m'enhardis, rassurée qu'il accepte ce qu'on lui faisait sans renâcler. Mais alors que je passais sur le bas de son flanc, il s'ébroua et recula d'un pas.

Sursautant à son geste, je lâchai l'étrille et reculai vers le fond du box. Je voulais sortir de là, la peur ayant refait surface, mais j'étais coincée contre le mur, le cheval me barrant le passage pour atteindre la sortie du box.

- Mal... Malfoy s'il te plait. Je... J'aimerais sortir de là, l'implorai-je.

- Du calme Hermione. Avant tout, reste calme. Allez viens.

Il repoussa le cheval et me tendit sa main que j'attrapai. Je devais même lui broyer les doigts tellement j'étais terrorisée.

Il me conduisit à l'extérieur où je pris une grande inspiration, qui ne me calma pas. Je tenais toujours fermement la main de Malfoy, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de céder à la panique que j'avais ressentie.

- Il ne t'aurait rien fait tu sais, sa réaction était naturelle.

- Comment ça naturelle ? Tu as bien vu, il s'est énervé.

- Non, il a juste bougé un peu... rien de grave, je t'assure.

- Oh... Alors j'ai paniqué... pour rien ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça, me dit-il en souriant. On y retourne ?

- Je crois que je vais rester là un peu. Je te rejoindrai après, lui dis-je en lui serrant toujours la main.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? On peut aussi se balader un peu, le temps que tu ailles mieux...

- Non, ça va aller. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me reprendre. Vas-y, ils t'ont beaucoup manqué, profite d'eux.

- Merci...

Je fus soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas pour que j'y retourne tout de suite. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait là alors que je lui avais dit que ça irait, qu'il pouvait me laisser seule.

- Euh... tu n'y retournes pas ?

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais bien récupérer ma main, me dit-il en touchant de son pouce la peau de la mienne.

- Ah...Euh, oui... Désolée, bafouillai-je en lâchant sa main.

**POV Draco**

Une fois ma main récupérée, je fis demi-tour et repris le chemin des écuries. Là-bas, je repris le brossage d'Eclair au chocolat. Quand j'eus fini, je lui jetai un sort sur chacun des sabots. Je n'aimais pas trop faire cette tâche sans magie.

Je lui donnai ensuite un peu d'avoine, je remis de l'eau dans son abreuvoir et après une dernière caresse, je le fis sortir du box et le menai en dehors. Je dus marcher quelques minutes pour enfin arriver dans une sorte de prairie à même le parc du manoir, que j'avais aménagée pour qu'ils puissent se défouler.

Je lui fis une petite tape sur le flanc et il partit au galop. Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de reprendre le chemin des écuries. Je rendis visite à Mercure, un cheval au pelage gris, un peu comme mes yeux. Je lui prodiguai les mêmes attentions qu'à mon précédent cheval. Celui-ci était un peu plus agité.

Quand j'eus fini avec lui et que je l'eus mené près de l'autre, je me rendis enfin vers ma préférée. Ma première jument, Neige. Toute de blanc vêtue. Elle était magnifique.

- Bonjour ma belle, comment tu vas ? Demandai-je sachant très bien qu'elle ne me répondrait pas.

- On ne voit même plus ta beauté avec toute cette crasse, je vais te faire belle, Neige. Et après, balade !

- Malfoy ? Tu es où ? Entendis-je Granger demander.

Je finis de poser la couverture sur le dos de Neige et sortis du box.

- Là, Granger... heu, Hermione, je suis là. Viens, elle ne te fera rien.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Neige. Je l'ai reçue tout petit, au mois de décembre, d'où son prénom. C'est mon bébé, hein ma belle, dis-je en m'adressant au cheval tout en lui caressant le museau.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Approche, dis-je. Viens lui donner de l'avoine.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis elle vint vers moi. Je la pris par l'avant-bras pour la placer devant la bouche de Neige. Je pris une poignée d'avoine que je tendis ensuite à la jument. Elle vint le manger, tout en chatouillant mes doigts de sa langue. Je souris, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui refis une caresse. Elle hennit de contentement et puis elle fixa son regard azur dans ceux de Granger.

- A toi maintenant, murmurai-je.

- Elle ne risque pas de me mordre ?

- Non... ça non ! Dis-je, sûr de moi.

- Je dois lui donner la main bien à plat ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. N'aie pas peur. Et tout ira bien. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qu'on va monter, parce que je la connais par cœur.

- Quoi ? Mais elle n'est pas un peu trop haute ? Tu n'as pas plus petit ? Me demanda-t-elle, pas trop rassurée.

- Trop haute ? Neige ? Tu plaisantes. Elle est dans la moyenne, pas comme Mercure. Et Eclair au chocolat n'est pas habitué à la balade, il est plus là pour les sauts d'obstacles. Non, crois-moi, Neige est parfaite pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Tu ne montes plus avec moi comme tu me l'a dit ?

- Si bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? Demandai-je en plaçant la selle et le harnais.

- Ouf... J'ai cru ça parce que tu as dis qu'elle était parfaite pour moi. Du coup j'ai cru que j'allais la monter seule.

- Non, non ! J'ai dit qu'elle était parfaite dans le sens qu'elle aime se balader, sans pour autant vouloir partir au galop. Elle est calme et je sais qu'elle pourra supporter nos deux poids facilement. Elle est robuste même si ça ne se voit pas, répondis-je en sortant Neige du box.

- Et si je comprends bien, c'est pour maintenant la balade ?

- Tu as tout compris. Viens, suis-nous !

- J'arrive, me dit-elle en marchant lentement, comme pour faire reculer l'inévitable.

Je souris en la voyant faire et ne dis rien. Je devais avouer que son manque de courage face à un simple cheval me désarçonnait. Surtout en sachant qu'elle avait vécu bien pire.

Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtai, resserrai la sangle de la selle, maintenant que Neige avait dégonflé son ventre, et invitai ensuite Granger à monter.

**POV Hermione**

Je me rappelai la fois où j'étais montée, petite, pour accomplir les mêmes mouvements. Je mis un temps fou à me décider, Malfoy patientait sans rien dire. Quand je sentis le bon moment arriver, je me rapprochai lentement de Neige, attrapai les rênes et posai mon pied gauche dans l'étrier. Je pris mon élan pour me donner l'impulsion nécessaire, mais au moment où j'allais me lancer, Neige bougea légèrement.

Son mouvement coupa mon élan de courage, la panique me gagna de nouveau. Je retirai mon pied, lâchai les rênes et reculai d'au moins trois mètres.

- Désolée Malfoy, je n'y arriverai pas, lui dis-je en reculant encore un peu. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule d'avoir peur d'un cheval. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je... je vais rentrer.

Voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, je le coupai de nouveau et lui dis :

- Non, non. Va te balader comme tu en as envie depuis un moment maintenant. Quand tu rentreras je serais repartie à Poudlard et tu n'auras plus à t'occuper d'une trouillarde comme moi...

- Granger, ne bouge pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas venir ici, monter sur Neige, et partir en balade avec moi. Tu ne te défileras pas, tu es plus forte que ça, me dit-il en tapant du pied.

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux y arriver ?

- Mais oui, sinon, je serais déjà monté sur Neige et je t'aurais laissée là ! Allez, viens ici, je vais la tenir et lui parler pendant que tu la montes.

- D'accord, je réessaie.

Savoir qu'il pensait réellement que je pouvais y arriver me redonna du courage. J'avais confiance en lui et s'il pensait que je pouvais le faire, que je ne risquais rien, alors je devais retenter le coup.

Je me rapprochai de nouveau d'eux et refis les mêmes gestes qu'avant. Cette fois-ci, Neige ne bougea pas et je réussis à monter sur elle. Je n'étais pas très rassurée d'être là-haut toute seule, je le dis donc à Malfoy :

- Tu peux te dépêcher de monter s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas rassurée.

- Tout de suite !

Il monta avec une facilité déconcertante derrière moi. Il prit ensuite les rênes en mains en passant ses bras autour de moi. Sur le coup, et heureusement qu'il ne me voyait pas, je rougis à cause de la situation. Moi, Hermione Granger dans les bras de Malfoy, c'était du jamais vu. Mais étrangement, je me sentis plus rassurée, plus à l'aise sur Neige. Je me détendis un peu en relâchant mes épaules crispées.

- Prête pour la balade ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

**POV Draco**

Quand elle me le confirma, je nous fis avancer. Je la sentis se crisper contre moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Être derrière elle, comme ça, me rendit mal à l'aise, mais comment faire autrement ?

Je restais silencieux, voulant profiter tout de même du moment. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus monté Neige.

Après quelques minutes, une odeur vint titiller mes narines et je me fis la réflexion que décidément Granger sentait bon.

Quand nous arrivâmes au cœur de la forêt, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'entends pas.

- Oui, ça va... C'est agréable en fin de compte, quand la peur n'est plus là. Enfin, ça c'est parce que tu es derrière moi. Si j'étais toute seule, ça ne serait pas pareil.

- Ravi de savoir que je peux te servir à quelque chose. Puis-je la faire aller au trot ou cela est trop rapide pour toi ?

- On peut continuer au pas encore un peu s'il te plait ? Pas longtemps, juste cinq-dix minutes. Après tu la lanceras au trot, mais laisse-moi me faire à l'idée. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non...

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et lui laissai le temps de se faire à l'idée. Plus on avançait dans la forêt et plus je savais qu'on allait bientôt arriver au lac. Je nous fis faire un léger détour, pour que Neige puisse au moins trotter quelques minutes.

A un moment, un bruit se fit soudain entendre, je vis que c'était un oiseau qui avait quitté sa branche pour prendre son envol. Cela eut pour effet que ma cavalière se colla plus à moi, faisant toucher mon torse à son dos encore plus. Je me tortillai un peu, n'aimant pas ce contact, mais elle ne se décolla pas.

Quand je me dis qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes était passée, je dis, en allant placer ma bouche près de son oreille :

- Prête pour le trot ?

- Si on veut... mais vas-y.

- Alors c'est parti. Tiens bien la selle, on ne sait jamais, dis-je en rigolant.

Je laissai ensuite Neige partir au trot et cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant le lac. Je demandai à la jument de s'arrêter et je descendis. Je me plaçai ensuite près de Granger et l'invitai à descendre elle aussi.

- Allez, à ton tour de descendre, dis-je en lui tendant les mains.

- Je ne peux pas, me dit-elle complètement crispée en agrippant le pommeau de la selle.

- Allez Hermione, tu dois juste faire comme quand tu es montée, mais en sens inverse... c'est facile, dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

Je n'allais quand même pas rester ici toute la sainte journée pour la faire descendre d'un simple cheval. Si ?

- C'est trop haut, j'ai peur qu'elle bouge et que je tombe.

- Alors retire ton pied droit de l'étrier, passe ta jambe et je te fais descendre moi-même. Tu peux le faire ?

-Je crois... Tu me maintiens le temps que je passe ma jambe ?

-Oui, regarde, je te tiens, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa jambe gauche.

Elle prit une goulée d'air et se lança. Je fus heureux de voir passer sa jambe droite, ayant eu peur de devoir patienter un temps infini. Une fois sa jambe de mon côté, et voyant qu'elle tremblait et que son teint était devenu bien trop blanc, je retirai moi-même le pied gauche de l'étrier et en lâchant les rênes du cheval, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la fit descendre.

Quand elle fut au sol, son visage rassuré devant le mien, la seule chose que mon esprit eut du mal à assimiler, était que mes mains, qui étaient avant posées sur ses hanches, étaient, en ce moment même, sur quelque chose qui ressemblait vraiment à une poitrine.

Une poitrine...

Mes mains étaient sur une poitrine !

Mon regard quitta le visage de Granger pour se poser sur mes mains, afin de me rendre compte que cela ne pouvait être vrai quand je la vis, là, sous mes mains blanches.

Une poitrine des plus... appétissantes, bien ronde...

Merlin, c'était quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand Granger avait ce truc ?

**POV Hermione**

- Hum... Euh... Merci de m'avoir aidée, lui dis-je en me reculant de quelques malheureux centimètres.

Je sentais mes joues brûler, je devais être rouge écarlate. Comment les mains de Malfoy avaient-elles pu atterrir sur ma poitrine ? Et pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas ? J'étais coincée entre lui et Neige, et ses mains étaient toujours sur moi. Je m'empressai d'ajouter :

- Tu... Je... Tu peux me laisser passer s'il te plait ?

- Hein !

- Je suis bloquée entre Neige et toi. Ou alors, enlève tes mains, finis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oh, heu, oui ! Vas-y, passe, me dit-il en enlevant ses mains de sur ma poitrine tout en reculant avant de frotter ses dernières sur ses cuisses, sans plus me regarder.

Je m'éloignai assez rapidement en direction du lac. Je m'assis à même le sol, arrivée au bord de l'eau, et regardai autour de moi. L'eau était claire, des canards sauvages flottaient plus loin. Le lac était entouré d'une forêt dense d'où on pouvait entendre le pépiement des oiseaux.

Mon cerveau commençant à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'en fis abstraction et me concentrai plutôt sur la balade.

J'avais énormément apprécié, mais je savais que c'était dû à la présence de Malfoy. Car quand je m'étais retrouvée seule sur Neige, que ce soit en y montant ou avant d'en descendre, la peur avait refait surface. Serai-je un jour capable de monter seule ?

Du coin de l'œil je vis Malfoy me rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Cherchant un sujet de conversation où nous ne nous fâcherions pas encore une fois, je lui dis :

- C'est beau ici.

- Il me semblait te l'avoir dit, non ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant, tout en regardant le lac.

- Oui. Mais n'ayant que l'image du lac de Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas me faire d'idée.

Il est vrai qu'à côté de celui de Poudlard, celui-là était un vrai petit paradis. Pas de calamar géant, pas de forêt trop sombre, ni de créatures en tout genre. Ici les arbres étaient d'un beau vert et laissaient passer la lumière. Il y avait des animaux « normaux », du moins à première vue.

- Au printemps, quand les arbres là-bas fleurissent, cet endroit est encore plus magnifique, me dit-il en les pointant du doigt.

Après avoir regardé l'endroit qu'il me montrait, je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux pour profiter du soleil. Je me laissai bercer par les bruits environnants, ne voulant penser à rien et profiter du moment. C'était un lieu très calme et reposant où on pouvait apprécier la nature à sa juste valeur.

Comme ma nuit fut courte, je commençai à somnoler. Ne voulant pas m'endormir, je posai une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours :

- Dis-moi Malfoy, pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne prendras pas mal ce que je vais dire ? Lui demandai-je avant de me lancer.

- Cela dépend de ce que tu vas dire, je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Pourquoi y restes-tu, à le rénover avec des gens qui ne t'apprécient pas, mis à part ton parrain et moi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'apprécie ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement amusée.

- Ce que tu penses de moi doit être à peu près la même chose qu'avant, je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le Malfoy que je découvre depuis quelques temps. Vu que tu t'abstiens de m'insulter et que tu essaies d'être aimable pour pouvoir régler ta dette.

- Sache avant toute chose, que bien que cela puisse paraître impossible, je t'apprécie. Tu es intelligente, tu as de la conversation, ce qui me change, comme personne ne me parle. Sinon, pour en revenir à ta question... eh bien...

- Eh bien ?

- Depuis la mort de mes parents, je me retrouve seul, sans rien à faire. Et la solitude, c'est lourd à supporter. Et vu que Severus était au château, j'ai trouvé que de donner mon temps pour rénover Poudlard serait utile à tout le monde. Je me sens enfin utile et même si personne ne me parle, je ne suis plus seul, la plupart du temps, et le fait d'aider à rénover permet aux autres de faire autre chose.

- Je comprends. Mais maintenant dis-toi que tu n'es plus seul, tu as une amie. Enfin, si tu veux bien.

- Malfoy ami avec Granger ? Pourquoi pas !

- Non. Malfoy ami avec Hermione ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Alors, ce sera « Draco ami avec Hermione »...

Surprise de sa demande implicite, j'ouvris les yeux. Il avait le regard braqué sur ma poitrine, chose qui me gêna.

J'avais l'impression qu'il découvrait que j'étais une fille, ce n'était pourtant pas un fait nouveau.

Je changeai donc de position et m'installai sur le ventre, ma tête reposant sur mes mains, ayant posé mes coudes sur le sol, et lui répondis :

- Ok, ça marche Draco.

- Moi aussi, ça me va, me dit-il. Sache qu'on repart dans une dizaine de minutes. Si ça te va ?

- Déjà ? M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, car ici, il n'y a aucune commodité et… et je n'ai rien prévu pour manger. Et puis, j'aimerais te montrer une petite clairière à quelques kilomètres au sud...

Bon, tant pis pour le bain de soleil et le bruit apaisant de l'eau. Mais je pouvais peut-être gagner quelques minutes avec l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Pour ça il fallait que Malf... Draco soit d'accord.

- J'ai une solution pour gagner quelques minutes à passer ici. Il suffirait que tu acceptes que je monte derrière toi et qu'on y aille au galop. Non ? Comme ça, on pourrait grignoter quelques minutes, lui demandai-je.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui, puisque je n'ai pas peur quand tu es sur Neige avec moi. Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai toujours envié ceux qui galopaient. J'aimerais connaitre la sensation que ça fait. Et si j'ai peur, je te le dirai.

- Et bien, on partira d'ici dans une petite demi-heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 3.2 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 16 pages, 5.280 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Je dois avouer, que ce chapitre a été une vraie partie de plaisir à écrire (^-^). J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos avis... sur le dîner et la découverte de la poitrine d'Hermione, _lol_.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Ah... la découverte du corps féminin d'Hermione par Draco... Quel moment hilarant _XD_ ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tout cas, moi oui, lol. Bon allez, je vous laisse. Dites nous si vous avez aimé ^^ Bonne semaine à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	7. Chapitre 4 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Comme pour le SS/HP, ma note va être courte : Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chers revieweurs anonymes<strong> **(**_Mariie, Manganiark, Kahlan_**)**, nous sommes désolées, nous ne détaillerons pas cette fois encore nos réponses à vos reviews. Nous sommes, l'une comme l'autre très fatiguées, donc nous nous dépêchons de publier pour que vous puissiez lire. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait trèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir et gros bisou à tous(tes).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

_- Eh_ _bien, on partira d'ici dans une petite demi-heure, dis-je._

- Super, se réjouit-elle en se retournant pour s'asseoir normalement.

Devant son enthousiasme, je me levai et allai près du lac. Il faisait tellement chaud, tellement bon que je ne pouvais résister de piquer une tête. L'eau devait en plus être très bonne.

J'enlevai mes bottes, ma veste, mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Il ne me restait plus que mon boxer.

Sans attendre, je me mis à courir, puis je plongeai dans l'eau. Quand je fus sous cette dernière, je fis quelques mouvements, puis remontai à la surface en secouant la tête pour dégager de devant mes yeux mes cheveux désormais mouillés et défaits.

Je vis Granger et je me fis un devoir de lui proposer de me rejoindre.

- Hermione, elle est bonne, tu devrais venir, dis-je en nageant sur le dos.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot je te signale.

- Moi non plus, lui dis-je avant de plonger de nouveau.

Je laissai mes yeux ouverts et je pus voir avec bonheur la faune et la flore aquatique. Il y avait de magnifiques fleurs, des petits poissons très colorés. J'observai le tout, puis remontai et je pus entendre :

- Si je garde le t-shirt que tu m'as fourni pour aller dans l'eau, tu m'en voudras ?

- Fait comme tu veux, lâchai-je car je venais de me dire que si elle venait se baigner, j'allais voir sa poitrine moulée par le t-shirt.

- Alors j'arrive, me dit-elle en se levant pour enlever son pantalon.

Je détournai les yeux et nageai vers le milieu du lac.

Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de venir nager ? Je n'aurais pas dû.

Déjà que j'avais pris une massue sur la tête en découvrant qu'elle avait une poitrine. Une chose somme toute assez normale, vu que c'était une femme... mais jamais je n'y avais pensé. Je l'avais toujours vue... eh bien, sans poitrine, sans sexe, sans attribut féminin. Et là, Bam, j'avais découvert qu'elle était bien une femme avec tout ce qui allait avec. Enfin, pour ce qui était de la poitrine, car je n'avais pas été vérifier plus bas.

Je me stoppai dans mes mouvements, les yeux certainement écarquillés. Je venais d'avoir une vision d'horreur, moi découvrant l'intimité de cette fille. Je déglutis et plongeai pour retrouver mes esprits.

Je savais depuis l'adolescence que j'avais un léger problème avec les poitrines... étant très attiré par elles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les toucher, les embrasser et autres joyeusetés. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais pris conscience que cette fille, qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps était encore « Miss-je-sais-tout », avait une poitrine.

Sans oublier que j'avais eu cette dernière en main.

Je devais absolument me sortir cet épisode de la tête, sinon je n'allais pas la lâcher des yeux. Déjà que tantôt elle avait remarqué mon regard sur elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées.

Surtout pas !

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je remontai en vitesse à la surface, repris une grande goulée d'air et entendis une voix derrière moi :

- Tu comptes battre le record d'apnée ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà dans l'eau à quelques pas de moi.

Mon regard se posa sur sa poitrine, qui, comme je l'avais pensé, était moulée par l'eau.

Pourquoi lui avais-je donné un haut blanc ? Parce que là, avec son soutien-gorge noir, j'avais une vue des plus révélatrices.

Une fois de plus, Granger me sortit de mes pensées et je relevai mon regard pour la voir regarder elle-même ailleurs :

- Euh... Tu as déjà nagé jusqu'à l'autre rive ?

- Quand j'ai le temps. Car même si cela ne paraît pas, l'autre rive est loin, lui répondis-je en nageant un peu vers elle.

- Tant pis, je ne nagerai pas jusqu'à là-bas alors. Je n'aurai pas le temps vu qu'on va bientôt partir, me dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

- Tu pourras le faire une autre fois, si tu veux revenir faire du cheval.

- Je pourrais revenir ? Tu serais d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Je t'ai promis de te faire faire du cheval, et cela ne se fait pas en un weekend. Tu vas devoir revenir plusieurs fois, enfin, si tu le souhaites, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr ! Merci Draco, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui souris en retour. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Je n'étais pas habitué à voir les gens qui me côtoyaient, quand il y en avait, être aussi joyeux. Était-elle toujours comme ça, me demandai-je à moi-même.

- Je te laisse barboter tout seul, moi je sors. J'ai un tee-shirt à essorer.

- D'accord, dis-je en reprenant quelques brasses.

Je la vis nager vers le bord, puis sortir de l'eau. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Voulait-elle ma mort, là ?

Non mais quelle idée de sortir en me montrant ainsi ses jambes...

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour ne pas réagir à la vue de son corps mouillé sortant de l'eau.

Je ne voulais pas avoir un problème au sud... pas en sous-vêtement. Pas ici, pas là !

Draco, mon vieux, reprends-toi ! Me sermonnai-je.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour la voir essorer son t-shirt. Salazar devait être avec moi, car elle avait gardé son haut pour le faire. Certes, elle me dévoilait ses cuisses et autres parties de son corps dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence avant aujourd'hui.

Je me demandais maintenant pourquoi aucun garçon de Poudlard ne lui avait couru après avec un corps pareil !

Quand elle me tourna le dos, se baissant pour prendre son pantalon, me donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, très beau soit dit en passant, je me dis que je devrais aller me rhabiller pour pallier à une future réaction de ma part. Déjà que je sentais que je n'étais plus en total repos. Je devais profiter qu'elle ne me verrait pas pour sortir de là.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, je me mis à nager aussi vite que je le pus, reprenant à peine de l'air. Une fois au rivage, je sortis et me précipitai sur mes vêtements. J'enfilai mon bas sans prendre la peine de me sécher, puis, avec plus de lenteur, prenant mon temps, j'enfilai mon haut.

- Je suis prête, me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je déglutis à la vue de ses cheveux humides qu'elle attachait. J'eus une vue totale de sa nuque et je me souvins.

J'avais oublié jusqu'ici, me disant certainement que je ferais mieux d'oublier... mais là, devant cette fille qui était très belle, je ne pus que me souvenir. Je l'avais embrassée. Et je me maudis sur l'instant de ne pas en avoir profité pour toucher sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Cette même poitrine qui m'appelait en cet instant. Je serrai les mâchoires et dis avec un ton rempli de colère, celle que j'avais envers moi pour oser penser des choses comme ça, en allant vers Neige qui buvait tranquillement de l'eau :

- En selle !

- Je te suis. Mais cette fois il vaut mieux que tu montes d'abord non ?

- Oui, tu as raison, dis-je en montant rapidement.

- Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je ne répondis pas mais l'aidai quand même. Quand elle fut installée, je lui dis :

- Agrippe-toi bien surtout !

- D'accord, me répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et en se collant à mon dos.

Je fermai les yeux face à notre rapprochement et ordonnai à Neige d'avancer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je nous fis galoper. Je sentais le corps de Granger contre le mien, je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque, sa poitrine percuter mon dos et je devenais fou.

Mon sexe réagit, ce qui était tout à fait normal, après tout. J'étais un homme... et elle était, maintenant que je m'en étais rendu compte, une femme.

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas gémir face aux sensations que son corps procurait au mien. Je me rappelai aussi que je lui avais dit que j'allais lui faire découvrir la clairière. Mais je ne pouvais pas descendre du cheval dans mon état, donc, une fois arrivés après avoir galopé un long moment, je dis rapidement :

- Voici la clairière ! Elle est belle, hein ?

- Euh... oui. Mais on ne descend pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non pas le temps, dis-je en nous faisant de nouveau pénétrer la forêt.

Le retour était un supplice. Elle me torturait avec sa poitrine contre mon dos, son bassin tapant dans mes reins, ses bras autour de moi.

Je regrettais d'avoir accepté cette position. Quoique cela était mieux, elle ne sentait pas le petit problème qui se trouvait dans mon sous-vêtement.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans le parc, je nous dirigeai vers l'entrée du manoir où, une fois devant, je la fis descendre sans ménagement, tout en lui disant et reprenant le galop :

- Je vais ramener Neige. Rentre, ne m'attends pas !

**POV Hermione**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà reparti aussi vite que l'on était arrivés. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Avant de partir du lac il avait l'air d'être en colère pour je ne savais quelle raison. Ensuite, je n'avais fait qu'entrapercevoir la clairière qu'il voulait me montrer, car il était pressé. Et là, il me déposait devant son manoir sans plus d'explication. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ou dit de mal ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponses, j'entrai dans le manoir et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche.

Une fois sous l'eau, je repensai à notre balade et souris en me souvenant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'appréciait. Savoir ça me faisait un plaisir immense. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir était qu'il accepte l'amitié que je lui offrais.

Je savais pourquoi personne ne lui parlait. Tout le monde lui tenait rigueur d'être un Malfoy et tout ce que ce nom apporte. Mais j'avais découvert une partie du vrai Draco et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir être amie avec lui. Il allait sûrement falloir du temps avant que le monde sorcier arrête de lui tourner le dos, mais maintenant il n'était plus seul.

Il avait son parrain et moi.

Une fois lavée et séchée, j'enfilai un jean et un top noir sans remettre la petite veste que j'avais mise pour la balade. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés pour qu'ils sèchent naturellement. Une fois prête, je sortis de ma chambre et frappai à celle de Draco. N'ayant pas de réponse, je me dis qu'il ne devait pas être revenu des écuries et je partis en direction de la salle à manger.

Il était 12h25 et je commençais à avoir faim. Les elfes n'ayant rien préparé vu que Draco ne le leur avait pas ordonné, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine que j'avais entraperçue la veille. Il n'y avait qu'un elfe, il s'occupait à astiquer des couverts qui devaient être en argent. Quand il me vit, il se précipita vers moi et s'excusa de ne pas avoir entendu que nous étions rentrés. Il me proposa ensuite de nous préparer à manger, mais je stoppai Wolsky dans son élan, lui ayant demandé son nom.

Draco n'étant pas revenu et n'ayant rien à faire, je décidai de préparer quelque chose moi-même. L'elfe me montra les réserves et repris sa tâche sur les couverts.

Je choisis de préparer des tomates-mozzarella avec un filet d'huile d'olive en entrée. En plat, ayant trouvé toute une armada de légumes divers, je fis une jardinière que j'accompagnai de filets de poulet.

Comme Draco n'était toujours pas revenu, je me décidai à préparer un dessert. Le plus simple et rapide à faire pour moi était de la mousse au chocolat. Je fis donc fondre le chocolat en morceaux, que Wolsky m'avait indiqué, pendant que je battais les œufs en neige. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco passa le pas de la porte. Le voyant encore avec sa tenue d'équitation, je lui dis :

- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche. Ca va être bientôt prêt.

- Ah, d'accord. Je ne savais pas que j'avais été si long, me dit-il en rougissant un peu.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu aies dû t'occuper de Neige après la balade. Et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai trouvé à m'occuper.

- Oui, c'est ça, je me suis occupé de Neige. Bon, je vais me doucher !

Il repartit aussi sec et je me remis à mon dessert. Quand tout fut prêt, je demandai à Wolsky s'il était possible de manger à l'extérieur. J'avais envie de profiter du soleil et non de m'enfermer à l'intérieur. Il me guida jusqu'à une terrasse où un salon d'été me tendit les bras.

Je retournai à la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi mettre le couvert et une carafe de jus de citrouille. Je ramenai le tout sur la terrasse et m'assis pour attendre Draco, Wolsky m'ayant fait promettre de ne pas faire le service, qu'il s'en occuperait lui même. Je me servis un verre et en bus une gorgée. Ensuite, je penchai la tête vers l'arrière, l'exposant ainsi au soleil et fermai les yeux. Je me laissai envahir par la fatigue mais ne m'endormis pas, profitant simplement de ce repos. Ce fut Draco qui me sortit de ma torpeur en me disant :

- Nous mangeons dehors si je comprends bien !

J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux et lui demandai :

- Ca te dérange ? Tu préfères retourner à l'intérieur ?

- Pas du tout, me dit-il en s'affalant sur un des fauteuils.

- Tant mieux ! Il fait tellement beau que ça aurait été dommage de manger à l'intérieur et de ne pas profiter du soleil. Tu as faim j'espère ?

- Oui ! Après cette balade, comment ne pas être affamé...

- Bon, alors normalement, d'après ce que m'a dit ton elfe, tu devrais aimer tout ce que j'ai préparé.

Je me levai et allai près de la porte-fenêtre pour appeler Wolsky, afin qu'il nous apporte l'entrée, et retournai m'asseoir.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu tantôt, c'est toi qui as fait le repas ? Me demanda Draco en buvant une gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui, je voulais m'occuper. Ca t'ennuie ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. Moi, je ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf, me dit-il en riant.

L'elfe arriva et déposa nos assiettes. J'attendis qu'il soit reparti en cuisine pour répondre à Draco :

- Je sais faire quelques trucs, mais je ne suis pas un grand chef. La preuve avec cette entrée, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de couper des tomates en rondelles.

- Je te crois. En tous cas, ça à l'air très bon. Je tiens avant tout, aussi, à te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Le soleil m'a tapé dessus et j'avais mal à la tête. J'aurais dû être plus doux pour te faire descendre, me dit-il en regardant furtivement l'endroit où se situait ma poitrine.

Il devait vraiment être en train de réaliser que j'étais bel et bien une fille pour regarder encore cette partie de mon anatomie ! Mais le problème était que ça me gênait. Je sentais que j'allais devoir faire avec cette gêne encore quelques jours, le temps qu'il assimile les faits.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux au moins ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, me dit-il en quittant enfin ma poitrine des yeux et en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien. Bon appétit, lui dis-je en prenant ma fourchette pour commencer à manger.

- Merci, à toi aussi Hermione, me dit-il en se mettant à manger à son tour.

Ne voulant pas faire un repas aussi silencieux que la veille, je lui demandai :

- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire cette après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Une ballade dans le parc peut-être. Et toi, as-tu quelque chose en tête ? Me demanda-t-il en essuyant sa bouche.

- Non je n'ai aucune...

- Au fait, me coupa-t-il, c'est délicieux. Pardon, reprends, rajouta-t-il l'air désolé.

Je souris, amusée de le voir enfreindre les règles de la bienséance de son rang. Chose qu'il criait sur tous les toits avant. Où était passé le gamin prétentieux que j'avais connu ? S'il savait, il m'en fallait plus que ça pour me vexer, j'avais quand même passé sept ans en compagnie de Ron, qui était un pro pour couper la parole aux gens.

- Merci. Je disais que je n'avais aucune idée non plus.

Ce qui était vrai. Et l'idée de se reposer me tentait bien. Entre la fatigue accumulée pour les rénovations et ma courte nuit précédente, je m'imaginais bien, allongée avec un bon livre.

A peine j'eus fini mon assiette que Wolsky arriva avec la suite. Il débarrassa les assiettes vides et repartit.

- Mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'irais bien m'allonger avec un livre, lui dis-je.

- Excellente idée ! Pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque ? Je ne t'ai pas montré le balcon où quelques chaises longues y sont mises à disposition.

- Va pour la bibliothèque alors ! Lui répondis-je tout sourire.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

- De quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me remerciait.

- Merci d'être là, de ne pas me rejeter, de me parler. Merci, ça me fait du bien de ne plus me sentir seul, depuis la mort de...

Il ferma les yeux et continua :

- Depuis qu'ils sont morts, j'ai pensé que je resterais toujours seul, sans passer du temps avec des gens. Et tu es là, à manger avec moi, on a été en balade, on a nagé ensemble. Merci pour tout ça, en plus de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

J'étais émue par ses mots. Ses paroles m'allaient droit au cœur et me bouleversaient. Il se livrait en quelque sorte et me laissait voir son mal-être, ses faiblesses.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je fis ce que j'aurais fait avec Harry ou Ron. Je me levai et allai derrière lui. J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras, croisant les mains sur son torse et lui embrassai la joue avant de lui dire :

- Ca sert à ça les amis. Et puis je suis une partisane de la seconde chance. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne t'en accorde pas une.

Je restai comme ça quelques minutes et le relâchai pour retourner m'asseoir.

N'ayant plus faim, je laissai mon assiette et attendis qu'il ait fini. Il n'avait pas reparlé depuis que je l'avais étreint. L'avais-je froissé en ayant ce geste envers lui ?

Quand il eut fini son assiette, Wolsky revint avec le dessert. Je vis les yeux de Draco pétiller devant la mousse au chocolat. En effet, l'elfe avait raison, je ne m'étais pas trompée en choisissant ce dessert.

- Tu aimes la mousse au chocolat j'espère ? Lui demandai-je alors que je lisais la réponse dans son regard.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Quand j'étais petit, je me perdais souvent dans le manoir la nuit, parce que je voulais aller en cuisine voler de la mousse au chocolat, me dit-il en mangeant son dessert avec gourmandise.

- Contente d'avoir fait le bon choix alors. On ira à la bibliothèque quand tu auras fini ?

- Oui. Mais attends-toi à ce que j'en reprenne. D'ailleurs tu devrais en manger, elle est en plus excellente, me dit-il tout en léchant sa cuillère comme un enfant.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, dis-je en riant. Mais je n'ai plus faim. J'y goûterai ce soir si tu ne manges pas tout maintenant.

- Que me donnes-tu en échange, pour que je t'en laisse ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Que dirais-tu de toute ma gratitude pour réussir à sauver une part ? Je pourrais aussi te donner des conseils pour pouvoir en manger sans en avoir sur la joue, comme c'est le cas actuellement. Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu me demanderais, toi, en échange ?

**POV Draco**

Ce que je pouvais lui demander en échange ! ? Mais j'avais un tas d'idées moi, de ce que je pourrais effectivement lui demander. J'avais même eu des tas d'idées très imagées d'elle et moi. Mais je ne pouvais y penser trop en détail en ce moment, alors je fis mine de réfléchir, sans quitter, une fois de plus, ses seins des yeux et dis :

- Un éternel dévouement à ma personne ?

- Peut-être pas un dévouement, mais une vraie amitié durable, ça, je peux.

Je ne cessais d'être épaté par sa manière d'oublier, ou plutôt de mettre de côté les années où je les avais insultés, elle et ses amis. Je ne savais pas encore où cela allait me mener avec elle. Bon je devais avouer que là, mon cerveau principal la désirait dans mon lit pour une seule et unique nuit. Mais je ne voulais pas, même si elle m'était offerte sur un plateau.

Je ne savais même pas si mon refus venait de son sang, ou d'une sorte de respect que j'avais envers elle. J'étais perdu émotionnellement et ses gestes envers moi ne m'aidaient guère. Je consentis quand même à lui répondre :

- Une amitié durable est-elle vraiment possible ?

- Bien sûr ! Si tu le veux vraiment et...

- Et ?

- Et si tu me laisses de la mousse au chocolat ! Se moqua-t-elle de moi.

- D'accord, mais seulement un pot, pas plus, dis-je en prenant une seconde mousse.

Elle éclata de rire et me dit :

- Tu devrais en garder deux, sinon tu risques de baver d'envie devant moi ce soir.

Si tu savais comme je bave déjà alors que je mange ma mousse, pensai-je avant de lui dire :

- Tu n'es pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien !

- Il parait. Mais ça c'est toi qui le dis, vu que tu es l'instigateur de ce surnom.

Je perdis mon sourire à ce souvenir. J'avais vraiment dû lui faire du mal avec ce surnom débile. Elle aimait juste apprendre sur notre monde... tenter de rattraper son retard dû à ses origines et je l'avais ridiculisée. Sans oublier le fait que je l'avais appelée Sang-de-bourbe.

Je posai ma cuillère et poussai mon pot de mousse au chocolat. Je frottai aussi ma joue et baissai ensuite les yeux.

J'avais envie de pleurer face à cette fille qui malgré tout était là, à rire avec moi. Malgré tout le mal que je lui avais fait...

N'arrivant plus à contrôler mes émotions, je me levai et quittai la table. Je devais me rafraichir. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais plus pleurer. Je l'avais assez fait en sixième année et à la mort de mes parents. Je me rendais compte en plus que je ne méritais pas cette seconde chance. Pas venant d'elle.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me mouillai le visage et posai les mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Je regardai ensuite mon visage et j'eus une vague de dégoût envers moi.

Comment avais-je pu m'imaginer la toucher intimement, embrasser ses seins et plus encore, tout en me touchant le sexe ? Comment avais-je pu l'imaginer débridée et offerte à moi ? Que je pense ça de Pansy et des autres filles qui avaient eu l'honneur de passer dans mon lit ne me donnait aucunement le droit de me masturber en pensant à Granger de cette manière.

Sans oublier que je l'avais fait plus d'une fois. En ramenant Neige et sous ma douche. J'avais eu une réaction en la voyant habillée d'un simple top noir et d'un jeans plus que moulant.

J'avais peut-être une excuse, car cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais plus touché une fille. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher elle, de l'imaginer hurlant des insanités, me sucer comme une démente ou m'offrir sa poitrine à chaque fois que je le voulais. Pas elle !

- Pas elle, tu m'entends ! Dis-je en colère à mon reflet.

Je me sentis comme un con, là, seul dans ma salle de bain. Je me souvins ensuite que j'avais abandonnée cette pauvre fille qui ne connaissait rien de mes pensées. Je me dépêchai alors de la rejoindre. Elle était debout, à quelques pas de la table qui était à présent débarrassée.

Je vins me placer juste derrière elle et je lui soufflai :

- Une bibliothèque nous attend, non ?

- Oui. Mais dis-moi avant, tu vas bien ? Tu es parti précipitamment, la mousse t'a rendu malade ?

- Non, juste un besoin pressant, la rassurai-je. On y va ?

- Oui, allons-y, me dit-elle en me précédant.

Je pris donc la direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre que j'ouvrais. Elle donnait sur le balcon.

- Choisis un livre et installe-toi, dis-je tout en allant prendre le roman que j'avais commencé à lire la veille.

- C'est super ici. Être entourée de livres tout en profitant du soleil. Je ne vois pas de meilleure façon de lire, me dit-elle en reprenant un des livres qu'elle avait choisi la veille.

- Lire dans un lit après avoir fait l'amour, ça c'est dément, dis-je avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Je... je ne pourrais pas te dire.

Déjà sous le choc de la phrase que je venais de dire tout haut, je le fus encore plus à ce qu'elle venait de répondre. Disait-elle de manière détournée qu'elle n'avait jamais...

- Tu es... enfin... impossible Granger, tu as 18 ans nom de Merlin !

- Euh... Et sinon, c'est quoi le roman que tu lis en ce moment ? Me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son livre à l'envers.

- Tu es vierge ? Demandai-je n'y croyant pas une seconde.

- Je... Ai-je vraiment besoin d'énoncer... une évidence ? Me supplia-t-elle du regard en rougissant fortement.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai sans rien pouvoir répondre à ça. Quelques secondes passèrent et je me décidai enfin à lui répondre :

- C'est un roman qui parle d'une histoire d'amour entre une Sang pur et un vampire.

- Tu pourras me le prêter quand tu l'auras fini ? Ca me changera de tout ce que j'ai pu lire pendant sept ans.

- Que lisais-tu ? Demandai-je tout en m'allongeant.

- Tout ce qui concernait les sortilèges, les potions, les créatures magiques. Et aussi des livres sur les différentes sortes de magies, la blanche, la noire, l'ancienne et autre. En fait, tout ce qui pouvait être utile pour la destruction de Voldemort. Sans oublier nos livres de cours.

- Merlin ! Comment peux-tu assimiler autant de choses sur notre monde ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi c'est facile d'enregistrer ce que je lis. J'aime apprendre, ça doit aider. Mais je reconnais que là je commence un peu à saturer, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter sur un livre concernant le monde magique.

- Tu...

Je soufflai et lui dis :

- Bonne lecture Grang... Hermione. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande !

- Ok, je demanderai si besoin est, me répondit-elle en se plongeant dans son livre qu'elle remit à l'endroit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 4.1 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.526 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	8. Chapitre 4 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions restés ici, sur le balcon à lire, mais le soleil avait presque disparu. Je venais de finir la lecture de ce roman des plus tragiques. J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge en lisant que cette pauvre Annabelle était morte, vidée de son sang par son amour de vampire pendant sa présumée transformation.

Je n'étais pas porté sur les histoires d'amour mais lire les pensées de ce vampire qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de boire et qui avait tué la femme de sa vie m'avait chamboulé. Même en m'attendant à ce genre de fin, je ne pouvais empêcher les émotions de m'assaillir.

Je soufflai et posai le livre, désormais fini, sur la petite table à côté de moi. Je tournai ensuite mon visage pour voir si Granger lisait encore quand je me rendis compte qu'elle dormait. Quand s'était-elle endormie ? M'avait-elle demandé de l'amener à sa chambre ?

Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas fait attention, trop pris dans mon roman. Devais-je maintenant la réveiller ou la laisser dormir ?

Je ne savais pas, alors que je mis en position assise, lui faisant face. Je commençai à la regarder, son visage, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre qui montait et descendait lentement, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses jambes.

Comment n'avais-je jamais vu qu'elle était une femme ? Étais-je aveugle à ce point ? Et puis, encore que moi j'avais une raison de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais le reste des garçons de Poudlard, comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas lui courir après ? Elle était jolie avec ses yeux marrons, son nez que je qualifierais de parfait maintenant que je l'observais. Et sa bouche, celle que j'avais embrassée. Cette bouche que j'avais oubliée avoir touché de la mienne.

Je pouvais me souvenir maintenant que j'avais aimé ce baiser, qu'il avait été passionnel et dévorant. Qu'il avait été partagé. Je pouvais me souvenir de la sensation de mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve une fille à mettre dans mon lit avant la rentrée, sinon j'allais souvent avoir un problème au sud, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Et cela, rien qu'en imaginant ses mains sur mon corps.

Depuis quand une fille n'avait pas touché ma peau, mon torse, mon sexe ? Si je me souvenais bien, la dernière en date avait été cette Serdaigle, dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.

Je me souvenais que nous avions couché ensemble toute la nuit, celle qui suivait une fête donnée par leur maison pour la victoire contre Poufsouffle. Cette fille avait été sympathique, attentive à mes désirs et je lui avais rendu la pareille. C'était même cette nuit-là, entre deux orgasmes, que nous avions lu. J'avais vu qu'elle avait un livre de chevet intéressant et nous avions lu chacun notre tour quelques lignes.

Je souris à ce souvenir qui était un très bon moment. Un parmi peu pendant ma sixième année. Je me souvenais aussi que je n'avais plus reparlé à cette fille dont le prénom ne me revenait toujours pas.

Ayant un peu faim, je me levai et allai réveiller Granger. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la secouai doucement.

- Granger, réveille-toi, allez...

- Mmm... J'ai pas envie... Surtout si c'est pour t'entendre m'appeler Granger, ronchonna-t-elle en refermant ses yeux qu'elle avait à peine ouverts.

- Hermione, allez, réveille-toi...

**POV Hermione**

L'entendre m'appeler encore par mon nom m'avait en réalité bien réveillée, et même attristée. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait Granger, j'avais l'impression de retourner dans le passé, qu'il oubliait que j'étais là en amie et non en ennemie.

Quand il réitéra sa demande, mais avec mon prénom cette fois, je consentis à ouvrir les yeux et lui demandai :

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise juste à côté de la mienne. Cela fait longtemps que tu dors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je tournai les pages que j'avais lues pour revenir là où j'avais commencé ma lecture et dis :

- Mais au vu du nombre de pages que j'ai lues, je dirais que ça fait un petit moment.

- Tu souhaites continuer à lire, où désires-tu que nous mangions un morceau ?

- N'ayant pas beaucoup mangé tout à l'heure, je dois avouer que là j'ai faim. Et puis j'ai très envie de goûter cette mousse au chocolat, vu que tu en as laissé, lui répondis-je en me levant.

- Allons-y alors, petite dormeuse !

Je ris à sa moquerie et le suivis pour rejoindre la salle à manger. A vrai dire, j'étais encore un peu endormie et mon rêve était encore présent dans mon esprit.

J'avais rêvé qu'Harry et Snape m'avaient emmenée faire une balade à cheval. Je montais seule et ma jument ne respectait aucuns des ordres que je lui donnais. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat que je m'étais retrouvée seule, perdue dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais commencé à paniquer mais avait été rassurée en voyant au loin Ron et Lavande dans une calèche tirée par des sombrals. Je les avais appelés, comme ma jument ne voulait pas bouger, mais ils avaient continué leur chemin sans m'entendre. Quand ils furent hors de ma vue, ma jument s'était emportée après le bruit d'une envolée d'oiseaux. Elle s'était cabrée, me faisant tomber à terre et était partie au galop. J'étais restée au sol, une douleur se faisant sentir dans mon bras gauche sur lequel j'étais tombée. Je n'avais pas bougé, fataliste, et avais décidé d'attendre que l'un de mes amis se rende compte de ma disparition et vienne me retrouver. J'avais compris que quelqu'un venait enfin à mon secours quand j'avais entendu un bruit de galop, puis j'avais vu apparaitre un cheval gris avec Draco dessus. Quand il était arrivé à ma hauteur il m'avait dit « Granger, réveille-toi, allez... »

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Draco tira la chaise pour que je m'asseye. Je le remerciai et lui demandai :

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi pendant que je dormais ?

- J'ai terminé mon roman. Je pourrai donc te le passer. Il est très beau !

- Merci. Dis-moi, il n'est pas trop tard pour aller faire la balade qu'on devait faire ?

- Non... de toute manière, on serait restés dans le parc. On ira après avoir mangé, si c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Euh, oui.

J'étais d'accord, mais pas à proprement parler pour monter à cheval. Je baissai la tête vers l'assiette que Giliana venait de poser devant moi, quand je réalisai pourquoi je voulais cette balade. Ce n'était pas la balade que j'avais appréciée, c'était la sensation d'être protégée dans les bras de Draco. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Harry et Ron me protégeaient à leur manière, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer cette différence. Peut-être que le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre changeait ma perception des choses... Ou alors parce que c'était pour une chose anodine.

Je commençai à manger, arrêtai de penser et demandai à Draco :

- Quel métier aimerais-tu faire plus tard ? Enfin, si tu comptes en avoir un, j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler avec la fortune dont tu as hérité.

- Fortune dont j'ai hérité ? Je t'arrête tout de suite. A la fin de la guerre, le ministère a saisi la presque totalité du contenu des coffres Malfoy. Il ne me reste presque plus d'argent. Juste de quoi finir mes études et démarrer dans la vie. Et bien sûr de quoi vivre encore quelques années. Mais cela s'arrête là.

- Oh... Je ne savais pas, désolée, lui dis-je, confuse.

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est que matériel. On peut le remplacer, pas mes parents...

- C'est vrai, oui... Alors, que souhaites-tu faire plus tard ? Enchainai-je pour qu'il ne pense pas trop à la disparition de ses parents.

- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, alors laisse tomber, me dit-il en coupant sa viande.

- Allez, dis-moi. Promis, je ne me moquerai pas, insistai-je, piquée par la curiosité.

- J'aimerais faire des études... de médicomagie. C'est stupide, de toute manière, personne ne m'embauchera si je réussis à avoir mon diplôme. Qui voudrait se faire soigner par un ancien Mangemort, hein ! Me demanda-t-il amer en buvant une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du vin rouge.

- Moi ! Moi j'accepterais de me faire soigner par toi. Et je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, au contraire, c'est même une très bonne idée. Et si personne ne veux t'embaucher, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir ton propre cabinet de médicomage.

- Ouvrir un cabinet de médicomage ? Mais cela ne changera rien Hermione, personne ne viendra, mise à part toi, me dit-il en souriant, sans toutefois vraiment le faire.

- Il y aura ton parrain, et Harry nous suivra, nous le convaincrons. Et quand les gens apprendront que trois des grands noms de la guerre, dont Celui-qui-a-vaincu, font partis de tes clients, crois-moi tu auras des patients à foison, lui dis-je en souriant de mon raisonnement qui pouvait s'avérer proche de la vérité.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Mais tu ne dois pas faire ça, ajouta-t-il rapidement. C'est moi qui te dois quelque chose, c'est à moi de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu aies tout ce que tu souhaites, jusqu'à rembourser la dette que je te dois. Et puis, ton amitié est déjà pas mal. Ne t'investis pas trop, tu risques d'être déçue Hermione. Je ne suis pas un ange non plus.

Je reposai ma fourchette et lui dis sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je suis comme ça, je m'investis toujours à fond dans mes amitiés. Mais maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je m'investisse dans cette relation amicale que je t'offre, autant arrêter les frais maintenant et rentrer à Poudlard. Je suis comme ça Malfoy. Je suis entière et je fais ce que je peux, avec les moyens que j'ai, pour aider mes amis. Qu'ils me déçoivent est un risque que je prends, que ce soit avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis. Soit tu acceptes mon amitié avec tout ce qu'elle apporte, soit on en revient à Malfoy et Granger avec les relations qu'on avait. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut être amie à mi-temps.

Je me sentais vexée et blessée qu'il refuse mon aide dont, si ça se trouve, il n'aurait même pas besoin, j'avais l'impression qu'il me rejetait en faisant ça.

- Tu m'as mal compris Hermione. Tu m'as donné envie de cette amitié. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne la mérite pas.

Il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large devant sa chaise.

- Je t'ai détestée pendant des années et je ne peux rien y changer. Et depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai décidé de racheter mes fautes passées, de changer, de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver... je ne sais même pas si je le veux vraiment. Je suis paumé ! Seul et paumé ! Voilà ! Sans oublier que je... je ne suis pas un bon ami pour toi. Je ne suis pas Potter et Weasley, tu comprends ? Tu ne me connais pas Hermione. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai du respect pour toi, alors... je te donne un conseil d'ami, arrête tant qu'il est temps. Maintenant que je ne souffrirais pas de perdre ton amitié si récente. Sans que toi, tu ne souffres du vrai moi.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je parte et que je te tourne le dos comme le font tous les autres ?

- Non, non je ne le veux pas... mais tu devrais... j'sais plus, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je soufflai intérieurement, il ne me chassait pas. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas bien, qu'il était perdu. Voulant le rassurer, je lui dis :

- Je suis là de mon plein gré tu sais, si je ne voulais pas être amie avec toi, je ne serais pas venue. Et si tu veux devenir quelqu'un de bien, je serai là pour t'y aider. Je ne dis pas que je suis parfaite pour ça, mais j'ai, je pense, de bonnes bases dans ce domaine. Et puis tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il te faille beaucoup d'efforts pour l'être d'après ce que tu m'as laissé voir. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le penses.

- Pas aussi mauvais que je le pense ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait en ramenant Neige ?

- Tu t'en es occupée. Tu l'as brossée et nourrie. Ce n'est pas ça ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Alors non, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais. Mais est-ce répréhensible ? Si grave que ça ?

- Laisse tomber, je manque de sommeil et je dis des conneries. Finissons de manger et allons faire une balade.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, lui dis-je en mangeant mon dessert.

J'avais fait signe à Giliana, au cours de notre discussion, que je ne voulais plus de mon plat. Mais il me restait deux choses à dire à Draco.

-Je suis quand même soulagée que tu ne me rejettes pas. Je me suis déjà attachée à toi pour être honnête. Je t'apprécie réellement. Mais je ne vais pas venir en balade avec toi. Je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul. Tu dois avoir besoin de faire le point.

- Non, non... cela n'a rien à voir. Viens avec moi faire du cheval. Et puis, merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis. Vraiment...

- D'accord, alors finissons vite de manger et allons-y, lui dis-je en reprenant une cuillère de mousse.

- Elle est bonne ta mousse, pas vrai ?

- Oui, elle n'est pas trop mal. Mais je l'ai déjà faite meilleure que ça.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Oh, et Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Il se leva, marcha vers moi et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de ma chaise.

- Tu as un peu de mousse sur ta joue, me dit-il en la retirant avec son doigt, juste avant de le mettre en bouche.

Il éclata ensuite de rire et me dit :

- Je vais déjà préparer Neige, tu me rejoins quand tu as fini ?

- Oui, oui...

Le voir plus joyeux que l'instant d'avant me fit plaisir. Je ne pouvais donc pas refuser d'aller en balade avec lui si ça lui tenait à cœur. Et puis moi aussi j'avais envie de cette balade, même si j'étais prête à le laisser y aller seul. Je me hâtai donc de finir de manger et le rejoignis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Draco, il y a combien de pièces dans ton manoir ? Lui demandai-je alors que nous le contournions sur Neige.

- Je n'ai jamais compté, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, par simple curiosité.

J'étais comme le matin, entourée par ses bras, et me laissai bercer par le rythme lent de Neige. Au fur et à mesure de la promenade, j'avais laissé reposer mon dos sur son torse, approfondissant le sentiment de sécurité que j'avais.

- La balade te plait-elle ?

- Oui. Je l'apprécie plus que ce matin.

- Et pourquoi donc, me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, son souffle chatouillant ma nuque.

- J'ai beaucoup moins peur.

**POV Draco**

J'étais heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait moins peur des chevaux. En quelque sorte, c'était grâce à moi. Je souris et posai mon menton sur son épaule avant de dire :

- Dois-je en conclure que demain, tu serais prête à monter seule ?

- Euh... peut-être pas non. Là je n'ai pas peur, mais c'est parce que tu es avec moi.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle, inconsciemment, pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, et je fis faire demi-tour à Neige.

J'étais aussi heureux que ma cavalière soit appuyée contre moi, ainsi son dos, étant cambré, l'empêchait de sentir l'effet que son corps avait sur le mien. Elle sentait aussi bon que ce matin, et le fait d'être conscient maintenant du corps qui était posé contre mon torse me rendait un peu excité. Sans parler de ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient le visage.

Cette balade était une vrai torture et j'avais espéré que Granger me dise que le lendemain, je ne lui serais plus utile, mais non. Et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais le faire qu'envers mon côté pervers qui remontait à la surface.

Je fermai les yeux en l'imaginant se retourner sur la selle, avec une agilité déconcertante, pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne. Elle passerait aussi ses mains sur mon torse et elles atterriraient sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon.

Merlin et Salazar, j'avais envie d'elle ! Là, tout de suite... mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le voulais pas. C'était Granger, merde ! La Miss-je-sais-tout, le castor ambulant, la lionne en froid avec sa brosse à cheveux... cette poitrine des plus appétissantes, ce cul à se damner, cette bouche délicieuse...

- On rentre ? Me demanda-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées lubriques.

- Hum, oui, on rentre...

Je secouai la tête et demandai à Neige de prendre la direction des écuries. Je me sentais gêné au possible d'avoir imaginé de telles choses alors qu'elle était là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était elle dans mes pensées et pas une autre fille que j'avais touchée, embrassée et fait jouir...

« Draco, tu t'égares, reprends-toi » me sermonnai-je avant de descendre de cheval car nous étions arrivés.

- Mademoiselle, désirez-vous descendre ? Demandai-je en faisant une courbette théâtrale avant de lui tendre la main.

Elle rit, prit ma main et utilisa la même technique que le matin, mais en se laissant descendre toute seule le long de Neige.

- Merci Monsieur, dit-elle en riant toujours.

- Mais de rien, dis-je en prenant les rênes et en menant Neige dans son box. Tu peux rentrer au manoir, ou m'attendre, fais comme tu le souhaites. Je dois à tous leur donner à boire et à manger, ainsi qu'une caresse ou deux.

- Je viens avec toi. Je trouverai bien un endroit où m'asseoir pendant que tu t'occupes des chevaux.

- Suis-nous alors. Fait attention où tu mets les pieds, il se pourrait que tu croises du crottin. J'ai laissé Mercure et Éclair au chocolat en liberté aujourd'hui.

Je ne fis plus attention à elle et donnai cette dernière à ma chérie. Neige avait été un amour aujourd'hui, après autant de temps sans m'être occupé d'elle. Je la fis rentrer dans son box, lui enlevai la selle et le harnais. Je retirai aussi la couverture pour en mettre une autre. Quand j'eus fini, je vins me placer devant elle. Elle ancra son regard au mien et je souris, la caressant et lui parlant comme j'en avais pris l'habitude.

- Tu es contente hein ? Tu t'es baladée près du lac, tu as galopé même. Je vais essayer de m'occuper de toi plus souvent, promis.

Je passai ma main sur sa crinière et allait remplir un seau d'eau et d'avoine, ainsi que des céréales. Je déposai le tout dans les bacs prévus à cet effet et après une dernière caresse de son pelage et un dernier "Je t'aime aussi", je quittai le box pour rejoindre celui de Mercure qui était plus agité.

- Du calme mon tout beau !

Je le flattai sur ses flancs et il se calma instantanément. Je posai mon front sur son cou et dis :

- Demain, je vais essayer de te faire faire le tour de la propriété au galop pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir monté aujourd'hui. Promis. Alors, sois calme. Ok ?

Je passai mes mains sur ses jambes, sachant qu'il adorait ça. Je fis ensuite le plein d'eau et de nourriture, le couvrit d'une couverture, remit de l'ordre dans son foin qui était des plus dissipés, vu sa nervosité.

- A demain !

Comme réponse, j'eus un coup de queue que j'évitai en riant, avant de fermer son box. Je rejoignis ensuite Éclair au chocolat, qui avait été le premier à recevoir mes soins aujourd'hui.

- Je parie que tu as sauté tous les obstacles présents dans la prairie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hennit, comme s'il voulait me répondre. Je me fis un devoir d'inspecter ses genoux, au cas où il se serait blessé en mon absence. Mais tout était parfait.

- Ne mange pas trop vite, petit gourmand, le prévins-je en remplissant son bac d'avoine et de céréales.

Je lui mis aussi un peu de salade, étant étonnement le seul à en manger. Il se rua dessus dès qu'il la vit, et je le laissai se goinfrer tout en le couvrant. Je le caressai ensuite un peu, mais voyant qu'il voulait être tranquille afin de vider tout son bac en un temps record, je le laissai en fermant son box.

Je me rendis ensuite dans le fond des écuries pour laver mes mains. Je les essuyais quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

- Tu es restée tout ce temps ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Et tout ce que j'ai vu était passionnant.

- Tu aurais pu venir aider, tu sais... enfin si tu le voulais, me rattrapai-je me rendant compte que cela aurait pu passer pour un reproche.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Je sais, mais te regarder faire était beaucoup plus instructif que si j'avais participé.

- Si tu le dis, lui dis-je en sortant du bâtiment et en baillant. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Eh bien comme tu as l'air fatigué, je pense que je vais te laisser aller dormir.

- Merci. Mais toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Commencer le roman que tu as fini.

- Allons à la bibliothèque dans ce cas, comme ça, je pourrai me prendre un livre pour la nuit, dis-je en la tirant par le bras, car elle partait dans la mauvaise direction.

- D'accord.

Arrivés à mi chemin, n'en pouvant plus du silence qu'elle laissait s'installer quand on marchait côte à côte, je dis :

- Et toi, tu souhaites faire quoi comme études après Poudlard ?

- Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit. Je voudrais être professeur de métamorphose. Enfin peut-être, je ne suis pas totalement décidée.

- Oui, désolé, j'avais oublié. Mais si ce n'est pas dans cette voie, sais-tu dans laquelle tu comptes te diriger ?

- Les recherches. En potions pour être plus précise. Mais j'hésite entre les deux.

- Tu as encore un an devant toi pour te décider. Sinon, qui crois-tu que la directrice choisira pour les rôles de préfet en chef ?

- Alors là, aucune idée. La septième année n'ayant pas été des plus « normale », je ne sais pas sur quoi McGonagal se basera pour les choisir.

- Je penche, moi, sur la sixième année. Beaucoup de famille ont refusé de laisser leur enfant aller à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année ou les autres, après la mort de... de... Dumbledore.

Je serrai les mâchoires et crispai mes doigts. J'avais été bête de mettre l'ancien directeur sur le tapis. J'étais responsable de sa mort.

- Je peux comprendre leur réaction. Personne ne savait que ton parrain était espion pour l'ordre, tout le monde le prenait pour un véritable Mangemort.

- Ouais, mais aussi, ils avaient peur. Donc, je pense que McGonagall prendra en compte les notes de la sixième année. Je n'ai aucune chance. J'ai baissé en flèche cette année-là dans mes notes, à cause de Tu-sais-qui.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine d'extrapoler là-dessus, nous verrons bien à la rentrée. Je t'attends là, me dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la pièce, dis-je en m'esclaffant tout en pénétrant et en me rendant sur le balcon.

- Non, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de moi pour choisir un livre.

Elle marquait un point. Quand j'eus en main le roman que je devais lui passer, je me dirigeai vers l'étagère qui contenait les livres que nous avions sur la médicomagie au fil des siècles. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, la femme d'un de mes ancêtres avait été médicomage avant de devenir une Malfoy, abandonnant ainsi son emploi. Je trouvai rapidement un livre qui me plaisait, sur la gynécologie. J'aimais cette partie de la médicomagie qui donnait la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 4.2 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages, 4.386 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous le dire en review. Même cas si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Désolée, je suis à l'ouest et je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? Dites le nous si c'est le cas, ou pas, lol. A mardi prochain. Gros bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	9. Chapitre 5 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Moi ça va, j'ai juste passé un après-midi dans les magasins et j'ai cru mourir avec la chaleur. Mais je suis vivante et grâce à ça, on publie, Emmoirel et moi. Quoi de plus beau ? Bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je ne vous embête pas longtemps, juste pour vous dire : BONNE LECTURE ! Et à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**kahlan : **Contentes que cette histoire te plaise aussi ^^ & (^-^). Et merci d'avoir laissé une tite review, on en est friande, mais chut, faut pas le dire, _mdr_ !

**manganiark** : Kikou toi ^^, contente que tu aimes cette fic, sinon on aurait un sacré problème, _lol_. Merci de laisser une trace de toi ici aussi, et oui, les com's ne nous suffisent pas, _mdr_ !

**mariie : **Merci pour ta review mariie, elle nous a fait plaisir. Voilà le 5ème chapitre, comment vas-tu le trouver celui-là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Quand il eut choisi un livre, nous regagnâmes nos chambres. Arrivés sur le pas de ma porte, je fis face à Draco et lui demandai :

- Veux-tu que je me lève à une heure particulière demain ?

- Que dis-tu de neuf heures ? Cela nous laisse profiter de notre dimanche, tout en se levant tôt afin de partir près du lac pour un pique-nique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ca me va. Alors à demain, bonne nuit, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

- Merci, à toi aussi Hermione.

Je fermai ma porte en le remerciant et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. Je me changeai et enfilai mon pyjama. C'était un simple ensemble pantacourt et débardeur de couleur parme. Une fois prête, je sortis et allai m'installer sur mon lit avec le livre.

Mais avant de le commencer, je repensai à la journée qu'on venait de passer. C'était une journée riche en émotions et en confidences. On avait franchi un cap, enfin j'espérais, qui nous permettrait d'être de bons amis.

Le moment dans l'écurie après le repas du soir m'avait montré une facette de Draco qui m'avait attendrie. Il aimait ses chevaux et le leur montrait. Je souris en y repensant et ouvris mon livre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait un moment que je lisais, vu que j'en étais déjà à la page 75, quand je me rappelai une chose à laquelle j'avais pensée quand il m'avait dit avoir des problèmes pour dormir depuis la sixième année. Je me levai donc et ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour me retrouver face à la sienne.

Peut-être dormait-il déjà ? Je m'avançai et frappai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller au cas où.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco passablement fatigué, l'air hagard.

- Tu ne dors pas Hermione ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop sommeil vu la sieste que j'ai faite cet après-midi. Mais à ce que je vois, toi tu n'arrives pas à dormir encore une fois.

- Ca devient une habitude. Je m'occupe en lisant. Que puis-je pour toi ? me demanda-t-il en me laissant entrer.

Je me rendis compte qu'il avait un pyjama en lin noir léger, le haut ouvert.

- Pour moi, rien. Mais c'est pour ton problème justement que je suis là.

- Ah bon, j'ai un problème, me dit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil et en m'invitant à en faire de même.

Je restai debout et lui répondis :

- Oui, tu n'arrives pas à dormir. C'est même toi qui me l'as dit ce matin. Et j'ai peut-être une solution pour t'aider. C'est quelque chose que je faisais avec Harry quand il n'y arrivait pas non plus à cause de Voldemort.

- Et quelle est cette chose ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit cette après-midi que tu étais vierge ?

Je rougis à ce qu'il venait de dire et au double sens de ma phrase. Mais je repris contenance et lui répondis :

- En effet je le suis, et sache que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Est-ce que tu veux dormir oui ou non ?

Tout en lui demandant ça, je me dirigeai vers son lit où je rabattis les draps aux pieds du lit.

- Oui, bien évidemment que je veux dormir, mais pas en... Hermione, je ne veux rien de sexuel venant de ta part. Tu peux sortir d'ici.

- Arrête de tout rapporter au... sexe. Ca n'a rien à voir. Et ça n'est pas un sort ou une potion non plus. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Je suis fou, mais je te fais confiance. Que comptes-tu me faire ? Me demanda-t-il en croisant ses jambes.

Je souris de le voir m'accorder sa confiance, et sans lui donner d'indice, je lui ordonnai gentiment :

- Tu verras bien. Allez, enlève ton haut de pyjama et viens te coucher, sur le ventre. Et pas d'objection, rajoutai-je en rigolant doucement.

- J'enlève même le bas... si tu me l'ordonnes, me dit-il en retirant son haut.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire Draco. Mais si tu te sens plus à l'aise sans, tu n'as qu'à l'enlever et rabattre le drap sur toi pendant que je me tournerai, lui dis-je taquine.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis il sourit, d'une manière sadique, avant de me dire :

- Tourne-toi si tu ne veux pas succomber Hermione.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à descendre son pantalon, je me retournai pour ne pas le regarder pendant qu'il s'installait, et éteignis plusieurs des bougies de sa chambre. Laissant ainsi juste assez de lumière pour voir ce que je faisais et lui permettre de ne pas être gêné par elle pour s'endormir.

- Tu es installé ? Lui demandai-je avant de me retourner.

- Oui... Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire, même si j'en ai une petite idée.

Je me tournai vers lui et avançai dans sa direction. Je m'assis de côté sur le bord de son lit et lui dis en posant mes mains sur ses épaules :

- Un massage. Tout simplement.

- Mmh…

- Mets tes bras le long de ton corps et détends-toi.

- A vos ordres, marmonna-t-il.

J'attendis qu'il les place comme demandé et quand ce fut fait, je commençai à masser ses épaules.

Il était noué, beaucoup trop. Je comprenais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre vu comme ses muscles étaient tendus et ses nerfs noués. J'allais devoir user de tout mon savoir-faire pour dénouer tout ça.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu ne penses à rien. Et si tu n'y arrives pas et que tes pensées te conduisent toujours aux choses qui t'empêchent de dormir habituellement, j'aimerais que tu me racontes comment tu imagines ta vie future. Si tu ne veux pas, je peux aussi parler, pour que tu te concentres uniquement sur ma voix.

- Comme tu veux, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fis descendre mes mains sur le milieu de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates. Je le massai en faisant rouler sa peau vers le haut avec mes pouces. Mon but étant de détendre son dos en premier lieu.

- Non Draco, pas comme je veux. C'est de toi qu'il s'agit, et donc de ce que tu veux toi. Préfères-tu parler ou m'écouter ?

- T'écouter...

Je continuai mes gestes et commençai à parler :

- Quand j'ai su que j'étais une sorcière et que je devais aller à Poudlard, j'étais terriblement excitée, mais aussi effrayée. Je ne connaissais rien de ce monde et j'avais peur d'être ridicule. Alors après avoir été acheter mes fournitures sur le chemin de traverse, je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et j'ai lu tous les manuels de première année. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une semaine pour tout lire et tout retenir. J'étais avide d'en apprendre plus, alors je suis passée à la pratique.

Je fis une pause et descendis encore mes mains pour qu'elles atteignent ses reins. Je le sentis frissonner... tout comme moi. Etrange... Je n'avais jamais frissonné en massant Harry. Ne m'attardant pas à ce détail je repris mon récit :

- Lorsque dans le Poudlard express j'ai rencontré Ron et Harry, je me suis comportée, et ça je suis sûre que tu ne me croiras pas, comme une parfaite petite arrogante. En y repensant, je me suis comportée comme toi à cette époque. Je les ai pris de haut et leur ai exposé mon savoir et ma réussite des sorts. Tu m'aurais vu ce jour-là, je suis sûre que tu n'en reviendrais pas. Mais j'ai vite changé de façon d'être, ça ne me ressemblait pas et je sais que j'ai agi comme ça pour me protéger de mon ignorance de ce monde.

Le sentant plus détendu, je remontai mes mains sur ses épaules et les massai plus délicatement, comme des caresses.

- Ca va Draco ? Lui demandai-je pour être sûre que mon traitement faisait effet.

- Ca va... J'aurais aimé te voir te comporter comme une parfaite Malfoy, me dit-il avec une voix endormie.

Je souris et continuai mes caresses sur tout son dos. Il allait bientôt s'endormir. J'étais contente de voir que mon massage était aussi efficace sur lui que sur Harry.

- Je n'étais pas une parfaite Malfoy, j'étais juste terrorisée de me montrer sous mon vrai jour. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu as fait toi aussi, te cacher derrière ton nom. C'est dommage, tu es quelqu'un de bien Draco, j'en reste persuadée depuis que tu m'as laissée t'approcher. On aurait pu être amis bien avant.

- Impossible, j'aurais dû te tuer quand tu-sais-qui est revenu, pour l'affront à mon sang.

- Ah... cette histoire de sang. Quelle idiotie. Enfin, chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne l'impose pas aux autres.

Je me tus et restai silencieuse, le sentant commencer à s'assoupir. Tous ses muscles étaient relâchés et il me parlait d'une voix somnolente. Je continuai encore un peu mon massage, voulant attendre qu'il soit bel et bien endormi avant de partir.

Ce garçon, que je détestais avant, me touchait plus que ce que j'aurais pensé. Il était émouvant. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la vie qu'il aurait souhaitée apparemment. Il avait caché sa véritable personnalité, courbé le dos face à Voldemort, vu ses parents mourir et maintenant il devait affronter tout son passé que les autres ne s'empêchaient pas de lui renvoyer à la figure. Même s'ils ne lui disaient rien et le laissaient seulement de côté. Il était hors de question que je le laisse tomber ! Il n'avait pas à subir son passé seul toute sa vie.

- Draco ?

Comme il ne répondit pas, j'en déduisis qu'il dormait. Sa respiration était calme et lente. J'arrêtai mes gestes et me relevai.

- Maintenant je suis là pour toi, tu ne seras plus seul, lui dis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Je le recouvris entièrement de son drap et partis dans ma chambre. Une fois allongée, je ne repris pas ma lecture et m'endormis à mon tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme la veille, je me préparai avant de descendre. J'avais bien dormi cette nuit et étais en pleine forme.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine où j'y trouvai Wolsky qui pliait des torchons. Je le saluai, ce qui le surprit, mais il me salua lui aussi.

Draco n'était pas encore là, je me fis donc un café au lait et m'appuyai au rebord du plan de travail pour le boire. J'admirai le paysage que j'apercevais depuis la fenêtre.

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai en sentant les rayons du soleil m'éblouir. J'ouvris mes yeux et me plaçai sur le dos. J'avais admirablement bien dormi et je le devais à Granger.

Je me rappelai de son massage, de ses mains sur moi. Je m'étais senti bien hier soir. Et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et profitai de ce réveil. Je me sentais détendu, enfin pas partout, je me sentais léger, revigoré. Presque en pleine forme. J'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit, sans penser à tout ce que je devais penser, réfléchir ou me souvenir. J'avais juste dormi et rêvé.

Malheureusement, je ne me souvenais plus de mon rêve, sauf d'une magnifique robe turquoise en soie. Je pouvais me souvenir de la douceur du tissu.

Ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, je décidai de me lever, faisant abstraction de mon sexe en semi érection, pour me diriger vers la salle de bains, en tenue d'Adam. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'enfiler mon pyjama, alors que j'allais l'enlever quelques secondes après.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je peignai mes cheveux et je ne cessai de me dire que je devais remercier Granger pour ça. Pour cette nuit, cette journée, ces confidences, ces moments solitaires...

Quoique pour ces derniers, je ne devrais peut-être pas lui en parler. Je pouvais me souvenir que j'avais failli, la veille, le lui dévoiler, mais elle aurait pu se sentir blessée et ça, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne le voulais plus. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma dette. Je voulais vraiment être ami avec elle. Bon, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait être ma première amie, n'ayant eu que des « amis » et pas « amies » à proprement parler, hormis Pansy qui était plus présente dans mon entourage parce que mes parents nous avaient promis l'un à l'autre à peine étions-nous nés.

Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'une amitié garçon/fille pouvait donner, mais je n'allais pas reculer, pas après avoir vécu cette journée avec elle, d'avoir entendu ses petits bouts d'histoires. Et une petite part de moi me disait que maintenant le monde magique sauvé de Vous-savez-qui, elle était paumée autant que moi. Elle n'avait connu chaque année que le combat contre les forces du mal.

Maintenant qu'elle ne devait plus se battre, elle devait réfléchir à son avenir et le peu d'années passées immergée dans le monde magique ne pouvait réellement lui montrer toutes les possibilités.

Quand mes cheveux furent coiffés, sans gel vu la chaleur qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, je me brossai les dents. J'étais ravi en regardant mon reflet que mes cernes aient disparu et sans comprendre, je me mis à pleurer. De légers sanglots sortaient de ma gorge et je dus stopper mon lavage de dents pour faire sortir tout ce que je retenais depuis si longtemps.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir, je pus me relever du sol, où je m'étais laissé glisser. Je terminai de me préparer et sans attendre, je filai pour rejoindre Granger qui devait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Je dévalai les escaliers avec entrain, souriant et en pleine forme. Bon, je n'avais pas la pêche non plus, mais je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis ma cinquième année, avant le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Quand je poussai la porte, je la vis, là, debout devant le plan de travail, à regarder par la fenêtre. Je me dirigeai alors vers elle, je lui enlevai la tasse de ses mains, la pris par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et la serrai dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais pris quelqu'un comme ça, à part Severus. Je me sentais gauche, mais je ne stoppai pas mon geste. J'enfouis ensuite ma tête dans son cou, et une fois encore, je pus sentir cette odeur. Je lui dis :

- Merci Hermione, j'ai magnifiquement bien dormi et je te le dois. Je te dois tellement... tellement, continuai-je en me sentant trembler.

- Euh... de rien Draco, de rien, me dit-elle en répondant à mon étreinte.

Je pris une grande respiration pour ne pas craquer et me reculai d'elle. Seulement, je tombai sur son regard qui selon moi était ému. Mes yeux descendirent alors sur son nez, ses joues un peu rouges et pour finir, sa bouche. Sans me poser de question, j'avançai, comblant la distance et posai mes lèvres contres les siennes. Je fermai les yeux et doutant un peu d'avoir un refus de sa part, je sortis ma langue pour avoir l'entrée à sa bouche, chose qu'elle m'accorda assez rapidement. J'en fus heureux, mais je déchantai vite, car sa langue resta inactive à mon entrée. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à cela et commençai à la caresser doucement, tout en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi.

**POV Hermione**

J'étais paniquée, je n'osais pas répondre à son baiser. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas, c'était bien là le problème, j'en avais terriblement envie. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais les faits étaient là, je voulais approfondir ce baiser, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que mon amitié n'était qu'un but pour faire de lui un potentiel petit-ami. Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Je trouvais notre nouvelle relation très satisfaisante, je ne voulais pas plus de lui que cette amitié.

Quand sa langue toucha une énième fois la mienne, inactive, je me repris et répondis. Je laissai ma langue partir dans une danse bien orchestrée avec la sienne et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais plus lâcher ses lèvres, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Ce n'est que quand je sentis une légère proéminence à son bas-ventre que je repris pied dans la réalité et le repoussai délicatement, complètement essoufflée.

Je ne dis rien et attendis qu'il dise quelque chose.

Il posa son front contre le mien et me dis simplement :

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais... merci Hermione...

Je restai là, les bras ballants, en me disant qu'il avait une façon particulière de remercier les gens. Ce que je ne m'empêchai pas de lui faire remarquer :

- Tu... tu remercies toujours les gens de cette... façon ?

- Je ne remerciais jamais les gens avant, me dit-il en se reculant.

- Oh... Alors au temps te prévenir maintenant. Toutes les personnes que tu auras à remercier à l'avenir n'apprécieront peut-être pas ta façon de faire, lui dis-je en souriant.

**POV Draco**

Je me sentis tout à coup mal, regrettant d'avoir agi sous cette pulsion. Je m'empressai de lui demander :

- As-tu apprécié ?

Mais c'était quoi cette question à deux noises ? J'avais voulu lui demander si elle m'en voulait, pas si elle avait apprécié. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Je me dépêchai d'ajouter :

- Heu, je veux dire, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait franche, oui... J'ai apprécié et non, je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais ne va pas croire que je veuille plus que notre amitié, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- L'ai-je laissé penser de mon côté ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses ça de moi.

- Que je me trompe, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont, c'est toujours moi qui t'ai embrassée, non ? Donc, c'était clair de mon côté. Je ne souhaite pas plus que ton amitié Hermione. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir une amie de sexe féminin. Et encore plus de dire merci. Je veillerai à ne plus... enfin, tu vois quoi, dis-je en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur un panier rempli de croissants.

- Bien alors tout est clair ! Me répondit-elle avec un je ne sais quoi dans la voix.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je en prenant une viennoiserie.

- Non, non, tout va bien.

- Ta voix démontre tout le contraire, dis-je soudain triste. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée Hermione et d'avoir volé ce moment... mais... j'en ai eu envie, tout simplement en voyant ton regard. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, je te promets de ne plus jamais le faire sans ton accord...

- Je t'assure Draco, tout va bien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est... moi. Je crois que je suis juste... Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais aller faire galoper tes chevaux sans moi. Je vais rester là.

Me pensait-elle idiot ? Cela en avait tout l'air car elle croyait fortement que j'allais gober son mensonge gros comme un dragon. Je terminai mon croissant et vins lui prendre les mains, avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien et lui dire :

- Hermione, je me sens assez mal en cet instant de te rendre comme ça... alors dis-moi la vérité. Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je t'ai embrassée alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Et je te présente toute mes excuses pour ça. Mais tu comprends...

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, je baissai mes yeux et cela me fut fatal. Mon cerveau se déconnecta car j'avais une vue plongeante dans un décolleté des plus révélateurs. Salazar aidez-moi...

Je rapprochai ma bouche de sa peau découverte et sans attendre, je posai mes mains sur ses seins si tentateurs. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour baisser le bout de tissu qui lui servait de top, pour enfin dévoiler un soutien-gorge rouge. Je ne résistai pas longtemps et malaxai sa poitrine, tout en allant la mordiller légèrement, l'embrasser. Mes pouces passaient sur ses pointes que je sentais à travers son soutien-gorge. Je ne tins pas plus avant de le dégrafer et d'aller prendre en bouche cette rondeur appétissante. Elle cria mon prénom, encore et encore au fur et à mesure que j'aspirais, tout en massant l'autre sein et en pinçant son téton. Je gémis aussi avant d'entendre plus fort :

- Draco ? ... Draco tu m'entends ?

- Quoi, hein, mais...

Je la vis devant moi, inquiète. Elle était habillée, totalement, et à quelques pas de moi. Que se passait-il ?

**POV Hermione**

Comme il avait l'air perdu, j'insistai :

- Tu m'entends ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Ailleurs, répéta-t-il avec un air totalement perdu.

Ok, il était vraiment ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le plonger dans cet état ? Voulant lui faire refaire surface en douceur, je me rappelai une expression que ma mère avait souvent quand j'étais petite. Elle l'utilisait pour me faire oublier ce qui me tracassait et me faire sourire. Je me dis que je pouvais toujours tenter de faire pareil avec lui.

- Tu as des soucis ? Tu as un problème ?

J'enchainai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

- Ou alors tu as des soucis qui te posent un problème ? Ou bien un problème qui te fait des soucis ?

Je le vis secouer la tête et je fus contente qu'il revienne parmi nous, mais ce fut pour me dire :

- Oui, j'ai un problème Hermione ! Et je n'en aurais pas si tu gardais bien rangé ta satanée poitrine ! Merde, laisse-là dans ton lit comme avant et j'irai beaucoup mieux par Merlin !

Je restai coite à ses paroles, ne pouvant laisser sortir de ma gorge qu'un misérable couinement aigu :

- Comment...

- Donnez-moi une corde pour me pendre...

Après ce que je venais d'entendre, il me regarda et me demanda ensuite :

- Je t'ai vraiment dit ça ?

Je lui fis oui de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour le moment, étant encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, tu as une très belle poitrine et tu devrais la montrer plus souvent...

Il devint extrêmement blanc et ajouta :

- Heu, je veux dire, oublie tout court, tout ce que j'ai dit ! Absolument tout ! Merde, je suis trop con ce matin, lâcha-t-il en se hissant sur le plan de travail pour s'assoir.

Oublier... D'accord, j'allais oublier. Là, voilà, je ne savais même plus ce que je devais oublier.

Non, il n'avait rien dit. Non, je n'avais pas entendu ça. Non ! La preuve, j'allais reprendre notre conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. A ce qu'il m'avait demandé « Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Voilà, c'est ce que j'allais faire, lui répondre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Mais tu veux que je la range où ? Je te signale qu'elle n'est pas amovible ! Je suis une fille et ça fait donc parti de la panoplie que tu le veuilles ou...

Et merde ! Triples buses, espèce d'imbécile. Bravo Hermione ! Tu devais oublier et lui répondre, et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est... ça.

Je tirai une chaise et m'assis, posant mes bras sur la table en y laissant tomber ma tête.

**POV Draco**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Que dire d'ailleurs, après l'énorme connerie que j'avais dite ?

- Hermione, dis-je ne souhaitant pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était sûrement.

Surtout après sa tirade des plus vraies.

Comment avais-je pu lui demander de ranger sa poitrine ? J'étais le pire ami qu'elle pouvait avoir, à n'en pas douter. Oser dire ça à une fille... Merlin, j'étais devenu un Poufsouffle ou quoi !

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle la tête toujours sur bras et le corps pris de tremblements.

- Je m'excuse, pardon. Mais je n'avais jamais remarqué tes attributs féminins avant et je suis déstabilisé depuis hier. J'ai craqué, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Ne pleure pas...

J'allai poser ma main sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais merdé, en beauté, et je ne savais pas comment me rattraper. Je me dis que l'humour serait peut-être le bienvenu et me souvenant du jour de notre arrivée, je dis :

- Au fait, nous sommes dimanche. Ne devions-nous pas nous marier aujourd'hui ?

Bon, je devais avouer que mon humour tombait à plat, mais j'avais essayé au moins. Même moi, je me trouvais pathétique, c'était pour dire.

Elle releva la tête, la tourna vers moi et je pus voir des larmes coulant de ses yeux, mais pas celles que je pensais :

- Je ne pleure pas rassure-toi, enfin si, mais de rire ! Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ? Me demanda-t-elle en riant maintenant à gorge déployée.

Je la regardai avant d'exploser de rire moi aussi. Ridicule était bien le mot. Content de la voir rire, je lui mis une tape dans le dos, ce qui eut pour malheur de la faire tomber de sa chaise.

- Merde ! Hermione, ça va ? Demandai-je en la relevant.

- Oui, oui, me répondit-elle en s'accrochant à moi tellement elle riait. Tu n'imagines pas le comique de la situation. Toi réalisant que je suis une fille et qui me demande de ranger ce qui, entre autre, fait de moi une fille justement, rajouta-t-elle.

- En effet, mais ça va. As-tu mal quelque part ? Demandai-je en la regardant sous toutes les coutures. Désolé, je n'ai pas senti ma force, ajoutai-je.

- Mais oui, ça va. Je te rappelle que j'ai supporté plus douloureux qu'une chute de chaise.

J'allais répondre quand nous fûmes interrompus par un elfe de maison, nous demandant si le pique-nique tenait toujours. Je lui dis alors que oui, invitai Granger à aller chercher de quoi lire au bord du lac, j'en fis de même avant de prendre le chemin des écuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 5.1 de ce bonus est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 15 pages, 4.842 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme le dit Emmoirel, j'espère aussi que cette histoire continue de vous plaire un peu. je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous n'en raffolez pas... vu le peu de review. Mais moi, sans vous mentir je l'ADORE ! Bisou et à samedi.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, il fait trop chaud pour avoir le courage d'écrire _(et je risque d'inonder mon ordi en dégoulinant, lol)_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plait toujours, dites le nous, n'hésitez pas ^^ Je vous dis à samedi, bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

><p><strong>On tenait juste à vous dire ou vous redire que cette histoire est complètement finie à l'écriture <strong>(^-^) / ^^


	10. Chapitre 5 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publié par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonjour ! Vous allez bien en ce samedi ? Moi, ça va. J'ai la tête dans le c** mais ça va, Mdrr ! J'espère que cette suite du chapitre 5 vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **_Moirelle étant au boulot, elle n'a pas pu mettre de note._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Mariie** : Merci pour la review. On se demande ce que tu vas penser de la suite, lol.

**Kahlan** : Merci pour ta review, nous te souhaitons bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Aurore** : Merci pour ta review. Sache que la suite va arriver dans quelques minutes. Contentes que notre histoire te plaise.

**Manganiark** : Coucou toi. Merci pour ta review, mais si tu pouvais éviter de dire des choses qui risquent de te faire tuer par les lecteurs ce serait bien. On tient quand même à toi, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Cela faisait un moment que je ne voulais plus lire, le soleil trop haut dans le ciel, la chaleur étouffante. Même si je m'étais assis dans l'herbe près du lac, trempant ainsi mes pieds, je ne pouvais ne pas avoir chaud et je me dis qu'une petite tête me ferait du bien. Je posai mon livre et me retournai pour remarquer que Granger lisait encore appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, se créant de l'ombre.

Je lui criai :

- Une petite baignade ?

- Non merci. Je vais rester là.

Ne s'amusait-elle donc que très rarement ?

Je me levai quand même et me déshabillai en vitesse. N'être plus qu'en caleçon me fit gémir de bien-être, tellement il faisait chaud sous les bouts de tissus. Je me ruai alors vers l'eau et m'immergeai en quelques secondes.

Je fis un peu de nage et de plongée, mais bien vite je me sentis seul. Je sortis alors le buste de l'eau et criai :

- Tu es sûre ? Elle est bonne !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Une autre fois peut-être.

- Mais tu es mon amie ! Viens.

La voyant me faire non de la tête et replonger dans son bouquin, je souris, de mon sourire Serpentard, avant de sortir de l'eau. J'avais plus ou moins compris pourquoi elle ne venait pas et j'allais régler le problème en deux secondes.

Je courus vers elle en hurlant :

- Un serpent m'a mordu, un serpent m'a mordu dans le dos, regarde...

- Fais-moi voir ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant et en balançant son bouquin. Tu as vu ce que c'était comme serpent ?

- Oui, il était énorme, dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

- Merlin, je ne connais pas tous les sorts de guérisons contre les morsures de serpents, me dit-elle en paniquant.

Avant que je n'éclate de rire devant l'inquiétude qu'elle démontrait à mon égard, je la pris par surprise en la jetant sur mon épaule et en courant, tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, vers l'eau. Une fois les mollets immergés, je la balançai sans ménagement à quelques mètres. Elle fit un splendide "SPLASH" et je ris à gorge déployée avant de la rejoindre.

- Espèce de... Sale petit... Tu vas me le...

Elle essayait de parler tout en recrachant l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

- Allez, je viens de te rendre service !

Je plongeai et allai tirer sur ses jambes, avant de remonter pour rire de sa tête.

- En quoi m'as-tu rendu service en me balançant dans l'eau toute habillée ?

- Parce que justement tu es dans l'eau, toute habillée, dis-je en nageant sur le dos. Ca te dit que je te montre quelques beaux endroits sous l'eau ?

**POV Hermione**

Et il appelait ça me rendre service ! Il savait qu'un jeans trempé était plus lourd qu'autre chose et empêchait de se mouvoir correctement dans l'eau ? Comme si j'allais pouvoir nager comme ça !

- Tu ne m'as pas rendu service, lui dis-je déterminée à lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'as jamais été dans l'eau avec un jeans ?

-Je ne porte jamais de jeans. C'est un truc moldu...

- Eh bien ça se voit ! Sinon tu saurais qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour empêcher quelqu'un de nager qu'un jeans mouillé.

- Je ne savais pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à nager jusqu'au bord ?

Je me mis à avancer lourdement vers le rivage tout en lui disant :

- Non ! Je peux encore avancer en marchant. Mais il y a bien une chose que tu peux faire, lui dis-je amusée parce que je me doutais qu'il ne penserait pas à la solution la plus simple.

- Quoi ?

Arrivée au bord, je m'assis et commençai à détacher mon jeans et à le faire difficilement descendre jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses.

- Le jeans mouillé a une autre particularité. Il est impossible de l'enlever seul. Il va donc falloir que tu m'aides.

- Par... pardon ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à enlever ton truc là ?

- Il va bien falloir puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne nager avec toi, et avec lui sur les jambes, je ne peux pas !

- J'arrive...

Il s'approcha de moi à reculons et ferma les yeux au moment d'attraper le bas du pantalon. Je me retins de rire de le voir comme ça.

Quand il parvint à me le retirer, il tomba en arrière sur les fesses, emporté par l'élan de l'effort. De mon côté, je me relevai, lui pris le jeans des mains et le remerciai pour son aide en allant attraper ma baguette sur la nappe du pique-nique.

Je lançai ensuite un sort de séchage sur mon pantalon et le pliai pour le poser. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'eau en disant à Draco en passant à côté de lui :

- Alors ? Tu viens te baigner ?

- Un peu oui !

Il ajouta immédiatement :

- Mais, tu viens bien de lancer un sort de séchage sur ton pantalon ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé avant, lui dis-je en me moquant ouvertement mais gentiment de lui.

- Petite peste, tu vas me le payer, me dit-il en me soulevant et en me jetant dans l'eau, tout en riant.

Je bus la tasse une nouvelle fois, pas de surprise cette fois, mais parce que je rigolais. Quand je sortis la tête de l'eau je crachai celle que j'avais avalée et lui dis :

- C'était ma revanche pour m'avoir jetée à l'eau toute habillée. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu voulais me faire voir tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais retenir ta respiration combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi doucement.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais pas très longtemps en tout cas.

- Alors on va commencer léger. Il y a un magnifique rocher à quelques mètres, viens.

Il m'entraina avec lui et me montra le fameux rocher. Il me fit voir d'autres choses plus belles les unes que les autres.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Je m'étais beaucoup amusée avec lui et commençai à regretter de devoir rentrer à Poudlard.

Je n'avais pas non plus envie de revoir tous les dégâts causés par la bataille, revoir des gens heureux mais tristes en même temps d'avoir perdu un de leurs proches pendant cette guerre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous venions de rentrer du lac et j'avais laissé Draco aller s'occuper des chevaux, seul. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi et il fallait que je prépare mes affaires. Une fois fait, je m'assis sur le lit et attendis qu'il revienne.

Je me remémorai le week-end que nous venions de passer. Mais l'évènement qui me marquait le plus était le baiser. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, de une, j'avais eu envie de lui répondre avec autant de... fougue, et de deux, pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça après en lui disant que tout était clair.

Bien évidemment que tout était clair ! Mais je ne comprenais pas mon... ma... Ma quoi d'ailleurs ?

Colère ? Non, je n'avais pas ressenti de colère.

Angoisse ? Non plus. Pourquoi aurais-je été angoissée à cette idée.

Soulagement ? Ce n'était pas ça non plus.

Ça m'énervait de ne pas réussir à mettre un nom sur ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là.

J'entendis frapper à ma porte. Ce devait-être Draco et je lui dis d'entrer. Quand il passa le pas de la porte il me demanda :

- Alors ? Pas déçue par ce week-end ?

Déçue ! Voilà le sentiment que je cherchais ! Mais pourquoi avais-je ressenti de la déception ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion, car voyant que je ne répondais pas, Draco me dit :

- Tu es déçue, pas vrai. J'ai loupé ce week-end... c'est ça ?

- Non, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce week-end, m'empressai-je de le rassurer.

- Bien. Donc, tu serais partante pour en refaire un, dès qu'on en aura l'occasion ? Me demanda-t-il en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- Mais tout à fait. Quand tu veux, lui dis avec empressement.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment content ! J'en toucherai un mot à la directrice, peut-être que l'on pourrait revenir avant la reprise des cours. J'ai vraiment passé un bon week-end en plus, et je te le dois en grande partie. Merci encore !

Alors que je le vis amorcer un geste pour se lever, je le retins par le bras. Il se tourna vers moi, étonné et me demanda :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça... La seule chose que je savais c'était que je voulais faire taire ma déception, qui maintenant que j'avais mis un nom dessus, se rappelait à moi. Je ne lui répondis pas, me redressai et allai l'embrasser. Je me laissai gagner par les émotions et ressentis ma déception se calmer... Pour le moment.

- Hermione, entendis-je.

Je n'osai pas le regarder. J'avais laissé un sentiment prendre le pas sur mon esprit. Chose que je ne faisais que très rarement en temps normal, et pas dans ces circonstances.

- Désolée, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée, me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Pour ce que je viens de faire. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, excuse-moi.

- Le penses-tu vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

- Oui... et non, avouai-je à demi-mots.

**POV Draco**

Quand elle m'avait embrassé, j'avais ressenti comme un sentiment de soulagement... comme si j'avais attendu ça toute la journée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à son baiser et la voir reculer et regretter m'avait fait mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Et maintenant, après sa réponse, je savais.

Tout simplement parce que je voulais l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais le fait était là, je voulais l'embrasser et j'allais le faire... sans regret.

Je souris et répétai ses mots :

- Oui et non...

- Non je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait... Mais je regrette de te l'avoir imposé, alors que tu ne voulais sûrement pas que je t'embrasse.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, ayant entendu ce qu'il fallait. Quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, je fermai les yeux. Mes mains se posèrent dans le bas de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses et je la rapprochai de moi. Je ne dus pas attendre avant de sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir et j'y glissai ma langue qui rejoignit la sienne tout aussi impatiente que la mienne.

Je me mis à l'embrasser comme un fou, caressant sa langue, son palais, aspirant sa salive. Mais le manque d'air fut plus fort et je quittai sa bouche pour aller poser la mienne sur sa clavicule, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Je restai là, silencieux et haletant. Elle me dit après quelques secondes ou minutes :

- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Et qu'au contraire tu le voulais toi aussi ?

J'embrassai la peau de son cou et lui répondis :

- Cela te va-t-il comme réponse Hermione ?

- Presque... Si tu pouvais remonter tes lèvres et me faire taire avant que je ne dise des âneries, je serais satisfaite. Parce que là vois-tu, je crois que je vais t'avouer que je suis complètement nulle dans ce genre de situation et que je dis n'importe quoi pour pallier à mon manque de compréhension de la situation à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée.

Elle reprit son souffle et rajouta :

- Tu vois, je commence déjà à dire n'importe quoi. Donc laisse-moi seule ou dis-moi clairement ce que tu penses, mais fais quelque chose s'il te plait avant que je ne m'enfonce encore plus dans la bêtise... S'il te plait, m'implora-t-elle.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dis-je contre son cou. Encore et encore et encore...

Je ne mentais même pas. J'avais juste envie de ne jamais quitter ses lèvres, rester ici et ne pas rentrer dans la réalité. Perdre tout ce que ce week-end m'avait apporté.

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? Tu le penses réellement ?

- Qui t'a embrassé deux fois déjà, hein ? Demandai-je en reculant mon visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Qui est attiré depuis hier par ton corps, qui ne cesse d'imaginer des tas de choses très peu catholiques le mettant en scène ? Ma réponse est non Hermione, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Je le pense et... j'en ai vraiment envie.

J'étais fier de moi et de mon assurance avec les filles, sinon, je me serais barré en courant. Avec sa tirade, elle avait fait retomber ce sentiment de puissance et de contrôle.

- Alors embrasse-moi ! M'ordonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et l'embrassai. Ce fut sa langue à elle qui vint lécher mes lèvres et je lui donnai l'accès. Le baiser s'intensifia immédiatement, faisant bourdonner ma tête, accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Je la plaquai plus contre moi et sa poitrine s'écrasa sur mon torse. Là, j'eus envie de la toucher, la caresser mais je me retins. Je ne pouvais pas, pas si vite, pas maintenant. J'eus une alerte dans mon cerveau, quand je pus sentir mon bas-ventre se réveiller. J'éloignai un peu cette fille qui m'embrassait divinement bien et penchai la tête pour approfondir. Je m'écartai ensuite un peu afin de reprendre de l'air et refondis sur sa bouche. Elle gémit et j'en fis de même. Mes mains allèrent s'échouer dans ses cheveux et après un long moment à s'embrasser comme des damnés, je me reculai et repris mon souffle.

**POV Hermione**

Avec ses paroles et ses actions, il avait fait partir mon sentiment de déception. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'avais ressenti ça dans la cuisine. Je voulais tout simplement qu'il continue de m'embrasser. Quand il le faisait, il me transportait dans un univers que je ne connaissais pas et auquel je prenais goût.

Mais là, à ce moment, une seule idée me venait en tête. Je ne voulais déjà pas rentrer à Poudlard avant, et j'en avais encore moins envie maintenant. Je voulais profiter de ce moment. Parce que je savais que là-bas on ne pourrait pas le faire.

Je me reculai, m'assis comme il faut près de lui et lui dis :

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Du moins pas ce soir. J'aimerais rester là avec toi, rien que nous deux.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

- Mais je ne veux pas te donner d'illusions non plus, rajoutai-je mal à l'aise.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Me demanda-t-il en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Eh bien voilà, c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau et de prendre le courage reconnu par ma maison... Le courage des Gryffondor. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il m'avait désertée à ce moment précis, mais je me devais d'être honnête avec lui.

- Eh bien... Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je veuilles aller plus loin, lui dis-je gênée. Je ne suis pas prête à passer cette étape... Donc si tu préfères rentrer je comprendrai.

- Aller plus loin... émotionnellement parlant, ou sexuellement parlant ?

- Je parlais de la deuxième hypothèse, lui confirmai-je en rougissant.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que moi, je n'en ai pas envie... mais je ne t'oblige à rien. On fait ce que tu veux. Je ne franchirai pas les limites que tu souhaites placer. Je ne suis pas de ces garçons-là. Je ne force personne à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas faire. Ok ?

- Compris. Tu veux bien qu'on reste là alors ?

Il posa sa bouche contre la mienne et murmura contre :

- Salazar sait que je le veux Hermione... Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai ressenti ce week-end et dès que j'aurai mis un pied à Poudlard, je perdrai tout, alors non, je veux rester ici, avec toi. Juste nous deux.

Je l'embrassai avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je comprenais ses doutes. En relâchant ses lèvres, je m'allongeai et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Il se coucha à côté de moi et je me glissai dans ses bras, face à lui.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu perdrais tout là-bas ? On pourrait continuer de se voir, si tu le souhaites vraiment. Il nous faudra être discrets, et pour le moment tu as encore ton ancienne chambre de préfet. On pourra s'y retrouver. Et puis il y a d'autres coins tranquilles à Poudlard.

- Tu...

Il reprit son sérieux et me dit, avec une voix douce :

- Es-tu en train de me faire une proposition pour être ton petit-ami caché ?

- C'est en effet le cas. Je ne veux pas arrêter là moi non plus. Merlin, je suis une amie déplorable, rigolai-je tout à coup. Je commence par proposer une amitié sincère et je finis par te demander d'être mon petit-ami. Si on devait me noter, je suis sûre que j'aurais un D.

- Comme Draco, me dit-il en riant. Mais, tu as raison. Tu fais une amie déplorable. Mais je suis sûr qu'en petite-amie névrosée, coincée et accro à la lecture, tu feras bien mieux.

- Coincée et accro à la lecture, je veux bien... Mais névrosée... Là tu exagères ! Je ne le suis pas. Mais tu as peut-être raison. Avec toi je serai certainement meilleure dans le rôle de petite-amie que dans celui d'amie.

- J'ai envie de toi, lâcha-t-il. Je veux juste que tu le saches. Je ne pourrai pas te le cacher, mais... je reste sur mes positions. On va aller à ton rythme, n'aie pas peur, ok ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, justement. C'est le sentiment de sécurité que j'ai ressenti avec toi tout le week-end qui m'a conduit à ne plus vouloir être que ton amie. Je te fais confiance et je suis contente que tu sois honnête... J'essaierai de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps, rajoutai-je timidement.

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai de nouveau, me perdant dans ces nouvelles sensations que m'apportaient ses baisers.

Qui aurait cru ça ? Draco Malfoy acceptant d'être mon petit-ami caché, ayant envie de moi, la Miss-je-sais-tout reconnue uniquement pour ses talents en cours.

Je stoppai nos baisers quand j'entendis son ventre gronder et je lui dis en souriant :

- Je crois que ton estomac demande sa ration. Viens, je vais préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

- On peut aussi laisser faire les elfes et profiter pendant ce temps-là, non ? Me dit-il en se levant du lit.

- On pourrait oui. Mais vu que pour le moment je ne peux que te rassasier de cette faim-là, autant que je m'y applique, lui répondis-je tout à coup plus sûre de moi, moins intimidée par l'aspect sexuel de la nouvelle relation entre lui et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 5.2 de ce bonus est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages, 3.590 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Vous voulez nous tuer ? [_Tuez Emmoirel en première s'il vous plait… comme ça, j'ai une chance de vivre.]_ Bon, je vous dis bonne weekend et à mardi !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** _Moirelle étant au boulot, elle n'a pas pu mettre de note_

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry __and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	11. Chapitre 6 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors voilà, faut que je vous raconte un truc qui m'est arrivé samedi. Vous ne le croirez jamais. Je sortais de la pizzéria et je traversai au feu. Bien sûr il était rouge pour les voitures. Donc je disais, je traversai au feu quand... Quoi ? Vous vous en foutez ? Vous voulez juste aller lire la suite ? Ah bon, d'accord, je vous laisse y aller alors. Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas la fin de mon histoire ? Bon tant pis. Bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**Manganiark** : Oui notre NiarkNiark à nous, fait attention à toi, on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Merci pour cette review aussi. Gros bisous. _[Ps Jes : Y aurait pas que les Fans dont tu devrais te méfier, je serais aussi comprise !]_

**Mariie** : Merci pour ta review. Ravies que tu trouves Draco trop mignon, mais que vas-tu en dire dans l'avenir ? Lol. Bonne lecture pour cette suite ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'étais content que voir qu'elle était moins gênée par ce côté-là de la chose. Je ne voulais vraiment pas la brusquer. J'avais une sorte de respect pour elle. Si elle avait été une autre fille, dans un autre temps, je l'aurais pelotée à volonté, en la baratinant avec de jolis mots. Mais elle était différente et j'étais aussi différent de celui d'avant. Et le plus important, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles, ne voulant que m'avoir dans leur lit.

Tout en prenant la direction de la cuisine, Hermione à mes côtés, je lui dis :

- Tu as raison, et je ne serais pas contre une petite mousse au chocolat.

Je lui embrassai la tempe et passai un bras autour de sa taille.

- Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? Demandai-je.

- D'accord, je vais en préparer. Mais avant tout, ne devrait-on pas prévenir McGonagall qu'on ne rentrera que demain à Poudlard ? Elle risquerait de s'inquiéter sinon.

- Non, je ne pense pas. On sera revenus demain matin pour reprendre notre place dans les équipes. Elle doit en être certaine. Et puis, que dirions-nous si elle demande pourquoi nous ne revenons pas ce soir ? Hein ?

Je ris devant sa tête déconfite et lui dis :

- Si tu veux quand même la prévenir, on peut faire un détour par la cheminette, on trouvera une bonne excuse.

- Non, tu as raison. Ca ne sert à rien d'attirer les soupçons.

Je soufflai et tout en marchant, je repensai aux raisons pour lesquelles Hermione était ici. Je me stoppai tout à coup et je ressentis le besoin de lui dire. Cela devenait comme la chose à faire avant toute autre.

- Hermione, dis-je en la retenant par la main.

- Oui ?

- Je... écoute, je dois te le dire, parce que sinon ça va me hanter la nuit, et je suis déjà assez perturbé du sommeil. Toi et moi... cela n'a rien à avoir avec ma dette. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Je me sens bien avec toi, étrangement. C'est la seule raison à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Rien d'autre, aucune raison sous-jacente.

- Je sais, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, s'étant calée dans mes bras après ma confession. Et j'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je voudrais qu'on n'ait pas à se cacher, mais si je le fais, c'est parce que je ne veux pas t'attirer plus de haine de la part des autres. Je sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et penseraient que tu me manipules. Je n'ai pas honte ou quoi que ce soit d'être avec toi, c'est uniquement pour te protéger.

Je souris et fermai les yeux. J'avais bien cru que c'était par honte. Et de savoir que cela n'était pas le cas me réchauffa le cœur. Et puis, elle avait raison. Si elle revenait d'un week-end avec moi et que l'on s'affichait en couple, on crierait au scandale immédiatement. Les gens penseraient que je l'avais manipulée. Je comprenais.

Je m'empressai alors de lui dire.

- Je suis ravi d'entendre ce que tu viens de me dire. Et tu as raison, au temps faire profil bas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux fréquenter d'autres garçons, on est bien d'accord ?

- On est d'accord. Mais sache que ce qui est valable pour moi l'est pour toi aussi.

- Je ne le concevais pas autrement. Maintenant, avant que je ne te plaque contre ce mur pour montrer mon côté mâle dominant, si nous allions manger !

- Oui, puisque tout est clair, je vais préparer de quoi calmer ta faim avant que mon dos ne fasse une rencontre inopinée avec ce mur, me répondit-elle en marchant vers la cuisine.

Je la suivis et une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je pris place pour la regarder faire. Elle était souriante et concentrée. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue entière sur son corps si mince, si beau. Je n'en revenais pas de me dire que nous sortions ensemble, cela avait été si vite, sans m'en donner réellement l'impression.

Mon regard s'attarda sur ses fesses et son joli derrière, bien moulé dans son jeans. J'avais envie de me lever et de poser ma main dessus mais je ne le fis pas. Je devais me contenir pour ne pas le faire, même si mes hormones se faisaient ressentir à sa vue.

Elle me sortit de mes envies et désirs en me disant :

- Viens goûter et dis-moi s'il y a assez de chocolat à ton goût.

Je fus debout et près d'elle en trois secondes. Je vis son doigt tendu vers moi, enduit de chocolat, et je souris avant de prendre sa main pour faire glisser ledit doigt dans ma bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour et aspirai le nectar de sa mousse.

Elle était parfaite, juste comme il fallait. Par contre, mon petit « suçage » de doigt faisait son effet car ses yeux étaient à présent légèrement dilatés.

Quand j'eus relâché son doigt qui était désormais propre, elle me dit :

- Attends, tu en as sur les lèvres.

**POV Hermione**

Je ne reconnaissais pas mes réactions. Mais je pouvais clairement sentir mon corps chauffer. Poussée par un instinct inconnu, je lui dis ensuite, d'une voix un peu plus rauque que la normale, avant de lui lécher les lèvres :

- Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Ensuite tout s'enchaina.

Je le collai à moi et quémandai l'accès à sa bouche. Il gémit en me laissant le passage et me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail derrière moi. J'écartai les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche et laissai mes mains se perdre dans le bas de son dos, le forçant ainsi à rester collé à moi. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres pour combler son manque d'air, il me regarda et me dit :

- Ne commence pas ce jeu-là, tu risques gros Hermione, très gros...

- Chut, ne dis rien, lui répondis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne risque rien, puisque tu es là.

Dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes je ne me sentais pas prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait et que là je n'attendais que ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre nous pour que je change d'avis aussi vite ?

Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir, je voulais profiter du moment et le lui dis :

- Laisse les choses se faire. Ne gâche pas tout.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et remonta doucement. Je ressentis un tas de frissons me parcourir le corps. Je sentis ensuite sa bouche dans mon cou, puis elle se dirigea sur ma bouche, la happant avec envie. Après un baiser que je qualifierais d'époustouflant, il se recula, tout en gardant sa main si près de mon intimité et me dit :

- Si je commence, je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'arrêter en restant poli Hermione, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus couché avec une fille. J'ai envie de toi, là, me dit-il en bougeant ses hanches me prouvant ainsi son désir. Mais je ne veux pas que... je ne veux pas profiter de toi, tu es encore vierge. Es-tu sûre ? Moi, je ne demande pas mieux, je reste un homme avant tout, mais toi ?

- Oui. Comme tu en as été surpris hier, j'ai 18 ans et je suis toujours vierge. Je me suis toujours laissée de côté ces sept dernières années, ne pensant jamais à ce que j'avais envie. J'ai compris ce week-end que je devais enfin vivre ma vie. Alors oui, je suis sûre Draco, fais-moi l'amour... Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Et je veux que ce soit toi et maintenant, lui répondis-je fermement.

**POV Draco**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ça, alors je ne répondis rien. J'allais agir, ça oui, avec une demande pareille nul homme saint d'esprit ne refuserait mais je voulais le faire bien. Elle le méritait, elle méritait la douceur, la lenteur, les préliminaires. Tout, elle méritait tout ça et j'allais le lui offrir. Cela était certainement égoïste de ma part de profiter de l'occasion mais la tentation était trop forte. Beaucoup trop forte. Cette fille était vierge de tout garçon, et elle s'offrait à moi, là, dans mon manoir, dans ma cuisine. Et cela avec une facilité et une douceur déconcertantes. Je me sentais flatté au-delà des mots d'un tel cadeau de sa part.

Ne voulant pas la faire languir plus que ça et ne lui ayant pas encore répondu, je me reculai et enlevai mon t-shirt. J'entendis clairement sa respiration se bloquer.

Comprenait-elle que j'allais exaucer sa demande ?

Certainement.

Je revins ensuite entre ses jambes, que j'écartai un peu plus, me laissant ainsi assez de place. Mes mains assoiffées se posèrent enfin, depuis tout ce temps qu'elles le voulaient, sur ses seins par-dessus de son top. J'appliquai une douce pression et ma bouche alla suçoter son cou pendant ce temps-là.

Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse quasiment pas musclé et ensuite, elle alla les placer dans le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant comme elle l'avait fait avant. Je l'entendis me murmurer :

- Tu es beau. Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi, si quelconque...

- Tu es belle Hermione. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce weekend mais tu l'es. Tu es même magnifique. Et puis, je ne suis pas si beau que ça, regarde. Je n'ai pas de muscle, je suis trop pâle à certains endroits et plus que tout, regarde mon nez pointu. J'ai du charme, ça oui, mais de là à dire que je suis beau et toi quelconque, c'est totalement faux. C'est moi le chanceux là-dedans, pas toi.

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour clôturer la discussion, je ne voulais plus parler, je voulais agir, la faire frémir, gémir, frissonner, se cambrer et jouir, même si le dernier point allait être plus dur, étant sa première fois.

Tout en l'embrassant, je lui enlevai ses chaussures. Quand j'eus fini, je me décalai d'elle et déboutonnai son jeans. Je fus saisi de me rendre compte que mes mains tremblaient. J'avais l'impression de le faire en quelque sorte pour la première fois aussi avec elle. J'étais un autre homme, un autre Draco, un autre Malfoy et... tout cela était différent.

Une fois son pantalon ouvert, je me rapprochai d'elle, passai un bras autour de son corps et la soulevai légèrement afin de faire passer son jeans sous ses fesses. Je le tirai ensuite pour le lui enlever complètement. Elle était désormais en petite culotte et top devant moi. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise, je me reculai et défis mon pantalon que j'enlevai ainsi que mes chaussures. Je me retrouvai donc en sous vêtements, le sexe plus que tendu. Je me mis soudain à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais touché le sexe d'un garçon et je ne savais pas si elle pourrait continuer. Je vins me replacer entre ses jambes et je lui demandai :

- As-tu peur ?

- Non...

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la posai sans ménagement sur la bosse de mon boxer. Vu qu'elle ne recula pas, ni n'enleva sa main, j'en déduisis qu'elle était effectivement prête, ou tout du moins qu'elle le voulait toujours. Je retirai donc sa main, ne voulant pas venir avant l'heure et m'appliquai à lui ôter son haut. Elle leva les bras et au passage, je lui volai un baiser qui s'intensifia.

Nos langues bougèrent ensemble de manière endiablée et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, faisant ainsi se toucher nos sexes à travers leurs barrières de tissu que je qualifiai de trop à l'heure actuelle.

Quand le baiser prit fin, je lui enlevai son top et le balançai derrière moi. Je passai ensuite mes mains dans son dos et dégrafai son soutien-gorge.

- Tu veux toujours que je range ma poitrine ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je en retirant le bout de tissu qui cachait mon paradis.

La chair de poule se fit voir sur ses seins et sans perdre de temps, ma bouche alla faire leur connaissance. Pas un millimètre ne fut oublié et mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives non plus. Mes pouces touchant encore et encore ses pointes, mes doigts les pinçant, les tordant légèrement ou les caressant.

Hermione commença à gémir petit à petit et elle ondula même du bassin. J'avais envie de rester le visage enfoui dans cette poitrine mais je devais arrêter et continuer ma tâche de faire l'amour à cette fille. La rendre femme.

Après avoir pris en bouche ses pointes et les avoir sucées délicatement, je consentis à les lâcher, et tout en fixant mon regard au sien, mes mains allèrent se poser sur sa culotte, dernier rempart à son intimité. Je lui demandai son accord et elle me dit :

- Toi... toi d'abord... S'il te plait...

Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient et j'enlevai donc mon boxer gris. Je m'écartai même un peu, pour qu'elle puisse voir mon sexe en érection. Elle haleta et ne voulant pas qu'elle ait peur, je revins entre ses jambes et l'embrassai doucement avant de prendre une fois de plus sa main et de la poser cette fois-ci sur mon aine. Je lui laissai le choix de toucher ou non, mais selon moi, le sexe était quelque chose que l'on faisait à deux et... je voulais qu'elle me touche aussi.

Pendant ce temps-là, je fis glisser le long de ses cuisses son sous-vêtement. J'avais toujours mon regard ancré au sien. Elle devait décider du moment, seule elle pouvait le faire. Je voulais partager cet instant avec elle, pas le vivre seul, je ne voulais plus être seul.

Quand sa culotte fut au sol, mon cœur s'emballa car nous étions enfin nus. J'allai enfouir mon visage entre ses seins et une de mes mains remonta le long de sa jambe pour aller se poser à quelque millimètres de son intimité. Je pouvais même sentir quelque uns de ses poils chatouiller mes doigts, mais je n'allai pas plus loin, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Je devais attendre qu'elle décide.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant que je ne sente ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon sexe. Voyant là son accord, mes doigts allèrent cajoler le sien, passant sur son clitoris. Je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà humide et je m'en sentis flatté. J'aimais me rendre compte que j'arrivais à exciter les filles. C'était une petite victoire en soi qu'il fallait garder et respecter.

Au moment où je la pénétrai d'un premier doigt, elle serra plus franchement mon sexe. Je gémis de plaisir et sous le coup, je la pénétrai d'un deuxième doigt. Elle était assez humide pour ça, alors je me mis à les bouger dans un léger va-et-vient.

Elle me murmura :

- Plus vite...

Je cessai de suçoter la peau si sensible de sa poitrine et remontai ma bouche pour la poser sur la sienne. Nos langues se lièrent avec envie et fougue. J'accélérai aussi la vitesse de pénétration de mes doigts, tout en commençant à bouger des hanches pour intensifier son toucher sur mon sexe.

Je dus même lâcher sa bouche pour gémir tellement c'était bon. Je laissai partir ma tête en arrière et ajoutai un troisième doigt. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'être en elle, dans sa chaleur...

De bouger, de la pénétrer avec mon sexe le plus profond possible, de la sentir se resserrer, mouiller, et prendre du plaisir. J'avais envie de tout ça, mais avant, je devais faire quelque chose. Je voulais qu'elle ressente le plaisir avant de souffrir. J'allai donc l'embrasser une fois de plus, laissant sa langue venir titiller la mienne et après quelques secondes, je posai ma main sur son cou pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'elle se laisse aller en arrière. Quand elle eut le dos appuyé sur le plan de travail, je ne perdis pas de temps et menai ma bouche sur son sexe. Elle cria, certainement de surprise, et je me mis à sucer son bouton de plaisir. Je le sentais pulser sous le traitement de ma langue et gonfler. Mes doigts ne cessaient, eux, d'aller et venir en elle de plus en plus vite. Je la sentais de plus en plus humide sous mes doigts et mon sexe devenait douloureux de devoir attendre.

Elle avait un goût à mi-chemin entre le salé et l'amer et cela n'était pas désagréable. J'avais connu pire.

La sentant trembler de plus en plus, je retirai mes doigt et enfouis ma langue en elle, le plus loin possible. Mon pouce, lui, pinçait et caressait son clitoris. Elle ne fut pas longue à jouir sous ma langue. Je fus étonné qu'elle ne hurle pas comme une démente. Elle avait été des plus discrètes, avec un simple râle de plaisir. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Et cela était une erreur, j'adorais entendre les cris de plaisir...

Ne pouvant plus attendre et l'ayant fait prendre du plaisir, je tirai un peu sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi et je la pénétrai d'un coup sec, la meilleur manière pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Elle eut un cri de douleur et ses mains virent chercher les miennes.

Je fis la seule chose qui me semblait à faire, je sortis d'elle et la redressai. Elle avait des larmes au bord des yeux. Je me fis un devoir de les faire disparaître avec ma bouche. J'avais cru que le plaisir récent effacerait la douleur de la première fois, mais je m'étais trompé.

Ce fut sa voix et sa bouche au coin de la mienne qui me firent revenir au présent :

- Ne t'arrête pas... pas maintenant...

- Mais je t'ai fait mal, dis-je en posant mon front sur son épaule.

**POV Hermione**

- Ca passe déjà. Et puis c'est normal, le rassurai-je.

Je repris sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester et donnai des coups de hanches. Je voulais terminer ce qu'on avait commencé et surtout je voulais qu'il prenne du plaisir lui aussi, comme il m'en avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je sentais qu'il hésitait encore, alors en relâchant ses lèvres, je lui dis :

- Viens...

Il me rallongea et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Il m'embrassa et me pénétra de nouveau. Je ne ressentis plus de douleur mais un grand plaisir de l'avoir en moi. Comme il ne bougeait pas, j'amorçai moi même un mouvement de bassin, lui arrachant de par ce fait un gémissement sourd.

Il prit enfin le relais et commença un lent va-et-vient. Je sentis mon corps frissonner et j'entourai instinctivement ses hanches de mes jambes, que j'avais relâchées dans mon plaisir peu avant.

Il accéléra ses mouvements et relâcha mes lèvres pour laisser sortir des râles de plaisir. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son torse et de son dos. J'y laissai d'ailleurs des griffures tant ce que je ressentais était bon. Une nouvelle source de chaleur grimpait en moi au fur et à mesure de ses pénétrations.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il me le fasse découvrir.

Quand il accrut la cadence, je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir et lui criai :

- Encore... Plus vite...

Il grogna et s'exécuta. Je ne retins plus mes cris et gémissements, trop absorbée par les sensations. Une décharge m'électrisa l'échine quand il me donna un coup de reins plus fort que les autres et je me laissai emporter par la déferlante de plaisir. Mon dos se cambra et j'entendis Draco crier avant de s'affaler, haletant, sur moi.

Mon souffle était aussi spasmodique que le sien et j'étais épuisée, mais je cherchai ses mains dans un dernier effort et entremêlai mes doigts aux siens.

Nous restâmes comme ça de longues minutes. C'est lui qui me sortit de ma torpeur en me disant :

- Aucun regret ?

Sans comprendre ni comment, ni d'où ça venait, je fondis en larmes. Ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge, aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de laisser sortir ce trop-plein d'émotions.

Inquiet de ma réaction, Draco nous redressa et me prit dans ses bras.

- J'aurais dû savoir que tu le regretterais... je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses se faire. Je m'en veux là... pardon, désolé...

Non ! Criai-je intérieurement sans pouvoir le dire à haute voix.

Je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'agrippai alors à ses épaules, posant ma tête dans son cou et enroulant de nouveau mes jambes autour de lui pour le coller le plus possible à moi, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne regrettais pas en le gardant contre moi.

Quand mes pleurs se calmèrent, je dis contre son cou :

- Merci...

- Je suis perdu Hermione, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Dis-moi...

- Parce que je viens d'enterrer l'ancienne Hermione... celle qui ne vivait pas. Grâce à toi, je me sens enfin vivante... Merci, lui expliquai-je avant d'aller embrasser la peau sous mes lèvres.

Je le sentis se détendre et il embrassa lui aussi ma peau. Il me demanda ensuite :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui.

Je desserrai un peu ma prise sur ses épaules et lui fis face, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et toi ? Pas déçu ? Lui demandai-je curieuse de savoir s'il avait aimé.

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai beaucoup aimé...

Il vint poser sa bouche sur la mienne et ajouta :

- Mais je dois t'avouer que maintenant, j'ai encore plus faim, pas toi ?

- Ca dépend de quelle faim tu parles.

- Celle pour remplir mon estomac... pour l'autre, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces, me dit-il souriant tout en posant sa main sur mon sein.

Je souris à son geste tout en frissonnant d'anticipation. Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant de lui répondre :

- Mon estomac n'a pas spécialement faim. Mais ne te gêne pas pour moi et mange quelque chose. Enfin pour ça il faudrait qu'on remette la cuisine en état avant, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je me trouvais là où il y avait le saladier de mousse au chocolat quelques temps plus tôt, et il se trouvait maintenant au sol, la mousse renversée.

- Merlin la mousse, s'exclama Draco en déroulant mes jambes qui étaient autour de ses hanches avant de se baisser pour ramasser le saladier.

- Et voilà comment passer au second plan... Délaissée pour une mousse au chocolat, lui dis-je avec un faux air outré.

- Mais non, mais regarde, elle est fichue ! Me dit-il tout triste.

- Je vois bien. Bon, puisque tu es très occupé avec ta défunte mousse, moi je vais monter prendre une douche, m'exclamai-je, amusée de sa réaction, en descendant du plan de travail.

- Tu descends manger ensuite ou préfères-tu que je fasse monter le repas ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant ma petite culotte.

- Je n'ai pas faim, ça ira.

Je ramassai mes autres vêtements après avoir récupéré celui qu'il me tendait, puis partis en lui tournant le dos sans me soucier de ma nudité. Il était trop tard pour m'en préoccuper.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je posai mes affaires sur le lit et filai sous la douche. Quand l'eau coula sur moi, je la vis se teinter de rouge avant de partir dans le siphon. Je me laissai glisser contre le carrelage, face à la dernière preuve que l'ancienne Hermione n'était plus.

Tout ce qui s'était passé ce week-end l'avait chassée peu à peu. Je me sentis sans point de repère quelques secondes, mais me repris en me disant que rien n'avait changé malgré tout. Mon entourage était le même, les sentiments que j'avais pour telle ou telle personne étaient les mêmes. J'étais la même. Sauf un quelque chose qui avait pris place en moi. Je voulais vivre pour moi, plus pour les autres, je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses, voir de nouveaux horizons.

Et ce quelque chose je le devais à Draco. Il avait beau dire que je ne lui devais rien, je lui devais ma nouvelle... liberté. Il avait, de mon point de vue, remboursé au centuple sa dette. Mais je savais qu'il ne voudrait rien savoir. Et égoïstement je me dis qu'heureusement, car j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi s'il estimait lui aussi qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat, et je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir.

Oh, je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais j'avais besoin de lui, de son aide tacite, de sa protection... Il m'avait permis de grandir tout au long du week-end.

Merlin ! Je me rendais compte que je l'utilisais. J'étais horrifiée par cette révélation et fondis de nouveau en larmes. Je ne devais pas continuer cette relation, ce n'était pas sain. Même si j'avais de l'affection pour lui, je ne devais pas continuer. Et j'allais le lui dire après ma douche. Je devais être honnête.

Forte de cette résolution, je me relevai et me lavai en vitesse.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains, enroulée dans une serviette, je le trouvai assis sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et il me dit, tout sourire :

- C'est le moment où tu me dis que tu regrettes... non ?

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, lui dis-je doucement, mon élan de courage freiné à sa vue.

- Je sais, mais tu as pris du recul en prenant ta douche, tu as dû réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et te connaissant, tu as dû te retourner le cerveau avec tout ça. Et j'en déduis que tu en es venue à regretter de l'avoir fait.

J'allais répondre quand il leva la main et continua :

- Et je le comprends. La première fois pour une fille doit être faite avec une personne qui ressent de l'amour et je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en ressens pas envers toi. Je ressens une profonde affection qui m'étonne moi-même mais rien de plus. Et toi, tu... tu regrettes certainement à l'heure actuelle de ne pas avoir couché avec un homme qui t'aime. Les regrets doivent donc être présents, non ?

Je m'approchai et me mis à genoux devant lui. Je pris ensuite ses mains dans les miennes et lui répondis avec toute la franchise que je lui devais :

- Draco, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Mais je regrette bien quelque chose. Celle d'avoir l'impression de t'utiliser. J'ai moi aussi de l'affection pour toi mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. En réalité tu m'as donné plus que du plaisir. Tu m'as, sans le savoir, aidée à grandir. Et pour continuer sur cette lancée, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de ta protection. Mais je ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie de ton côté alors que je souhaite te garder pour moi. Je sais, c'est contradictoire, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai l'impression de t'utiliser.

Comme il allait parler, je posai ma main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher et repris :

- Cette relation n'est pas saine. Et même si j'aimerais qu'elle continue, je ne dois pas le faire. Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça. Tu ne mérites pas que je me serve de toi, finis-je en posant ma tête sur son genoux.

- Si j'ai bien compris tu as besoin de moi, même si cela me parait complètement surréaliste... et moi, eh bien, j'ai aussi besoin de toi en définitive. Tu me fais me sentir moins seul, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose, d'exister pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon parrain. Pourquoi ne pas continuer, en sachant à quoi s'en tenir ? Tout le monde serait content, enfin toi et moi, me dit-il en passant ses doigts dans quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Répétai-je étonnée qu'il pense ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 6.1 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.868 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> J'espère que cette limonade vous a plu. A samedi.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Vous m'en voulez d'avoir voulu vous retenir d'aller lire cette suite dans ma note du haut ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spéciale ce chapitre ? Non vraiment, je ne vois pas, lol, il a juste un petit goût de citron. Non sérieux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à samedi, bisou ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	12. Chapitre 6 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard qui est de ma faute, mais hier, j'ai passé toute ma journée à Plopsaland _(un parc d'attraction en Belgique)._ Mais nous voici en ce dimanche pour vous livrer la partie 2 du chapitre 6. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Désolée pour le retard de publication, je vous laisse lire ^^ A plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**Kahlan** : Coucou Kahlan, désolées de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, mais notre histoire est comme ça, et comme elle est classée romance, tu imagines bien qu'il va y avoir du changement dans leur relation. Quand à savoir quand ?... Sinon, merci pour ta review, et bonne continuation de lecture.

**Manganiark** : Oh, Niark Niark ! Merci pour ta review qui nous fait autant rire que tes commentaires lors de la correction. _PS Emmoirel : Pour une fois que j'allai rien dire c'est toi qui le fais, lol._

**Mariie** : Hi, hi, hi… On aime bien quand vous emmener sur des fausses pistes, quoique ce ne soit même pas fait exprès, lol. Merci pour ta review Mariie et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6.2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Retour en arrière - Un peu plus tôt)_

Elle venait de quitter la cuisine, nue comme au premier jour. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venais-je de gâcher la chance d'avoir une amie... ou plutôt petite-amie ?

D'ailleurs, quelle était la différence à part quelques baisers et le sexe ? N'aurais-je pas dû m'en tenir à une amitié simple ?

Perdu, voilà ce que j'étais !

Me rendant compte que j'étais encore nu dans la cuisine, j'enfilai mon boxer, mon pantalon ainsi que mon t-shirt. J'appelai ensuite un elfe pour lui demander de me préparer quelque chose de rapide mais de bourratif. J'avais vraiment très faim.

Ne voulant pas rester dans la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger où je pris place dans un fauteuil, nul besoin de me mettre à table maintenant.

Je regardai dehors la nuit qui s'installait petit à petit.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

Une relation compliquée mais... importante. Ca, je m'en étais rendu compte ce weekend, j'avais besoin de cette fille. La première raison était que je n'oubliais pas ma dette envers elle, mais cela n'était pas tout. Ces deux jours, j'avais ri, j'avais oublié ce qui faisait mon quotidien depuis la fin de la bataille et la mort de mes parents, sans oublier celle de quelques amis. J'avais aussi constaté que j'avais un peu d'importance pour elle, vu qu'elle avait souhaité être mon amie et cela m'avait démontré que je comptais pour quelqu'un, autre que Severus. Autre que le reste de ma famille. Avec elle, j'avais pu parler, l'écouter... interagir. Partager des moments aussi. Et j'avais peur de perdre tout ça, tout ce qui faisait que je me sentais moins seul, moins paumé. Moins triste aussi. Cette nuit j'avais dormi, simplement dormi et cela avait été grâce à elle.

Quand l'elfe arriva et dressa la table pour que je puisse manger, je m'installai et mangeai en vitesse. Le rôti était bon, les pâtes aussi, mais je ne me régalais pas. Le plaisir de manger était parti avec toutes ces questions, ces peurs.

J'étais presque sûr qu'au moment où je mangeais, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de perdre avec moi... tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments, d'amour et de promesses éternelles... il y avait juste eu du plaisir et de l'abandon de soi. J'avais laissé ma barrière tomber contre son corps, j'avais laissé exprimer mon désir d'elle, ma soif de son plaisir, en lui faisant l'amour.

Et j'allais la perdre à la fin de ce weekend, malgré tout ce que l'on s'était dit avant. Parce que le fait de coucher ensemble avait tout changé. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je voulais la garder près de moi, me donner ainsi le mirage de compter pour quelqu'un, ne pas engendrer que de la haine vis-à-vis de moi, mon nom de famille ou mes parents. Que je pouvais aussi faire naître un sentiment d'amitié, d'affection.

Ne pouvant plus rien avaler, mon estomac se nouant à l'approche du moment où elle aura enfin réfléchi sur la situation, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, où j'allais moi-même mettre sur le tapis ses regrets et la fin de notre relation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Quand je fus devant sa porte, je frappai trois coups mais ne l'entendant pas, je me risquai à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Si j'ai bien compris tu as besoin de moi, même si cela me parait complètement surréaliste, dis-je. Et moi, eh bien, j'ai aussi besoin de toi en définitive. Tu me fais me sentir moi seul, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose, d'exister pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon parrain. Pourquoi ne pas continuer, en sachant à quoi s'en tenir ? Tout le monde serait content, enfin toi et moi, ajoutai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Répéta-t-elle étonnée que je puisse penser ça.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je n'aimais pas avoir de faiblesse et avoir besoin d'elle en était une.

- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord pour continuer. Mais promets-moi de tout arrêter quand tu en auras marre. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

- D'accord. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire la même chose, je ne le penserai pas, dis-je en la repoussant pour me relever. Cela te dérange si je vais prendre ma douche ? Demandai-je.

- Non, vas-y, me dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, j'osai lui demander :

- Ca te dit de venir me rejoindre après ?

- J'espérais que tu me le demandes.

- Si tu veux, tu peux même venir... tu pourrais lire pendant que je prends ma douche, non ?

- Encore mieux. J'arrive, me dit-elle en attrapant son livre et en se précipitant vers moi, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette.

- Tu n'enfiles pas un pyjama avant ? Demandai-je alors que sa tenue actuelle me plaisait beaucoup mieux.

- Mmm ? Non ! A moins que tu préfères que je le mette.

- Allez viens ! Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle me suivit sans discuter, mais en riant...

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris la direction de la salle de bains, non sans oublier de lui voler un baiser rapide.

Je me déshabillai vite, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps et filai sous la douche. Je me savonnai entièrement le corps et lavai mes cheveux avant de me rincer. Je serrai les dents face à un picotement dans le dos et je me souvins qu'elle m'avait griffé sous le coup de son plaisir. J'espérai ne pas avoir de marque, cicatrisant très mal.

Quand je fus en dehors de la cabine, j'enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et en pris une pour sécher mes cheveux. J'étais fatigué et si j'utilisais la magie pour aller plus vite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et autant avant aujourd'hui j'aurais été content d'avoir une chance de dormir, autant là, je voulais rester le plus longtemps éveillé et profiter de ne plus être seul.

Mes cheveux secs, je me séchai le corps, rendant ma peau rouge par le frottement. Une fois fait, je me brossai les dents. J'eus un peu de sang alors après le brossage, je bus donc un peu de potion pour les gencives sensibles et quittai ensuite la salle de bains.

Je la vis, là, sous les couvertures, en train de lire son roman. Voulant lui faire comprendre que je n'attendais rien d'elle, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et pris un pantalon de soie noire qui logiquement allait avec un haut que j'avais déchiré. Je laissai tomber ma serviette et enfilai le vêtement avant de me retourner pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'observait.

**POV Hermione**

Je le regardai d'un nouvel œil alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler un bas de pyjama. Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de le regarder réellement. Mais quand il se redressa et que je vis son dos, je me sentis coupable. Il avait une grande marque de griffure, j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de m'être laissée aller à ce point au point de le marquer.

J'avais aussi un autre sentiment de culpabilité, mais réparable celui-là. Il s'était évertué à me donner du plaisir tout à l'heure et moi je ne lui avais quasiment rien donné. J'allais réparer mon erreur. J'étais peut-être à la traine au niveau sexuel jusqu'à tout à l'heure, mais je n'étais pas prude pour autant. Je savais comment j'allais me rattraper.

Comme je ne l'avais pas lâché du regard et qu'il s'en était rendu compte, je détournai les yeux et lui demandai d'une voix pas aussi assurée que ce que j'aurais souhaité :

- Je croyais que tu dormais sans rien ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit hier.

- Je préfère bien dormir nu, mais je voulais que tu... que tu sois peut-être plus à l'aise. Mon vêtement te gêne-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en venant enfin se poser sur le lit.

- Eh bien si tu l'enlevais, je me sentirais moins gênée d'être nue en ce moment.

Bon, rectification, je n'étais peut-être pas prude, mais j'avais encore des réactions qui prouvaient le contraire. Je me maudis de réagir comme ça, c'était ridicule.

- Si cela peut t'aider à rester nue, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me dit-il tout en enlevant son bas de pyjama avant de venir me rejoindre sous les draps.

Je le remerciai intérieurement de tourner ça à l'humour. Cela me détendit et je me coulai dans ses bras quand il fut installé. Il m'entoura le dos et je me collai un peu plus à lui, me sentant de nouveau plus sûre de moi. Ma main gauche alla se poser sur son torse.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je pense qu'aux vues de nos positions, tu peux te le permettre, me dit-il en embrassant la peau sous mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de la vie ?

Il souffla et après quelques secondes, il me répondit enfin :

- J'attends de la vie la simplicité, la tranquillité et l'oubli. Je veux vivre ma vie sans avoir d'obligations dues à mon nom de famille. Je veux aussi fonder ma famille, avec une femme aimante, deux à trois enfants. Un travail où je serai épanoui. Je ne demande pas plus. Juste ça, mais avec mon passé, j'ai peu de chance, mais je ne désespère pas.

- Je suis sûre que tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites. Tu as le droit toi aussi au bonheur, lui dis-je en commençant à caresser ses flancs. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à te battre pour y arriver. Tu ne demandes pas grand-chose en fin de compte.

- J'espère que Merlin t'entends, me dit-il.

J'étais confiante en l'avenir, je l'avais toujours été, et je ne me faisais pas de souci pour lui. Mais voyant que cette discussion ne lui plaisait guère, je ne l'approfondis pas et changeai de sujet :

- A part la mousse au chocolat, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme dessert ?

- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. J'aime moyennement la tarte à la mélasse. La crème glacée j'aime assez. J'adore aller chez Fortarôme pour déguster ses glaces. Et, hum... les viennoiseries mais ça, c'est plus un petit-déjeuner. Et toi, qu'aimes-tu comme dessert ?

- La tarte aux framboises ! Ca c'est mon dessert de prédilection, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire correctement. J'ai aussi un petit faible pour tout ce qui est à la praline, comme le paris-brest.

Le temps de cet échange banal, ma main avait migré vers son ventre et le caressait de façon aérienne, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

- Penses-tu que je ne remarque pas ton petit jeu, me dit-il.

- Quel petit jeu ? Lui demandai-je, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Que fait ta main ?

Je réalisai alors ce que faisait ma main. J'avais bien dans l'idée de lui donner du plaisir, mais pas comme ça. J'avais échafaudé un autre plan pour ça. Il était bien question de caresses, mais je devais être consciente de ce que je faisais, et là c'était tout le contraire. Mais bon, autant en profiter et jouer de la situation.

- Euh... Elle se balade ?

- Voyez-vous ça, me dit-il en changeant nos positions.

J'étais à présent sur le dos, et lui au-dessus de moi. Il me dit :

- J'ai un souci...

- Ah bon ? Lequel ? Dis-je en jouant la parfaite innocente.

- Ma bouche aussi veut se balader, y vois-tu un inconvénient quelconque ?

- Ca dépend. Où veut-elle aller ?

- Dans les montagnes...

- Ah... Celles-là ? Demandai-je en lui montrant mes seins.

- Oui, celle-là, me dit-il avant de venir lécher un de mes tétons.

Je retins un gémissement et le repoussai gentiment en lui disant :

- Je suis désolée pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, mais je dois les ranger pour le moment. C'est une demande qu'on m'a faite ce matin, et je suis obligée de m'y tenir pour le moment.

Devant sa mine déconfite, je ris et en profitai pour inverser nos positions. Je me retrouvai assise sur son entrejambe en un rien de temps et posai mes mains bien à plat sur son torse, appuyant dessus pour appuyer mes dires :

- Je t'interdis de bouger.

- Ai-je le choix ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

- Non.

- Alors, fais de moi ce que tu veux...

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te faire grand-chose. Juste un massage, pour que tu puisses dormir.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de ma dernière tirade, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je comptais réellement faire. Je voulais garder un effet de surprise.

Je commençai comme la veille et massai ses épaules qui étaient beaucoup moins tendues. Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi tandis que moi je fixais mes mains.

Ne voulant pas qu'il puisse lire mes intentions sur mon visage, je lui dis :

- Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Il s'exécuta et je posai mes yeux sur son visage. Pour surveiller qu'il ne triche pas, et aussi pour en admirer la beauté. Il avait tort, il était beau.

Mes mains commencèrent à descendre sur ses bras. J'effectuai des allées et venues sur leur longueur. Il retint un gémissement et je sentis son sexe commencer à réagir. J'avais imprimé ce mouvement sur ses bras en espérant qu'il fasse une comparaison sur le fait que mes mains pouvaient reproduire la même chose sur son membre. Mes espoirs avaient l'air d'avoir été entendus.

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel tentateur de ses lèvres, je me penchai et y posai les miennes. Il laissa le passage à ma langue sans que je lui demande. Je souris contre sa bouche de son empressement et entamai un ballet passionné. Mes mains en profitèrent pour se glisser sur ses côtes.

Voyant qu'il ouvrait les yeux quand je stoppai notre baiser, je lui dis pour lui rappeler :

- J'ai dit ferme les yeux.

- C'est une torture que tu me fais là, dit-il en gardant néanmoins ses yeux fermés.

- Non. Du moins ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ravi de l'apprendre !

- Trêve de bavardage. Tais-toi, garde les yeux fermés et profite, lui dis-je sur un ton décidé.

M'étant redressée, je me laissai l'accès à son ventre et commençai à y exécuter un mouvement de rotation. Sa peau était douce et le parfum de son gel douche remontait à mes narines à cause de la tiédeur de sa peau. Et il n'y avait pas que ça qui remontait et j'en étais fière. Je sentais son membre durcir sous mon intimité.

Ma position m'empêchant de descendre mes mains plus bas, je me glissai vers ses cuisses, causant une friction sur son sexe, ce qui le fit gémir. Quand il fut libre de mon corps, je le pris dans ma main, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Draco, et commençai des va-et-vient réguliers et lents.

Mon autre main, elle, alla caresser l'aine, là où la peau était si fine. Il haleta, son souffle commençant à se faire irrégulier, et je devais le reconnaitre, le mien aussi. Le voir comme ça, s'abandonnant à mes caresses, m'excitait. Mais je devais me concentrer sur lui et oublier mon désir.

Emporté par son plaisir, il donna un coup de hanches, réclamant plus. J'accélérai alors le rythme de mes mouvements sur son sexe et laissai tomber l'aine pour m'occuper de ses testicules.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas un petit cri que j'entendis, mais un râle de pur plaisir. Enhardie par ses réactions, ma main bougea d'elle même plus vite. Mon traitement dura encore un peu avant que je le sente se tendre. Il se libéra dans un cri, le souffle court.

Le temps qu'il se remette de sa jouissance, je poursuivis mes caresses sur son torse et ses bras, lui permettant ainsi de redescendre tranquillement sur terre.

Sa respiration se calmant et se faisant plus régulière, il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua aux miens. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, sans rien dire, juste à s'observer.

Quand au bout d'un moment, où je commençai à douter de ce que je venais de faire, ne supportant plus ce silence, je lui demandai doucement :

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.

- Pour me faire pardonner.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas vraiment participé. Alors j'ai voulu me rattraper.

**POV Draco**

Je devais avouer que je ne m'y étais pas attendu à celle-là. Sur le fait qu'elle veuille se faire pardonner, alors que j'avais pris autant de plaisir qu'elle.

Avant toute chose, me sentant poisseux, je pris ma baguette qui était restée sur la table de nuit depuis ce matin, pour lancer un sort de nettoyage. Puis j'attirai le corps d'Hermione sur le mien pour lui ravir sa bouche. Je décidai de ne pas approfondir le baiser et après plusieurs échanges, je nous changeai de place, nous installant face à face, sur nos côtés respectifs.

Je lui dis alors, avec une voix que je voulais sérieuse :

- Dans la cuisine, j'ai pris autant de plaisir que toi, tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner Hermione. Mais merci d'avoir eu cette attention.

- J'avais quand même envie de te faire plaisir. J'espère m'être bien débrouillée ?

Doutait-elle de ce que qu'elle venait de me faire ressentir ? Je devais la rassurer immédiatement.

- Tu... j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à ta caresse. Et pour une débutante, tu as très bien fait ça, dis-je en rapprochant mon corps du sien.

Je portai ma main à sa hanche que je caressai du pouce. Sa peau était légèrement halée sans l'être trop. Elle avait une belle peau et douce par-dessus le marché. Je n'arrivais pas encore à me faire à l'idée que nous avions couché ensemble, ni que si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis là-dessus, j'étais désormais son petit-ami. Caché, certes, mais petit-ami quand même.

Je me dis aussi que même si je n'étais pas novice en relation, elle était en quelque sorte ma première petite-amie. Je souris à cette pensée et changeant complètement de sujet, je lui demandai :

- Parle-moi un peu du monde moldu...

- C'est un vaste sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Comment vivent-ils ? Je veux dire, votre quotidien.

- Ce n'est pas bien différent du monde sorcier. On travaille, on partage une vie de famille, les enfants vont à l'école. On a nos amis et nos ennemis.

- Pour l'école par exemple, qu'apprenez-vous, vu que vous n'avez pas les même cours que nous ?

- On apprend les mathématiques, la géographie, l'histoire, les sciences. On a aussi du... sport, me dit-elle en baillant.

- Du sport ? Vous jouez aussi au Quiditch ?

Je la rapprochai aussi de moi et entremêlai nos jambes. Elle avait la peau chaude et cela me fit du bien, avec la fraicheur du soir.

- Non, le Quidditch est un sport purement sorcier. Mais il y a le football, c'est celui qui s'en rapproche le plus si on peut dire.

- Tout ça est très intéressant Hermione, je te jure, mais je tombe vraiment de sommeil et j'ai beau tenter de rester éveillé, je n'y arrive...

- Dors, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se coller plus à moi.

Sentir son corps complètement nu contre le mien me donnait plutôt envie de rester éveiller mais je n'aurais pas pu, alors je glissai ma bouche près de son oreille et lui murmurai :

- Reste avec moi...

- J'en avais bien l'intention. Dors bien Draco.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, dis-je en embrassant la peau de son cou.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un courant d'air balayait mon visage. Je fronçai les sourcils car j'étais bien moi. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais encore profiter de cette douce torpeur. Mais les rayons du soleil en avaient décidé autrement car ils commencèrent à percer à travers les minces rideaux de ma chambre. Je consentis alors à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber immédiatement sur _son_ visage.

Il était tourné vers moi et je compris que le courant d'air était en fait sa respiration. Je souris, me remémorant la veille. Nous avions passé une très bonne journée, sans compter une magnifique fin de soirée.

Si avant tout ceci une personne était venue me dire mon avenir, je ne l'aurais pas crue, tout simplement. Mais le fait était là, Hermione était dans mon lit, nue... et j'avais envie d'elle, envie d'embrasser sa peau, de passer ma main sur ses hanches, dans ses cheveux. Mon sexe s'érigeait déjà, de par sa vue à elle, mais aussi dû à la situation, comme chaque matin. Je me blottis alors contre ce corps chaud et embrassai sa clavicule. Je l'entendis marmonner mais j'en fis abstraction et dirigeai ma bouche vers son sein gauche, le droit étant caché par son avant-bras.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau qui réagit à mon toucher. Je ne pus me retenir et allai prendre en bouche son téton qui sortait déjà. Je me mis à le suçoter délicatement, tout en allant flatter les cuisses de cette femme magnifique, même au réveil.

Elle ne fut pas longue à se réveiller complètement et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, je lâchai sa pointe durcie pour aller embrasser ses lèvres un peu râpeuses et de dire :

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir et toi ?

- Je me comparerais plus à une marmotte, vu que je dormirais bien encore un peu.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas. Pas avec mes projets pour ce matin, dis-je en glissant une de mes jambes entre les siennes et allant toucher son sexe avec mon genou.

- Remarque, si tu as des projets intéressants, me dit-elle en se mettant sur le dos pour s'étirer et ainsi m'offrir une vue imprenable sur son corps.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite, soufflai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien. Puis-je ?

- Je n'attends que ça depuis hier soir...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je reprenais ma respiration, mon corps affalé sur le sien en sueur. Ses jambes entouraient encore mes reins et ses mains caressaient à présent mon dos.

Moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais donné à fond, m'activant en elle aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait, la caressant intimement pour faire venir plus vite son plaisir qui fut dévastateur... d'ailleurs mon dos s'en souvenait.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne plus mutiler mon dos Hermione, dis-je en allant toucher sa cuisse du bout des doigts.

- Excuse-moi, je... je... Mais c'est tellement bon, je...

- Tu es pardonnée... pour cette fois, dis-je me redressant en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. On va se doucher, Poudlard nous attend.

Ma voix avait sonné tristement mais cela était vrai. Le château nous attendait pour la rénovation mais je voulais rester ici, dans ce lit, en elle, ne m'étant toujours pas enlevé de son corps si accueillant.

- Puisqu'il le faut. Mais je vais être raisonnable, même si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Allez, viens ! Dis-je en me levant et sortant du lit tout en lui prenant la main. Allons-nous laver.

- Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ? Je te promets que je serai sage. Je veux en profiter pour te soigner les marques que je t'ai laissées.

- Je ne comptais pas la prendre seul, je n'ai jamais partagé ma douche, j'ai envie de vivre ça avec toi, dis-je honnêtement tout en nous menant à ma salle de bains.

**POV Hermione**

La douche finie et l'onguent passé sur son dos, j'étais partie finir de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'avais ensuite retrouvé Draco dans la salle à manger où il m'attendait en donnant des instructions à Wolsky, un autre elfe et Giliana. J'étais satisfaite de voir qu'il ne leur aboyait pas ses ordres.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il remarqua ma présence, je lui demandai s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'on transplane au lieu d'utiliser la cheminette, au cas où McGonagall serait dans son bureau à notre arrivée. Ma suggestion lui convenant, nous quittâmes le manoir pour sortir des barrières anti-transplanage. Il prit ma main et je rouvris les yeux devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Avant de les franchir, je l'embrassai, sachant que je ne pourrais pas le faire avant un petit moment. Après ce baiser, je partis en direction du château, le laissant attendre son tour et me retournai vers lui avant de passer les grandes portes.

Quand je fus dans le hall, le brouhaha de la Grande Salle me frappa de plein fouet. Le silence calme et reposant de ce weekend allait me manquer.

Je traversai le hall et montai les escaliers pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 6.2 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.868 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Cette histoire vous plait-elle encore ? J'espère que la réponse est oui pour les deux, _mdr_ ! Passez un bon dimanche…

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Trop la tête là où il faut pas, alors je ne vais pas m'étaler, sorry. Gros bisou à tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******

* * *

><p><strong>Note commune des auteures<strong> : Comme vous le savez, c'est les vacances pour la majorité des gens, et bien entendu il va en être de même pour nous et notre correctrice. Nous sommes donc dans le regret de vous dire, que les publications de cette fic et de celles de notre HPSS _(le dénouement)_ vont être interrompues. Nous les reprendrons à partir du 23 août. Bonnes vacances à tous et gros bisou.


	13. Chapitre 7 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Je dois dire que j'aime moyennement vous prêter mon Draco, juste le temps de votre lecture... donc, rendez-le moi ensuite, hein ! (^-^).

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou ou re, ça dépend si vous lisez aussi le snarry parallèle ^^ Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et à en bas )

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**Kahlan : **Encore une fois, merci pour ta review. Ravies que cette histoire te plaise aussi. Nous te souhaitons une bonne lecture pour ce new chapitre et te disons à la semaine prochaine ^^ & (^-^)

**Manganiark : **Nonnnnnn, encore toi ? xDDD Bisous à toi aussi Mangaànous ^^ Merci pour ta review, et prépare toi à bosser, lol. Si tu veux relire, ne te gêne pas, tu verras, les persos sont toujours aussi attachants lol.

**Mariie : **Merci Mariie pour ta review qui nous a fait plaisir. Comme tu le vois, la suite arrive donc, lol. Nous te souhaitons une bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise toujours ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

J'étais en train de lire dans ma salle commune quand Harry était arrivé. Enfin, lire était un bien grand mot.

En réalité j'étais en train de penser à Draco et au fait que sa présence commençait à me manquer. Ca faisait six jours que nous étions revenus de chez lui et nous n'avions pas encore pu passer du temps ensemble. Nous avions réussi à échanger à peine trois baisers. Je n'avais pas réussi non plus à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mes camarades ayant besoin de mon aide le soir pour se remettre à niveau avant la reprise des cours. Et là, j'avais besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de sa présence...

Quand Harry était arrivé, je lui avais sauté dessus en le pressant de questions sur ce qu'il avait décidé de faire avec son filleul. Mais quand il m'avait dit vouloir aller retrouver Snape pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui, j'avais réalisé qu'il ne savait pas que ce dernier avait quitté le château. J'avais donc eu la lourde tâche de le lui apprendre et de par ce fait lui faire du mal.

Il était retourné chez Andromeda le lendemain, abattu par le départ de l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'est pour ça que j'avais, à ce moment précis, besoin de voir Draco. La peine d'Harry m'avait fait mal. Je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir, je tenais énormément à lui. Quand on lui faisait du mal, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'en faisait aussi à moi. Je devais voir Draco pour qu'il fasse taire la douleur que je ressentais.

Il était 21h45 quand je décidai de quitter mes camarades pour aller le retrouver. Je courus dans les escaliers pour atteindre les cachots plus rapidement. J'arrivai essoufflée devant sa porte et frappai assez fort. Par chance, il était dans sa chambre. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, je le poussai à l'intérieur de la pièce sans ménagement et me jetai sur ses lèvres en faisant claquer ladite en la refermant à l'aide de mes pieds.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi instinctivement et répondit à mon baiser brutal. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que je sentis la douleur s'apaiser, en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à ses bras qui me serraient contre lui et sa langue qui bataillait avec la mienne. Il me repoussa à bout de souffle et me regarda.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se posait des questions. Il ne tarda pas à me poser la première :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... J'ai dû dire à Harry que ton parrain avait quitté le château. Il n'était pas au courant.

- Oh... alors il baisse les bras, me dit-il tout en posant son menton sur mon épaule comme si la réaction d'Harry était une évidence.

- Non, justement. Il a décidé de revenir sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Il a choisi de ne pas élever Teddy, pour ton parrain.

- Mais mon parrain n'est plus là, dit-il défaitiste tout en picorant mon cou de baisers.

- Oh, Draco... Tu l'aurais vu quand je lui ai dit... J'avais tellement mal de le voir souffrir quand il a réalisé qu'il l'avait perdu, lui dis-je en sanglotant contre son épaule.

- Cela n'est pas ta faute, me dit-il tout en passant ses mains sur mes seins... Veux-tu que te fasse oublier ?

- Je... Oui... S'il te plait, lui avouai-je alors qu'il avait compris la raison de ma présence ici.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, je commençais à dépérir, si seul depuis notre week-end, murmura-t-il avant de me diriger vers son lit.

- Tu m'as manquée. Mais je ne pouvais pas venir, désolée.

- Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, avoua-t-il en nous entrainant sur le lit, moi le surplombant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me laissai choir sur lui, haletante mais en le gardant encore dans mon intimité. Je sentais son cœur battre à coups rapides et il avait aussi le souffle court. Ses bras étaient venus m'entourer. J'étais bien.

J'avais quand même une pointe de remords, mais je l'étouffai en me rappelant que c'était une relation convenue entre nous.

Me souvenant aussi de mon arrivée... des plus directes, je lui dis :

- Excuse-moi. Je reprends les choses au début, par ce qu'elles auraient dû commencer. Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

Il rit et continua :

- Tu es excusée pour m'avoir sauté dessus, sois sans crainte, je ne suis pas un petit-ami caché difficile.

Rassurée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, je relevai la tête et le regardai intensément en lui répondant :

- Je vais mieux, grâce à toi. Merci d'être là et de me comprendre.

- Tu dors ici ou pas ?

- Tu as réussi à dormir cette semaine ?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et me dit :

- Pas depuis dimanche...

- Alors je reste. Je me lèverai plus tôt pour ne pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un, lui répondis-je en quittant ma position pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

- J'en suis heureux. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire une randonnée en montagne avant de dormir, me dit-il avec une voix séductrice avant qu'il pose sa bouche sur mon sein droit.

- Tu es incorrigible, le sermonnai-je en rigolant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Plus tard)_

- Donc les travaux seront terminés mi-août si j'ai bien compris ? Demandai-je à Minerva.

- Oui. A partir du 15 normalement. Tout le monde pourra rentrer chez lui et profiter des derniers jours de vacances.

Quinze jours de vacances...

Une semaine avec mes parents et une semaine avec...

Mais à quoi pensais-je ?

Il n'allait sûrement pas vouloir m'accueillir pendant une semaine. Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer non plus. Il m'avait invitée pour un week-end, pas plus.

- Alors dans dix jours vous nous chassez tous d'ici ? Rigolai-je en reprenant ma tasse de thé.

- C'est bien ça. Dans dix jours je ne veux plus voir personne dans mes pattes.

Je continuai à discuter avec Minerva de choses et d'autres. Y compris de mon envie de devenir professeur de métamorphose. Mais elle me déconseilla ce choix. Elle m'apprit qu'elle me voyait plutôt travailler au Ministère pour redresser ce qui n'allait pas dans les lois du monde sorcier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

- Malfoy ? Je pourrais te parler deux minutes ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il était occupé à réparer un pan de mur avec deux Serpentard qui s'intéressaient à peine à lui.

- Granger que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue, me dit-il ironiquement en quittant ce qu'il faisait et en venant vers moi.

- J'ai à te parler. Un message de la directrice, rajoutai-je pour éviter les éventuels soupçons. Suis-moi.

- Ok, je te suis, mais pas trop loin, j'ai du travail, me dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Je le conduisis dans une salle vide un peu plus loin et verrouillai la porte avant de lui sauter dessus et de m'exclamer :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Ton invitation pour un weekend équestre tient-elle toujours ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que dans dix jours on sera tous en vacances !

- Et... qu'est-ce que cela a-t-il à voir avec un weekend équestre au manoir ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu vas certainement aller dans ta famille donc, je ne vois pas...

- Oui, bien sûr que je vais aller voir mes parents. Mais je pourrais commencer par un weekend avec toi et aller les voir après.

- Je te remercie de m'offrir un weekend, me dit-il amer.

Puis, il ajouta :

- Désolé... je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur à cause des deux autres Serpentard depuis ce matin. Je serais plus que ravi de passer ce weekend avec toi. Quand désires-tu le faire ?

- Tu voudrais plus qu'un weekend ? Lui demandai-je en ne tenant pas compte de ce qu'il m'avait dit après son sarcasme.

- Je ne sais pas, oui...

Il souffla et reprit :

- Un weekend me paraitra si court. Et puis tu me manques, ta présence me manque. La solitude me pèse de plus en plus, tu comprends ?

- Alors laisse-moi t'annoncer une deuxième bonne nouvelle...

Je m'arrêtai là et attendis un peu pour continuer. J'étais de bonne humeur et je voulais le taquiner un peu.

- Mais va-y, je t'en prie, me dit-il tout en venant, une fois n'est pas coutume, poser ses mains sur le tissu recouvrant ma poitrine.

- Lorsque Minerva m'a annoncé que les travaux seraient finis mi-août, j'ai tout de suite imaginé passer une semaine avec mes parents et une semaine avec toi. Mais comme je ne voulais pas m'imposer, je ne t'ai parlé que d'un weekend.

- Pourquoi donc ? Penses-tu que je puisse refuser une semaine de sexe avec toi, hum ?

- Je ne sais pas. Donc si je comprends bien... Mmm, arrête avec tes mains... Si je comprends bien, tu n'es pas contre une... une semaine de montagne de mousse... au chocolat ? Lui demandai-je difficilement alors que ses mains commençaient à me faire de l'effet.

- Tu as totalement raison. Maintenant, avant que je ne doive rejoindre mon mur, laisse-moi profiter de toi, s'il te plait... j'en ai besoin... vraiment besoin, me dit-il tout en passant ses mains sous le tissu et en venant les poser sur mes seins.

Je le laissai faire et en profitai aussi. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, mais plus le temps passait, plus on avait besoin de ces moments, pour oublier, pour combler nos besoins respectifs.

**POV Draco **_(Bien plus tard)_

Je passai mes doigts sur sa poitrine, tout en embrassant son épaule. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau nue me donnait une sensation de chaleur. Même un peu trop. Midi allait bientôt sonner et j'avais envie depuis un bon moment de plonger dans le lac.

Mais j'avais attendu, plongeant d'abord dans son corps, celui qui me faisait oublier. Cela faisait trois jours déjà que nous étions au manoir et je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Cela me faisait du bien de quitter pour un temps les insultes envers moi, les coups donnés aussi. Et savoir que tout cela était toujours donné quand personne autour ne pouvait le voir me rendait malade. Mais je ne disais rien, me disant que je le méritais en fin de compte. J'avais juste de plus en plus de mal à garder mes émotions pour moi.

J'avais l'impression que j'étais un volcan sur le point d'exploser. La vie était injuste envers moi. J'avais déjà cette satanée marque sur l'avant-bras, j'avais vu le corps de mes parents égorgés dans leur lit, quelques jours à peine après leur libération par le Magenmagot. J'étais seul, complètement seul mis à part cette fille qui me donnait de sa personne quelques heures au grand maximum.

Je n'avais pas d'avenir... pas d'amis, à part de nouveau Hermione. Mon parrain avait fui et je doutais de plus en plus de son retour, n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de lui.

Alors cette semaine au manoir me faisait un peu oublier tout ça.

Me disant, pour changer le cours de mes pensées, que j'avais mangé il y avait une bonne heure maintenant, je me dis que je pouvais aller nager. J'en informai Hermione, qui était en train de s'endormir sous le soleil et mes caresses.

- Ca te dit de venir te baigner avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, me dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Je me relevai et sans attendre, je la soulevai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je marchai ensuite vers l'eau quand elle me dit :

- Draco, je n'ai toujours pas de maillot de bain.

- Tu es nue chérie, pardonne-moi de te l'apprendre, dis-je taquin tout en pénétrant dans l'eau et en changeant sa position pour qu'elle me fasse face.

J'entourai aussi mes hanches avec ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

- Alors tu ne veux pas que j'aille remettre mon t-shirt ?

- Pas du tout !

Nous étions désormais immergés jusqu'au cou et je lui dis :

- Parle-moi un peu de ta famille que tu vas rejoindre la semaine prochaine.

- Mes parents sont des gens simples, qui ne rejettent pas le monde sorcier. Ils sont même fiers que je sois une sorcière. Ils sont dentistes tous les deux et sont entourés de beaucoup d'amis. Ils se sont habitués à ne plus me voir beaucoup et accepte bien l'idée de devoir me laisser vivre ma vie. Je les aime énormément.

- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu leur avais effacé la mémoire, non ? Demandai-je tout en allant flatter ses fesses rebondies.

- Oui, avant notre septième année, au cas où... Mais grâce à l'aide des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, ils l'ont retrouvée après la grande bataille.

- Et... tu ne m'en jamais parlé avant mais comptes-tu tirer un trait sur le monde moldu après tes études, ou comptes-tu y vivre ?

- Non, je ne veux pas tirer un trait sur mes origines, enfin pas en ce qui concerne ma famille en tout cas. Mais me connaissant, je sais que je vivrai dans le monde sorcier.

- Moi, je ne sais pas. J'en viens à penser à partir du côté moldu. J'ai même décidé de prendre le cours études des moldus en option, pour en savoir un minimum, lui avouai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir une chance de vivre normalement. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir vu que je dors très peu. Et cela me paraît être une bonne solution. Je suis juste triste à l'idée de quitter le manoir, j'y suis très attaché malgré tout.

- Et pourquoi ne pas continuer à vivre au manoir tout en travaillant du côté moldu dans ce cas ? Au lieu de médicomage, tu serais médecin.

- Tes deux seins ? De quoi me parles-tu là, je ne comprends pas !

- Non ! Pas mes deux seins, rigola-t-elle. Médecin. C'est un médicomage mais version moldu. On peut aussi dire docteur.

- Et tu crois que je pourrais devenir ce truc là, docteur ?

J'avais opté pour ce nom-là, ayant déjà assez les hormones en ébullition avec l'autre. Je fis aussi ce que je mourais d'envie de faire depuis quelques secondes. Je dirigeai ma main sur son ventre et la descendis pour atteindre son sexe. Mon index alla titiller son clitoris et elle haleta avant de répondre, d'une voix sérieuse :

- Non, je ne crois pas. Les sorts et potions de guérison te manqueraient.

- Comment font-ils sans ça ? Demandai-je tout en la pénétrant d'un doigt.

- Ils... Ils font comme ils peuvent, me répondit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais...

- Mmm... Oui...

Je souris et allai prendre sa bouche en otage, ne voulant plus discuter mais agir. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche avec vitesse, tandis que je joignis un deuxième doigt au premier. Elle enroula aussi ses bras autour de mon cou et resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches, me faisant ainsi aller plus loin en elle.

Après quelques minutes, je retirai mes doigts avec difficulté et je nous dirigeai vers un rocher, où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Quand nous y fûmes arrivés, je la positionnai tout en me plaçant entre ses jambes. Ma bouche alla directement prendre un téton et je me mis à le suçoter tout en passant le bout de mes doigts sur son sexe.

Elle se cambra et gémit mon prénom. Elle passa aussi ses ongles sur mon dos. Je stoppai tout et lui lançai un regard que je voulais noir. Elle rougit et me dit :

- Désolée...

- Souhaites-tu que je te prenne ?

- Oui !

- Comment ? Demandai-je en dirigeant ma bouche vers son intimité où je donnai un coup de langue.

- Ahhh... Oui !

- Cela ne réponds pas à ma question... le sais-tu ? Dis-je avant de refaire une fois de plus cette chose qu'elle aimait tant.

- Prends-moi Draco !

Je savais que je risquais de tout gâcher mais je remontai ma bouche, déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- J'aimerais avant que tu fasses quelque chose Hermione...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie que tu me suces...

Je fermai les yeux, de peur d'entendre sa réponse. Elle n'avait jamais prodigué cette caresse sur mon sexe et j'en mourais d'envie depuis que nous avions une énième fois fait l'amour. Pour pallier à ma peur, je commençai à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour me répondre. Mon cœur rata un battement pour partir dans une course folle.

- Viens là, me dit-elle en me faisant basculer sur le rocher à sa place.

- Tu acceptes ? Demandai-je en sentant mon sexe devenir encore plus dur à cette idée.

Je fus heureux aussi de constater que le rocher était tellement plat qu'il ne faisait pas mal. Il faisait même du bien au dos, vu la chaleur qu'il avait accumulé avec le soleil.

- Je ne te promets pas d'être douée, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Il n'y a pas de raisons que j'ai toutes les attentions et toi aucune.

- Tu feras ça très bien j'en suis sûr. Évite juste de me mordre, hein, dis-je pas rassuré du tout en repensant que c'était sa première fois.

Elle sourit et me dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me contrôler... des fois.

Sur ce, elle pencha sa tête et sortit sa langue. Je retins ma respiration. Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes puis elle toucha enfin mon sexe. Je gémis et m'empêchai de bouger des hanches pour en réclamer plus. Je ne voulais pas la dégoûter ou l'obliger à aller plus vite que son rythme.

Sa langue contourna mon gland, passa sur ma fente où s'écoulait sous le coup du plaisir une goutte de mon sperme. Je la vis faire une grimace face au goût et pour la rassurer, je lui dis, tout en penchant la tête en arrière :

- Je te préviendrai avant pour ne pas que tu avales... mais continue, je t'en supplie...

Sentant sa langue descendre le long de mon érection, je ne pus rester aveugle plus longtemps. Je voulais voir...

Je redressai alors la tête et la vue de cette bouche à cet endroit m'envoya des décharges dans le corps. J'en crispai mes orteils sous le coup. J'avais envie qu'elle me prenne en bouche au lieu de me lécher, mais je ne dis rien. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, elle me prit enfin en bouche, juste le gland, qu'elle suçota délicatement. Je ne pus me retenir et allai passer ma main dans ses cheveux en une demande muette. Elle la compris et me prit un peu plus dans sa bouche. Elle aspira et suça avec plus d'entrain et je gémis, pour lui démontrer qu'elle me faisait du bien.

C'était ce qu'elle attendait sûrement car elle devint plus sûre d'elle en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Elle ancra même ses yeux aux miens et je laissai un râle de plaisir sortir de ma gorge. Elle s'y prenait très bien, pour une première fois.

Au moment où sa main, qui était restée inactive, empoigna la base de mon sexe qu'elle ne prenait pas en bouche, ce fût ma perte.

Elle commença à me masturber tout en me suçant, enroulant sa langue autour de mon érection. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Merlin, c'était tellement bon...

- Hum... oui Hermione, continue... plus vite...

Elle accéléra et quand je me sentis brûler de l'intérieur, je la tirai par les cheveux pour lui éviter d'avaler. Mais au lieu de se retirer, comme je l'aurais cru, elle ferma les yeux et aspira encore plus. Je ne pus retenir un cri de pur plaisir, ni à mes hanches de donner un coup de reins en me vidant dans sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, je me laissai tomber en arrière tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Je me sentais bien, juste bien et c'était grâce à elle...

**POV Hermione**

Alors que tout son corps se relâchait et que sa tête partait en arrière, je déglutis difficilement. Pas par dégoût, mais tout simplement parce que c'était amer et que je n'aimais pas tout ce qui était amer. Quand j'eus tout avalé, je remontai vers lui et me coulai sur son torse. Ses mains, qui étaient avant dans mes cheveux, vinrent se placer sur mon dos.

Quand il m'avait demandé de lui faire une fellation, j'avais un peu hésité. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, mais j'appréhendais vu que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Lui faire cette caresse buccale m'avait procuré une autre forme de plaisir, celui de satisfaire mon partenaire. Par contre est-ce que je m'y étais bien prise ? Seul Draco pouvait me répondre.

- Comment s'en est sortie la débutante ? Lui demandai-je en commençant à caresser ses épaules.

- Tu es été parfaite, me dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Si je t'écoute, je vais commencer à croire qu'il n'y a pas que dans les études que je suis douée.

- Et ce serait véridique. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien et dans quelques minutes, je t'en ferai en retour.

- Je ne suis pas pressée. Reste là, je vais nager un peu.

- Ok... je te rejoins dès que je serai en état.

Je lui déposai un rapide baiser et me détournai. Je fis quelques brasses avant de faire la planche et d'analyser ma vie.

J'avais changé. Pas totalement, mais quand même un peu, surtout en sa présence. Avant je ne pensais pas à moi, enfin si, un peu, mais pas autant. Je ne parlais jamais aussi librement avec quelqu'un, tandis qu'avec lui rien n'était tabou. Je me sentais autre quand j'étais avec lui. Je me sentais moi. Et cette autre Hermione me plaisait. Mais une chose restait évidente. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à être moi, sans lui. Je me disais que je pourrais commencer tout doucement. Car le jour où il voudrait tout arrêter, je ne voudrais pas redevenir l'ancienne Hermione.

Il m'avait fait comprendre que je devais vivre pour moi, et non pour les autres.

Alors que je continuais de flotter les yeux fermés, je le sentis arriver au mouvement de l'eau. Il posa ses mains sous mon dos et me demanda :

- Prête pour boire la tasse ?

- No...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir de répondre qu'il me retourna et que je bus ladite tasse. Je me relevai en vitesse et par vengeance l'éclaboussai en lui disant :

- Mais tu n'en as pas marre de vouloir me noyer ?

- Non, rit-il avant de venir m'embrasser.

Je gardai les lèvres pincées et lui dis, quand il se recula :

- Tu sais, il y a des moyens moins radicaux que la noyade si tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

- Et quels sont-ils ? Que je sache comment m'y prendre au cas où !

- Il te suffit de me demander de partir.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre. Pour te débarrasser de moi tu as juste à dire "Granger je veux que tu me foutes la paix maintenant".

Je pris conscience que là où je voulais plaisanter au début, j'étais maintenant sérieuse. Je voulais lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester avec moi s'il n'en avait plus envie. Et je trouvais cette phrase, que je venais de lui donner, parfaite pour qu'il puisse me faire comprendre qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette relation.

- Et pour coucher avec toi sur l'herbe là-bas, je dois dire quoi ?

- Je suis sérieuse Draco. Même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, il viendra forcément un jour où tu voudras tout arrêter. Tu auras juste cette phrase à dire et je comprendrai. D'accord ?

Il nagea, se plaça dans mon dos et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pus sentir que son sexe était déjà en forme. Il vint chuchoter à mon oreille :

- Je sais que tu es sérieuse et j'ai bien noté. Mais moi aussi je suis très sérieux. Que dois-je dire pour te culbuter sur l'herbe aux abords du lac, là, tout de suite ?

Je me retournai, rassurée qu'il ne me chasse pas aujourd'hui. Avec un sourire espiègle je pris appui sur mes pieds pour me remonter et entourai ses hanches de mes jambes ainsi que ses épaules de mes bras. Je bougeai encore un peu et lui dis :

- Ce que je voudrais...

Je m'empalai sur sa longueur, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- C'est que tu me prennes ici, dans l'eau.

**POV Draco**

Je grognai face aux sensations et sans attendre, je bougeai en elle. Elle était chaude et serrée, un vrai délice. Surtout en le faisant dans l'eau.

- Tiens-moi bien, dis-je contre son cou.

Quand je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi avec plus de force, je commençai à bouger mon bassin avec vigueur et rapidité, n'allant pas très profondément en elle. Je me mis à suçoter la peau de son cou avec application, sachant qu'elle aurait une marque.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, alors je ralentis la cadence de mes pénétrations et allai plus lentement mais plus profondément en elle. Je gémis son prénom quand elle laissa un cri s'échapper de sa gorge.

Je rentrais et sortais d'elle avec lenteur, me délectant du moment, de sentir son parfum, ses ongles dans ma peau, oubliant le fait qu'elle ne devait plus le faire. Ses cheveux humides chatouillaient mes épaules.

Quand elle commença à trembler, sachant que ça ne la dérangeait pas quand je lui parlais crûment, je lui dis :

- Tu préfères que je te prenne vite, comme ça ?

Je refis quelques allées et venues en elle rapidement, sans aller trop loin. Je gémis de plaisir et lui volai un baiser ardent, pour l'empêcher de me répondre. Au moment où ma langue quitta sa bouche, je dis :

- Ou comme ça, avec profondeur et lenteur...

Je repris mes pénétrations lentes le plus loin possible en elle. J'aimais mieux cette manière, moi, mais je devais penser à elle aussi. Toujours avant qu'elle ne réponde, je portai ma bouche à son oreille et lui murmurai, après avoir mordu son lobe :

- Alors, tu préfères quoi Hermione ? Tu aimes que je te prenne comment ? Dis-moi...

- Tout... J'aime tout... Tant que tu... Mmmm... Tu me prends...

- Bonne réponse, dis-je en allant reprendre sa bouche et en commençant à alterner le rythme et la profondeur de mes coups de reins.

Elle ne fut pas longue à crier son plaisir et je la suivis assez rapidement.

Je restai en elle, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude et je la serrai contre moi. Elle reprenait sa respiration et j'en faisais de même. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à avoir autant de relations sexuelles sur une si courte période, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi et là, j'étais vidé, dans tous les sens du terme.

Après quelques minutes comme ça, à être restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi en elle, je consentis à me retirer et à la reposer dans l'eau. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je souris avant de ravir sa bouche pour un baiser que je qualifierais de chaste. Je lui dis ensuite, tout en la prenant comme une princesse :

- Que dirais-tu maintenant de manger un pot de mousse au chocolat avant de faire une sieste en plein soleil ?

Je marchai déjà en direction du bord quand elle me dit :

- Je te laisse la mousse et je commence la sieste pendant ce temps-là.

- Tu ne me rends que plus heureux, dis-je en sortant de l'eau et en nous dirigeant vers la couverture que nous avions installée à notre arrivée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 1 du chapitre 7 est publiée ! <strong>_Il fait 16 pages et 4.858 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Je trépigne d'impatience pour connaître votre avis ! Ca me motive grandement à "publier" avec le sourire et non en tirant la gueule (Mdr). A Samedi !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à nous le dire ^^ Je vous laisse et vous dis à samedi. Enfin peut-être pas moi, mais Jes oui, désolée.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	14. Chapitre 7 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Kikou les petits loups :p Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 7. Je la publie seule, une fois de plus, parce qu'Emmoirel reçoit des gens chez elles. _(Mon âme sœur sorcière, ma seconde maîtresse et un Lord) (Mdr). _Bref, je fais donc ma note sans quelle passe à la correction, donc sorry pour les fautes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve plus bas (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Indisponible pour cause de raclette ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7, Part 22**

**POV Draco**

Nous étions dans mon lit, et le lendemain elle allait partir chez ses parents et moi à Poudlard. Je soufflai de résignation et je l'entendis me dire, par-dessus son livre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à souffler comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu me rends nerveuse.

- Je fais du vent, il fait trop chaud, dis-je ne voulant pas en parler.

J'en avais assez de me montrer faible devant elle.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis Rowena Serdaigle. Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait, insista-t-elle en posant son livre et se tournant face à moi.

- Je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard. Je ne veux plus être ignoré, injurié et tabassé. Avec toi, ici, il n'y a rien de tout ça.

Quand je vis son regard changer, je me levai du lit et lui dis avec colère :

- Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ok ?

- Reviens près de moi, me demanda-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? En as-tu au moins parlé à la directrice ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Demandai-je en revenant sur le lit près d'elle.

- Elle pourrait peut-être t'aider, trouver une solution, c'est aussi son rôle tu sais.

- Je ne lui en parlerai pas, parce que cela ne changera rien. Je serai toujours ignoré à cause de cette satanée marque des ténèbres, lui dis-je en la lui mettant sous le nez.

- Tu veux qu'on dévoile notre relation à la rentrée ? Pour leur montrer que moi je t'accepte tel que tu es, avec la marque et ton nom ? me demanda-t-elle en repoussant mon bras et en me prenant dans les siens.

- Non, je ne veux pas en plus me faire assassiner parce que je ne t'aime pas. Imagine un peu les réactions quand ce que nous faisons s'arrêtera ? Car je t'arrête tout de suite, un jour un charmant garçon va venir te parler et tu mettras fin à notre relation. Aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts. Et je ne t'en voudrai pas... mais, je devrai alors à ce moment faire face à leur colère, celle d'avoir réussi à te pervertir. Toi et moi on sait que cela n'est pas le cas. Mais eux, c'est ce qu'ils penseront. Alors non, je ne veux ni nous afficher, ni en parler à la directrice. Je vais juste subir tout ça la tête plus au moins haute selon les jours, et le temps que tu seras avec moi me servira à oublier.

Je ne lui avais jamais autant parlé et quand j'eus fini, je me sentis plus léger, mais en même temps en colère contre moi-même de tout lui avoir dit. Je devais avouer que mes nuits d'insomnie étaient très utiles pour avoir un regard sur ma vie.

- Dans ce cas Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse ou dise quoi que ce soit, pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

- Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé, dis-je en me plaçant sur le dos. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler. Oublie Hermione et reprends ta lecture.

- Oui c'est ça ! Fais ta gentille fille Hermione. Et oublie que tu viens d'entendre qu'une des personnes à qui tu tiens souffre continuellement dès qu'elle met un pied hors de sa chambre à Poudlard. Mais oui, vas-y prends ton livre et oublie, cria-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. C'est un fait. Alors, s'il te plait, dis-je en baissant son livre et en posant mon autre main sur sa joue, oublie. Je suis un grand garçon et je saurai vivre avec ça. Tu m'y aides, et Severus, quand il reviendra, m'y aidera aussi. Ne sois pas fâchée, s'il te plait, c'est notre dernière nuit.

- Pardon, pardon, me dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou. Mais tu comprends, je... Même si je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux, je t'aime beaucoup... Et ça me touche plus que tu ne le crois quand tu ne vas pas bien ou que tu souffres, finit-elle en larmes.

- Merlin, ne pleure pas... je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je tiens à toi et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi aussi, alors ne pleure pas. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire, dis-je en nous allongeant tous les deux et en plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Hermione, ne pleure pas pour ça... je vais bien là... regarde...

Elle se calma quelques minutes après, se recula et me dit en reniflant :

- Désolée... Je me suis laissée emporter je crois.

- Non, tu crois ? Dis-je en riant avant de la serrer de nouveau contre moi. Tu es si gentille et si bonne, que je ne te mérite pas comme petite-amie cachée. Mais je prends ce que Salazar me donne et toi, je vais te prendre...

Je glissai ma bouche sous son oreille et lui :

- Je vais prendre tout ce que tu me donneras, le temps que tu voudras. Et je veux que tu saches que même après avoir cessé de nous voir, je serai toujours là pour t'épauler ou t'écouter. Parce que tu es devenue importante. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais... Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Cette fois j'aimerais de la tendresse. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes... je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, comme la première fois.

- Les autres fois aussi, je te faisais l'amour... je ne t'ai jamais baisée Hermione, dis-je sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y avait juste pas de tendresse quelquefois.

La voyant rester sans mot devant ma déclaration, je nous changeai de position et je me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle. Je lui enlevai son top, me dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine. J'allai ensuite embrasser ses seins avec tendresse avant de remonter vers sa bouche. Je léchai ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit.

Ma langue s'immisça entre elles pour l'embrasser avec toute l'affection que je lui témoignais. Le baiser s'intensifia et mes mains partirent à la redécouverte de sa poitrine. Elle gémit et quand l'air manqua, je reculai mon visage du sien et lui dis :

- C'est normal que tu aies pu confondre, tu n'as connu que moi comme amant...

Je posai ma bouche sur l'arête de sa mâchoire et la descendis jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de dire :

- Alors, cette nuit, je vais te faire l'amour, encore et encore. Je vais rattraper toute la tendresse que je ne t'ai pas donnée toutes les autres fois. Et je peux te dire que la nuit va être courte. Mais Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service...

- Lequel ?

- Je veux aussi que cette nuit, tu me fasses l'amour...

Je remontai pour embrasser une fois de plus sa bouche et je pus commencer ma nuit, ma dernière nuit avec elle avant je ne savais combien de temps.

**POV Hermione **

Minerva m'avait fait venir dans son bureau dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi un septième année de chaque maison. Nous étions là car elle nous avait choisis pour être les préfets en chef de cette année. Nous aurions dû le savoir avant de revenir, mais comme les choses ne s'étaient pas passées normalement depuis la fin de la guerre, nous ne l'apprenions qu'à ce moment-là.

Alors que nous allions quitter son bureau, elle me demanda de rester.

- Mademoiselle Granger, je voulais vous prévenir que Monsieur Potter ne sera pas présent cette semaine.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

- Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous. Andromeda Tonks m'a prévenue qu'il était malade, comme le petit Lupin, et que de ce fait il ne reviendrait que la semaine prochaine.

Je soufflai de soulagement. J'avais crû qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave, n'ayant pas trop confiance en ses réactions avec le départ de Snape. Voyant mon soulagement sur mon visage, Minerva rajouta :

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous inquiéter pour tout le monde Miss. Vous ne pouvez pas tous les protéger.

Je souris face à ce conseil.

Étais-je aussi transparente ?

Quand elle me congédia, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour assister à la répartition avant le banquet. Je retrouvai Ron et Ginny qui m'avaient gardé une place près d'eux. Ron me parlait plus facilement que le mois dernier, il avait digéré mon refus.

Ginny elle, ne me parlait que d'un certain Ethan dont elle avait fait la connaissance cet été au ministère. Il était nouveau et travaillait dans le même département que Monsieur Weasley. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir craquée pour lui.

Le silence se fit quand la répartition commença. Je laissai mes yeux se perdre dans la salle pendant ce temps, n'écoutant son déroulement que d'une oreille distraite. Je remarquai le retour de Snape en le voyant à la table des professeurs. Mais mon regard reprit son chemin rapidement et ne s'arrêta que quand il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Il était là, il me regardait lui aussi. Nous restâmes à nous regarder peut-être cinq minutes, en tout cas l'échange était lourd de désir. Je fis un léger sourire avant de détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un remarque cet instant entre nous.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, ce qui n'était pas une durée très longue, mais pourtant il m'avait beaucoup manquée. D'après mes parents, j'avais eu tendance à être morose durant le temps que j'avais passé près d'eux. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression, je trouvais même que j'avais plutôt été heureuse d'être avec eux.

Après le repas, je montrai aux nouveaux élèves la salle commune et le dortoir Gryffondor. Ensuite je gagnai les appartements dont j'avais hérité avec mon rôle de préfète. En arrivant devant le tableau cachant la porte, je convins d'un mot de passe avec la licorne argentée qui l'ornait, et y entrai. La décoration était neutre, tout dans des tons de blanc et de brun avec un mobilier simple. Je ne m'attardai pas à visiter et pris en vitesse un morceau de parchemin. J'écrivis dessus :

_« Tableau de la licorne argentée dans le couloir du septième étage - mot de passe : nouvelle vie »_

Puis je me précipitai à la volière pour le faire parvenir immédiatement à Draco.

Une fois le hibou envolé, j'espérai qu'il ne soit pas encore dans son dortoir vu que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé. Sinon il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour qu'il le reçoive. Je regagnai ensuite mes appartements et me préparai pour aller me coucher.

J'avais dû m'endormir sur mon livre, car je me réveillai à cause d'une source de chaleur dans mon dos. Je sentais un bras sur ma hanche et souris en me retournant vers la seule personne qui pouvait être dans mon lit. Il ne dormait pas et me regardait intensément. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un simple effleurement et lui dis :

- Bonjour toi. Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

- Un petit moment. Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Oui, très bien. Et toi ? Ca a été à ton retour ?

Je sous-entendais par ça l'attitude des autres élèves vis-à-vis de lui et de ce qu'il subissait.

- Je vais aussi bien que je puisse l'être. Pour le retour, j'ai juste transplané tu sais, pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe. Sinon, content que tu aies ta chambre, car la directrice m'a enlevé la mienne. Je me retrouve dans le dortoir comme tout le monde. A part ça, tu as vu Severus, il est revenu, enfin ! Mais je parle trop, hein ? Voilà que je fais ma Hermione, me dit-il en riant avant de poser sa bouche rapidement sur la mienne.

- Oui j'ai vu qu'il était revenu. Draco, je vois bien que tu es stressé. Mais je suis là maintenant, calme-toi.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer de mon mieux, mais je savais que ça ne changerait rien à sa situation. Il était dans le même dortoir que ceux qui le tabassaient et il allait devoir subir leurs représailles continuellement.

Le sentant se détendre un peu, je rajoutai :

- Je sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire tous les jours car ça paraitrait suspect que tu ne dormes pas dans ton dortoir. Mais sache que tu peux venir ici à chaque fois que tu en as envie.

- Merci. Désolé aussi de ne pas t'être plus utile ce soir, j'ai pas la tête à coucher avec toi. Tu veux que je parte ? Me demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

- Non ! Reste... Tu m'as manquée, lui dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur lui.

- Dis...

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que mes parents regrettent ?

Que lui répondre à ça ?

Ils avaient forcément dû regretter leurs choix vu qu'ils avaient tourné le dos à Voldemort. Mais je n'étais pas devin, et je ne pouvais que supposer. Comme je sentais qu'il avait besoin d'une réponse positive, je pris sur moi de lui dire :

- Je pense.

- Tu crois que... que ça vaut le coup que je fasse ma septième année ?

- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je en nous redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras ! Ne les laisse pas gagner...

Il reprit sa place initiale et me dit :

- Je ne vais pas les laisser gagner alors...

- Et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider.

Il resta silencieux un petit moment avant de dire :

- Potter n'est pas revenu d'après ce que j'ai vu...

- Non, il est souffrant. Il reviendra la semaine prochaine. Comment va ton parrain ? M'empressai-je de rajouter.

- Je ne sais pas très bien. Il va bien... je crois. On n'a pas encore pu discuter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est revenu définitivement.

- C'est bien, ils pourront peut-être s'expliquer et arranger les choses entre eux, quand Harry reviendra.

- Oui, ils pourront faire ça...

Sa voix commençait à faiblir, il devait être très fatigué. Car j'imaginais bien qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette dernière semaine. Je posai un baiser sur sa tête et lui dis :

- Dors. Tu en as besoin, tu dois être épuisé.

-...

J'attendais qu'il s'endorme avant d'en faire autant, mais je fus surprise de sentir ma nuisette devenir humide là où il avait posé sa tête. Devinant qu'il pleurait, je voulus lui dire quelque chose, mais je réagis, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas que je le voie faire. Alors je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et attendis qu'il s'endorme.

Quand il s'endormit enfin, je laissai glisser mes larmes à mon tour, celles que je retenais depuis que j'avais senti les siennes. Il était loin le Malfoy qui était sûr de lui, j'avais dans les bras un être meurtri et blessé. La guerre n'avait pas fait que des morts. Et je souffrais de le voir comme ça.

Je mis un temps fou avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

**POV Draco**

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil pour plusieurs choses. Premièrement, depuis ma venue dans ce dortoir, mes compagnons aimaient me lancer de l'eau en pleine nuit. Alors depuis je me forçais à ne pas dormir avant ce moment-là. J'avais mal au cœur à force de me réveiller en sursaut face à la froideur de l'eau. Mais je préférais ça à leurs coups. Encore heureux que je connaissais des sorts simples de guérison pour mes hématomes. Sinon, Hermione aurait piqué une crise. En parlant d'elle, le lendemain c'était son anniversaire et j'espérais que mon maigre cadeau, celui que j'avais commandé en allant du côté moldu en cachette au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, allait lui plaire.

J'avais dépensé une petite fortune pour que tout soit parfait, ne pouvant aller chercher ma commande. J'avais dû payer le livreur pour qu'il dépose le coli au chaudron baveur, ensuite, j'avais dû payer Tom pour qu'il accepte de porter le colis afin de l'envoyer par hiboux ce matin. J'espérais que tout irait bien. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle reçoive mon cadeau.

Je commençai à entendre des bribes de voix. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils prenaient la peine de se lever la nuit pour m'emmerder, mais ils le faisaient et ce depuis la deuxième nuit, n'ayant pas dormi ici la première. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas leur montrer que j'étais réveillé.

Cela ne fut pas long pour que je ressente le froid mordant de l'eau qu'il avait balancé au-dessus de mes tentures fermées. Tentures qui s'ouvrirent sur deux des élèves qui dormaient dans ce dortoir. L'un d'eux me dit, tout en rigolant :

- Dis-toi que l'on pourra te lancer toute l'eau du monde, tu resteras toujours un sale Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rejoindre tes parents, hein ?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu attends sale Mangemort ? On peut t'y aider, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing que l'autre m'envoya dans le ventre. Je soufflai sous le choc et gémis de douleur. J'allais recevoir un autre coup quand j'entendis :

- Les gars, c'est bon, vous vous êtes amusés, mais nous aussi on veut dormir.

- T'as de la chance !

- Ouais... à demain !

J'attendis de les entendre retourner dans leur lit avant de fermer mes rideaux. Une fois seul et coupé d'eux, je lançai un sort de séchage et tentai tout pour m'endormir, ne me restant que trois heures avant de devoir me lever.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je prenais ma douche, profitant de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté dans mon lit pour dormir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup avec les cours et les devoirs. Ma concentration me prenait beaucoup d'énergie et ma magie devenait faible. Mais malgré tout ça, je n'en parlais à personne, évitant le sujet avec Hermione et Severus, lui ne se doutait de rien, trop occupé avec Potter qui était revenu.

Une fois lavé et habillé, je sortis de la salle de bains pour me rendre compte que mon matelas était retourné. Je secouai la tête et pris le chemin de la salle commune. Tout le monde m'ignora comme j'en avais l'habitude et je pris la direction de la Grande Salle. Je continuai de marcher la tête haute, malgré les quelques insultes sur moi et mes parents que j'entendais m'être murmurées sur mon passage.

Quand je fus enfin devant les portes, je croisai Hermione et Potter. Je leur fis un signe de tête tout en leur disant :

- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry...

- Bonjour, me répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Au fait Hermione, il me semble que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors bon anniversaire.

- Euh... Merci, me répondit-elle, étonnée que je le sache.

- De rien. Bon, j'y vais. A plus tard peut-être, dis-je en prenant la direction de ma table, sans plus les regarder.

Une fois assis en bout de table comme un pestiféré, je me servis une tasse de café, devant me réveiller avant le cours de sortilège. Je mangeai aussi un croissant avant qu'un petit con qui dormait dans mon dortoir ne me vole mon panier d'un sort. Ne voulant pas jouer avec eux à leurs gamineries, je me rabattis sur les toasts auxquels j'ajoutai de la confiture de framboise.

Quand le courrier arriva, je fus heureux de voir un hibou avec un paquet emballé dans les tons violet. J'étais sûr que cela était mon cadeau.

Ne voulant pas que l'attention soit portée sur mon regard, je baissai la tête et terminai de manger sans plus regarder la table des Gryffondor alors que j'en mourais d'envie.

**POV Hermione**

Je m'installai à la table des Gryffondor aux cotés d'Harry et de Ron, qui était arrivé avant nous. Il avait l'air très occupé par Lavande qui lui parlait de choses futiles et me souhaita vaguement un bon anniversaire, comme tous les ans d'ailleurs, je me demandais même qui le lui avait rappelé cette année.

Quand le courrier arriva, je fus surprise de voir un hibou venir déposer un paquet violet devant moi. Je ne voyais pas qui pouvait me l'envoyer. Je me doutai bien que c'était pour mon anniversaire, mais ça ne pouvait pas être mes parents, étant donné qu'ils me l'avaient donné pendant mes vacances.

Je tirai délicatement sur le ruban qui le fermait, malgré mon impatience de découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna, qui nous avait rejoints pour me "féliciter pour mes 19 ans", étaient autour de moi et attendaient que je l'ouvre. Ils étaient aussi curieux que moi. Quand je l'ouvris enfin, mes camarades lâchèrent des exclamations devant le contenu :

- Elles sont magnifiques ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Je les connais, ce sont des...

Neville fut coupé par Luna qui dit de son ton nonchalant :

- Moi je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Harry fut le seul à ne rien dire et à rester perplexe. Ce qui m'indiqua que ça ne venait pas de lui.

Je regardai attentivement les tulipes « black hero » que je venais de recevoir, sans message accompagnateur, et me demandai qui pouvait bien me les avoir envoyées. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime.

A qui avais-je dit que j'aimais ces fleurs ?

De mémoire, je ne l'avais dit qu'à ma mère et à...

Quand ça fit tilt dans ma tête, je fondis en larmes.

Comment avait-il fait pour m'offrir ces fleurs ?

Et surtout comment avait-il pu y penser avec tout ce qu'il devait subir depuis la fin de la guerre ?

Merlin, si les gens savaient quel genre de personne il était réellement, ils arrêteraient de s'en prendre à lui comme ça.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui, juste un instant, pour lui faire comprendre que je savais que c'était lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 2 du chapitre 7 est publiée ! <strong>_Elle fait 12 pages et 3.936 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Vous avez aimé "mon" Draco ? Moi, je l'adore ! Je l'aime plus que tout eu monde et je pense vraiment le séquestrer. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord… vous souhaitez lire la fin de cette histoire ! Mince, je vais devoir reporter. J'espère vraiment que le peu de lecteurs pour cette histoire aime au moins cette suite. Je dois avouer que je suis assez triste du peu de retour. Mais bon, au moins, je sais que cela ne sert plus à rien d'écrire sur ce couple _:-(_ **B**on, je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous mardi soir _(ou mercredi, Vivi allant peut-être avoir du retard)_ (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Indisponible pour cause de raclette ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	15. Chapitre 8 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre :**Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated :**M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre :**Romance / Drame

**Situation :**Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres :**Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication :**Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice :**Vivi64

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Au secours, on m'a volé Draco ! C'était une jeune fille mal coiffée, armée de livre. Si vous la croisez, avertissez-moi :p **B**on, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **J'ai le syndrome de la note blanche, alors bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

**Note Vivi64 : **Bonjour ! Etant en panne d'inspiration point de vue bêtises à écrire, je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**Manganiark** : Lapin ? Où tu vois des lapins toi ? Nous, nous ne voyons que deux personnes qui s'aiment, et s'aiment, et s'aiment, s'aiment encore, encore et encore... Ouais, bon, peut-être, mais des lapins... xDDD Comment tu vas toi ? Merci pour ta magnifique review qui devrait t'inspirer pour écrire une fic, car là tu as eu l'imagination bien fertile sur ce coup là, lol. Bisous notre NiarkNiark à nous.

**Sandro** : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, bonne lecture ! (^-^)/^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 Partie 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

La journée avait été crevante, comme d'habitude, mais j'étais là, à attendre qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre. Elle devait certainement fêter son anniversaire dans sa salle commune, avec ses amis.

Je souris au souvenir de la voir fondre en larmes pour quelques tulipes. Chères, certes, mais ce n'était que des fleurs. Au lieu de ça, j'aurais aimé lui offrir un collier, ou des boucles d'oreille mais même si j'aurais voulu acheter de la qualité, mes galions auraient fortement diminué et je ne pensais pas que cela était judicieux, sans savoir si j'arriverai à trouver un emploi dans mon futur. Je ne m'étais d'ailleurs rien acheté depuis la mort de mes parents. Moi qui d'habitude dépensais sans compter pendant les vacances avant la rentrée, tout en dépensant mon argent de poche assez conséquent à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand j'entendis du bruit, je me plaçai de sorte à ce qu'elle ne me voie pas en ouvrant la porte, cette dernière étant placée juste à côté. En parlant de porte, je faillis bien me la prendre en plein visage.

Note à moi-même, éviter cet emplacement à l'avenir.

Je la vis, là, dos à moi. Elle souffla. Avait-elle bu ? Certainement.

Souriant, étant sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici ce soir, vu l'heure tardive, je me glissai furtivement derrière elle et lui posai mes mains sur les yeux. Je lui dis rapidement :

- Devine qui est-là !

- Au hasard, je dirai Malfoy, vu qu'il n'y a que toi qui as le mot de passe ! Me répondit-elle en colère et en me repoussant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu as mangé un dragon ou quoi ? M'exclamai-je en allant m'assoir sur le bord de son lit, face à sa colère.

- Non ! Et de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas !

Que lui prenait-il ? En tous cas, elle devait être réglée vu son état. Je me relevai alors et sans rien lui dire, me dirigeai vers la porte. A peine était-elle ouverte que j'entendis :

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu n'es pas venu là pour me prendre ?

Je serrai les mâchoires et me retournai. Je lui dis avec une certaine colère, mais aussi déception qu'elle pense ça de moi :

- Je n'étais pas venu ici que pour le sexe ! Alors écoute-moi bien Hermione, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te prendre, comme tu dis, mais pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à une personne que j'affectionne beaucoup. Mais vu que cette même amie à ses règles ou que sais-je d'autre, je vais retourner à mon dortoir et oublier que j'ai été assez con pour venir ! OK ?

- Je... je... Merlin, je suis désolée. Pardon, pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Excuse-moi s'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou, en larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as pris de la drogue ?

Ces sautes d'humeur ne lui ressemblaient pas. Qu'est-ce que ses amis lui avait fait prendre pour ce jour particulier ?

- Non, je t'a... t'assure que je n'ai rien pris. Je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je dois être fatiguée... Oui, ça doit-être ça, sanglota-t-elle sur mon épaule.

- Bon... vu que tu es fatiguée, je vais te mettre au lit et je m'en vais. Allez viens, on va te mettre en pyjama, dis-je en la menant à sa garde-robe.

- Non, reste, s'il te plait.

Je soufflai parce que je savais déjà que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu rater l'occasion de dormir à peu près normalement. Une chose était juste certaine, je ne la toucherais pas sexuellement cette nuit. Son accusation ou sous-entendu de tout à l'heure me restait encore en travers de la gorge.

- Très bien, je reste. Mais enfile ton pyjama. Je vais t'attendre dans le lit, dis-je tout en commençant à me déshabiller.

Une fois en boxer, je me glissai sous ses drap et attendis. Je la vis, là, les yeux exorbités. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Elle se reprit et passa une nuisette bleu nuit avant de me rejoindre. Quand elle s'allongea, elle se plaça dans mes bras et me dit :

- Merci Draco.

- Pas de quoi. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, je ne resterai pas.

- Non, merci pour les fleurs. Tu t'en es rappelé, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Oh... pour ça...

Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise et pour éviter que je ne rougisse, je décidai de changer de sujet :

- Qu'as-tu reçu par tes amis ?

- Rien d'aussi précieux à mes yeux.

Parfois, je détestais cette fille. Elle arrivait à me faire ressentir des émotions que je ne voulais pas ressentir !

- Merci, dis-je en allant déposer ma bouche dans son cou. Mais assez plaisanté, que t'ont offert tes amis ?

- Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?

- Non... pourquoi en aurais-je, dis-je en riant tout en changeant nos positions pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.

- Parce que je suis dans la catégorie « rat de bibliothèque ». Donc j'ai reçu des livres, des livres et des livres. Seul Harry a pensé à m'offrir autre chose.

- Que t'a-t-il offert ? Un chaudron ?

- Très drôle, mais non. Il m'a offert un week-end en France pour deux, tous frais payés.

- C'est vrai que c'est un beau cadeau. J'ai l'air minable moi avec mes tulipes, dis-je en me redressant et en allant embrasser son cou si tentateur.

- Non, le tien n'est pas minable, loin de là. Il est plus personnel, il me concerne directement.

- Je n'ai fait que t'offrir tes fleurs préférées, pas de quoi fouetter un dragon. Sinon, tes livres portent sur quoi ? Demandai-je en continuant de lui picorer le cou.

Je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle ce soir, mais rien ne m'empêchait de l'embrasser !

- Je n'en sais rien. Je les ai posés en rentrant avant de rejoindre les autres à la salle commune. Et sincèrement, je m'en fous ! Me dit-elle avant de se décaler pour venir ravir mes lèvres.

Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche et je lui en donnai l'accès. Nos langues entamèrent une danse lente et délicieuse. Seulement quand ses mains se posèrent sur l'élastique de mon boxer, je quittai sa bouche et lui dis :

- Non, pas ce soir...

- Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure ?

- Pour être franc, oui !

- Oh, je vois ! Les mecs ont le droit d'avoir leurs humeurs, mais pas les filles ! Je dois tout t'excuser et toi tu n'es pas obligé ! Je vois, en fin de compte cette relation n'est pas donnant-donnant ! S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau en proie à la colère en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

- HERMIONE reviens ici ! Tonnai-je avec rage.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais été presque sûr qu'elle insiste pour qu'on le fasse et là elle pétait les plombs.

-...

- Bon, j'en ai assez ! Dis-je en sortant du lit.

Je me rhabillai en vitesse et sortis de la chambre sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé un mot. Quand j'eus fait quelque pas, je fis demi-tour et frappai trois coup à sa porte. Elle vint m'ouvrir en me disant, ou plutôt m'apostrophant :

- Je te croyais parti !

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne quelques potions calmantes. Et arrête de te surmener, tu en fais trop.

Je lui volai un baiser et quittai définitivement ses appartements.

Quand je fus dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour elle.

**POV Hermione**

Ca faisait six jours que j'avais 19 ans mais en ce moment précis j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 12-13 ans à qui on apprend la vie.

Mais comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ?

J'étais, pour l'heure actuelle, dans ma chambre où personne ne pouvait venir me déranger. Ca faisait même deux jours que j'étais là à ruminer... et à pleurer.

Après m'être occupée d'Harry dans la tour d'astronomie, j'avais rejoint Ginny dans la salle commune pour parler et me changer les idées. Elle m'avait alors raconté l'histoire de la cousine d'une copine à elle, qui avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte après trois mois de retard.

C'est là que j'avais pris peur. La dernière fois que j'avais eu mes règles datait du mois de juillet. Et j'aurais dû les avoir la semaine d'avant. Ce qui faisait que j'avais deux mois de retard.

J'avais laissé Ginny et étais repartie en vitesse dans mes appartements pour pouvoir réfléchir seule. Arrivée là-bas, j'avais allumé le feu de cheminée, ayant eu froid tout à coup, et je m'étais installée sur le canapé qui lui faisait face.

A ce moment-là, je m'étais demandé comment j'avais pu oublier de me protéger ? C'était le B.A. BA de l'apprentissage de toute jeune fille qui entrait dans la puberté. On leur apprenait que lorsqu'elles seraient plus âgées et qu'elles commenceraient à avoir des relations sexuelles, il fallait qu'elles se protègent. Et moi j'avais fais quoi ? J'avais oublié cette étape toute simple.

Avoir du retard n'avait pas forcément voulu dire que j'étais enceinte. D'ailleurs dans le monde moldu, on utilisait même la pilule pour se régler correctement en plus de se protéger d'une éventuelle grossesse. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de retard et ce, depuis mes premières règles. D'où le fait de ne jamais l'avoir prise.

Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques minutes de plus pour me rendre compte d'autre chose : mes sautes d'humeurs fréquentes dernièrement.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient alors mises en place, et je n'avais pu qu'admettre que je devais sûrement être bel et bien enceinte.

N'ayant pas écouté Draco le soir de mon anniversaire, je n'étais pas allée voir Pomfresh. Mais résolue à vouloir savoir si ma déduction était bonne, j'avais quitté mes appartements et avais filé à l'infirmerie. Pompom m'avait fait un rapide examen, sachant ce qu'elle devait chercher, le lui ayant demandé directement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'avait annoncé que j'étais enceinte de six semaines.

J'étais repartie de l'infirmerie comme une automate, abattue par cette confirmation. Il m'avait fallu quatre jours pour sortir de cet état.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais, à ce moment précis, dans ma chambre en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps depuis deux jours.

J'avais pris conscience que j'avais gâché mon avenir... Et celui de Draco. Comment avais-je pu être aussi conne ?

Mes amis avaient essayé de venir me voir, je les avais entendus frapper plusieurs fois à ma porte, mais je ne leur avais pas ouvert. Je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais même séché une journée de cours.

C'est une main sur mon épaule qui me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Je relevai mon visage ravagé de larmes pour me trouver face à Draco.

Comment allais-je lui dire ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne répondais pas à tes amis, alors je suis venu. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je m'éloignai de lui. Pour une fois il fallait que je m'éloigne pour trouver du courage. M'estimant assez loin, je lui dis :

- Je... je suis désolée. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Je te promets que c'était un accident.

- Qu'est-ce qui était un accident ? Me demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Je t'ai enchainé à moi Draco, pour au minimum les vingt prochaines années. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Mes larmes s'étaient calmées et j'arrivais à peine à lui parler sans sangloter. Mais la culpabilité elle, était toujours là.

- Comment aurais-tu pu faire ça par accident ? Par quel moyen ? Un sort ?

- Par oubli. Je n'avais jamais eu à m'en préoccuper avant toi et j'ai tout simplement oublié.

- Mais putain, tu vas me dire oui ou merde comment tu as pu nous marier !

- Nous marier ? Oh crois-moi, j'aurais préféré, comme ça tu aurais pu divorcer. Nous ne sommes pas mariés Draco. Je suis... je suis enceinte, lui dis-je avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

- Pardon ? Répète, je n'ai pas bien entendu, me dit-il en avançant d'un pas vers moi.

- Je suis enceinte...

- Ah ben non, j'avais bien compris la première fois... BORDEL, comment peux-tu appeler ça un accident ? Un ACCIDENT !

- Ne crie pas... s'il te plait.

- Je crie si je veux ! OK ! Parce que tu es bien enceinte alors que je ne veux pas d'enfant avec toi ! PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE, s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans le lit.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant avec moi, il avait d'autres projets pour l'avenir, mais l'entendre me fit mal. Allais-je devoir assumer cette grossesse seule, alors que pour faire un enfant il faut être deux, et qu'en y pensant, je n'étais pas la seule responsable ?

Comme il s'évertuait à frapper dans le lit tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, je me reculai vers le mur en protégeant instinctivement mon ventre.

- Calme-toi s'il te plait.

- Tu me prends pour qui Hermione, hein... TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI !

J'allais répondre quand il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

- Je vais répondre à ta place, me dit-il la voix froide. Tu me prends pour quelqu'un qui pourrait frapper ton putain de ventre engrossé ! Tu me prends pour quelqu'un capable de tuer un putain de bébé imprévu ! Voilà pour qui tu me prends !

- Je suis désolée... Pardon. Je suis désolée... Pardon...

Je me recroquevillai au sol répétant ces mots comme une litanie, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

- Tu peux l'être !

**POV Draco**

La voyant recroquevillé par terre, je m'accroupis et demandai d'une voix plus calme, maintenant que la nouvelle était retombée :

- Comment tu as pu oublier de te protéger ? Ça ne s'oublie pas ces trucs là ! Hein ?

Je devais me retenir de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler face à elle et j'avais dû lui faire horriblement peur. Sans compter mon langage des plus vulgaires. Je n'aimais pas parler comme ça, mais je ne contrôlais plus rien à ces moments-là.

Ne la voyant toujours pas me répondre, je me relevai et pris place sur le lit. Je lui dis alors :

- Pas question d'avorter ! Là-dessus, ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne suis pas un assassin et je ne le serai jamais, tu as compris ?

- Pardon Draco. Excuse-moi, me dit-elle en restant prostrée contre ce mur.

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que je venais de lui dire.

- T'excuser ne fera pas partir ce que tu as dans le ventre, alors arrête, dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Non ça ne le fera pas partir. Mais j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes de te gâcher la vie alors que je t'avais promis le contraire, me répondit-elle, réagissant enfin.

- Ma vie était gâchée de toute manière, c'est la tienne que tu gâches, pas la mienne, dis-je réaliste.

- Comment ça ?

- Sur plein de choses. Tes études, tes envies de grand "Amour"... Tout. Un bébé hors mariage à ton âge... alors que tu n'as même pas tes Aspic, c'est gâcher ta vie. Tu vas faire comment, hein, pour l'élever ?

- Parce que ça ne gâchera pas tes envies de famille et tes études de médicomage peut-être ? Je ne suis pas si coincée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant hors mariage, sur ça les moldus sont en avance par rapport aux sorciers. Et puis pour l'élever, je me débrouillerai.

- Oui, en laissant tomber tes études ou en reléguant ton rôle de mère à d'autres. Et puis, sincèrement, tu me voyais vraiment entamer des études de médicomagie... alors que cela ne m'aurait rien amené ? Et la famille ? Hermione, sois enfin réaliste, j'ai la marque des ténèbres, je n'aurai jamais de famille… enfin, une famille que j'aurais fondée par amour. Là, je vais avoir une famille avec l'imprévu dans ton ventre. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, hein ? Demandai-je à ma bonne étoile, plus si bonne depuis deux ans.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux t'en occuper ? Tu veux qu'on le garde ?

- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, demandai-je énervé qu'elle pense une seconde s'en débarrasser.

Était-elle de ces femmes à effacer ce qu'il ne leur plaisait pas ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle, jamais. M'étais-je trompé à ce point sur elle tout compte fait ?

- Non, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu criais tellement que je ne pensais qu'à le protéger... j'avais peur, avoua-t-elle.

- Je t'interdis d'avorter ! Voilà ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je ne comptais pas faire ça ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Peut-être pour le monstre que tu voyais en moi il y a moins de cinq minutes, dis-je froidement.

- Je... je... Peut-être. Mais comment voulais-tu que je réagisse alors que tu te déchainais sur ce lit en te rapprochant de moi ? Tu ne penses pas que n'importe qui aurait pu avoir peur de ta réaction ?

- Je ne t'aurais jamais placé dans le panier « n'importe qui », dis-je avec véracité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que du fait de notre histoire, je n'aurais pas dû avoir peur ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une telle colère, comment croyais-tu que j'aurais pu réagir ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors sans rien dire, je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je tournai ma tête vers elle et lui dis :

- Au fait, nous ne coucherons plus ensemble... ça a déjà fait trop de dégâts !

Sans attendre de réponse, je pris le chemin de la sortie et au lieu de me diriger vers mon dortoir, je pris la direction de chez Severus. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, je frappai deux coups brefs. Je dus attendre une bonne minute avant de le voir ouvrir, les cheveux un peu n'importe comment.

- Puis-je entrer ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est important ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je ne serais pas ici si ça ne l'était pas, mais si je suis si peu important à tes yeux par rapport à une partie de jambe en l'air, je peux m'en aller.

Son visage changea pour devenir plus doux. Il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer et je le fis. Je n'eus pas fait trois mètres quand il eut fermé la porte que je vis Potter, en boxer, sortir de la chambre de mon parrain.

- Oh, désolé. Bonjour Mal... Draco. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour lundi.

Il repartit aussi sec d'où il venait et j'entendis mon parrain souffler. Je souris, sans trop savoir pourquoi et lui demandai :

- Je peux squatter ton canapé ?

- Je t'en pris, assieds-toi. Tu veux un thé ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

- Non merci...

J'allai m'asseoir et restai silencieux.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste être au calme pour réfléchir. Et ici, je me sentais bien, je savais que Severus était là, au cas où j'en aurais besoin.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon genou et mon parrain me dit :

- J'imagine que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Tu imagines bien... tu m'en veux pour Potter et toi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je retourne dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

Il fit demi-tour et rajouta avant d'atteindre la porte :

- Et ne vide pas tout mon bar s'il te plait !

- Merci parrain, dis-je avant qu'il ne pénètre dans sa chambre.

- De rien.

Je m'installai plus confortablement dans le canapé et fermai les yeux. J'avais du mal à encaisser la chose, mais j'allais bientôt être père, sans y être préparé. Sans même avoir un foyer rempli d'amour à lui fournir, ni un avenir sécurisé. Je n'avais rien ou presque rien et j'allais devoir... sacrifier le peu qu'il me restait pour assumer la chose.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je me levai et allai me servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. J'en avais besoin.

Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'une fille comme Hermione ait pu tomber enceinte par accident. Nom de Merlin ! Elle était la fille la plus intelligente et posée que je connaissais et elle avait... elle était si facilement tombée enceinte.

Elle avait enchainé sans le savoir un énorme poids à sa cheville pour sa vie future. J'avais beau la voir en future mère de famille avec un mari aimant dans une dizaine d'années, je ne la voyais pas devenir mère à temps plein alors qu'elle n'avait pas ses Aspic en poche, ni un diplôme supérieur. Se rendait-elle compte des sacrifices qu'elle allait devoir faire ?

Et puis, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'évincerait pas de la vie de l'enfant quand elle trouvera quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'être père, vu la vie que j'avais mais... je me rendais compte, là, maintenant, que c'était peut-être ma seule chance d'en avoir un.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus je me voyais plus tard avec une petite fille n'ayant d'yeux que pour moi... ou bien un petit garçon toujours fonceur. J'étais conscient que j'avais un rôle dans cette grossesse imprévue mais en tant qu'homme sexuellement actif, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me dise de me protéger vu qu'en l'occurrence elle ne l'était pas. C'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de boire une potion par mois, nom de Salazar !

Ruminant mes pensées, mes peurs et mes attentes… je vidai mon seul verre l'esprit en ébullition. J'avais pris l'habitude de tout analyser, décortiquer, chercher les meilleures solutions et je fis la même chose vis-à-vis du futur bébé.

Au milieu de la nuit, je consentis à me lever, car j'en étais venu à la chose la plus importante.

Nous avions été deux à le faire et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Avant d'être une partenaire pour le sexe, elle était une amie, ou tout du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Sans prévenir de ma fuite, je quittai les appartements d'un pas rapide pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

Quand je fus dans son salon, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Je pus voir qu'elle dormait et, sans la réveiller, je me plaçai dans son dos tout en l'entourant de mes bras. Avant de fermer les yeux pour accueillir le sommeil que je retenais, je lui murmurai :

- Je suis là, ok... je suis là...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 1 du chapitre 8 est publiée !<strong>_Elle fait 13 pages et 4.055 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Toujours pas retrouvé Draco. Ayez pitié de moi, et aidez-moi en laissant une review, il reviendra peut-être. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A samedi (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Le syndrome n'est pas parti, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, sorry. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et je vous dis à samedi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	16. Chapitre 8 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture...

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : ** Je blablate pas, j'ai mal au crane, sorry. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 Partie 22**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Après son départ, je m'étais mise sur le lit, en chien de fusil, et j'avais laissé libre cours, encore une fois, à ma peine. Non pas que j'étais triste d'être enceinte, je commençais à digérer la nouvelle et je l'acceptais, mais parce que j'avais fait du mal à Draco.

Déjà qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir, mais en plus je lui rajoutais sur les bras un bébé qu'il aurait voulu avec une femme qu'il aimerait. En clair, j'avais gâché son avenir.

J'avais aussi changé le mien, mais je m'en moquais. J'allais être mère et j'allais l'assumer. Je savais que mes parents seraient là pour m'aider. Je pouvais toujours prendre des cours par correspondance et ainsi m'occuper de cet enfant. Je me savais capable d'affronter ça. Quand à mes Aspic, je trouverai avec Minerva une solution pour finir mon année.

Je restai longtemps comme ça avant de m'allonger correctement pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il fallait que je me repose et prenne soin de mon corps maintenant qu'un petit être grandissait en moi.

Je ne dormais toujours pas quand il entra dans ma chambre, mais je gardai les yeux fermés pour qu'il pense que c'était le cas. Je le sentis s'allonger contre moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura :

- Je suis là, ok... je suis là...

Il s'endormit rapidement, me gardant collée à lui. Et sa main droite descendit se poser sur mon ventre. Ce geste eut pour effet de me faire couler de nouvelles larmes. Mais sa présence me calma plus rapidement et je m'endormis aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, c'est un mouvement circulaire sur mon ventre qui me réveilla, mais je ne bougeai pas, voulant profiter de la sensation agréable de ce geste. Quand il s'aperçut que je ne dormais plus, il stoppa son mouvement et posa sa main sur ma hanche.

Mon esprit tournait en boucle les questions que je me posais. Et j'avais besoin de réponses. Je me tournai alors vers lui et essayai de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage. D'habitude, il laissait tomber le masque avec moi, mais là, il était fermé et je n'arrivai pas à lire la moindre chose.

Il ne disait toujours rien, et je faisais de même. Surtout parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander comment il allait, cela aurait était déplacé. Dire "Bonjour" ? En était-ce vraiment un ? Je ne voyais qu'une chose à dire, chose que j'avais répétée inlassablement la veille :

- Je suis désolée Draco.

- Moi aussi, me dit-il.

- De quoi es-tu désolé ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé les choses se faire entre nous.

L'expression moldue "Se prendre une gifle" avait bien sa place ici. Littéralement parlant bien sûr. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir pris un coup tellement sa phrase me fit mal. Mais fini les larmes inutiles, je les retins.

- Désolée que tu penses ça. Moi je ne regrette pas, lui répondis-je froidement en quittant ses bras dans lesquels j'étais encore.

- Je ne voulais pas dire nous, notre amitié, mais le fait que j'ai laissé les choses se faire sexuellement. Regarde où ça nous a mené ! Rétorqua-t-il en s'écartant aussi.

- Moi je parlais de ça, en disant que je ne regrettais pas. On a peut-être merdé, surtout moi, mais j'assume, et j'accepte cet être qui grandit en moi.

- Si je suis ici, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, c'est que moi aussi j'accepte. Écoute, on pourrait en parler calmement, sans se disputer...

- Contente de savoir qu'au moins tu l'acceptes. Et sache que je n'y peux rien, là je me contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Je voudrais être calme mais mes hormones ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, lui dis-je en empêchant ma voix de monter en puissance.

- Tes hormones ? Ca ne rentre pas en ligne de compte plus tard ça ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Non. Mes sautes d'humeurs étaient dues à ma grossesse. Et je risque d'en avoir encore pour cinq semaines. Encore heureux, je n'ai pas les nausées matinales.

- Je comprends mieux ton état de droguée, me dit-il en riant et en s'approchant de moi.

- Je n'étais pas droguée ! Criai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Je le sais maintenant Hermione. Mais j'ai eu un doute...

Et merde, j'avais maintenant envie de pleurer de savoir qu'il avait douté de moi. Foutues hormones ! Sentant les larmes arriver, je me collai à lui, tant pis s'il n'était pas d'accord, et posai ma tête sur son torse qui était recouvert par les couvertures. Comme ça, si les traitresses coulaient, il ne les verrait pas, ni ne les sentirait.

Une des questions, dont j'avais besoin d'avoir la réponse, franchit mes lèvres d'une voix mal assurée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va surmonter tout ça et devenir parents. A-t-on le choix de toute manière, répondit-il en embrassant mon front.

- Non, on ne l'a pas. Mais je voulais parler de... nous.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, rassure-toi, dis-je précipitamment en me rendant compte que ma phrase d'avant portait à confusion.

- Nous ? Eh bien... j'ai envie de dire que nous devrions cesser de coucher ensemble et de rester juste de simples amis...

Là, le barrage céda. Je ne pus pas répondre, ne voulant pas me trahir, car je savais que ma voix serait sanglotante.

Draco attendait pourtant une réponse de ma part, alors je respirai un grand coup, et lui dis :

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-... J'en ai envie, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à garder mes distances avec toi. Que veux-tu, toi ? Tu es bien Miss-je-sais-tout, alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu... complètement paumé là !

- Je me disais que de toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive, cet enfant est à nous. Donc pourquoi tout arrêter ? Ça ne change rien. On reste amis, on s'entraide et on passe du bon temps ensemble, comme avant, la seule différence c'est que nous allons être parents. Avec les mêmes conditions qu'avant bien sûr. Enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue.

- Et quand l'enfant sera là ? On va continuer... ce n'est pas sain tout ça ! Mais...

- Mais ?

- Te rends-tu compte que ta poitrine va doubler de volume ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à ne pas faire ça, me dit-il en me décalant de lui et en allant poser sa bouche sur mon sein gauche.

En effet, je savais que son volume allait augmenter, à son plus grand plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas si malsain que ça Draco comme relation. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de couples qui vivent ensemble, sans amour, pour élever leurs enfants, dis-je en le repoussant pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Et tes envies de grand amour... tu en fais quoi ?

- N'en ai-je pas un qui grandit en moi ? Lui répondis-je en souriant. Et puis si un autre "grand amour" doit se présenter, je verrai le moment venu.

- Je ne sais pas quoi décider... d'un côté j'ai envie de t'allonger sur le lit et de te faire l'amour et de l'autre, j'ai envie de tout arrêter parce que j'ai peur. Peur que tu me l'enlèves si un jour je ne te sers plus à rien, peur qu'il me remplace. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir oublier...

Je me mis face à lui pour qu'il puisse lire dans mes yeux que je ne mentais pas et lui dis sérieusement :

- Je ne te l'enlèverai jamais. Cet enfant est aussi le tien. Et si nous devons arrêter notre relation, il n'aura pas à en subir les frais. Il aura une mère ET un père. Tu comprends ? Jamais je ne te priverai de ta famille. Car il sera ta famille dorénavant.

- Il m'aimera tu crois ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aimera. Tu seras un père parfait pour lui, lui dis-je en me glissant dans ses bras.

- Un père Mangemort...

- Oublie ton passé s'il te plait. Pense à ton avenir. Et puis tu n'étais pas un Mangemort pur et dur, tu as été quelque peu forcé à l'être.

- Ca c'est vrai, me dit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Nous restâmes comme ça, savourant la présence de l'autre un petit moment. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber, alors que j'allais avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais maintenant.

Je commençai à somnoler, mes dernières nuits ayant été courtes. Mais je redressai la tête vivement quand une question primordiale me vint en tête.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons dire aux autres ? Il arrivera un moment où je ne pourrai plus cacher mon état.

-...

- Draco ?

- Merlin et Salazar, on va faire quoi ? Paniqua-t-il.

- C'est justement ce que je te demande, rigolai-je. Désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, rajoutai-je en stoppant mes rires.

- Ravi de voir que ma panique te fasse rire, me dit-il boudeur. Mais tu as relevé une très bonne question à laquelle que je n'ai pas la moindre réponse.

- Moi j'en ai bien une, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord.

- Dis toujours, murmura-t-il en venant déposer sa bouche dans mon cou.

- On pourrait déjà prévenir notre entourage. Et si tu ne veux pas que l'école sache que tu entretiens une relation avec moi, je pourrais demander à… je ne sais pas qui encore, de se faire passer pour le père. Bon, on n'est pas obligés de décider maintenant, on a encore le temps avant que mon ventre se voie.

- Je préfère attendre dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas envie de prévenir notre entourage. Je ne saurai pas comment expliquer que je couche avec toi sans t'aimer comme je le devrais dans ce cas-là. Je me ferais tuer sur place par tes amis... Non, définitivement non pour prévenir nos proches. Et puis, ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de décevoir Severus.

- Il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour. Tu ne comptes pas lui cacher ton enfant toute ta vie, non ?

- Je sais mais... il sera tellement déçu de moi... Je n'en ai pas envie maintenant. Mais tu as raison, il faudra que je lui en parle. Je le ferai vers les fêtes de fin d'année, il est toujours de meilleure humeur à ces moments-là, en tout cas, avec moi.

- Par contre il y a une personne qu'il faut prévenir impérativement. C'est McGonagall. Je voudrais être sûre qu'elle accepte de me garder jusqu'aux Aspic.

Il souffla et ferma les yeux. Il me dit ensuite, tout en posant ses mains sur mes hanches :

- Peut-on remettre ça à demain, là je n'ai plus envie d'en parler...

- D'accord, on verra demain. Mais... Draco ?

- Oui Hermione.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Lui demandai-je timidement.

Même s'il m'avait donné son accord pour continuer notre relation, je préférais lui demander. Il avait peut-être changé d'avis entretemps. Mais là, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le sentir avec moi... On était deux dans cette histoire et j'avais besoin qu'il soit avec moi et de sa présence rassurante.

**POV Draco**

Au lieu de lui répondre, je comblai la distance qu'il restait entre nos bouches et l'embrassai. Elle entoura de ses bras ma nuque et se rapprocha de moi. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres pour en avoir l'accès et elle les ouvrit pour me laisser pénétrer sa bouche.

Nos langues jouèrent ensemble un temps infiniment long avant que nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre de l'air. Elle me dit alors, tout en allant picorer mon cou :

- Ca veux dire oui je suppose ?

- En effet, dis-je tout en passant mes mains sur ses côtes.

Je repris ensuite sa bouche avec envie. Elle avait toujours ce goût dans la bouche qui me ravissait au plus haut point.

Au moment où mes mains se posèrent sur son ventre, une question me vint et je me séparai d'elle à regret pour la lui poser :

- De combien de temps es-tu enceinte au fait ?

- Depuis six semaines.

Six semaines.

Je me mis à compter rapidement mentalement à quand cela remontait. Je me rendis vite compte que le bébé avait été conçu pendant notre semaine au manoir cet été. Mais à quel moment exactement, ça, je n'en savais rien. Cela pouvait être la fois où nous l'avions fait dans la cuisine un matin, près du lac, dans la chambre, la bibliothèque. Nous l'avions même fait dans les escaliers.

Secrètement, j'eus l'espoir qu'il ait été conçu la dernière nuit, celle où je lui avais fait l'amour avec tendresse.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans mes pensées, mais ce fut mon dos heurtant le lit qui me ramena à la réalité, sans oublier le corps d'Hermione sur le mien.

- Tu veux jouer, dis-je taquin.

- Non, je veux que tu restes là, pas que tu t'enfonces dans tes pensées, en m'oubliant par la même occasion, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

J'inversai nos positions et passai mes mains sous sa chemise de nuit. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa petite culotte mais je ne m'attardai pas. Je continuai jusqu'à atteindre ses flancs que je chatouillai avec malice. Elle rit immédiatement et après deux bonnes minutes de torture, elle me dit entre deux éclats de rire :

- Tu comptes passer ta soirée à me chatouiller ?

- Cela pourrait-être le cas...

La voyant devenir rouge comme la couleur de sa maison, je consentis à stopper mes chatouillis. Je dirigeai mes mains vers sa poitrine nue et je commençai à la pétrir avec délicatesse. Mes pouces passaient sur ses pointes timidement dressées et ma bouche, elle, alla mordiller son cou. Elle remonta ensuite vers l'oreille, à laquelle je donnai le même traitement.

Quand un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, je lui demandai en murmurant d'une voix suave, au creux de l'oreille :

- Ce traitement te plait-il mieux ?

- Oui !

Je souris et allai lui voler un baiser. Quand elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je lui refusai et enlevai mes mains de sa poitrine. Je les dirigeai vers le bord du tissu de sa robe de nuit et la remontai, dévoilant sa peau petit à petit. La vue de ses cuisses, de son sexe couvert de sa culotte, de son nombril et pour finir de sa poitrine me donnèrent chaud. J'avais l'impression que ma peau brûlait, surtout au niveau de mon entrejambe et dans le bas de mon dos.

Pour atténuer cette sensation, je finis de lui enlever son habit et je défis les miens, sous-vêtement compris. Je me retrouvai nu devant elle, alors qu'elle avait encore sa culotte, qui était des plus basiques d'ailleurs. Elle était en coton jaune clair, sans motif, mis à part une petite cocarde. Je dus certainement rester fixer trop longtemps à son goût sur cette partie de son anatomie car elle me dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je la toisai avec froideur, puis souris, d'un sourire diabolique. J'allai prendre entre mes dents le bout de tissu et le baissai. Elle haleta mais ne dit rien. Une fois descendu à mi-cuisse, je m'aidai de mes mains et lui enlevai.

Je posai mon regard sur sa nudité et le reste de son corps. Elle était belle... et j'espérais à cet instant que la grossesse ne gâcherait pas ce corps si magnifique.

Une fois ma contemplation terminée, je ne perdis pas de temps et allai prendre en bouche un de ses tétons qui pointait avec malice. Je me mis à le suçoter comme j'aimais le faire tandis qu'une de mes mains alla flatter son intimité déjà quelque peu humide. Je me frottai aussi à elle, faisant toucher mon sexe sur sa cuisse. Le frottement me fit gémir et je stoppai mes attentions sur sa poitrine pour remonter ma bouche afin de la poser sur la sienne où nos langues se mêlèrent avec douceur... avant de passer par la passion dévorante qui grimpait.

Nous peinions à reprendre de l'air mais ne cessions pas le baiser. Quand un de mes doigts fut en elle, elle se cambra et je décidai de commencer les hostilités. Je quittai sa bouche pour aller déposer un suçon à la naissance de sa poitrine, puis je la descendis pour aller taquiner de ma langue son nombril. J'eus soudain une pensée pour le bébé grandissant dans ce ventre et sans savoir pourquoi, je déposai un simple baiser. Me rendant compte après coup de mon geste, je secouai la tête et partis vers son sexe. Je sortis ma langue et le léchai en sa longueur. Elle gémit et écarta ses jambes un peu plus. Je lui écartais ses lèvres et tout en la pénétrant de deux doigts, ma langue alla caresser son clitoris. Je pouvais sentir son excitation de plus en plus et cela me rendit encore plus dur. Je sentis même une goutte de mon sperme en sortir pour s'échouer sur le drap.

N'en pouvant plus, je quittai son sexe et me plaçai entre ses jambes. Je déposai une fois de plus ma bouche sur la sienne et commençai à la pénétrer quand je me stoppai soudain.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à la monumentale erreur que j'allais commettre. Je me retirai d'elle et me levai du lit en déglutissant. Je ne pus que l'accuser, encore choqué moi-même de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire :

- Mais tu es folle ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté, j'allais lui faire mal nom de Merlin !

- Comment ça je suis folle ? Me demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Tu allais me laisser faire du mal au bébé, dis-je en prenant mon boxer et en l'enfilant, faisant abstraction de mon érection.

Elle tira les couvertures à elle et me demanda :

- Lui faire du mal ? Mais comment voudrais-tu en lui faire ?

- En... eh bien... tu sais très bien comment, dis-je incapable de le dire.

- Mais d'où sors-tu cette fausse idée ? Les rapports sexuels ne font aucun mal aux fœtus ! Nous pouvons continuer sans aucun souci pour lui.

- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais failli faire.

- Mais bien sûr que oui. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

- Merlin, j'ai eu peur, dis-je en allant m'allonger à côté d'elle.

- Euh... Tu ne comptes pas reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté ?

- Si... mais... laisse-moi me remettre dans le bain. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, là !

- Remets-toi vite alors. Parce qu'une femme enceinte frustrée, ce n'est jamais très bon.

Je la regardai à cette phrase. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte mais cela était réel. Puis, comprenant sa demande, je ne pus que dire, tout en enlevant mon boxer :

- Ne tiens qu'à toi de m'aider à être en forme plus rapidement.

Je posai ma main sur sa hanche et caressai cette dernière de mon pouce.

- Alors je vais m'occuper de ton cas ! Me dit-elle en se plaçant sur moi.

**POV Hermione**

A peine sur lui, je pris son sexe mou en main. Il devait vraiment avoir eu peur de faire mal au fœtus pour débander totalement, mais j'allais m'appliquer à lui faire retrouver sa forme. J'avais très envie de lui en cet instant et il était hors de question que je n'assouvisse pas mon désir.

D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas que les femmes enceintes ont un plus grand appétit sexuel ?

Je profitai de mes attouchements sur son membre pour aller l'embrasser passionnément, il gémit légèrement. Mes lèvres lâchèrent sa bouche pour aller parcourir son torse. Chaque parcelle de peau en subit l'assaut. Je taquinai aussi ses pointes durcies avec mes dents en les mordillant doucement.

Mes mains elles, continuaient leurs mouvements sur son sexe qui mettait trop de temps, à mon goût, à durcir. Je grognai d'impatience. Il rit et se moqua de moi en me disant :

- Impatiente à ce point ?

- A qui la faute ? Grognai-je sur sa peau.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute, hein, croassa-t-il.

- Et qui s'est arrêté alors qu'il m'avait déjà bien émoustillée ? Lui demandai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je te comble, tu devrais cesser de parler et agir...

- Si tu veux, je peux aussi tout arrêter et dormir ! Je ne serai pas plus frustrée que maintenant !

- Ma petite lionne veut-elle abandonner alors que je veux autant qu'elle faire l'amour, me dit-il en fermant les yeux.

J'allai répliquer quand il murmura :

- Suce moi Hermione... hum oui... et là, tout ira bien...

- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire vu que le reste n'a pas l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet.

Ne voulant pas qu'il en rajoute, je repris sérieusement :

- Et maintenant, ferme-là ! A la moindre plaisanterie, tu pourras dire adieu à ta partie de jambe en l'air ce soir !

Je n'étais plus d'humeur à supporter les moqueries, et pourtant j'avais envie d'être douce et compatissante avec lui, mais mes hormones me jouaient encore un tour.

Sans préavis, je descendis sur lui et pris son membre à moitié érigé en bouche. J'entamai des va-et-vient rapides et profonds. Il daigna enfin prendre de l'ampleur et durcir à son apogée. Draco gémissait sourdement sous ce traitement et ses hanches accompagnaient ma bouche.

Le trouvant à point pour la suite, je le relâchai et remontai mon bassin pour m'empaler sur ce membre turgescent qui s'était fait désirer.

Il laissa un cri passer ses lèvres sous la sensation, moi je ne bougeai pas, je savourai de le sentir en moi. Étant satisfaite de pouvoir reprendre là où Draco avait tout stoppé avant, je souris en me penchant vers lui pour ravir ses lèvres. Quand je les relâchai, je lui dis :

- Maintenant tu peux parler, si tu en as toujours envie.

- Bouge... bouge nom de Merlin !

- Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu as mérité que je le fasse ? Lui dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Il ne répondit rien mais posa ses mains sur ma poitrine pour la caresser.

Je relevai mon bassin, le faisant ressortir de moi, avant de m'empaler derechef, rien que pour l'entendre crier de nouveau, ce qu'il fit. Je savais déjà que je pouvais lui donner du plaisir, mais là j'avais envie de l'entendre, encore et encore. Je recommençai alors mon manège plusieurs fois, en restant inactive entre chaque descente. Il était au supplice, je pouvais l'entendre dans ses râles.

Trouvant que ma torture avait assez duré, pour lui comme pour moi, j'entamai un va-et-vient régulier... mais lent. Ses mains quittèrent mes seins et se posèrent sur mes hanches pour m'accompagner dans mes mouvements. Les miennes elles, s'agrippèrent à son bassin. Je laissai sortir des cris de plaisir, tout comme lui, nos souffles étaient saccadés.

Je sentais que je commençais à perdre pied, mais je résistai pour l'attendre. Je voulais jouir en même temps que lui.

Mes allées et venues étaient maintenant rapides, mais ne durèrent encore que quelques minutes. Quand je le sentis se tendre et se libérer, je me laissai porter moi aussi dans la jouissance.

Ensuite je m'affalai sur lui, le souffle court, pour me remettre. Il m'entoura de ses bras et je relevai légèrement la tête pour aller l'embrasser voluptueusement.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et lui dis :

- Ne me frustre plus jamais. Je ne serai pas toujours aussi conciliante.

- C'était tellement bon, que je le referai de mon plein gré !

- Idiot, rigolai-je en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

- Aie ! S'exclama-t-il avant de nous changer de position, nous plaçant l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit.

- Tu passes le reste de la journée avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas... mais j'ai un devoir en sortilège à faire. Tu ne l'aurais pas déjà fait par hasard ?

- Euh... non. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça dernièrement, lui répondis-je en me rappelant les six derniers jours que je venais de passer.

- Alors je propose qu'on reste au lit encore un peu et qu'après on s'y mette ensemble, non ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Tu ne m'en... veux pas si je... t'abandonne le temps d'une... petite sieste ? Lui demandai-je en baillant plusieurs fois.

- Je vais même faire mieux, je vais t'accompagner, me dit-il en s'installant mieux.

Je ne dis rien et me collai contre lui une fois qu'il fut installé, voulant sentir la chaleur de son corps, sa présence, que j'avais failli perdre. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir entre la fatigue du début de grossesse, mes courtes nuits récentes et l'activité qu'on venait d'avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 2 du chapitre 8 est publiée !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous souhaitez lire la suite. Si tout va bien, comme Emmoirel l'a dit, à mardi... si pas, exceptionnellement, ne sachant pas envoyer les fichier avant ce soir à la béta, ce sera mercredi. (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? Désolée, mais j'ai trop mal au crane pour me concentrer sur mes notes. Bon weekend et à mardi.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	17. Chapitre 9 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note commune des auteures : <strong>Chers lecteurs, suite au bon déroulement entre nos deux histoires, et pour ne pas spoiler l'une ou l'autre, vous avez dès ce soir les deux chapitres de ce Dramione. Mais... il va vous falloir être patients pour avoir la suite. En effet, au niveau des concordances, nous devront avancer dans la publication du HP/SS pour reprendre celle ci. Elle reprendra dans un mois et une semaine ou plus clairement, à la publication du chapitre 15 du SS/HP

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire dans son entièreté. On se retrouve à la fin…

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Désolée, je suis trop KO par ma crève pour aligner deux mots. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Note Vivi : **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiak** : Niark, niark, niark... Merci pour ta review, on t'adore. Nous sommes désolée de t'avoir fait subir ce qui suit, mais tu t'en doutes, on ne l'a pas fait pour rien. Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 Partie 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Entre Draco et moi, les choses s'étaient arrangées suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse. De mon côté, j'étais partagée entre la joie d'avoir un enfant et la tristesse qu'il vienne si tôt. Mais le destin ayant décidé que ça devait être maintenant, j'acceptais ce coup du sort.

Mes humeurs étaient toujours aléatoires et j'arrivais à me contenir en public. Mais le pauvre Draco, lui, n'y échappait pas.

Il subissait mes coups de gueule et mes crises de larmes. Bon, je n'étais pas toujours sur l'un ou l'autre versant, il y avait plus souvent du juste milieu. Ce que je ne regrettais pas c'était les nausées, j'étais heureuse de ne pas en avoir.

Actuellement je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Minerva. Elle nous avait annoncé, aux préfets et préfets en chef, qu'elle organisait un bal pour Halloween.

Elle voulait donner plus d'occasions de s'amuser aux élèves pour leur permettre d'oublier le temps de la guerre, dont la fin ne remontait qu'à quatre mois. Et sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec Draco, j'avais une requête à demander à Minerva.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La semaine de cours venait de s'achever et j'étais éreintée. Mes humeurs se calmaient, mais la fatigue prenait place. J'avais plus de mal à me réveiller le matin et le reste de mon temps libre, je le passais soit en dormant entre deux rondes et trois devoirs, soit avec Draco quand il me rejoignait dans ma chambre.

Je continuais à m'inquiéter pour lui aussi. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué, les rares nuits qu'il passait avec moi ne lui permettaient pas de rattraper assez de sommeil.

Je venais d'arriver dans mes appartements et allumai un feu. Après ça je mis un pyjama chaud, pris mon devoir de potions et m'installai sur mon canapé. Draco devait peut-être passer ce soir, alors je faisais mes devoirs pour rester éveillée. Mais ce fut une chose qui échoua car je m'endormis au bout de dix minutes.

Ce furent les mouvements de marche de Draco qui me réveillèrent alors qu'il me portait dans ma chambre. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit et que je lui dis fut :

- J'ai envie de Schtroumpfs.

- Content pour toi. Mais... qu'est-ce exactement que des chtroumphes ?

Ah oui, autre détail qui avait fait son apparition depuis quelques jours, les envies.

- C'est un bonbon moldu. Il est fait sur les personnages d'une bande dessinée du même nom.

Il me déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse avant de me répondre, tout en jaugeant mon pyjama en coton qui me couvrait intégralement.

- Quelle drôle d'idée. C'est comme si on créait des bonbons basés sur les contes de Biddle le barde. Vous les moldus, vous êtes bizarres quand même. Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas bizarres, nous faisons travailler notre imagination, ce n'est pas pareil. Et oui, j'ai froid, je suis fatiguée.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Peut-être me rejoindre et me tenir dans tes bras ? Lui demandai-je avec un air enfantin, innocent.

- Si tu le veux, qu'y puis-je ? Me dit-il tout en enlevant ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures.

A peine fut-il allongé que je me collai à lui, me délectant de la chaleur de son corps. Ayant posé ma tête sur son torse, j'écoutais les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient un peu plus rapides que quand il dormait, mais j'aimais ce son. Il me rassurait, me berçait...

Remarquant que j'allais me rendormir, j'ouvris les yeux et lui dis :

- McGonagall a décidé de faire un bal pour halloween.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, cela me fait une belle jambe, me dit-il avec amusement.

- Tu n'es pas marrant. Moi je trouve ça bien, ça changera les idées à ceux qui en ont besoin. En quatre mois, tout le monde ne s'est pas remis de la guerre.

- J'ai envie que l'on vive avec le bébé au manoir, lâcha-t-il hors sujet.

Vivre au manoir ? Pourquoi pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il envisageait exactement ? Comment voyait-il les choses ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais comment tu conçois l'avenir précisément ?

- Eh bien, sache que j'ai pensé au mieux par rapport à notre situation et... le manoir est parfait. Chacun de nous aura une aile personnelle. Et pour élever le futur bébé c'est mieux. Nous serions dans sa vie tous les deux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je restai sans voix. Il me proposait une cohabitation des plus banales, ni plus ni moins. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce serait la fin de notre relation sexe-friends ? En même temps, je reconnaissais qu'il fallait qu'on y mette un terme un jour ou l'autre. Et la venue du bébé était peut-être le meilleur moment. Il allait donc falloir que j'apprenne à être moi sans lui. Juste un peu plus tôt que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Mais il était temps pour moi de faire face, surtout avec un enfant. Après un long moment sans rien dire, je lui répondis :

- Pourquoi pas. Cela ne serait peut-être pas si mal pour lui.

- Ou elle...

- Oui, ou elle. D'ailleurs j'y pense, je dois aller voir Pomfresh demain. Elle veut faire un examen de contrôle.

- A quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-il doucement tout en caressant mon ventre sous mon haut.

- Quand je veux. Et comme je compte faire une grasse matinée, je n'irai que vers 14 h. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, juste pour savoir si j'étais libre pour... t'accompagner avant que d'oublier que je ne pouvais pas.

- Tu pourrais y aller quelques petites minutes après moi et faire croire que tu ne te sens pas bien, comme ça tu pourrais y assister sans en avoir l'air.

- Ouais... je pourrais faire ça, en espérant que l'infirmière ne m'envoie pas balader comme d'habitude, souffla-t-il. Dis Hermione...

- Oui ?

- L'enfant... il ne portera pas mon nom, hein...

Sa voix avait sonné soudain triste...

- Comment ça il ne portera pas ton nom ? Et pourquoi ne le porterait-il pas ?

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Mais personne n'est au courant et... tu ne m'en as pas parlé. J'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais pas qu'il le porte. En même temps, le nom des Malfoy n'est pas très... enfin voilà quoi. Mais c'est mon nom et là, dans ton ventre, c'est peut-être, voire même sûrement, mon seul enfant. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de l'aimer déjà. J'sais pas...

Je fus émue par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Il aimait cet enfant, son enfant, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore là. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'image des Malfoy que je connaissais. Par contre il y avait une erreur dans ses propos et je m'empressai de la rectifier :

- Si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que pour moi c'était logique qu'il s'appelle Malfoy. Et puis dis-toi bien que beaucoup de monde va être au courant, dois-je te rappeler que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir le cacher, rigolai-je.

- J'évite de penser à ce moment-là, j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas attirer les foudres de certains élèves. Mais maintenant que tu y penses, c'est vrai que quand tu ressembleras à une dragonne, tu ne pourras plus rien cacher. Profite que ton corps soit encore beau pour me le montrer, me susurra-t-il sur la fin.

Percevant encore ses doutes, je me dis qu'il fallait que je lui dise clairement ce que je pensais de... tout.

- Draco écoute, il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête que je n'ai honte de rien vis-à-vis de toi. Et que si tout est caché aux yeux de tous, ce n'est que pour toi. Je n'ai pas honte d'être amie avec toi, ni du fait que nous passions du bon temps ensemble, et encore moins d'attendre un petit Malfoy. Tu comprends ? Alors arrête de t'en faire. Cet enfant est et restera le tien, et il portera ton nom.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment d'ennemis on en est arrivé là, murmura-t-il.

- Moi non plus. Mais je suis contente de la tournure des choses, lui dis-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

Je repensai ensuite à ce que je voulais lui demander au début. Sachant que cette demande risquait de ne pas lui plaire, je cherchai les bons mots. Quand j'eus trouvé, je me lançai :

- J'ai une faveur à te demander Draco.

- Quelle est-elle ? Me demanda-t-il en se crispant un peu.

- Eh bien voilà, nos relations à l'extérieur de cet appartement sont plutôt courtoises. Je veux dire, on est polis et amicaux l'un envers l'autre. On s'adresse la parole.

Merlin, je ramais alors que j'avais juste une simple question à lui poser.

- Tu... où veux-tu en venir Hermione ?

- En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une danse au bal. Juste une seule, ça ne paraitrait pas vraiment bizarre, et puis c'est moi qui viendrais t'inviter, comme ça personne ne pourra te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu serais d'accord ? S'il te plait.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu danser avec moi au bal ? Me demanda-t-il vraiment sincère.

- Parce que j'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi à ce bal.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne qui était sur mon ventre et rajoutai :

- Qu'on soit tous les trois le temps d'une chanson.

- Si tu touches le point sensible, je ne peux refuser une danse à ma petite fille, dit-il tout souriant.

- Ou ton fils, dis-je en souriant moi aussi. Alors tu es d'accord ? C'est promis ?

- Je te le promets. Mais là, il faut que tu dormes Hermione, tu dois dormir plus. As-tu vu tes cernes sous les yeux. J'ai l'impression de voir mon reflet dans un miroir, souffla-t-il en passant ses pouces sous lesdits yeux.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si on ne fait rien ce soir ?

- Non. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis mort de fatigue. Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre que tu ne sois pas encore mise à nue ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis... rigolai-je avant de lui demander plus sérieusement, tu restes avec moi cette nuit hein ?

- Oui, j'ai envie de dormir. Au fait, continua-t-il en baillant, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal ?

- Personne. Enfin si, avec Harry, vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas y aller ensemble avec ton parrain. Donc on se tiendra compagnie lui et moi. En même temps le bal ne sera annoncé aux élèves que lundi. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille, je ne parle à personne. Sauf si on compte les gémissements que je laisse échapper sous les coups de quelques élèves. Non, je vais y aller seul, boire un verre, t'accorder ta danse et je viendrai probablement ici, si tu m'y autorises, pour lire un bouquin en paix.

Savoir qu'il subissait toujours les foudres des autres élèves me rendit triste, mais je ne lui dis pas, comme d'habitude. Il refusait ma sollicitude par rapport à ça, il pensait que j'avais pitié de lui. Ce qui était faux, j'avais mal pour lui, ce n'était pas pareil.

Je baillai plusieurs fois d'affilée, reposai ma tête sur lui en commençant à papillonner des yeux. Je lui répondis d'une voix éteinte avant de laisser le sommeil m'emporter :

- Bien sûr... Tu pourras venir là.

**POV Draco**

Il faisait noir, silencieux, mis à part quelques ronflements venant des autres garçons du dortoir. Quelques nuits, je regrettais mes anciens amis. Blaise, Vincent, Grégory... tous morts. Sans oublier Théo qui était en prison. Et puis la perte de ma chambre personnelle m'obligeant à dormir dans un dortoir rempli d'inconnus à mes yeux. Rempli aussi de septième année. Il y avait si peu d'élèves de huitième année que nous avions été répartis dans plusieurs dortoirs afin de ne pas rester groupés. Certainement un moyen d'éviter un soulèvement d'anciens Mangemorts. J'en avais reconnu quelques uns, que j'avais aperçus quelquefois à des réunions mais rien de bien méchant. La plupart n'avaient jamais levé le petit doigt, étant simplement Mangemorts car leurs parents l'étaient.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il faisait noir et même si j'avais envie de dormir, je ne pouvais encore le faire. Je devais attendre, attendre que l'un des habitants de ce dortoir se lève pour me pourrir mon existence. Que l'un d'eux vienne me jeter de l'eau glacée, me donner un coup et repartir dans son lit bien chaud. Je me demandais quelquefois, quand j'étudiais à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ils continuaient de casser leur propre sommeil pour gâcher le mien... mais je n'avais jamais obtenu aucune réponse.

Un bruit sur ma gauche m'informa que c'était pour tout de suite. Je m'étendis sur le dos et crispai mes muscles. Malgré les douches froides fréquentes la nuit, j'avais toujours un choc au contact de l'eau. Un petit cri sortait toujours d'entre mes lèvres et je me sentais encore plus merdique. Je n'avais aucune force mentale, pas comme mon père. Cet homme qui malgré son emprisonnement avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau. Cet homme qui malgré les doloris avait empêché les cris de souffrance de sortir de sa bouche. Et moi, son fils, je n'étais même pas capable de garder mes cris pour moi, et cela au simple contact de l'eau froide. J'étais pathétique et je commençais à croire ce que j'entendais chaque nuit ou presque.

J'étais un déchet, un véracrasse, un sale Mangemort qui aurait dû finir en prison ou mort égorgé dans son lit, comme ses parents. Je n'aurais pas dû être ici, en train de finir ma scolarité pour empocher mes Aspic, qui, de toutes manières, n'allaient me servir à rien.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup dans l'abdomen et une douche. Je criai et une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche. Une voix grave me dit alors :

- Ferme ta gueule Mangemort. Tu n'es pas seul ici !

Je portai mes mains à la sienne et la griffai pour qu'il l'enlève, me sentant privé d'oxygène. Un autre coup dans les côtes me fit regarder sur ma gauche. Ils étaient deux... deux à me détruire, deux à me frapper, deux à me faire mal.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et la main sur ma bouche m'empêcha de réveiller les autres. Je sentis au bout de quelques minutes du sang dans ma bouche et après un énième coup dans mon ventre, ils me lâchèrent.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Moi, le fier Malfoy, me faire tabasser dans mon lit sans pouvoir me défendre...

Quand je fus de nouveau seul, je pris ma baguette sous mon oreiller et lançai un sort pour me sécher. Je laissai les soins pour le lendemain, n'ayant plus de force.

Je me mis ensuite en boule dans mon lit, me recouvrant totalement de ma couverture et sans pouvoir faire autrement, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement.

Mes amis me manquaient, mes parents me manquaient... ma vie d'avant me manquait. Et par dessus tout, là, dans le froid des cachots, le lit d'Hermione me manquait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de boire une de mes dernières potions pour me soigner de ma nuit. Je fis une grimace à cause du goût immonde. Me jetant ensuite un dernier regard dans le miroir où mes cernes apparaissaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, je sortis de la salle de bains. Je vis qu'une fois de plus mon matelas avait été renversé, mes affaires éparpillées à côté de mon lit. Sans ranger, je pris ce dont j'avais besoin pour cette dernière journée de cours de la semaine et pris la direction de la grande salle. Il me restait vingt bonnes minutes pour avaler quelques toasts. Traversant la salle commune, j'entendis comme à mon habitude quelques insultes que certains élèves de ma maison disaient envers moi, uniquement entre ces murs. Je les ignorai et continuai mon chemin.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment autant de non-Mangemorts était présents à Serpentard, ayant toujours pensé que la quasi totalité faisait partie des rangs de mon ancien maître. Mais non ! Et à ma grande surprise, les autres maisons n'avaient pas été épargnées par les enrôlements. D'après mes souvenirs, une dizaine de Serdaigle avaient été jugées et envoyés à Azkaban, comme quelques Poufsouffle et même des Gryffondor. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les Serpentard qui étaient destinés au mal, comme on le disait.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, je soufflai et me préparai à entrer dans la grande salle, comme chaque matin. Je n'aimais pas le faire, sentant toujours sur moi des dizaines de regards alors que je le savais bien, peu de personnes me regardaient en définitive, n'existant tout simplement plus à leurs yeux.

Je pénétrai dans la grande salle et me dirigeai vers ma table, veillant à aller m'asseoir en bout de table, celui qui était plus du côté de la table des professeurs. Je regardai mon parrain et lui fis un maigre sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur le contenu de ma table. A l'inverse des autres matins, mon panier de viennoiseries avaient déjà disparu, ainsi, et cela était nouveau, que les toasts. Il ne me restait que la marmelade et le thé. Je me servis une tasse, n'ayant que ça à me mettre dans l'estomac.

Tout en buvant, je jetai un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Je vis Potter dévisager avec... envie mon parrain et cela me fit frissonner de dégoût. Je n'aimais pas me rappeler qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sentant certainement mon regard, il me regarda et me souris, d'un faible sourire avant de se mettre à parler à la personne à sa droite, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Elle rit et croqua dans ... mais que mangeait-elle ?

Elle avait, si je voyais bien, coupé un croissant en deux et elle y avait mis une tranche de bacon et de la confiture de fraises ou de framboises. Je devais lui dire de faire attention, un tel régime ne pourrait qu'attirer les regards.

Puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, j'entendis une conversation de certains élèves à ma table.

- Je te dis qu'il y va avec sa petite-amie... la Sang-de-bourbe.

- Il pourrait trouver mieux, il est le Survivant quand même !

- Avoue qu'elle est bonne et plus jolie que la rousse...

- Ouais... mais elle reste une Sang-de-bourbe quand même. Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait les deux ?

- Sûrement, on raconte qu'ils ont passé une année ensemble à traquer Tu-sais-qui.

Ne voulant en entendre plus, je me levai, sans comprendre d'où me venait cet élan de bravoure, et allai me poster derrière celui qui avait semble-t-il prononcé Sang-de-bourbe en premier. Je lui dis :

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Pardon, tu me parles Mangemort ?

- Oui, je te parle et je te demande de retirer ce que tu viens de dire à propos d'Hermione Granger.

- La Sang-de-bourbe, amie de notre héros.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! M'énervai-je en parlant plus fort.

- Pour qui tu te prends hein ?

- Malfoy, retourne dans ton coin, entendis-je venir de la droite.

Je relevai mon visage et vis que c'était le fils de pute qui me frappait la nuit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui dis, en serrant les dents :

- Toi ta gueule, et toi, dis-je en pointant du doigt l'enfoiré qui avait insulté mon amie, retire ce que tu as dit sur Granger !

- Il dit ce qu'il veut ! S'il veut dire Sang-de-bourbe, il le dit Malfoy.

- Ta gueule, gueulai-je trop fort. Ta gueule, ta gueule, dis-je en allant vers lui avant de lui mettre une droite.

Je me fis mal au poignet et ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je lui sautai dessus pour le ruer de coups. Je sentis bien trop vite des bras m'entourer et une voix, celle de mon parrain pour être plus précis, me dire :

- Calme-toi Draco. Ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Je ne répondis rien mais me calmai. J'entendis ensuite la voix de la directrice claquer dans l'air :

- Monsieur Malfoy, dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Je baissai la tête, ne voulant pas voir le contentement dans les yeux des autres élèves. J'allais certainement me faire virer. Je me dégageai des bras de mon parrain et suivis la directrice. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et je devais accélérer pour ne pas me faire distancer. Quand j'arrivai aux gargouilles qui avaient ouvert le passage, je la vis taper du pied pour m'attendre. Elle me dit :

- Dépêchez-vous !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et montai les marches avec rapidité. Je l'entendais à ma suite et quand j'arrivai en haut, la porte s'ouvrit d'un sort lancé par elle. Je pénétrai alors dans le bureau et elle me dit, avec sévérité :

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, madame la directrice, dis-je piteux en me rendant compte que j'avais peut-être agi comme le voulaient les autres élèves.

- Et puis-je en connaitre la raison ? Car elle doit-être importante pour que vous fassiez un écart dans la nouvelle ligne de conduite que vous adoptez depuis plusieurs mois.

- J'ai entendu des propos déplacés et... j'ai... j'ai voulu leur faire ravaler, madame, dis-je, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas lui dire réellement pourquoi. Elle aurait ri de moi, comme les autres. Un Malfoy défendant une née moldue...

- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez frappé cet élève ? Pensez-vous que la violence résout tout ?

- Non, elle ne résout rien, dis-je en le pensant vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi en avoir fait usage ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai... mes nerfs ont lâché et je n'ai plus rien contrôlé. Je vous demande pardon, dis-je en espérant que je ne fasse pas renvoyer.

Je n'avais plus que cette école pour occuper mes journées et si j'étais renvoyé au manoir, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir. Surtout que je serais éloigné de Severus et d'Hermione.

- J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus Monsieur Malfoy. Quoi qu'il en soit, je retire cinquante points à votre maison et vous aurez cinq heures de retenue avec moi, dès lundi. Vous viendrez ici à 21h.

Je trouvais cela injuste alors que je recevais des coups depuis la rentrée. Face à ce sentiment qui prenait part de moi, je lâchai sans pouvoir me retenir :

- Moi au moins, je ne l'ai pas fait dans votre dos !

Quand j'eus réalisé ce que je lui avais dit, mais en plus sur le ton employé, je me levai en vitesse et dis, avec sincérité :

- Pardon madame la directrice. Je... je ne voulais pas vous parler comme ça.

- Rasseyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire. A commencer par ce que je soupçonne d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, me dit-elle sans sévérité dans la voix.

Ne voulant l'énerver, je repris place et baissai les yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était d'avouer à cette femme ce que je subissais. Je ne voulais pas recevoir de pitié.

- Bien, maintenant je vous écoute. Pourquoi me dites-vous que vous ne l'avez pas fait dans mon dos ?

- Parce que certains élèves reçoivent des coups très fréquemment et cela sans que vous soyez au courant.

Je savais que j'étais idiot à ce stade de ne pas lui dire que cet élève, c'était moi... mais je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute, le honte serait encore plus forte. Je n'arrivais à en parler seulement qu'à Hermione et moi-même je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que des élèves sont roués de coups à l'abri du regard des enseignants et de moi-même ?

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- C'est une grave accusation que vous portez là, mais je veux bien vous croire. Mais il va falloir que vous m'en disiez plus. Est-ce n'importe quels élèves ou seulement ceux que Voldemort a réussi à enrôler ?

- Plutôt la deuxième proposition, dis-je en baissant ma voix.

Je me sentais envahi par la honte, l'amertume et plus que tout, l'impuissance à ne pas répondre. Une force en moi voulait répondre, voulait me donner une chance d'échapper aux coups mais une autre partie... voulait garder secrète cette chose qui me punissait. De quoi ? De tout ce que j'avais laissé faire pendant la guerre, de toutes les vies que j'avais vu s'éteindre. Mes yeux s'embuèrent au souvenir de ce petit garçon que j'avais vu se faire dévorer par le loup. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en me disant que si cela arrivait à l'enfant qui allait naître, je deviendrais fou. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix de McGonagall :

- Monsieur Malfoy, me prenez-vous pour une vieille chouette sénile ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

- Vous êtes un des rares élèves ancien Mangemort enrôlé de force présent à Poudlard cette année. Et vous êtes le seul à vous tenir éloigné de vos camarades, sans compter l'état de fatigue que vous ne savez pas cacher convenablement. J'en déduis donc qu'il n'y a qu'un seul élève qui subit cette violence, et que c'est vous.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Oui, c'est moi qui subis ça, ou plutôt que non, vous vous trompez et que je vis un vrai conte de fée depuis la fin de la guerre, hein ?

Je devais me calmer. Je respirai donc plus doucement et attendis la colère de cette femme sévère.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour vous aider. Et je vais commencer par redonner cinquante points à votre maison, pour que vous n'ayez pas de représailles.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je restai muet. Après un long silence et voyant son regard braqué sur moi, je me forçai à dire :

- Merci.

- Pour ce qui est du reste, comme j'imagine que ce sont vos camarades de dortoir qui agissent comme ça envers vous, je ne vois pas plusieurs solutions. Je vais vous rendre votre ancienne chambre particulière. Si vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et sans attendre je dis :

- Oui, ce serait parfait ! Merci...

- Ne me remerciez pas, car vous ayant rendu les points, je vais devoir doubler vos retenues pour compenser. Il faut bien que je préserve mon image d'intransigeance.

- Je ferai avec Madame la directrice. Puis-je aller en cours, maintenant ?

Elle signa un parchemin et me le tendis en me disant :

- Tenez, un mot pour excuser votre retard. Et revenez me voir après vos cours pour que je vous dise quand votre chambre sera disponible.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dis-je en allant vers la porte.

Je sortis du bureau sans plus rien dire, et voyant que j'avais quelques minutes de retard, j'accélérai le pas, n'aimant pas me faire remarquer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchai vers la bibliothèque, ayant une heure de battement entre l'étude des moldus et l'étude des runes. Une fois arrivé, je vis madame Pince me dévisager en me faisant un signe de garder le silence. Je hochai la tête et sans attendre, je me rendis dans le rayon où je pouvais trouver ce que je cherchais. Je devais écrire quatre parchemins sur... les moldus et leur manière de vivre. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi écrire, en sachant très peu sur eux. Un quart de parchemin serait à peine écrit avec mes connaissances.

Quand je fus arrivé dans le rayon, je fus heureux de voir qu'il était vide de tout élève. Je me mis alors à déambuler, prenant un livre au hasard ou si le titre m'attirait. Quand j'en eus une bonne dizaine, je marchai vers le fond de la bibliothèque, endroit où je savais que j'allais être tranquille. Je pris place à une table pour quatre et étalai mes livres. Je sortis ensuite un parchemin, une plume et mon encrier pour commencer mon devoir.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, j'en connaissais déjà un peu plus. J'étais content. J'avais déjà écrit deux parchemins d'informations qui me serviraient à écrire mon devoir.

Je levai la tête du livre que je venais de finir de parcourir et je tombai sur un regard inquiet. Hermione était là, debout devant la chaise libre, une pile de livres dans les bras.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui ne laissait aucun refus possible.

Je lui montrai la chaise des mains. Elle prit place et sans attendre, me réprimanda :

- A quoi tu joues ? J'ai entendu des pipelettes raconter pourquoi tu t'es attaqué à ce gars. Crois-tu que ce soit bon pour toi de me défendre comme ça ! Laisse-les parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'atteint pas !

- Qui te dis que j'ai fait cela pour ça, hein ? Demandai-je en feuilletant un autre livre.

- Et pour quelles raisons te battrais-tu avec quelqu'un qui m'appelle Sang-de-bourbe ? Pour le plaisir ?

- Oui... c'est un des garçons qui me frappent quand ça lui chante. Le fait qu'il t'ai appelé Sang-de-Bourbe n'a rien à voir !

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dise que je la défendais. Je ne voulais pas être comparé à un preux chevalier qui défendait sa promise. Je ne l'aimais pas comme ça et... je ne savais pas si la manière dont j'avais agi était celle d'un simple ami. Potter lui, ne m'avait pas frappé à chaque fois que j'avais appelé Hermione comme ça.

Avais-je réagi normalement ?

Ne devenais-je pas simplement fou à cause du manque de sommeil et de ce bébé qui était en route ?

- Si tu le dis... Mais la prochaine fois trouve un autre prétexte que celui-là pour te défouler sur lui. Car déjà qu'il ne t'apprécie pas, maintenant il va croire que tu l'as fait pour me défendre et il va t'en faire baver encore plus.

- Je sais ce que je fais ok ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles passer sous la table, laisse-moi tranquille, ok ? Je suis occupé !

Je m'en voulais de lui parler comme ça, mais... je ressentais un malaise par rapport à ce que j'avais fait. Je me rendais compte que j'avais, sans y penser, attiser la colère de mes bourreaux et tout cela pour elle. Son amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi, mais si je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir une aussi bonne directrice, je n'aurais pas payé cher de ma peau la nuit venue. Je me sentais tellement mal que je faisais la même chose que mon père faisait dans ces cas-là : je devenais méchant et éloignais mes proches. En fin de compte, nous n'étions pas si différents lui et moi.

J'avais beau me voiler la face, j'étais un Malfoy... la cruauté, la méchanceté et la haine coulait dans mes veines et je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont je venais de parler à Hermione, mais je ne voulais pas m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ressentais de la culpabilité et au lieu d'aller vers elle et de me faire pardonner, je devenais froid et cassant. Mais que m'arrivait-il aujourd'hui ?

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna vers moi pour me dire :

- Tu te trompes d'ennemi Malfoy. Je n'y suis pour rien, alors ne t'en prends pas à moi !

- Assieds-toi Hermione ! Pardon ! Ok ! Tu es contente ?

Je la toisai avec colère de devoir une fois de plus m'excuser, une fois de plus me rabaisser. Puis, prenant conscience de mes pensées, je ne me sentis pas bien du tout et mes mains tremblèrent. Je dis, d'une voix basse et inquiète :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...

Elle souffla et s'assit avant de me dire :

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Surtout si elles sont forcées. Ce que je veux c'est que tu comprennes que tu as pris un trop grand risque en faisant ça et que du coup je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais réussir à dormir en sachant que tu prendras plus de coups à cause de moi, du moins à cause de mon "sang". Quand à ce qu'il t'arrive, je dirais que c'est un trop-plein de stress et que tu as besoin de repos.

- Je vais récupérer ma chambre particulière. Et... tu dois avoir raison la fatigue et tout ça, dis-je en pointant son ventre, doivent me rendre à bout. J'irai demander une potion calmante à Severus ce soir. Sinon, pour en revenir à ce matin, toi, tu devrais éviter de manger de telles choses, non ?

**POV Hermione**

- Comment ça se fait que tu la récupères ?

Je fis exprès de ne pas relever sa remarque sur mon petit-déjeuner. Je commençai à avoir un appétit d'ogre et je savais très bien qu'il allait bientôt se remarquer sur mon corps. J'avais déjà pris deux kilos.

- McGonagall. J'ai... je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a fait comprendre que je recevais quelques coups. Elle me rend ma chambre pour me les faire éviter, en quelque sorte. Par contre, ne me demande pas quand, je ne sais toujours pas quand je pourrais y prendre place, je dois aller la voir après mon dernier cours.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tu vas pouvoir souffler et te reposer. Je suis contente que tu lui aies parlé. Ne t'avais-je pas dit cet été de le faire, qu'elle aurait peut-être une solution ? Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Ouais... tu avais raison sur ce coup-là, me dit-il en continuant de feuilleter son livre.

- Miss-je-sais-tout n'oublie pas, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu devrais y aller, tu as encore cours si je me souviens bien, rajoutai-je.

- Tu as raison. Je vais y aller, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Merci !

- Tu viendras ce soir ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Me demanda-t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

- Oui. Je...

Je faillis lui dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Et je m'étais arrêtée à temps. Sinon j'aurais eu un refus clair et net. Quoi que là, il n'avait toujours pas accepté.

- Je ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

- Si, dis-moi et vite si possible, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

- Eh bien, euh... Je ne veux pas que tu passes la nuit là-bas avec ce qu'il va sûrement t'attendre au vu de ton coup d'éclat de ce matin, lui dis-je très rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais. Bon, à ce soir, murmura-t-il. A plus Hermione, ajouta-t-il plus haut.

- A plus Malfoy, lui répondis-je alors que mon cœur faisait une embardée à laquelle je n'étais pas encore bien habituée.

Cela m'arrivait quelques fois, mais je pensais que c'était dû au stress ou à la fatigue de la grossesse.

Quand il eut quitté les lieux, je pris le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Ce dernier n'imaginait même pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à cacher. Je me demandais comment il réagirait s'il savait dans quelle situation je me trouvais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 1 du chapitre 9 est publiée ! <strong>_Elle fait 18 pages et 6.335 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	18. Chapitre 9 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 Partie 22**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

- On ne te voit plus beaucoup ici Mione. Tout va bien pour toi ?

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre de concret à Harry ? Est-ce que tout allait vraiment bien dans ma vie ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je me souciais en permanence pour la santé du père de mon enfant. Il ne savait même pas que j'en attendais un. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que je ne me sentais pas bien en ce moment, comme je ne le disais pas à Draco non plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à l'un de mes proches, et je ne savais pas quoi, ni à qui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une sensation, mais elle était pesante. Je repris le fil de mes pensées et répondis à Harry qui attendait toujours une réponse :

- Oui tout va bien, je suis juste débordée avec les cours et mon rôle de préfète. Tu sais bien que je tiens à réussir mes Aspic.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu quand même, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Tu as peut-être raison, d'ailleurs pour te faire plaisir, je ne resterai pas avec toi après le diner, j'irai me coucher directement.

Il rit et je fus soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas sur ce terrain-là. Ron et Lavande choisirent ce moment pour se joindre à nous. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble depuis quelques semaines, à vrai dire je n'avais pas fait attention depuis quand, mais Ron avait l'air bien et je me sentais plus légère d'avoir ce poids en moins.

- Vous allez au bal avec qui ? Nous demanda Lavande.

- Harry et moi on ira ensemble. Comme nous n'avons pas été invités ni l'un, ni l'autre, on a décidé d'aller s'amuser ensemble, lui répondis-je.

- Vous voulez qu'on se retrouve pour y aller tous les quatre ? Demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca te va Hermione ? M'interrogea Harry.

- Oui, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondis-je sincère, heureuse de me retrouver avec mes deux amis que j'avais quelque peu délaissés dernièrement.

Nous restâmes à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure de rejoindre la grande salle. Une fois là-bas, je vis Draco seul au bout de la table des Serpentard, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois je vis aussi les regards hargneux et haineux que lui lançaient certains de ses voisins de table. Je pouvais ressentir leur haine jusque-là, l'ambiance était tendue chez les serpents et je frissonnai en pensant qu'il aurait pu refuser de venir dans mes appartements le soir même. Dans quel état aurait-il été le lendemain ?

Préférant penser à quelque chose de plus positif, je me concentrai sur ce que me racontait Ginny. Elle me parlait encore de cet Ethan. Je me dépêchais en même temps de manger pour rejoindre ma chambre au plus vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le temps ne passait pas. Enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais. Ca devait faire une demi-heure que j'étais là et on aurait dit que ça faisait plutôt trois heures. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi était-il aussi long ? En quittant la grande salle, j'avais vu qu'il avait quasiment fini de manger son dessert, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore arrivé ?

Me rassurant en me disant que Minerva lui avait peut-être déjà rendu sa chambre et qu'à l'heure actuelle il était en train d'y ranger ses affaires, je me détendis.

Je profitai de cette attente pour faire le point sur ma vie. Tant de choses allaient changer dorénavant. J'allais devoir élever cet enfant avec Draco tout en instaurant une distance entre nous. Et pour me compliquer la tâche pour l'élever, j'avais décidé de faire quand même des études de professeur de métamorphose. J'étais sûre que ce métier me conviendrait parfaitement. Donc le plus dur restait à venir, j'allais devoir allier mes études et mon rôle de mère. Mais je savais que j'y arriverais, j'en étais capable.

Voulant être plus à l'aise, j'allai enfiler une nuisette et m'allonger dans mon lit. Quitte à attendre, autant que je sois bien installée. Je pris ensuite mon livre de métamorphose et commençai à réviser la leçon sur laquelle nous devions faire un parchemin.

Alors que j'allais prendre de quoi le rédiger, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Il s'approcha de moi et avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, il me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

**POV Draco**

Je retirai mon doigt en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais juste oublier. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien mais qu'elle me regardait avec curiosité, je me relevai et commençai à me dévêtir. Quand je vis qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, je mis mon doigt sur ma bouche. Elle referma la sienne et quand je fus nu, je vins me placer sur le lit à genoux. Elle prit la même position que moi et sans attendre, je lui enlevai sa nuisette. Je lui retirai aussi le dernier tissu et quand elle fut nue, je la poussai délicatement pour qu'elle s'allonge. Je m'installai entre ses cuisses qu'elle avait écartées et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je dirigeai ensuite ma main droite vers la sienne que j'amenai à mon sexe. Je n'attendis pas et allai aussi commencer à la caresser à cet endroit.

Elle garda le silence et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bien vite nous fûmes autant excités l'un que l'autre et j'éloignai sa main que je gardai dans la mienne. Je me plaçai ensuite à son entrée, relevai mon visage et avant de la pénétrer, je lui dis :

- Garde le silence s'il te plait...

Elle hocha la tête et je me mis à bouger en elle, profondément, comme si cela allait m'aider à oublier que j'allais devoir attendre la mi-semaine pour avoir ma chambre. Comme si cela allait me faire oublier que la directrice devait avoir l'accord du ministère pour me donner une chambre particulière.

Plus je butais au fond de son corps, et plus en tête je me voyais recevoir des dizaines de coups. Je donnai alors plus de force à mes pénétrations et bientôt, elle gémit contre mon épaule. C'était bizarre parce que je ne ressentais aucun plaisir dans l'acte, pas comme les fois précédentes.

M'en voulant pour ça plus que tout, je me mis à accélérer la cadence, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Quand elle me mordit et qu'elle se resserra autour de mon membre en elle, je me sentis me vider au plus profond. Une simple éjaculation, sans plaisir.

A bout de souffle, dû à l'effort que j'avais déployé je ne savais combien de temps, je restai sur elle et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis sans jamais rien entendre venant d'elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, à parler, boire et manger sur un fond de musique douce. La grande salle était décorée pour Halloween et des citrouilles enchantées se promenaient ça et là. Je sirotais ma bièraubeurre dans mon coin quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Je vis d'abord cette Lavande avec la belette. Ils se tenaient la main. Je devais avouer que Weasley avait amélioré sa tenue depuis le bal de quatrième année. Mais je l'oubliai bien vite en voyant le couple de derrière. Potter avait un costume des plus sobre et élégant. Mais ça encore je m'en fichais. Par contre, Hermione à ses côtés, elle, était importante.

Elle avait une robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et des hauts talons. Elle était de couleur noire avec des reflets verts... un tissu magnifique. C'était un modèle bustier qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Son ventre était recouvert de tissu retroussé, certainement pour cacher ses formes, et le bas de sa robe était bouffant, avec du tulle vert émeraude pailleté. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur son visage et je me demandai où était Hermione sous cette femme. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage.

La voyant chercher quelqu'un des yeux, je quittai ma contemplation et sachant que Potter, lui, chercherait Severus, je me mis à sa recherche aussi. Une fois trouvé, je marchai jusqu'à lui et lui murmurai, moqueur :

- Il doit en faire baver plus d'une ton Jules, habillé comme ça.

**POV Hermione**

La fête battait son plein. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient l'air heureuses de pouvoir s'amuser dans une ambiance détendue. Je sentais Harry bouillir de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre son cher et tendre et je n'arrêtais pas de le taquiner. Ron et Lavande venaient nous rejoindre à notre table de temps en temps, Lavande aimant beaucoup danser. Et chose étonnante, Ron ne râlait pas quand elle l'entrainait sur la piste.

Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder de temps à autres vers Draco. Il était assis, seul, à une table en face de la nôtre, à l'opposé de la salle. Il était magnifique. Il portait une tenue sobre mais classe. Et il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme !

Je savais que McGonagall avait réussi à convaincre les musiciens de jouer quelques chansons moldues mais ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à les interpréter. Et je devais attendre qu'ils en jouent une en particulier pour aller le libérer de sa présence ici en lui demandant une danse. Comme nous l'avions convenu.

Me sortant de mes pensées, Harry s'excusa auprès de moi en me disant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à boire au bar. Une simple excuse pour aller voir Snape, son verre étant encore plein, mais je ne le retins pas et le laissai y aller.

Les musiciens entamèrent peu après une série de slows. Je voyais les couples se rassembler sur la piste pour évoluer sur la douce musique et j'en ressentis un petit pincement au cœur encore inconnu dans mes émotions. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça.

Je ne trainais pas sur le sujet, car l'introduction d'une chanson me fit me lever d'un bond. Je repris contenance et me dirigeai vers Draco. Quand je fus face à lui, je lui tendis la main en signe d'invitation. Je sentis bien quelques regards curieux se poser sur nous, mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Il se leva en prenant ma main et nous entraina sur la piste.

Nous commençâmes à danser lentement et je me collai à lui. Qu'importe les qu'en-dira-t-on, je voulais profiter de ce moment. J'avais les mains autour de son cou alors que les siennes étaient sur le bas de mon dos. Je sentais qu'il était tendu mais je ne lâchai pas prise pour autant.

Le regardant, je lui dis pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère :

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit aimer une chanson en particulier ?

- Hum... oui. Quand on avait passé la journée à faire les potions, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Eh bien c'est celle-là. J'ai demandé à McGonagall si elle pouvait essayer de faire jouer quelques chansons moldues aux musiciens. Elle a accepté ma requête et eux la sienne. Je voulais danser avec toi sur cette chanson.

- Je me sens flatté. Elle est jolie. En parlant de jolie, j'ai vu une magnifique créature tantôt...

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Tu la connais peut-être. Elle est brune et elle est en huitième année. Elle a un chignon des plus élégants, sans parler de sa robe splendide. Vois-tu de qui je parle ? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je crois savoir de...

Je ne pus finir de parler, une douleur atroce me prenant au ventre. Je m'arrêtai de danser et posai mes mains dessus dans un cri de souffrance tant la douleur augmentait. Tous les regards des personnes alentour se posèrent sur moi, Draco avais mis sa main sur mon épaule. Je compris ce qu'il se passait quand je sentis un liquide poisseux et chaud couler sur mes cuisses.

Un autre liquide chaud coula de mes yeux que je braquai à ceux de Draco. Je ne pouvais pas parler et tout tournait autour de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. Je vis Draco remuer les lèvres, il devait me dire quelque chose mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je voyais son regard inquiet et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand les sons me revinrent, la seule chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut :

- Faites quelque chose, elle saigne, elle est blessée !

**POV Draco**

Sans attendre à cette phrase entendue, je la pris dans mes bras et m'apprêtai à l'amener à l'infirmerie quand quelqu'un se plaça en travers de mon chemin. C'était la belette qui me dit, tout en prenant Hermione de mes bras :

- C'est bon Malfoy, je m'en occupe. Retourne t'amuser !

Il partit, suivi de sa petite-amie. Potter vint me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Draco ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en prenant petit à petit conscience de ce qui s'était passé. On dansait et puis... et puis elle a eu mal.

- Ok, je vais aller à l'infirmerie voir comment elle va. Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes là ?

- Je vais venir avec toi...

Il commença à fendre la foule pour passer et je le suivis comme un automate. Arrivé près des portes, il se mit à courir. Je le suivais toujours, ne me laissant pas distancer. Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, nous vîmes la belette et sa cruche de service attendre devant la porte.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais écoutant une pulsion, je pénétrai dans l'infirmerie et refermerai la porte. Je courus vers le lit qui semblait occupé et y vit Hermione endormie. L'infirmière arriva et me demanda :

- Que faites-vous là Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Heu... que lui est-il arrivé ?

- La question n'est pas là ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je... elle dansait avec moi quand ça s'est passé. Est-ce de ma faute ?

- Non, cela n'est en rien votre faute. Maintenant sortez d'ici et retournez à la fête, elle a besoin de repos.

- Qu'a-t-elle eu ? Demandai-je en la suivant jusqu'à la porte.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne ! Allez, oust !

Je me fis mettre dehors et la première chose que je vis fut le regard assassin de Weasley. Potter, lui, posa une main sur mon épaule et me demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Pomfresh ?

- Rien... elle ne m'a rien dit.

Je me laissai tomber contre le mur et enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux le reste du temps d'attente. Plus les minutes passaient et plus j'avais peur. Était-il arrivé quelque chose au bébé ? Cela ne pouvait pas ! C'était le seul être qui aurait pu m'aimer... et puis, on ne perdait pas les bébés comme ça, si ?

Une centaine de questions et de suppositions remplirent ma tête et je n'avais aucune réponse. La seule chose que je savais, au fond de moi, c'était que le bébé allait bien... il le devait.

**POV Hermione**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je reconnus les murs de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? La dernière chose dont je me rappelais était que je dansais avec Draco avant que... Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre en pleurant, je cherchais par ce geste à me rassurer de la présence du bébé et à le protéger.

Mais je savais que mon geste était vain, je l'avais compris quand j'avais senti ce liquide couler, je l'avais perdu. Je me recroquevillai sur le lit en geignant, mon corps secoué de spasmes. En un rien de temps on venait de m'enlever cet être qui n'avait rien demandé et que j'avais appris à aimer. Je restai comme ça longtemps, c'est Poppy qui me fit sursauter quand elle posa la main sur mon épaule en me disant :

- Tenez, buvez ceci.

Elle me tendit une fiole et je la pris pour en avaler le contenu. Mais à peine vingt secondes plus tard, le contenu repartit par là où il était entré. Elle me rassura en me disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on allait attendre un peu avant que j'en avale une autre.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur mon lit et me demanda comment j'allais. Je me jetai dans ses bras, j'avais besoin de réconfort et lui demandai inutilement :

- Je l'ai perdu, c'est ça ? J'ai perdu mon bébé...

Les larmes redoublèrent et elle passa ses bras dans mon dos qu'elle frotta dans un geste apaisant, mais qui n'eut aucun effet, avant de me répondre :

- Je suis désolée Miss Granger... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Reprendre le cours de votre vie. Vous pourrez en avoir d'autres plus tard. Laissez-vous du temps.

- L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un ? Lui demandai-je en me redressant.

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que je reste ici ou puis-je retourner dans ma chambre ?

- Vous avez besoin de repos Miss, je ne sais pas si...

Je la coupai et insistai :

- S'il vous plait. N'importe qui pourrait entrer ici et je ne veux voir personne.

Elle m'y autorisa en me faisant promettre de boire les potions qu'elle me fournit. Je me levai du lit et pris la direction de la sortie avec les fioles, mais quand j'ouvris la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur Harry, Ron, Lavande et Draco. Ils étaient là, assis face à la porte, attendant sûrement d'avoir de mes nouvelles.

Quand ils me virent, ils se relevèrent tous. Harry fut le premier à me demander :

- Ca va Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je fis comme si tout allait bien et les rassurai en leur disant :

- Tout va bien. J'ai juste fais un petit malaise. Là je suis autorisée à retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer.

Je m'empêchais de regarder Draco. Je savais que si je le faisais, les larmes recommenceraient à couler.

- Mais le sang ? C'était quoi ? Me demanda Ron.

- Problème féminin, qui a causé mon malaise, lui mentis-je.

Je n'avais trouvé que cette idée pour leur cacher la vérité.

- _Problème féminin_, répéta Draco.

Faisant abstraction de ce qu'il venait de dire, luttant toujours contre mon envie de craquer, je leur dis :

- Merci de vous être inquiétés pour moi, mais je vais aller me coucher.

Je commençai à marcher quand Harry me dit :

- Attend, je vais te raccompagner, au cas où.

Je me retournai et le vis me rejoindre. Je vis aussi le regard interrogatif de Draco, je lui fis un léger signe de tête affirmatif, en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait me rejoindre après. Harry m'attrapa le bras et nous reprîmes notre marche en silence. Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant mes appartements, je le remerciai et le regardai repartir. J'entrai ensuite dans mon salon et me laissai tomber au sol contre le dossier du canapé, laissant sortir toute ma peine.

**POV Draco**

Tout le monde avait quitté le couloir mais moi je restais là. Je fixais le vide. Cela ne pouvait être vrai... le bébé était encore là, dans son ventre à elle et... rien n'était arrivé. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon bébé ! On pouvait tout me prendre mais pas ça...

Je secouai ma tête, sentant couler mes larmes et sans plus attendre, je me mis à courir vers sa chambre. Je croisai en chemin quelques élèves qui rentraient à leur dortoir mais j'en fis abstraction. Une fois devant le tableau de la licorne, je dis le mot de passe et pénétrai dans ses appartements.

Je la vis au sol et me précipitai sur elle. Je pris son visage en coupe, vrillai mon regard au sien si rougi et lui demandai, suppliai même :

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois... dis-moi qu'il va bien... dis-le-moi Hermione...

Elle me regarda et ne put me répondre, ses sanglots redoublant.

- Dis-le-moi, dis-je plus fort. Dis-le bordel, murmurai-je en serrant les dents.

- Je... Il... Je... Désolée...

Je la secouai et lui répétai :

- De quoi, tu es désolée de quoi ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien, il le faut, dis-je avec espoir.

Je la lâchai et me relevai. Je me mis à tourner en rond puis sa voix claqua dans l'air et me broya le cœur :

- J'ai fait une... une fausse-couche.

Je me stoppai et tout partit en fumée. Comme ça, en une fraction de seconde, mon monde que j'avais imaginé, malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce monde où j'aurais pu être heureux s'effondra. Les larmes remplirent mes yeux mais je ne voulais pas pleurer... pas ici, pas devant elle. Je me rapprochai d'elle, la relevai par le bras et lui demandai :

- Tu lui as fait quoi pour le perdre, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Murmurai-je à voix basse.

On ne perdait pas les bébés comme ça. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose pour le perdre. Avait-elle bu de l'alcool ? Mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, pas assez dormi...

Trop de choses me passaient en tête à la seconde.

- Je n'ai rien fait... je te le jure, sanglota-t-elle.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai perdu mon bébé, explique-moi Hermione... Toi qui es si intelligente. Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai perdu cette chance au bonheur ?

Sans attendre de réponse, et la colère prenant part de moi face à cette constatation des plus tristes, je me rapprochai d'elle, enroulai mes mains autour de son cou avant de chuchoter avec une voix basse :

- Dis-moi au nom de Merlin pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime ou qui pourraient m'aimer perdent la vie ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour le perdre... dis-moi, finis-je en serrant mes doigts.

- Je ne sais pas... Aïe, Draco tu me fais mal... arrête.

- Et toi, tu ne viens pas de me faire mal, sifflai-je.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai perdu par plaisir ? Tu crois que je n'en souffre pas non plus ?

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas seule... tu as un avenir, dis-je en la lâchant. Toi, tu viens d'enterrer le mien, tout simplement. Tu... tu as tué mon bébé.

Je fondis en sanglot et je la sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Je la repoussai alors violemment et lui dis, en pensant chaque mot :

- Je te déteste Hermione ! Ne me touche pas, ne me parle plus ! Oublie-moi ! Je ne veux plus souffrir, tu m'entends...

Je pris la direction de la porte et avant de la passer, je lui dis, sans la regarder :

- Et pour la dette, je me considère quitte. Je t'ai largement remboursée... à présent.

Je quittai la chambre et me rendis vers ma salle commune. Quand j'eus passé le tableau, je pris le chemin de mon dortoir où je m'affalai habillé sur mon lit. Mes paupières se fermèrent sur mes larmes et je m'endormis comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 2 du chapitre 9 est publiée ! <strong>_Elle fait 12 pages et 4.136 mots_

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Je sais que certains se demandent où nous allons… mais ça, vous ne le saurez quand dans un mois _(voir note des auteurs à la partie 1 du chapitre 9) _^^ J'espère tout de même avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre 9 :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Comme dit sur la note de la partie 1, je suis KO. Mais j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt, en meilleure forme ^^

**Vivi : **Chapitre assez triste en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avouerai que je me suis sentie mal en lisant le passage du slow. Même en se disant que c'est une fiction, ça fait un sacré choc. Merci quand même de cliquer sur les trois petits mots soulignés tout en bas de la page.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	19. Chapitre 10 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated ****: **M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites)_

**Couple ****:**Draco / Hermione

**Genre ****: **Romance / Drame

**Situation ****: **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres ****: **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication ****: **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

**Particularité ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de JesCullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**de ****Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy : **Kikou mes chers lecteurs ! J'ai remarqué qu'Emmoirel et moi, ne devions pas spécialement attendre la publication du chapitre 15 dans le SS/HP pour publier le contenu de ce chapitre. Mais bon, pour la suite, vous aller devoir réellement attendre la publication du chapitre 15 de l'autre côté. ^^ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il explique pas mal de choses, selon mon avis. Bonne lecture et à plus bas.

**Note****d****'****Emmoirel****For****Drarry : **Je suis au boulot, c'est ma Jes qui fait tout ^^

**Note****Vivi : **Alors, réconciliation ou pas ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark **: Manga, merci pour ta review et désolées de t'avoir coupée dans ton élan de review déjanté. Tu te rattraperas oui, pour ça on te fait confiance ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 Partie 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Quand il passa la porte, je m'effondrai au sol en criant, du moins en pensant crier :

- Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant...

Mais il ne m'entendit pas et je me retrouvai seule.

En une soirée je venais de tout perdre.

Mon bébé, que j'aimais déjà et pour qui j'avais déjà prévu mon avenir. Et Draco, qui souffrait autant que moi.

Je souffrais de la perte de mon enfant, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie de mon âme, qu'on m'avait volé mon bonheur. Je sentais un gouffre m'engloutir et m'y laissai tomber.

Tout ce que nous avions prévu de faire, habiter au manoir, élever cet enfant ensemble, tout partait en fumée. Il me rejetait la faute et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le comprendre. Après tout c'est moi qui le portais, c'est moi qui aurais dû en prendre soin. En fin de compte il avait raison, j'étais celle qui avait tué notre enfant.

Me sentant oppressée, je me relevai et sortis de mes appartements. Je me dirigeai vers le grand hall comme un robot, ne faisant pas attention aux quelques personnes que je croisais. Après avoir passé les portes du grand hall, je pris la direction du lac et m'assis sur un rocher à l'abri des regards.

J'avais froid, étant toujours habillée de ma robe ensanglantée, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je ressentais pleinement, le vide laissé par la perte de mon enfant et de Draco.

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour réparer ce que j'avais fait. J'avais beau chercher toutes les solutions pour réparer mon erreur, aucune n'était valable.

Les bras réconfortants de Draco me manquaient, il me manquait. Mais je devais lui laisser le temps de digérer. Même si en cet instant, ce que je désirais le plus c'était qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me disant que je n'y étais pour rien, que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Qu'allais-je devenir s'il ne me pardonnait pas ? Sans comprendre encore pourquoi je sentais que j'avais besoin de son pardon pour continuer à avancer. Pour reprendre le fil de ma vie, celui que je venais de quitter.

Trop absorbée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le soleil se lever. Et quand je le remarquai enfin, je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais rester dans cet endroit calme où personne ne pouvait me trouver. Je choisis de rester là jusqu'au soir. D'attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour retourner dans mes appartements... Où tout me rappelait Draco et le bébé.

Dans ce que j'estimais être le courant de l'après-midi, j'entendis des élèves parler pas loin de l'endroit où j'étais. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant et repartit, affolé. Ils venaient de dire que Draco était à l'infirmerie, inconscient, et qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Je me mis à paniquer, me demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise après la soirée de la veille, alors que je lui avais retiré sa seule chance au bonheur, d'après ses mots.

Je me relevai d'un bond, en me foutant qu'on me voie comme ça, et courus jusqu'à mes appartements. Je voulais me changer avant d'aller à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

En passant près du canapé, je vis les fioles de potions que j'aurais dû prendre depuis la veille, chose que j'allais rectifier immédiatement. Je me baissai, les ramassai et les pris avec moi dans la chambre.

J'en bus une avant de me déshabiller et une seconde après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un pull. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que l'une d'elles était une potion de sommeil. Les effets se faisant ressentir tout de suite, je m'allongeai, résignée, et m'endormis.

**POV ****Draco **_(Plus__tôt__ – __le __soir __du __bal)_

Je me réveillai face aux bruits dans le dortoir. Je levai la tête et vis que c'était les garçons qui revenaient du bal. Sachant que je ne supporterais pas les coups ce soir, je me relevai et sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains que je fermai d'un sort appris par Severus.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour entendre des coups répétés à la porte m'ordonnant de sortir pour avoir ma raclée. Je me laissai tomber au sol, contre la porte.

Une partie de moi voulait sortir et se prendre des coups pour effacer la douleur de la perte du bébé par une autre. Mais une autre partie ne voulait plus prendre un seul coup. Elle voulait avoir la paix et continuer sa vie calmement.

Plus les coups et les cris derrière le panneau de bois se faisaient entendre et plus je sentais bouillir en moi la colère. Je n'avais même pas le droit d'être tranquille ce soir... je n'avais pas le droit d'être au calme pour pleurer sur cette malchance qui me suivait et qui prenait tous mes êtres chers.

Mes parents, mes amis, mon bébé...

Je me dis qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Potter de m'enlever mon parrain définitivement. Sentant les larmes couler, je me relevai et allai me rincer le visage à l'eau. Quand j'eus fini, je me regardai dans le miroir.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je ressentis mon corps chauffer et la colère monta en moi.

Ma vue me dégoûtait, mon visage, mes cheveux, mes yeux... mon nez, mon menton. Toutes ces choses que j'avais reçues de mon père et de ma mère, toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais transmettre. Toutes ces choses qui mourront avec moi, comme était mort mon enfant. Celui qui aurait pu m'aimer pour ce que j'étais, celui qui aurait éclairé ma vie, mon futur par ses rires, ses pleurs...

Je serrais les poings de rage. Rage conte la vie, contre cette injustice, contre les coups encore présents contre la porte et les cris des salauds qui me frappaient quand l'envie se faisait sentir. J'étais en colère face à la perte des gens, de ma vie pourrie, de mon futur sans un sou dans quelques années. Mais aussi contre cette envie de devenir médicomage et qui était impossible...

Je sentis le sang de mes joues sur ma langue, à force de serrer les mâchoires. Puis, sans attendre, je fis tomber à terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur le lavabo, je frappai le miroir, je shootai dans les produits de toilette et avant que je comprenne, dans un cri de douleur, je me sentis tomber et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de voir tout en noir, fut le bruit de ma tête heurtant le sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entendais des voix tout autour de moi. Si je me concentrais bien, il y en avait trois. Une appartenant à mon parrain. Il était proche de moi, les deux autres, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

J'avais mal partout, surtout à la tête. Je tentai de bouger ma main, mais elle resta immobile. J'entendis soudain :

- Il a bougé !

Je gémis intérieurement reconnaissant enfin une des deux voix. Il s'agissait de Potter. J'entendis immédiatement mon parrain dire :

- Draco tu m'entends ?

Comment lui répondre ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir parler et mon corps ne me répondait pas. Je hochai la tête, espérant que cela se voie. Je n'eus pas tort car je sentis une main se poser sur mon front :

- Merlin Draco, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Pour moi...

La voix était inquiète et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Il tenait encore à moi.

Oui, mais pour combien de temps, me souffla une petite voix.

Après un effort, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et je le vis. Il était là, à mon chevet. Potter était derrière lui, assis sur un lit inoccupé. Il n'était pas seul. Hermione était là aussi. Je fermai alors les yeux et dis, en espérant que l'on m'entende :

- Je veux que Granger s'en aille... Severus, fais-la partir...

**POV ****Hermione **_(Retour __en __arrière)_

Après m'être réveillée, foutue potion, je me levai et finis de m'habiller. En sortant de ma chambre, je passai près du canapé et m'efforçai de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'y était passé quelques heures auparavant. Je sortis de mes appartements et me dépêchai de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Je devais à tout prix savoir ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Et si on me demandait pourquoi j'étais là, j'avais l'excuse de devoir parler à Pomfresh.

Il y avait très peu d'élèves dans les couloirs et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Je stoppai un jeune Poufsouffle et le lui demandai. Quand il me répondit qu'il était 20h45, je fus surprise de ne pas avoir dormi plus. J'avais pris la potion dans le courant de l'après midi et normalement je devrais être encore en train de dormir. Prise d'un doute, et au risque de passer pour folle, je lui demandai de me confirmer que nous étions bien dimanche.

- Non Mademoiselle, nous sommes lundi, me répondit-il perplexe et peu rassuré.

- Je peux y aller ? Enchaina-t-il devant mon silence.

Lundi ?

J'avais dormi plus de 24h et raté une journée de cours ! Merlin, et Draco qui était à l'infirmerie depuis un peu plus longtemps. Je repris ma route en courant cette fois, je n'avais plus de temps à perdre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec Snape qui faisait les cent pas. Il me lança un regard noir et me demanda abruptement :

- Que faites-vous là Miss Granger ?

- Je voulais voir Mme Pomfresh. Est-elle là ?

- Oui, elle est auprès de Draco. Est-ce urgent ?

Bon, c'était bon signe, si elle était occupée auprès de lui, ça voulait dire que ça allait. Maintenant il fallait que j'arrive à convaincre Snape de me laisser passer.

- Oui, c'est à propos de mon malaise de samedi. Je dois lui parler.

- Je vais la chercher, me dit-il.

Je profitai qu'il ait le dos tourné pour entrer dans l'infirmerie et j'y découvris Harry, assis sur un des lits vides. Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'assis à ses cotés en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là Snape et toi ?

Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que je savais que Draco était là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute que je venais pour prendre de ses nouvelles et non pour me faire ausculter.

- On est là parce que Draco a eu un souci. Et depuis on attend qu'il se réveille.

- Quel genre de souci ? Lui demandai-je de nouveau inquiète de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

- J'ai pas tout compris en fait. Une histoire de trop-plein de colère et de magie qui a éclaté. Ou l'inverse. Toujours est-il que depuis samedi, dans la nuit, il est inconscient.

- Et qu'en pense Poppy ? Il va se réveiller ?

- Oui, mais elle ne sait pas quand. Et Severus ne veut pas quitter l'infirmerie tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Ca ne va pas mieux depuis ton malaise ?

- Si si, mais j'avais quelque chose à demander à Poppy au sujet d'une des potions qu'elle m'a dit de prendre.

Snape revint à ce moment-là, mais sans Pomfresh, et me dit :

- Elle sera à vous dans quelques minutes.

Quand elle arriva au bout de vingt minutes, elle me fit aller dans son bureau dont elle ferma la porte derrière moi et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Miss ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne question à vous poser, mais... Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Je veux dire physiquement...

- Si, enfin je veux dire, ça peut aller, physiquement parlant. Mais je voulais savoir... Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

- Bien sûr, j'y suis même obligée. Secret médical, me répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- Voilà, en fait je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Malfoy. On est amis, mais comme il ne voulait pas le crier sur tout Poudlard, personne n'est au courant.

- Je vois. Et donc vous êtes venue en prendre en utilisant le prétexte que vous aviez besoin de me voir ?

Je me sentis mal tout à coup en réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Je m'étais servi de la perte de mon bébé comme excuse pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de Draco. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur et fus prise d'étourdissement.

Elle se précipita sur moi et me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe tout en me réprimandant :

- Depuis quand n'avez vous pas mangé Miss ?

- Je ne sais pas... Depuis le soir du bal je crois.

- Merlin ! Mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Allez, je vous conduis à coté et je vous garde pour un minimum de 24h !

Effectivement, elle me conduisit dans la pièce où Snape et Harry attendaient. Elle me força à m'allonger sur le lit à côté de celui où Harry s'était assis tout en marmonnant :

- J'y crois pas, après ce que vous avez eu vous n'avez rien mangé pour reprendre des forces. Non mais vous êtes inconsciente nom d'un Scroutt à pétard. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un cerveau bien rempli si c'est pour ne pas l'utiliser et penser à se nourrir.

Elle s'éloigna en continuant de râler et revint avec une fiole qu'elle m'ordonna de boire et me dis d'un ton menaçant :

- J'ai commandé un plateau-repas aux elfes. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je veux que vous avaliez tout ce qui s'y trouvera ! Est-ce clair ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaina en se tournant vers Harry :

- Et vous Mr Potter, je vous demanderai de surveiller qu'elle mange tout. Il en va de la santé de votre amie ! Sur ce, je retourne auprès de Mr Malfoy.

Elle fit demi-tour en un rien de temps et se volatilisa derrière une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Mione pour qu'elle se fâche comme ça après toi ? Me demanda Harry.

- J'ai quelque peu « oublié » de me nourrir depuis mon malaise, lui répondis-je juste avant qu'un elfe n'apparaisse avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

Je regardai le contenu du plateau avec un regard ahuri et... dégoûté. Il y en avait pour au moins quatre personnes dessus. Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais avaler tout ça ? Quand l'elfe déposa le plateau près de moi, j'entendis Snape me dire :

- Pour éviter que l'infirmerie ne se remplisse, veillez à ne plus oublier de vous nourrir Miss Granger !

Je ne répondis rien et commençai à boire le bol de potage. Je sentais le regard d'Harry braqué sur moi, il prenait sa tâche à cœur et surveillait bien que je mange tout. Mais au bout de dix minutes, je fus écœurée de tout cet amas de nourriture et abandonnai. Je repoussai la tablette sur laquelle était posé le plateau et m'allongeai.

- Tu dois finir Mione ! Tu as entendu Pomfresh, me réprimanda Harry.

- Je sais, mais là je n'y arrive pas. Laisse-moi dormir un peu et je reprendrai après.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il. De toute façon je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis.

- Non, lui répondis-je avant de m'endormir profondément.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais avec Harry et Snape depuis la veille, m'étant faite bêtement coincer ici par Poppy parce que je n'avais pas mangé et donc pas repris de forces après ma fausse couche. Elle m'avait dit dans la journée que je pouvais retourner dans mes appartements, à condition de ne plus sauter de repas, mais je lui avais demandé de garder ça pour elle, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir encore rester avec eux à l'infirmerie.

Et depuis nous étions dans la pièce où elle avait installé Draco. D'après elle, il allait bientôt se réveiller et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre ce moment. Snape s'était donc précipité près de lui, et Harry et moi l'avions suivi. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur un lit vide qui faisait face à celui de Draco.

Harry me fit sursauter en s'écriant tout à coup :

- Il a bougé !

Mon cœur fit une embardée et j'observai Draco plus attentivement pendant que Snape lui demanda :

- Draco tu m'entends ?

Je le vis hocher très légèrement la tête, j'en fus heureuse. Il revenait parmi nous. Snape sembla se détendre et s'empressa de le sermonner d'une façon... tendre :

- Merlin Draco, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Pour moi...

Draco mit encore un peu de temps avant de réussir à les ouvrir. Quand il y arriva, son regard se posa sur moi un quart de seconde et il ferma les yeux en demandant à son parrain :

- Je veux que Granger s'en aille... Severus, fais-la partir...

Je sentis le gouffre revenir à ces mots mais luttai contre lui. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma peine devant les autres. Je ne laissai pas le temps à Snape de me demander de partir et me levai pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, je courus jusqu'au rocher près du lac où je m'étais déjà réfugiée dans la nuit de samedi. Assise et à l'abri des regards, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mais les larmes m'en empêchaient. Je suffoquais, une douleur persistante me comprimant le cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça faisait presqu'une semaine que Draco était sorti de l'infirmerie et tout autant qu'il m'évitait. Moi, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, que je vide mon sac. La seule personne que je voyais capable de me comprendre et de m'écouter sans me juger était Harry.

Ne le trouvant pas dans le château je me dirigeai vers les appartements de Snape. Le seul endroit où j'avais encore une chance de le trouver. Sur le chemin je croisai Draco, qui fit comme si je n'existais pas, je fus alors prise de tremblements de rage contre moi, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais depuis qu'il m'ignorait.

Arrivée devant la porte de Snape, je frappai et attendis qu'il ouvre. Je priai Merlin pour qu'Harry soit là, car je n'allais pas tenir longtemps si je ne vidais pas mon sac une bonne fois pour toute. J'allais refrapper quand Snape ouvrit.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi Miss Granger ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Harry est là, s'il vous plait ?

- Malheureusement pour vous, il n'est pas là. Il est sur le terrain de Quidditch avec votre ami Weasley.

- Ah... D'accord... Excusez-moi...

Je ne pus finir mes excuses que mes tremblements s'accentuèrent. La seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de me jeter sur les robes noires de Snape au moment où des pleurs incontrôlables commencèrent.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il Miss Granger ?

-...

Je ne pouvais plus parler, ma gorge était trop nouée et les pleurs trop forts.

- Entrons !

Il me fit entrer en essayant de me faire lâcher prise sur ses robes, mais mes mains restaient solidement accrochées à celles-ci. Quand la porte fut fermée, il nous conduisit jusqu'à un canapé où il nous fit asseoir. Il ne dit rien, me laissant extérioriser toute ma souffrance et attendant que je me calme. Il me fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour y parvenir. Réalisant sur qui je venais de pleurer, je me redressai brusquement tout en m'excusant :

- Pardon Professeur, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... inonder vos robes, lui dis-je piteusement en voyant la tache plus sombre à l'endroit où j'avais enfoui ma tête.

- Ce n'est qu'une robe Miss Granger. Pourquoi êtes-vous donc dans cet état ?

- Parce que je... rien. Oubliez ça, je vais retourner dans mes appartements. Ne dites rien à Harry s'il vous plait.

- Souhaitez-vous que je me fasse tuer par Harry de vous laisser partir dans cet état. Attendez-le ici, je vais lui envoyer un messager.

- Non ! M'écriai-je. Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plait. Je vais tout vous dire. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas lui en parler.

Je me sentais ridicule d'être venue là pour parler à Harry de mes problèmes, je ne voulais en fin de compte pas l'embêter avec ça. Mais maintenant que Snape m'avait vue comme ça, je savais que si je voulais qu'il ne dise rien à Harry, il fallait que je lui dise tout.

- Calmez-vous, voyons. Qu'avez-vous Miss Granger ? Sachez que malgré mon lien avec Harry, je suis aussi un membre du corps enseignant de cette école et que je suis tenu au secret. Alors, parlez...

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

- C'est compliqué. Nous sommes devenus amis rapidement voyez-vous. Et je me suis énormément attachée à lui. Notre amitié s'est solidifiée, mais là je crois que je l'ai perdue. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble, ici ou hors de l'école. Ca ne se voyait pas mais nous sommes devenus plus proches, peut-être trop. Et maintenant je l'ai perdu lui aussi, il ne veut plus de moi. Pour être honnête avec vous, nous couchions ensemble. Je sais, nous n'aurions pas dû. Mais j'avais besoin de lui comme il avait besoin de moi. Et maintenant c'est fini. Il n'a plus besoin de moi, alors que moi oui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui vous comprenez. Il était un pilier de ma nouvelle vie et là je me retrouve sans mon point d'attache. En plus je lui ai enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Je m'arrêtai deux secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et Snape en profita pour me demander :

- Vous me dites ça à moi... pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je vous laisse Harry ? Jamais de la vie Miss Granger !

- Harry ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui ?

- Vous ne me parlez pas d'Harry, me dit-il soulagé. Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui ?

- Mais non ! Je vous parlais de votre filleul. Et je n'en suis pas...

...amoureuse finis-je en pensées. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Je ne pouvais et ne devais pas être amoureuse de lui. Tout était convenu, une simple relation sexe-friends, voilà ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre, maintenant que j'avais compris ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange que j'avais pour lui. Pourtant je n'avais pas ressenti ça pour Ron, et j'étais amoureuse de lui.

- Vous vous trompez ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! M'écriai-je soudain en proie à la panique.

- Cela en a tout l'air. Mais, ai-je bien entendu ? Vous couchiez avec Draco ?

- Non, je ne dois pas ! Vous m'entendez ? Je ne dois pas être amoureuse de lui ! Je ne veux pas l'être, continuai-je paniquée à cette idée, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de me demander.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un ancien Mangemort ? Alors vous avez raison, il ne vous mérite pas !

- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je me fous qu'il soit un ancien Mangemort. Il peut bien être Mangemort, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, riche ou pauvre, je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui est important c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse de lui après ce que je viens de lui faire, lui répondis-je avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Draco !

- Je lui ai pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher. J'ai fait une... une fausse couche. J'ai tué son enfant ! J'ai tué la seule famille qui lui restait, vous comprenez. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus me voir, ni me parler.

- Fausse couche ?

- Oui, samedi, lors du bal. Ce n'était pas un simple malaise.

- Draco allait être père et il ne m'a rien dit, dit-il soudain triste.

- Nous devions vous l'annoncer quand mon ventre trahirait mon état. Vous deviez être le premier au courant avec Harry. Mais de toute manière ça n'a plus d'importance. Je l'ai tué et je les ai perdus... tous les deux, dis-je en recommençant à verser des larmes silencieuses.

- Tuer ? Ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous aviez fait une fausse couche ?

- Où est la différence ? Draco a raison, si je l'ai perdu c'est parce que j'ai dû faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je suis la seule responsable.

- Personne n'est responsable d'une fausse couche, à moins que vous ayez fumé ou bu de l'alcool, ce qui est complètement déconseillé. Qui a bien pu vous mettre en tête que cela était votre faute ? Est-ce Poppy ?

- Attendez... c'est Draco qui vous a dit ça, se reprit-il.

- Oui pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas responsable ? Lui demandai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Bien évidemment que non Miss Granger. Draco... eh bien, il a eu tort de vous dire cela. La tristesse et la peine ont dû l'aveugler. Mais vous dites que vous avez perdu votre bébé au bal ?

- Quand je dansais avec lui, oui. Vous n'avez pas vu quand j'ai fais mon malaise ?

- Si, mais Harry m'a confié que c'était vos problèmes féminins qui avaient causé cela. Maintenant, je comprends mieux le coma magique de Draco. Mais... et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre que Poppy et moi-même savons pour votre... fausse couche ?

- Non, personne n'est au courant. Mme Pomfresh ne sait pas non plus qui était le père.

- Merlin... je... je ne devrais pas vous demander ça, mais j'aimerais savoir. Que ressentez-vous vraiment pour mon filleul, Miss Granger ?

Il avait malheureusement mis un nom sur ce que je ressentais pour son filleul, et cela me désespéra encore plus de devoir l'admettre. Mais en y repensant vraiment, je devais reconnaitre que je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. J'étais bel et bien amoureuse de lui.

- Je crois que vous l'avez compris par vous même. Je suis amoureuse de lui, soufflai-je en le reconnaissant à voix haute.

- Mais encore... comment pouvez-vous en être sûre alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes, vous répondiez à la négative pour cette question.

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui. Le voir souffrir me fait mal. Mais sa présence m'apaise. J'ai besoin de lui pour me sentir moi. Je comprends seulement maintenant que ça fait un moment que je suis amoureuse de lui, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle avant. Vous devez me trouver ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela serait hypocrite de ma part...

- Pourquoi ?

Je le vis ouvrir et fermer sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de l'entendre souffler et de me dire :

- Vous avez devant vous l'homme qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il aimait Harry.

Je souris devant sa confidence. Je me sentais aussi soulagée d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. Et finalement, j'avais peut-être parlé à la bonne personne, Harry n'aurait sûrement pas réagi comme Snape, il n'aurait pas eu les bons mots.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée Monsieur. Vous parler m'a fait du bien. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout garder pour moi, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Sachez que je suis là. En tant que co-directeur mais aussi... en tant que parrain de Draco. Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ferai aller. J'apprendrai à vivre avec ce sentiment. Je n'ai plus que sept mois à tenir le coup, après je ne le verrai plus, dis-je réaliste.

- Sait-il que vous l'aimez ? Ou... vous l'a-t-il dit ? Depuis combien de temps couchiez-vous ensemble ?

- Non, il ne sait pas, je ne le savais pas moi même. Il sait seulement que je tiens beaucoup à lui, en tant qu'amie. Et je ne crois pas que mes sentiments soit réciproques.

Je pris une inspiration avant de répondre à la question embarrassante.

- Depuis début juillet. Et je suis tombée enceinte après la mi-août, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

- Si longtemps, dit-il avant que l'on entende la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer... du vide.

- Salut Harry, dis-je en reconnaissant la caractéristique de mon ami sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il enleva sa cape en souriant et me demanda en la posant sur le fauteuil :

- Salut Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me cherchais ?

Je regardai Snape, il me fit un signe d'un air entendu et je répondis à Harry :

- Non, en fait j'avais un renseignement à demander à notre ancien professeur de potions ici présent. Je vais y aller maintenant qu'il m'a renseignée.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. En posant la main sur la poignée, je me tournai vers Snape et le remerciai encore une fois :

- Merci Monsieur. Votre aide a été précieuse.

- Mais de rien Miss Granger, c'est toujours un plaisir... de parler potions.

Je souris et ouvris la porte en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Lorsque je la refermai derrière moi, je repris le chemin de mes appartements. Je me sentais encore chamboulée de ma récente découverte sur mes sentiments, mais je me sentais aussi plus légère d'avoir pu en parler. Et surtout de savoir que je n'étais peut-être pas responsable de ma fausse couche.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**la ****partie ****1 ****du ****chapitre ****10 ****est ****publiée ****! **_Elle __fait __16 __pages __et __5.282 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes <strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Moi, j'aime, mais bon, j'adore cette histoire - j'ai un peu coécrit ce que j'aurai aimé lire pour ce couple. Sachez que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Tout les chapitres sont passés à la correction, donc, nous n'avons plus qu'à poster la suite du chapitre 10, les 2 parties des chapitres 11 et 12 et ensuite... ben, faudra attendre un bon moment pour lire les 4 parties de l'épilogue ^^. Je vous ai fait assez baver, je m'en vais manger une tartine au salami :P

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	20. Chapitre 10 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy <strong>**: **L'attente a été longue… je le sais, vous le sabez, Emmoirel me sait aussi. Mais la chose que nous ne savons pas, tous autant que nous sommes, c'est si ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture alors :p

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Désolée, je ne suis pas là pour mettre de notes, mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**SevRy** : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 Partie 22**

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**Draco **_(Un __peu __plus __tôt__ – __Voir __fin __chapitre __10 __part __1)_

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite, mes mains tremblaient mais j'avais continué mon chemin en l'ignorant. Comme depuis la mort du bébé. Je ne voulais plus rien à voir affaire avec elle. J'avais trop mal, chaque seconde que Merlin faisait j'avais mal dans mon cœur. Il était comme fissuré et chaque regard que j'avais envers elle, sans qu'elle ne les voie, j'avais mal. Elle me rappelait la perte d'un futur bébé que j'aurais pu aimer... elle me rappelait une période moins sombre depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu et je ne voulais plus me rappeler. Je voulais oublier que je devais vivre comme ça jusqu'à ma mort, que je devais subir ce que mes parents avaient engendré pendant la guerre. Je devais vivre ce que moi-même j'avais instauré en étant l'ancien moi. Et tout cela était douloureux, mais je devais faire avec.

Quand je fus au bout du couloir, celui-là même où je venais de croiser Granger, je m'appuyai sur le mur.

Je détestais réagir à sa vue... je voulais qu'elle quitte ma vie ! Je ne voulais plus penser à ce que nous aurions pu être. Je ne voulais plus penser à un avenir d'amitié et à notre enfant. Je ne voulais plus penser à elle et moi cohabitant au manoir, dans la joie.

Me sentant regardé, j'ouvris les yeux, ne m'étant pas aperçu que je les avais fermés, et je vis à quelques mètres deux filles qui me dévisageaient bizarrement. Je me décollai du mur et repris le chemin de l'infirmerie pour mon contrôle.

L'infirmière m'avait demandé d'aller la voir chaque jour pour qu'elle m'ausculte afin de savoir si le pire était passé, ayant fait une crise de magie.

Je devais dire que depuis cette nuit-là, la nuit de ma perte de conscience, je me sentais vide. Je ne savais pas honnêtement si cela venait de la grande perte de magie ou de la perte du bébé. Toujours était-il que la nuit, même dans ma chambre particulière, je ne dormais pas. J'avais froid, je me sentais seul et... le sommeil ne venait pas. Même lui m'avait abandonné.

Quand j'arrivai à l'infirmerie, je me laissai mener à un lit vide où je reçus quelques sorts de diagnostic. Comme les autres jours, tout était normal. Je reçus néanmoins une potion calmante que je dus boire devant elle.

Content d'en avoir fini avec ça, je repris le chemin de ma chambre où je passais mes journées après les cours, ne sortant que pour manger ou faire semblant de manger.

La nourriture était fade maintenant. Tout l'était depuis la nuit du bal. Mes cours m'ennuyaient, lire ne me laissait plus m'évader entre les lignes, manger ne me procurait plus rien... et le temps qui passait me semblait long et terriblement agaçant.

J'aurais voulu qu'il avance plus vite, pour en finir plus vite. La seule chose qui me retenait était cette croyance chez les sorciers disant que les âmes des suicidés ne gagnaient pas l'autre monde et moi, je voulais y aller pour rejoindre mes parents et y attendre Severus.

C'était aussi pour ça, lors de ma sixième année, que je n'avais pas écouté cette fille fantôme dans les toilettes du deuxième étage quand elle m'avait dit que seule la mort me libérerait de ma mission suicide. Et c'était encore cela qui me retenait.

A quoi bon vouloir, quand je savais que je n'aurais plus rien de la vie. Qu'elle pouvait même me prendre le peu qu'il me restait ?

Tout à mes sombres pensées, je ne vis pas que j'étais arrivé dans à ma chambre. Je prononçai le mot de passe et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je pris la direction de mon lit et sans attendre, je m'y allongeai, en boule.

Je fermai les yeux et priai de me réveiller ailleurs, dans un autre monde, une autre réalité. Tout sauf ici... dans ce présent trop rempli de souffrance, la mienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'entendis qu'une personne frappait à la porte. Je me relevai et allai ouvrir pour tomber sur mon parrain la main dans le vide, prête à frapper encore une fois.

- Il faut que je te parle. Je peux entrer ? Me demanda-t-il en baissant sa main.

- Oui, quelle question. Entre, dis-je en me mettant de côté.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et l'enjoignis à aller s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils.

- Désolé, je n'ai rien à te proposer à boire, n'ayant pas encore été à Pré-au-Lard depuis que j'ai eu ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? De quoi veux-tu me parler au juste ? Demandai-je en prenant place dans le fauteuil devant le sien.

- J'ai vu Miss Granger, je sais tout, me dit-il sans préambule.

- Tout ? C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-elle venue te dire ?

Il ne le voyait pas, mais mon corps avait tremblé quand il m'avait parlé d'elle. Je déglutis de peur de comprendre et gardai, malgré toute la peur qui me tordait le ventre face à sa future déception, mon regard dans le sien.

- Tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous depuis la fin de la guerre... jusqu'au soir du bal.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de les faire partir mais rien n'y fit. Je dis alors, la voix tremblante :

- Elle n'aurait pas dû… il n'y a plus rien à présent entre nous... rien.

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et fondis en sanglots. Rien, voilà tout ce qui restait du bébé. Rien...

- En es-tu vraiment sûr Draco ?

Je ne pus répondre, emporté par ma peine. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que je me sente soulevé et déposé sur un corps. Il m'avait assis sur ses genoux et passais sa main dans mon dos. Mais cela ne marchait plus, je n'étais plus un petit garçon, j'étais adulte et toute l'affection du monde ne pouvait faire revenir mon bébé...

- Draco, écoute-moi attentivement. Je t'aime comme un fils et je sais que tu es bouleversé par la perte de votre bébé. Mais si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour te laisser te complaire dans ta peine.

- Je l'ai perdu... il est mort, par sa faute. J'arrive plus à tenir... c'est trop dur. J'ai mal, dis-je en fermant mes yeux pour chasser l'eau s'y trouvant encore.

Il se releva en me laissant sur le fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas avant de me dire :

- Et comme tu as mal, tu trouves ça normal d'accuser Miss Granger ? Tu trouves ça normal d'accuser une jeune fille qui souffre elle aussi de cette perte, d'être l'assassin de cet enfant ?

Ses paroles s'ancrèrent en moi...

Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'Hermione avait elle aussi perdu l'enfant et qu'elle n'y était tout compte fait pour rien. Je me sentis encore plus mal et me recroquevillai dans le fauteuil en lâchant un piteux :

- Non...

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit face à moi en posant sa main sur mon dos.

- Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre.

- Merlin, je suis un monstre... je l'ai... et...

Je l'avais accusée à tort et je m'en voulais. Je ne me souvenais plus de mes mots exacts mais je savais que sur le coup, je les avais tous pensés. J'avais tout fait de travers, du début à la fin et... je ne savais pas comment racheter mes dires. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas lui parler... je ne voulais pas renouer avec elle, j'avais trop mal, je me sentais trop vide, trop différent.

- Je sais. Tu lui as dit en face ce que tu pensais. Et d'après la discussion que j'ai eue avec elle, je suis sûr, malgré que je lui ai dit que c'était faux, qu'elle s'en croit encore coupable. Mais la question n'est pas là. Il y a plus important.

- Plus important ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que le fait qu'Hermione se prenait pour fautive ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que la perte de mon enfant ? Je ne voyais pas et j'allais le lui dire quand il dit :

- Tu devrais commencer par te poser les bonnes questions Draco. Sur elle, sur votre histoire. Sur ce que tu veux et ce tu avais jusqu'au bal. Il y a des choses dont tu ne t'es pas rendu compte.

Que voulait-il dire ? Bien sûr que si je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais une amie, une personne qui savait ce que je vivais.

- J'avais une amie, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais quelqu'un qui me comprenait un peu... et j'aurais quelqu'un à aimer si l'enfant n'était pas mort. Maintenant, je ne veux plus rien, je ne veux plus perdre ce que j'ai... ne m'abandonne pas parrain, dis-je en m'agrippant à sa robe, s'il te plait. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...

Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête avant de me dire :

- Je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Mais je ne suis pas tout ce qu'il te reste. Réfléchis, penses-y. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour elle ? Voilà une question qui mérite toute ton attention.

- Pour qui ?

- Ne te fais pas passer pour idiot, tu sais de qui je parle, me dit-il en se relevant.

- Tu parles d'Hermione ? Eh bien, je ressentais de l'affection pour elle. C'est tout, dis-je en m'asseyant mieux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises, je veux que tu y réfléchisses ! Je vais y aller, Harry m'attend.

- Tu es déçu ? Demandai-je en me levant en vitesse.

- Par quoi ?

- Tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit. Tu es déçu... aussi du fait que j'ai entretenu ce genre de relation avec Hermione sans le devoir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas profité d'elle... elle le voulait autant que moi, dis-je à toute vitesse voulant plaider ma cause.

Cause de quoi exactement, je n'en savais rien. Mais j'avais ressenti le besoin de clarifier ce point. Maintenant qu'il était au courant pour le bébé, enfin... le bébé mort.

- Je ne suis pas déçu, vous êtes majeurs et vous faites ce que vous voulez, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu allais être père. Je suis surtout inquiet. Pour toi, et un peu pour elle aussi maintenant.

- Je crois que... que je ne vais pas y arriver, murmurai-je. Je crois que c'est fini.

Je baissai la tête et enchainai :

- Il est mort avec tout le reste. Mes espoirs et mes rêves. Je n'ai plus envie de rien Severus. Certaines nuits, je regrette même de m'être réveillé, finis-je en pleurant silencieusement. Parce que je ne ressentais rien dans mon coma, je ne ressentais pas cette douleur, là, dis-je en touchant mon cœur. Je ne ressentais pas ce vide autour de moi. Mais je continue, je ne sais trop pourquoi.

Il souffla et son visage se ferma à mes paroles. Je sentais que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire :

- Il y a des moments où je me demande où tu peux aller chercher des idées pareilles. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais là tu m'exaspères ! Je me demande même pourquoi je suis venu si c'est pour entendre des absurdités comme celle-ci ! Comme je ne veux pas faillir à une promesse, je vais te laisser méditer sur ce que je t'ai dit, vu que je ne peux t'en dire plus. Même si de toute évidence ça ne changera pas grand-chose, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu n'écoutes qu'à moitié ! Dis-je en colère. J'en ai marre de tout... des cours, de ma santé, de mon futur. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir marre. Je veux redevenir comme avant, avant la guerre, avant d'être le dernier Malfoy. Je veux être heureux à nouveau et toi, toi tu te casses sur ces paroles-là ! Je t'exaspère ? Eh bien vas-y, sors d'ici. Je ne vais pas bien et toi tu me laisses alors que j'ai besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de toi comme jamais je n'en ai eu besoin, finis-je en tremblant de rage.

Mon cœur battait vite, ma respiration était hachée et ma tête me faisait mal. Je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin d'aide, que je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je voulais être comme avant. Je voulais qu'on m'aide, qu'on m'enlève ma peine, ma douleur et cette sensation de vide. Et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire mais il ne voyait rien.

- Je n'écoute pas qu'à moitié Draco ! Tu me jettes juste à la figure que tu souhaiterais être mort. Excuse-moi mais je ne vais pas te plaindre et m'apitoyer sur ton sort alors que tu es aveugle et que tu ne fais rien pour te sortir de là à part ressasser. Mais réfléchis par Salazar. Tu crois que je serais là si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ?

- Je... heu...

Je mis mes mains devant mon visage et me cachai. Je n'avais pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il me disait vrai, pourquoi était-il ici, si ce n'était car il s'inquiétait pour moi ? N'en pouvant plus, étant à bout de force mentalement et physiquement, je me laissai tomber à genoux et ne pus dire qu'une seule chose :

- Désolé...

Il me releva et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra à m'étouffer et me relâcha presque aussi vite avant de me dire :

- J'espère ne plus jamais t'entendre me dire quelque chose comme ça. Tu as la chance d'être en vie et d'avoir à tes côtés quelques personnes qui t'aiment même si tu ne le vois pas. Alors ne dis plus jamais ça, c'est compris ?

- Compris, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras à mon tour.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et je fus heureux qu'il ne me repousse pas. Il m'aimait et cela me faisait du bien. Me rappelant qu'il avait dit que d'autres personnes m'aimaient aussi, je lui chuchotai :

- A part toi, qui pourrait m'aimer ?

- Comment ça à part moi ?

- Tu as dit que quelques personnes à côté de moi m'aimaient, mais que je ne voyais pas. De qui parlais-tu ? Personne ne me parle depuis la rentrée, alors je ne vois pas.

- Tu as dû mal entendre. Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Ah… pardon une fois de plus alors, dis-je en le serrant encore plus.

- Mais il y a des gens qui t'apprécient, me dit-il en refermant ses bras sur moi. Il y a la directrice, sinon elle ne se serait pas battue avec le ministère pour que tu aies de nouveau ta chambre. Il y a Harry aussi, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaitre.

- Potter ? Mais lui, c'est parce qu'il est à part, dis-je en riant. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer tout le monde.

- Détrompe-toi ! Tout le monde pense ça, mais c'est faux !

- Ah bon, il n'aime pas tout le monde, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

- Oh non ! Et je ne parle pas que des personnes qu'il a combattues comme Bellatrix, Pettigrow ou Greyback. Même des personnes dites du bon coté ne sont pas appréciées de lui.

- Dis-m'en plus...

J'étais avide d'agir comme avant. Quand je récoltais le maximum d'informations sur lui. Je me sentais un peu moins différent... moins triste.

- J'aimerais vraiment t'en dire plus, mais je pense que ce serait mieux que tu en parles avec lui directement non ? Il serait temps que tu commences à l'inclure dans ta vie, je ne vais pas continuer à éviter de vous voir en même temps l'un et l'autre.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en me blottissant contre lui.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. Je me rendis compte qu'il sentait bon... mais pas comme je l'aimais. Hermione, elle, sentait bon. Son parfum était doux et fruité, tandis que celui-ci était plutôt fort et épicé. Ses cheveux aussi me chatouillaient la nuque, mais pas comme d'habitude.

Puis, ressentant comme un malaise à penser à elle alors que j'étais avec Severus, je m'écartai et lui dis, tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue :

- Va rejoindre Potter, il doit t'attendre, vous n'avez déjà que les weekends à vous...

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, je dois de toute manière faire le reste de mes devoirs. Je t'ai assez retenu. Si tu veux, je peux passer te voir mardi, enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu ?

- Je serais chez moi après 21h30, j'ai une retenue avec trois deuxième année Gryffondor et Serpentard à surveiller. Tu n'as qu'à venir après.

- Oui... allez, maintenant va, dis-je en ouvrant la porte, ton Jules t'attends !

Il rit, me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et partit en un mouvement de robe. Je souris face à ce geste que j'avais, étant petit, voulu imiter sans jamais y arriver. Je refermai ensuite la porte et avec une envie de bouger, je m'installai à mon bureau pour travailler au lieu de déprimer dans mon lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les relations humaines étaient compliquées. Cela était un fait, surtout pour moi. J'étais actuellement à la bibliothèque et j'avais dans ma ligne de mire Hermione, qui elle ne me voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas me voir, je n'en savais rien.

Je devrais déjà être en train de marcher vers elle pour m'excuser, pour la rendre moins coupable de la perte du bébé, surtout que depuis ma discussion d'avec Severus il y a deux semaines de ça, je m'étais documenté un peu plus sur le sujet. Et il avait eu raison, cela n'était en rien de sa faute à elle si le bébé n'avait pas tenu. En terme médical, il ne vivait même pas encore à ce stade, ne mesurant que quelques millimètres.

Il s'était juste détaché d'elle. Comme s'il n'avait pas voulu de la vie qui lui était offerte. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en aurait-il voulu ? Ses parents ne s'aimaient pas...

Quoique sur ce point, il y avait quelques divergences depuis peu.

J'avais réfléchi à ce que Severus m'avait dit et... au fil des jours, j'avais vu, ou plutôt ressenti des choses.

Je ne savais pas mais _son_ regard me hantait la nuit, pendant mon court sommeil, sans oublier que j'égarais de plus en plus souvent mes pensées pour revoir mon souvenir d'avec elle. Et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir en vivre d'autres. En ami, en amant...

J'avais alors arrêté de penser au bébé, voulant tourner la page. Et je m'étais rendu compte que je pensais souvent à Hermione, même dans mon lit.

En pensant à _elle_ dans mon lit, le soir, j'avais envie de tendre ma main et la toucher... mais je ne touchais que du vide. Comme le vide que je ressentais de plus en plus au fil des jours. Le vide des conversations que j'avais avec elle, des rires, des moments passés à lire à ses côtés, à faire mes devoirs avec elle.

Mais je restais distant avec elle en définitive, ne voulant pas la peiner plus. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. J'avais l'impression de la vouloir comme avant, mais aussi de vouloir plus.

Et c'était ce plus qui me rendait sceptique. Que pouvais-je bien vouloir de plus venant d'elle ?

Et la réponse était venue toute seule, une nuit d'insomnie.

Qu'y avait-il de plus que l'amitié ? Qui avait-il de plus qu'elle ne m'avait pas offert ?

Si j'y réfléchissais bien, elle m'avait donné la joie d'avoir une amie, elle m'avait donné une oreille attentive, des bras pour me réconforter, un but à atteindre avec ma dette de vie, pour oublier un peu le vide que j'avais de mes parents. Elle m'avait aussi la donner la chose la plus chère pour une femme, sa virginité. Elle s'était donnée à moi dans tous les sens du terme, sauf un seul en définitive.

Et là, dans cette bibliothèque, mon cœur battait la chamade alors que mes yeux la regardaient. Elle était plongée dans un grimoire ancien depuis des heures, grattant les parchemins de sa plume avec abandon, comme si elle se noyait dans le travail pour oublier.

Ressentant un pincement au cœur au fait qu'elle ne me parlait plus, je fermai le livre que je lisais et décidai d'aller me préparer pour le repas que j'avais chez mon parrain ce soir-là. Il voulait profiter d'une soirée en ma compagnie mais aussi celle de Potter, ou plutôt Harry. Je devais m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça de toute manière.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la partie 2 du chapitre 10 est publiée ! <strong>_Elle fait 10 pages et__3.644__mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>J'espère que l'attente en valait le coup et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dites-le si c'est oui, mais aussi si c'est non (^-^) Une review fait toujours plaisir :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**Encore désolée, je ne suis toujours pas là, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**Note****Vivi :**Bon ben… pour le moment, non, ils ne sont toujours pas rabibochés TT Peut-être au prochain chapitre, si les auteures sont décidées *pas taper*

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	21. Chapitre 11 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong>**: **Désolée pour ce jour de retard, mais hier, nous avons tout simplement oubliées. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (^-^)

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry****: **Je ne vais pas beaucoup parler, désolée, mais j'ai trop mal au crane. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

**Note ****Vivi :**Les auteures se sont-elles enfin décidées à nous recaser les futures parents de futures petites fouines-je-sais-tout *sort*. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Stef ****et ****Niark Niark** : Kikou les filles :) Et oui, la suite est là, même si elle devait arriver hier, sorry pour ce retard. Merci pour vos reviews. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 Part 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**Hermione **_(Retour __en __arrière__ – __Chapitre __10 __part __1)_

Après cette discussion avec Snape, j'avais décidé de tout faire pour ne plus y penser. Pour oublier Draco et le bébé. Je me plongeais dans le travail à corps perdu la journée. Sautant trop souvent les repas en restant à la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas travailler et passer du temps dans mes appartements. Mais quand Mme Pince me poussait dehors pour pouvoir la fermer, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'y retourner. Je prenais alors une couverture et restais sur le canapé, ne voulant pas aller dans ce lit où nous avions partagé tant de bons moments. Je passais mes nuits à regarder le feu de cheminée.

Ironie du sort, le sommeil m'avait aussi déserté, alors que j'étais celle grâce à qui Draco arrivait à dormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je nous revoyais rire, faire l'amour ou bien tout simplement faire nos devoirs ensemble. Et tout ça me manquait.

J'avais aussi analysé mes sentiments. Leurs différences envers Ron et Draco. J'avais réalisé que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour pour Ron n'était en fait qu'un gros béguin d'adolescente. Je n'avais jamais imaginé passer ma vie avec lui ou même avoir des enfants. Alors qu'avec Draco... S'il me le demandait, je lâcherais sans aucun remords mes études et je lui donnerais un enfant par an. Quitte à rester cloitrer au manoir à les élever, tant qu'il serait à mes côtés et qu'il m'ait pardonné d'avoir tué celui que nous avions réellement conçu.

Je n'allais pas non plus dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Premièrement, je voyais bien qu'Harry commençait à se poser des questions à mon sujet. Il me fixait souvent longuement, comme s'il pouvait lire la réponse à ses questions sur moi. Ensuite, je n'avais rien contre l'histoire entre Ron et Lavande, tant mieux pour eux s'ils étaient heureux. Mais les voir s'embrasser à longueur de temps me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu.

Actuellement, j'étais près du lac, sur mon rocher. La journée était froide mais ensoleillée. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et comme je n'avais pas faim, j'en profitais pour prendre l'air. Je planchais sur un parchemin pour le professeur Chourave. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce que je faisais que je n'entendis pas Harry arriver avant qu'il me demande :

- Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Je me retournai lentement vers lui en essayant de faire un grand sourire comme il les connaissait et lui répondis d'une voix malicieuse :

- Je suis déjà passée aux cuisines prendre un sandwich. Je voulais terminer le devoir de Chourave.

- Et tu penses que le sandwich en question va remplacer tous les repas que tu loupes ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas dans la grande salle que je ne mange pas tout court. J'ai pris l'habitude de passer en cuisine avant d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- Ah bon ? Si tu le dis… je me fais peut-être des idées, pardon, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oui, ça doit être ça. Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi pour profiter du soleil ? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant la place qu'il y avait à côté de moi.

- Oui...

Le silence s'installa et j'entendis tout à coup :

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot Mione ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Tu as maigri, tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux, tu me fuis même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout comme Ron. Et pour couronner le tout, même en comparant avec les autres années, tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Alors Hermione, je te le demande, qu'y-a-t-il ? Je suis là pour toi tu sais, même si tu peux penser le contraire. Tu es une amie et bien plus pour moi. Et je vois que tu vas mal. Dis-moi...

- Je t'assure Harry, tu te fais des idées. Je passe plus de temps à étudier parce qu'il y a les Aspic à la fin de l'année, et je dois avoir les meilleures notes possibles pour pouvoir faire les études que je souhaite. Je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai décidé de devenir professeur de métamorphose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu trouves que je serai à la hauteur ?

J'essayais de noyer le poisson, comme on dit chez les moldus, car je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que je cachais réellement. Je ne voulais pas voir que je le décevais en étant tombée amoureuse de Draco. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Le connaissant il réagirait au quart de tour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais remercié Merlin qu'il ne soit pas chez Snape quand j'étais venue le voir. J'avais compris, après coup, qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas été la bonne personne à qui tout dire.

- Je suis très content pour toi, que tu saches enfin ce que tu veux faire plus tard, dit-il en ramenant ses jambes vers lui et en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Mais est-ce que... c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? Je veux dire, je vais aussi te perdre comme Ron. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il s'éloigne de moi et tu fais pareil. C'est une punition parce que j'aime Severus, ou autre chose ? Parce que malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, j'ai encore ma vue et je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors pourquoi tu continues de me mentir Mione ?

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le tenir éloigner comme ça de moi. Je le blessais lui aussi en faisant ça. Comme j'avais blessé Draco en perdant le bébé. Je devais tout lui dire, même si ça ne lui plairait pas. Mais je devais le rassurer sur la profonde amitié que j'avais pour lui et sur le fait que je n'allais pas le repousser parce qu'il aimait Snape.

Sentant mes yeux s'humidifier, je me repris pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Je passai ensuite mon bras sous le sien et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de te rejeter parce que tu aimes Snape, surtout que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu es comme mon frère.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de t'écouter ?

- Non, c'est juste que je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je te cache. Tu risques d'être déçu.

- Je ne serai jamais déçu de toi. Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? Tu essaies de ramener Voldemort d'entre les morts ? Dit-il en riant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Sa tentative d'humour me donna un peu de courage pour me lancer et tout lui révéler.

- Le soir du bal, quand je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité. J'ai fait une fausse-couche pendant que je dansais avec Dra... Malfoy.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant anxieusement sa réaction.

- Fausse couche comme dans... perdre un bébé avant la naissance ?

- Comme ça oui...

- Oh Merlin !

Il me serra très fort dans ses bras et me dit :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca peut aller... Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je fais avec.

Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à lui cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment ?

- Non, en fait tout va mal Harry ! Je m'en veux d'avoir perdu ce bébé. Je le voulais, je l'aimais déjà et maintenant c'est fini, il n'y aura plus de bébé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... cela doit être difficile à surmonter, sans nul doute. Mais Hermione, si tu étais enceinte, cela veux-dire que... que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas. Qui est-ce ?

- Je... Tu... C'est là que tu ne vas pas aimer. C'était Malfoy.

- Pardon ? Malfoy comme dans Draco Malfoy ? - Lui même.

- Mais... mais... enfin je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ?

- On a commencé début juillet, quand j'ai été au manoir pour faire du cheval. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une relation comme tu te l'imagines sûrement. Et de toute façon tout est terminé depuis le soir du bal.

J'étais surprise d'arriver à retenir autant mes larmes, j'avais jusque-là réussi à garder le contrôle.

- Ah bon... Mais attends, depuis le soir du bal ? Ce salaud t'a larguée le jour de ta fausse couche, s'énerva-t-il tout à coup en tentant de se relever.

Je le retenais mais il avait plus de force que moi, alors je lui dis précipitamment :

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait. Reste avec moi... et calme-toi.

- Que je me calme alors... alors qu'il t'a laissée seule pour surmonter cette épreuve ? Que je me calme alors qu'il t'a larguée ce jour-là ? Tu m'en demande trop Mione, beaucoup trop.

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer s'il te plait. Tu voulais savoir il me semble ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer et de m'écouter !

- Très bien, bougonna-t-il. Je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce qui me retient d'aller lui casser la figure, hein ?

- Le fait que ta désespérante amie en est tombée amoureuse et qu'elle souffrirait de te voir t'en prendre à lui est-elle une raison suffisante pour t'empêcher d'aller lui casser la figure ?

- En est tombée amoureuse ? Je ne comprends pas, tu ne l'étais pas avant ?

- Au début non. Je m'en suis rendue compte grâce à ton cher et tendre, le soir où tu es rentré chez lui et que tu m'y as trouvée. A la base, Draco et moi avions convenu d'une relation basée sur l'attirance, un sex-friends, pour être plus précise. Exclusif malgré tout, il ne fréquentait personne tant qu'on continuait cette relation et j'en faisais de même de mon coté.

- Vous couchiez ensemble sans sentiments ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais faire ça. Attention, je ne te critique pas, qui serais-je d'ailleurs, j'ai fait pareil avec Severus. Mais... et lui ? Enfin, Malfoy, il le sait que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, on passait du bon temps ensemble. Et non il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est de mes sentiments.

Et il ne les connaitra jamais. De toute façon, je ne me voyais pas aller les lui dire. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il aurait continué à me détester.

Cette fois une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue. J'avais beau faire mon possible pour me retenir, je n'étais pas surhumaine pour autant. Et la blessure était encore à vif.

- Viens là, me dit-il en posant ma tête dans son cou. Je suis là, ok. Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis si désolé...

- Mais au fait, reprit-il, tu viens bien de dire il y a quelques secondes que Severus était courant, c'est ça ? Je me trompe ?

- Il l'est oui. Mais ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de se taire.

- Ne pas lui en vouloir, tu crois que c'est facile alors que… que le weekend dernier j'ai passé mon temps à lui parler de toi et de mes doutes à ton propos. Et dire qu'il m'a laissé dans l'ignorance. Il ne paie rien pour attendre, ce sera ceinture crois-moi, me dit-il.

- Ne lui fais pas ça, rigolai-je à travers mes larmes. Sinon je plains les élèves et je me sentirais coupable.

- Et moi, personne ne pense à moi, là ? Bon, je plaisante hein... Mais, Hermione, promets-moi une chose, d'accord ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ne reste plus comme ça, à garder pour toi ces choses-là. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler depuis le début. Tu t'imagines que je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie, celle que je considère comme une sœur, a perdu un bébé et qu'elle a dû surmonter ça seule parce qu'un con l'a laissée tomber au mauvais moment !

- Promis. J'arrête de tout garder pour moi. Mais toi aussi promets-moi quelque chose. Ne dis rien à Draco, et surtout ne lui fais rien, s'il te plait.

- Ok, j'accepte pour toi. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis là. Allez viens, on va manger, s'il reste encore quelque chose dans la grande salle à cette heure.

Je me levai et le suivis. Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour faire le trajet et ne me lâcha qu'au moment de nous asseoir. La grande salle était quasiment vide et je pus facilement voir Draco qui était encore là. Je baissai les yeux et me servis un peu de légumes que je mangeais difficilement, n'ayant pas faim.

Expliquer la situation à Harry m'avait libérée d'un poids, mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Merde ! Alors que je calculais combien de jour il me restait avant de rendre mon devoir de métamorphose, je me rappelai qu'Harry et Snape m'avaient invitée à manger dans leurs appartements. Je devais y être pour 20h00 et il était... 20h00 exactement !

Je lâchai tout ce que j'avais en main et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus décente que mon pyjama avant de quitter mes appartements et de courir comme une folle dans les couloirs. Snape allait être en colère, il n'aimait pas les retards. Quand j'arrivai devant la porte, je repris mon souffle et vérifiai l'heure : 20h13. Bon ça allait, je n'avais pas trop de retard malgré tout.

Une fois ma respiration à peu près correcte je frappai. Harry m'ouvrit assez rapidement et je m'excusai immédiatement :

- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner, j'étais plongée dans mes devoirs.

Il rigola et me fit signe d'entrer en me disant :

- Ce n'est pas grave Mione, c'est le week-end. On n'est pas pressés, rajouta-t-il en fermant la porte.

En entrant, la première chose que je vis fut Draco qui était assis sur le fauteuil en face. Que faisait-il là ? M'étais-je trompée de jour ?

- Euh... Bonsoir. Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà du monde, j'ai dû me tromper de soir. Je vais vous laisser...

- Reste là, tu ne t'es pas trompée, me coupa mon ami.

- Comme le dit Harry, Miss Granger, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de jour. Venez-vous installer et prendre un verre. Que voulez-vous boire ?

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait convenu ? Lui dit Harry sur un air de désapprobation.

Je vis Snape souffler et il me dit :

- Miss Granger, avant toute chose, voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce qu'entre ces murs, les weekends, nous passions à Hermione et Severus ?

- Euh... non Monsi... Severus, lui répondis-je en me laissant choir sur le canapé que me désignait... Severus.

J'étais complètement déboussolée entre la présence de Draco et la demande de Snape. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là alors que l'un comme l'autre connaissaient la situation ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, je me retenais de ne pas le regarder. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il allait. Comme j'avais oublié la première question de Snape en partant dans mes pensées, Harry me rappela à l'ordre :

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- De l'eau ! Oui, c'est ça, je vais boire de l'eau, répondis-je en revenant sur terre.

- Sinon, Draco, comment t'en sors-tu en cours ? Demanda Snape.

- Oh, heu... ça va. J'ai un peu de mal vu mon retard de sixième année, mais si je reste assidu, je m'en sors.

L'entendre parler me fit frissonner. Je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis longtemps et je ne me rappelai plus l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Voulant me concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui, je reportai mon attention sur la pièce où nous étions. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'examiner les lieux la première fois où j'étais venue. Je pus distinguer sans aucune difficulté les touches d'Harry dans la décoration. Comme par exemple, cette photographie représentant Londres la nuit, ou encore cette figurine de balai posée sur la cheminée.

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de moi, mais ce fut Snape qui me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant :

- On ne vous entend pas, allez-vous bien ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, désolée, enchainai-je. J'observais votre salon et je remarque qu'Harry a posé sa marque chez vous.

Prise sur le fait de mon inattention, il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour me rattraper.

- Tu as remarqué, me dit Harry souriant.

- Oui. Et sachez que j'ai dû me battre longtemps pour qu'il ne repeigne pas les murs en rouge, me répondit Snape avec un air moqueur.

- Severus ! Ce n'est pas vrai Mione, ne l'écoute pas. Il le fait exprès pour me mettre en rogne.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi suicidaire Severus, lança Draco. Mettre en rogne le sauveur du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ?

- Rassure-toi Draco, je ne vais pas exterminer ton parrain pour si peu. Par contre, je sais très bien comment lui faire regretter, lui dit Harry.

Je souris en imaginant très bien quel genre de « punition » il allait lui faire. Si toutefois c'était la même que celle dont il parlait l'autre jour au bord du lac.

- Tu n'oserais pas morveux, répondit Snape.

- Et si vous cessiez vos enfantillages, dit Draco.

- Ouais, grogna Harry. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Severus, tu as de la chance que ton filleul soit là.

Je voyais bien qu'Harry disait ça en se moquant et Snape le voyait aussi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne releva pas la fausse menace et qu'il se leva en nous disant :

- Sur ce, je vous invite à passer à table.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Draco en se levant rapidement.

Comme tout le monde suivit Snape, je ne pus faire autrement que d'en faire autant. Mais l'idée de rester encore une bonne partie de la soirée avec Draco commençait à me déplaire, tout autant qu'elle me plaisait.

J'avais un esprit de contradiction effroyable ce soir-là !

Je vis Harry s'asseoir face à Snape. Donc en toute logique, je me retrouvais face à Draco. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour ne pas attraper un torticolis en passant ma soirée à regarder partout sauf en face de moi.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous installés, un elfe apparut aux côtés de Snape, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel je vis quatre assiettes. Il en déposa une devant chaque personne et disparut aussi soudainement que ce qu'il était arrivé.

- Bon appétit ! Nous souhaita Harry.

- Bon appétit, entendis-je dire Draco.

- Bon appétit, dit Snape

- Bon appétit, répondis-je à mon tour.

Le silence dans lequel nous étions alors que l'on mangeait l'entrée était assez lourd, malgré les efforts d'avant de Snape et d'Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je picorais à peine mon assiette, je n'avais déjà pas très faim, et d'être là avec Draco m'avait complètement coupé l'appétit.

- Tu n'aimes pas Mione ? Me demanda Harry.

- Si, si, c'est très bon.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Insista-t-il.

- A vrai dire, j'ai mangé un sandwich à peine une heure avant de venir. Donc je n'ai pas très faim, mentis-je.

- Foutaise ! Répliqua Snape le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde Miss. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger. Est-ce clair ?

- Parrain, laisse-la tranquille !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Draco s'il te plait. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et qui me donne le droit de lui parler comme ça. N'est-ce pas Miss ? Me demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

J'avais l'impression d'être revenue sept ans en arrière, quand il m'impressionnait au début de ma scolarité. Sans plus attendre, je me mis à manger le contenu de mon assiette, quand Harry rajouta :

- Je suis d'accord avec Severus. Mange Hermione, s'il te plait.

**POV Draco**

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher cette phrase de sortir et maintenant, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et être assis en face d'elle n'arrangeait rien. Je ne savais pas où poser mon regard. Soit je regardais Potter manger, soit je me tordais le coup pour regarder Severus. Ou bien je prenais mon courage et je la regardais elle. Mais je ne l'avais pas, n'ayant pas été au courant de sa venue à ce repas.

Je n'avais donc pas pu me préparer mentalement. Et l'avoir là, à quelques mètres, créait un rythme presque douloureux à mon cœur, sans compter cette pulsation dans ma tempe gauche. J'étais perdu et à cet instant j'en voulais à mon parrain pour ce piège des plus Serpentard.

Je manipulais la nourriture sans entrain et avalais difficilement, une boule présente dans ma gorge face à la vérité. Elle avait maigri, son visage s'était creusé et elle semblait fatiguée. J'avais l'impression que les rôles du tout début étaient inversés et je m'en voulais à cet instant parce que j'étais l'acteur principal, si pas le deuxième, de son état.

A mon grand bonheur, le reste du repas jusqu'au plat principal resta silencieux. Un silence lourd et pesant mais cela m'évitait de lever ma tête. Je ne faisais que fixer mon assiette comme si cette dernière était douée de parole.

Quand un elfe vint rechercher les assiettes et qu'il déposa celles du plat principal, contenant du gibier avec une sorte de ratatouille, Severus dit :

- J'espère que vous aimez tous le faisan.

- Oui, mais pas la ratatouille, répondit Potter.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas, ajouta Hermione.

- Moi, ça me va, répondis-je.

Je pris mes couverts et commençai à couper ma viande. Elle avait l'air tendre. A un certain moment, mon pied tapa contre quelque chose et ma tête se redressa. Je tombai immédiatement dans un regard chocolat.

J'en fus prisonnier, sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Mes mains devinrent moites, ma bouche s'assécha mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas m'obéir et regarder ailleurs. Cela dura un temps indéterminé. Elle me regardait aussi, le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues. Je repris une respiration assez bruyante mais à ce stade, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je voyais enfin de près cette chose dans son regard et je me sentais fébrile, malade. Sans force ou énergie.

Tout s'était barré à son regard braqué sur moi. Je l'aimais vraiment, je ne pouvais plus en douter. Je la trouvais magnifique alors qu'elle était habillée assez banalement, sans compter ses cheveux qui étaient... désordonnés. Elle avait dû s'habiller en toute hâte, oubliant sa coiffure. Je souris et j'entendis soudain Severus me dire :

- Si tu ne manges pas Draco, tu vas devoir manger froid.

-... tu as raison, pardon.

Je baissai la tête et mangeai tout le contenu de mon assiette, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**la ****partie ****1 ****du ****chapitre ****11 ****est ****publiée ****! **_Elle __fait __12 __pages __et __4.028 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes <strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Alors ? Ce diner vous plait-il pour l'instant ? La suite mardi ! D'ici là, pensez à nous, et laissez une review.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je le verrai dans vos reviews. Bon dimanche à tous, bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>** <strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	22. Chapitre 11 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**commune ****des ****auteures ****:**Chers lecteurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a un afflux de new chapitre lol. Mais nous sommes obligées de vous les mettre pour continuer de faire correspondre notre HP/SS à ce Dramione. Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 Part 22**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

Le repas était fini depuis un bon moment, mais je n'avais pu partir d'ici, ayant été accaparé par Severus pour une partie d'échecs. J'avais soufflé intérieurement, content de rester plus longtemps alors qu'Hermione allait partir, s'étant levée quelque minutes après. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce satané Potter qui l'avait attirée dans une conversation interminable. Et je voyais l'heure passer grâce à l'horloge derrière mon parrain, celui-là même très concentré sur l'échiquier. J'étais un joueur assez doué, comme lui, et le plus souvent les parties n'étaient jamais gagnées d'avance. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Severus me dit :

- Échec au roi.

Je lui souris tout en inspectant mes pions. Après une rapide analyse, je bougeai ma dame, que j'avais réussie à sauver, la plaçai devant mon roi et dis avec joie :

- Échec et mat.

- Impossible, dit-il avant de tendre la main. Bien joué ! Je n'ai rien vu venir.

- C'est quand tu veux pour la revanche, dis-je en me levant et en remettant mon pull sans manche au-dessus de ma chemise. Mais je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

- Tu t'en vas Draco ? Me demanda Potter.

- Oui, il se fait tard, répétai-je en finissant d'enfiler mon haut.

- Quelle heure est-il Severus ? Continua-t-il.

- Il est déjà vingt deux heures trente, pourquoi ? Répondit mon parrain.

- Il va avoir un problème alors, le couvre-feu est passé, lui répondit-il.

Je le voyais venir comme le nez au milieu de la figure leur petit manège et je m'empressai de dire :

- Cela n'est pas très grave, j'ai ma chambre dans les cachots à quelques minutes.

- Sauf que je suis toujours ton directeur de maison et que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça au risque de croiser un autre membre du corps professoral ou un préfet, et ainsi faire perdre des points à Serpentard. Pourriez-vous le raccompagner Hermione ? Votre statut de préfète en chef vous y autorise.

- Si c'est ce que souhaitez Severus, lui répondit-elle d'un air las.

Nous dîmes au revoir et sortîmes des appartements de Severus. Quand la porte se referma sur Potter qui nous souriait, un peu trop fier de son piège, je me retournai et m'obligeai à dire, tout en prenant la direction de ma chambre.

- C'est par là.

Je me mis à marcher et je l'entendis me suivre, avec un peu de retrait. Chaque son qui se répercutait sur les murs me rendait dingue. J'avais envie de lui parler, lui demander de ses nouvelles, l'entendre rire, chose que je n'avais pas entendue ce soir. Je voulais toucher sa peau, la sentir...

Mais tout ce que je faisais était marcher. Et il y avait bien un moment où tout cela s'arrêterait. Et ce moment était arrivé. J'étais devant le tableau renfermant ma chambre. Je pris sur moi et me retournai vers elle. Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien pour la deuxième fois et les mots sortirent d'eux même :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

J'aurais dû tourner les talons et pénétrer dans ma chambre mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens. Comme elle d'ailleurs. Nous ne bougions pas d'un millimètre et le silence s'installa. La seule chose que je percevais était les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Ce cœur qui s'emballait pour elle...

Ce cœur qui, sans m'en demander mon avis, s'était épris d'elle. Et j'en étais content comme malheureux. J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir perdue sans réellement l'avoir eue.

Après un temps interminable, sans quitter son regard, je lui dis enfin, d'une voix murmurée :

- Tu me manques...

Elle détourna la tête sur la gauche avant de me répondre :

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu...

- Je regrette, avouai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? La perte de ton bébé ? Me demanda-t-elle, amère, en me regardant de nouveau.

- Non, dis-je en avançant d'un pas. Je regrette de t'avoir perdue toi...

D'avoir enfin dit ce que je ressentais depuis quelques jours me fit mal. Je venais en quelque sorte de me livrer à elle et je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir. Et une grande partie de moi savait qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas vers moi, tandis qu'une autre savait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi. Je fermai les yeux un millième de seconde et les rouvris pour la fixer dans l'attente d'une réponse ou réaction de sa part.

- Tu devrais rentrer Malfoy... si tu veux qu'on discute. Je ne tiens pas à étaler ma vie dans les couloirs.

Sans perdre de temps, je prononçai mon mot de passe et me plaçai de côté pour la faire entrer. Je la suivis de près et quand j'eus fermé derrière moi, je dis, en déglutissant :

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

Moi, j'étais comme paralysé devant elle et son regard fermé à présent.

- Ca ira.

- Si tu es entrée, dis-je en prenant la parole avec difficulté, c'est que tu voulais parler, alors parlons.

- C'est plutôt toi qui avait quelque chose à dire, je t'écoute, me répondit-elle en croisant les bras et en soutenant de nouveau mon regard.

- Je... tu...

Je soufflai face à mon impuissance à lui dire, ou plutôt lui redire. Je fermai les yeux, coupant le contact visuel et lâchai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis longtemps :

- Tu n'es pas responsable de la perte du bébé. Il n'était juste pas assez bien accroché. Personne n'est coupable. Mais moi je le suis envers toi. Je t'ai accusée, je t'ai... violentée ce soir-là alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Et par dessus tout, je t'ai perdue et je regrette... je regrette mais rien ne peut changer ça, n'est-ce pas...

Je rouvris les yeux et mon cœur rata un battement. Rien, je ne voyais rien sur son visage ou dans ses yeux, comme si je n'avais rien dit alors que j'avais ouvert mon cœur et mes regrets face à elle. J'avais... j'avais tout foutu en l'air et là, dans cette chambre, cette constatation s'abattit sur moi comme un dragon tombant sur un chaudron.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Depuis quand Malfoy ? DEPUIS QUAND ES-TU REVENU SUR TES ACCUSATIONS ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'aimais pas encore la Hermione en colère. Avec une voix plus ou moins assurée, je lui dis, en regardant ma cheminée :

- Depuis environ quinze jours. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... je n'osais pas t'approcher...

Elle se jeta sur moi, ses poings me donnant des coups sur la poitrine tout en me criant dessus :

- Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ? Tu n'as pas pensé que le savoir plus tôt m'aurait soulagée d'un poids que TU m'avais mis sur dos ? Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste...

Ses coups commençaient à faiblir et des larmes traçaient un sillon sur ses joues.

Ses mots me tuaient à petit feu. Elle me haïssait, me détestait. Et je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Je ne fis aucun geste pour éviter ses coups qui malgré tout étaient douloureux. Des larmes dévalaient aussi mes joues et après cinq minutes, et l'arrêt de ses coups, je lui dis, avec une voix cassée :

- Tu as tous les droits de me haïr et de me détester Hermione. Je ressens la même chose pour moi en cet instant. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, te soulager alors que comme tu le dis, c'est moi qui t'ai accusée. Et je ne pourrai jamais changer les choses... jamais...

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi ? Tu penses vraiment ressentir la même chose ? Et qu'est-ce que je ressens alors ? Dis-moi, je t'écoute...

- Eh bien tu me hais et me déteste... et c'est tout à fait normal, après ce que je t'ai fait, dis-je en m'écartant d'elle, trouvant tout à coup un luxe de toucher sa peau, même involontairement.

Je ne la méritais pas.

- Je vais te dire moi ce que je ressens vraiment, Malfoy.

Elle s'approcha de moi et pointa son doigt sur ma poitrine, me donnant des à-coups pour marteler chaque mot :

- Je ressens une colère immense envers moi pour avoir cru en tes accusations. J'étais intimement persuadée que tu avais raison et que j'avais gâché ta vie. Je m'inquiétais pour l'homme que j'aime sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider à surmonter ça. Je n'en dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus non plus, d'où la colère de ton parrain tout à l'heure. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Tout ça pour un trouillard qui n'a pas eu les couilles de venir me dire que je n'y étais pour rien ! Voilà ce que je ressens Malfoy ! Ca m'étonnerait que tu ressentes la même chose que moi vois-tu !

Mon cerveau était bloqué et ma raison était en train de batailler avec le côté émotion. Je ne devais pas avoir bien entendu, cela devait être mon cerveau qui avait créé de toute pièce son discours. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle... non, impossible. Je m'écartai de son doigt et dis, avec fermeté :

- Malgré le respect que je te dois, Hermione, pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ? En plus de ne pas avoir de couilles tu as perdu ton cerveau ?

J'avais beau ressentir de l'amour pour elle, je ne pus empêcher le sarcasme de sortir de ma bouche :

- Il me semble pourtant que tu as eu connaissance de mes couilles, non ?

Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir dit ça et je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et dis, avec empressement :

- Ok, ok... hais-moi, déteste-moi mais je t'en supplie, répète ce que tu as dit... c'est important.

Elle prit quelques minutes avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voyais qu'elle se remémorait son laïus.

- Oh Merlin ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Me demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Je ne saurais pas te répondre, je n'ai pas écouté, mentis-je ne voulant pas avouer que j'espérais secrètement avoir bien entendu ce que je me forçai à croire avoir imaginé.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je te parle... hum... te crie une sorte de déclaration et toi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Me dit-elle de nouveau en colère contre moi.

- Déclaration ? Comment ça ? Continuai-je de mentir.

- Laisse tomber ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ! Tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, me répondit-elle en se tournant vers la porte. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Rajouta-t-elle faiblement, comme pour elle même.

Je compris à ces paroles que j'avais bien entendu et qu'elle pensait vraiment que ne je l'avais pas écoutée. Quand elle eut sa main sur la poignée de porte, je lui dis, le cœur explosant de soulagement au fait que je dise enfin tout haut ce qui le faisait vibrer :

- Au fait Hermione, moi aussi !

- Toi aussi quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Moi aussi je ressens ça pour toi...

J'avais beau vouloir lui dire, les mots ne sortaient pas, comme bloqués, de peur d'être rejeté.

- Tu trouves que je suis la dernière des imbéciles ? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

- Non, non, rien de tout ça, dis-je en me précipitant vers elle. Je voulais dire que je... Hermione, je... La chose que je ressens pour toi c'est de...

Merlin ! Je veux lui dire bon sang, alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Je vais la perdre, je le sens et je ne suis pas foutu de lui avouer que je l'aime ! Pensai-je, affolé.

- C'est ? Décide-toi Malfoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, passer mon temps à essayer de te déchiffrer !

Je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir le prononcer, lui dire, me déclarer. Je secouai la tête et je sentis l'eau inonder mes yeux. Je murmurai :

- Je n'y arrive pas...

Je me rapprochai d'elle sans attendre, pris sa main dans la mienne et la posai sur l'emplacement de mon cœur qui était entrainé dans une course folle. Elle eut un visage étonné et, sans attendre, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, délicatement. Je sentais mes lèvres trembler et elles me brûlèrent. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça en l'embrassant. Avait-elle mis un gloss ensorcelé ?

**POV Hermione **

Avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes me réchauffa le cœur instantanément. Je me sentis fondre et accentuai le baiser. Ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres pour qu'il me laisse l'accès, chose qu'il fit. Le baiser s'intensifia encore, nos langues se cherchant, se redécouvrant. Mais quand je fus à bout de souffle, je m'éloignai à regret et ouvris les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Voulant des réponses je lui demandai :

- Tu... Pourquoi ?

- Si je pouvais seulement le dire...

- Mais me dire quoi ? Tu joues avec moi, avec mes sentiments ? Qu'est-ce tu attends de moi ?

Je le vis fermer ses yeux.

- J... e... t... a... i... m... e... m'épela-t-il.

Mes nerfs, mis à rudes épreuves dernièrement, se relâchèrent à ces lettres. Mises bout à bout, elles formaient la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre venant de lui, mais que pourtant j'avais espéré depuis longtemps. Je souris et laissai sortir des larmes de joie cette fois. Je voyais qu'il attendait désespérément que je dise quelque chose et je ne pus lui répondre que :

- Je… je… Moi aussi…

Je devais avoir un sourire niais, mais j'étais tellement heureuse. Mes sentiments étaient partagés. Qu'il n'arrive pas à me dire les mots exacts et qu'il les épèle à la place ne me dérangeait pas, je pouvais comprendre son stress. Ce n'était sûrement pas évident pour un garçon, et qui plus est un Malfoy, de se déclarer.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant, viens ici, dit-il en me tirant à lui pour poser ses lèvres une fois de plus sur les miennes.

- Depuis quand ? Lui demandai-je en stoppant ce baiser.

- Depuis quand quoi ? Le fait que je sache ce que j'ai autant de mal à dire ?

- Par exemple.

- Presqu'aussi longtemps que je suis devenu un trouillard sans attribut masculins, me dit-il avec une pointe d'humour mais aussi de la peur cachée.

- Oh... Alors tu es vraiment un trouillard sans attribut ?

- Je ne sais pas... quel est ton avis là-dessus, me dit-il en posant sa bouche au creux de mon oreille.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vérifierai ça plus tard. Pour le moment laisse-moi juste aller m'asseoir, je sens toute ma fatigue me rattraper et je n'ai plus de force.

Ce qui était vrai. Mes nerfs s'étant détendus, je pouvais ressentir toute la fatigue accumulée depuis Halloween. Sans compter les repas sautés qui ne m'avaient donc pas permis de reprendre des forces.

Il m'aida à rejoindre le canapé et s'assis à côté de moi. Je me dépêchai ensuite de me glisser dans ses bras, ne voulant pas perdre ce que je venais de retrouver. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant que je ne lui dise :

- Draco, je suis vraiment désolée pour le bébé, je l'aimais. Mais cette épreuve m'a fait réaliser que je t'aimais aussi.

Dit comme ça, j'avais l'impression que je remerciais le destin pour cette perte. Ca me fit l'effet d'être un monstre, alors je repris immédiatement :

- Je ne dis pas que le perdre était quelque chose de bien pour reconnaitre mes sentiments envers toi. C'est juste que...

Il me coupa en me disant :

- Si tu n'avais pas perdu le bébé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Et puis, en réfléchissant et en me sentant l'âme d'un monstre, je m'en serais voulu toute la vie d'avoir fait un bébé sans amour... un simple accident. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai perdu ? Parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas ?

La fatigue me faisait poser de ces questions ridicules. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme ou que je parle d'autre chose parce que là...

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'est idiot.

- Oui très. Mais je t'aime aussi quand tu dis des idioties.

Je le sentis se raidir mais je ne compris pas pourquoi immédiatement jusqu'à ce que tous ses mots montent jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il l'avait dit ! Il avait réussi à dire les mots sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je t'aime aussi quand tu en dis. Et tu en dis, pour ça fais-moi confiance.

- Je vais te croire sur parole, me dit-il en baillant avant de se relever du canapé.

- Tu m'accorderais le droit de dormir dans ton lit ce soir ?

- Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir, dit-il en me soulevant.

Je ris tout en le laissant me conduire à sa chambre. Quand il en franchit la porte, il alla me déposer doucement sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller. J'en fis de même, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me batte avec mon chemisier. Mes cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans les boutons, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de défaire, et je n'arrivai pas m'en dépêtrer. Je ne voyais plus rien et j'avais les bras coincés en l'air.

- Draco ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Lui demandai-je piteusement.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il hilare.

- Peut-être parce que tu veux que je reste là cette nuit ! Répondis-je vexée.

- C'est un bon argument, entendis-je avant de sentir ses mains m'enlever mon chemiser.

- J'ai toujours de bons arguments, lui dis-je une fois libérée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je serai la meilleure professeure de métamorphose du monde sorcier dans quelques années, rajoutai-je en enlevant mon pantalon.

- Avec un corps pareil, nul doute !

- Je ne te parlais pas de ces arguments-là !

- Ah bon, je pensais justement que tu me les exposais...

- Grrrr ! Merlin ! Qui m'a collé un imbécile pareil dans les pattes ?

- Ton côté Gryffondor ?

Je me couchai et rabattis vivement les couvertures sur moi, cachant comme ça mes « arguments ». Il me rejoignit et je lui répondis :

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es le dernier des imbéciles pour oser te mettre à dos, dès le premier soir, celle que tu aimes.

- Je reste moi-même, nuance. Au temps ne pas mentir sur la marchandise, non ? Demanda-t-il en m'embrassant chastement. Justement parce que tu es celle que j'aime, ajouta-t-il.

- Et si tu n'étais pas toi, je ne serais pas là, répondis-je. Donc je suis celle qui s'est elle-même collée cet imbécile dans les pattes. Draco, je crois que nous sommes fichus, rajoutai-je en éclatant de rire.

- Moi, je pense que nous avons surtout besoin de dormir. Demain, tu seras là à mon réveil, ajouta-t-il après s'être allongé et m'avoir attirée sur son torse.

- Oui, tu as raison et je serai là demain, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser chastement et de poser ma tête sur lui.

Avant de m'endormir je lui dis un dernier :

- Je t'aime Draco. Bonne nuit.

- Moi aussi Hermione. Dors bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**la ****partie ****2 ****du ****chapitre ****11 ****est ****publiée ****! **_Elle __fait __11 __pages __et __3.494 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**commune ****des ****auteurs : **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plu ! A mardi, et cette fois, c'est vrai (^-^) / ^^

**N****ote ****Vivi : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin ! ^^ Review, plize ?

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	23. Chapitre 12 : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Un chapitre chaque mardi et samedi soir.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**Vivi :**Voici la suite de nos zamoureux. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 Part 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

C'est un ronflement qui me tira de mon sommeil. Étonnée de ce son, j'ouvris les yeux et pus voir Draco allongé sur le dos. Je l'avais rarement entendu ronfler, seulement quand il était très fatigué. Il devait donc manquer de beaucoup de sommeil. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que j'étais avec lui et dans sa chambre. Je fus rassurée de constater que toute la scène d'hier n'était pas un rêve.

Décidant de le laisser dormir, je me levai doucement, enfilai sa chemise et sortis de la chambre. J'allumai ensuite un feu de cheminée, la pièce étant plutôt fraiche, et m'installai sur le canapé avec un de ses livres de cours.

Ma lecture fut laborieuse, je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle le moment où il m'avait dit "Justement parce que tu es celle que j'aime". Je relus vingt fois le même chapitre avant de me concentrer une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de celui qui concernait le parchemin qu'on devait rendre. J'étais ensuite tellement prise par ce que je lisais que je n'entendis pas Draco arriver. Il me retira le livre des mains, s'installa à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses, remontant ses jambes sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je doucement, voyant qu'il était encore à moitié endormi.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là mon réveil...

- Mais je suis là.

- Oui, mais ça, je ne l'ai su qu'après coup. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu regrettes ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Toi oui ?

- Non... au contraire. Et je suis heureux de ce diner arrangé, crois-moi !

- Ce quoi ? Lui demandai-je surprise. De quel diner arrangé parles-tu ?

- D'hier... n'as-tu pas remarqué leur manège ? Te placer face à moi, t'obliger à me ramener... tout ça quoi ! D'ailleurs, c'était pour éviter ça que j'avais argumenté sur la distance entre les appartements de Severus et le mien, mais Potter et lui ont été plus intelligents. Mais je ne regrette pas ce fait, me dit-il en venant déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué, non. Ils ont osé faire me faire ça ! Alors que l'un comme l'autre étaient au courant de ce que je vivais, de ce que je ressentais, ils ont osé me mettre un coup de poignard dans le dos ! M'écriai-je en me relevant sans douceur au grand dam de Draco.

- Mais calme-toi voyons. C'est une bonne chose en plus ! Et merde, le sol est glacé, tu aurais pu faire attention.

Je me précipitai vers lui et l'aidai à se relever. Puis lui donnai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- Désolée, tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ?

- Mon postérieur en a pris un coup, mais je survivrai. Je dois quand même t'avouer que je préfère les réveils tranquilles dans mon lit...

- Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont bien fait de se mettre ensemble ces deux-là ! Continuai-je sur le sujet Snape-Harry.

- Je ne préfère pas donner mon avis là-dessus. Merlin, attends-moi, j'arrive, j'ai oublié de lancer un sort de fraicheur à ma bouche, me dit-il horrifié.

- Non mais c'est vrai, regarde, ils sont aussi fourbes et sournois l'un que l'autre. Mais il leur aura fallu associer leurs deux cerveaux pour avoir cette super idée. Je les adore ! Lui dis-je quand il me rejoignit.

- Avant toute chose, bonjour, me dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Oh que oui ! Et pour en revenir à ta question, me dit-il tout en nous conduisant sur le canapé. Moi aussi je les adore, surtout pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne t'ai pas dit mais Severus est venu me parler une fois et il m'a fait comprendre que je ne me posais pas les bonnes questions. On devrait peut-être leur faire un cadeau, non ?

- Un cadeau ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je les adore peut-être, mais ils se sont quand même payé ma tête. Sans compter que leur idée aurait pu foirer.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la chambre, tout en continuant de parler :

- Et crois-moi je vais leur montrer ce que c'est de se payer ma tête. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Dans la chambre, je pris mon pantalon et l'enfilai vite fait. Je repartis ensuite dans le salon et demandai à Draco :

- Je vais les voir de ce pas et leur expliquer ma façon de penser. Je ne serai pas longue. Tu veux venir ou tu m'attends là ?

- Tu vas quoi ?

- Je vais les voir et leur dire ce que je pense ! Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Attends-moi deux secondes, j'enfile un pantalon et... une autre chemise vu que tu l'as enfilée et je t'accompagne !

- Dépêche-toi, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte, je pars devant.

Et sans l'attendre, comme dit, je partis d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs en direction de l'appartement de Snape. Non mais franchement, qu'on nous donne un coup de main pour nous retrouver Draco et moi, je veux bien. Mais qu'on se moque impunément de moi, ça non !

Arrivée devant la porte, Draco ne m'ayant pas encore rattrapée, je frappai plusieurs coups. C'est Snape qui m'ouvrit. Je le poussai et entrai dans son salon. Harry y était, il me regardait d'un air étonné, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Toi ! Lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

Je me retournai vers Snape. Je pus d'ailleurs voir Draco arriver et bloquer la porte que Snape allait refermer.

- Et vous !

- Mione qu'est-ce...

- Tais-toi ! Le coupai-je. Lequel d'entre vous a eu l'idée foireuse de ce diner ?

Je les vis se regarder un millième de seconde avant de les entendre me dire en même temps :

- C'est lui !

- Excusez-nous, on va vous laisser maintenant. Allez viens Hermione, dit Draco en me prenant le bras.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Lui rétorquai-je en le stoppant dans son geste.

- Miss Gran...

- J'ai dit silence !

Aucun d'eux ne pipa mot. Je devais avoir l'air d'une furie pour que même le grand Severus Snape se la boucle devant moi.

- Maintenant je veux une réponse ! Qui a eu cette idée ? Qui s'est dit que ce serait bien de me mener en bateau comme ça ?

- La faute me revient Miss Granger. Harry n'y est pour rien, il n'était même pas très enthousiasme à ce diner avant que je lui explique ce qui pourrait en découler.

- Désolé Mione. Si j'avais su que ça te blesserait, je n'aurais pas accepté, me dit Harry d'un air triste.

Ne l'écoutant pas, je m'avançai vers le fautif, d'un pas lent mais sûr.

- Alors c'est vous le cerveau de cette comédie. C'est grâce à vous que vous vous êtes tous les deux payé ma tête.

A chaque mot j'avançais un peu plus vers lui. Quand je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, je lui demandai :

- C'est vous qui avez décidé de jouer les cupidons ?

Il pinça son nez et souffla :

- Ne m'insultez pas Miss Granger, je ne voulais pas jouer les cupidons. Je voulais juste donner une chance à Draco de comprendre certaines choses et de peut-être... discuter avec vous sur... ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Rien de plus.

- Merci Severus, merci, lui dis-je en me jetant à son cou avant de déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

- Mais de rien... mais de rien...

C'est seulement en le relâchant de mon étreinte que je remarquai sa tenue. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama noir. Rougissante, je me tournai vers Harry et Draco, et constatai qu'Harry portait la même chose que lui. Me disant que je les avais peut-être dérangés, je rougis encore plus et allai prendre la main de Draco en disant :

- Euh, excusez-moi, je vous ai peut-être dérangés. On va partir. Viens Draco.

Sans plus attendre, je le tirai vers la porte, l'ouvris et nous la franchîmes sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur nous, Draco me dit :

- Comment as-tu fait pour lui clouer le bec ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoir l'air d'une furie a dû m'aider.

- Une furie très excitante, en passant, me dit-il en m'entrainant vers ses appartements.

- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Lui demandai-je tout à coup inquiète de la réaction de Snape face à mon... coup d'éclat.

- Non et puis Potter doit l'aider à oublier ta scène à l'instant où nous parlons.

- Par contre, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on ne doit pas se payer ma tête ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements, il donna son mot de passe et me laissa passer en premier. J'allai directement m'asseoir sur le canapé et lui demandai :

- Bon, et si on s'occupait un peu de nous maintenant ?

- Très bonne idée. N'as-tu pas envie de prendre une douche ?

- Si. Et après je mangerais bien quelque chose, j'ai faim.

- Alors on prend notre douche et puis, on pourrait aller petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle et revenir ici... tu en penses quoi ?

- Ou je pourrais demander à Winky de nous préparer un plateau et on le mangerait ici. Si ça te dit ?

- Encore mieux !

- Parfait. Commence ta douche, je te rejoins. Je m'occupe de Winky maintenant.

- Ok... mais ne tarde pas trop !

- Promis, lui dis-je en le regardant entrer dans la chambre.

J'appelai ensuite Winky et lui commandai un plateau, bien garni, pour deux. Quand elle disparut, je rejoignis Draco dans la salle de bains, tout en me remémorant mon "coup de gueule" avec Harry et Snape.

**POV Draco**

Quand je fus dans ma salle de bains, je défis le pantalon que j'avais enfilé en vitesse pour partir chez Severus, ma chemise et le reste de mes habits. Une fois nu, je me plaçai dans ma cabine de douche. L'eau que je fis couler sur mon corps me fit du bien et cela me détendit. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tendu avant.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Hermione m'aimait... ni qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Et j'arrivais encore moins à me dire que d'ici quelques minutes, elle serait avec moi dans la douche. Nue et avec moi...

Sans comprendre, au lieu d'être excité par cette image, je me sentis nerveux. J'avais l'impression que tout était différent maintenant qu'il y avait de l'amour et je ne voulais pas faire la chose dans la douche, comme un coup rapide.

Mais la malchance me suivant, au moment où j'allais quitter la douche, j'entendis tout comme je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille :

- Me voilà.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et sentir son corps nu, collé au mien tout aussi nu, ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux. Je fis tout pour que mon corps ne tremble pas et, plaquant un sourire sur mon visage, je me retournai et la pris dans mes bras, mon menton allant se nicher, sans y reposer tout mon poids, sur son épaule. Je lui dis :

- Pour le repas, c'est arrangé ?

- Oui. Winky a déjà dû l'apporter.

- On ne devrait pas trainer sous la douche alors, dis-je sans la lâcher.

Sentir de nouveau son corps contre le mien me donnait le sentiment d'être enfin complet. Même sous la douche, son odeur atteignait mes narines et sa peau était toujours aussi douce, aussi envoûtante et attirante.

J'avais l'envie, là, de la plaquer contre le mur froid et de la besogner avec tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce désir d'elle, cette envie de ne faire qu'un... de lui faire véritablement l'amour. Mais je ne voulais pas ! Je... je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas. Rien n'avait changé mis à part que nous nous aimions. Le sexe restait du sexe. Les sentiments était un plus, rien d'autre.

Mais une partie de moi pensait tout autrement car je ne sentais même pas mon sexe se dresser. Ne voulant pas qu'elle le remarque, je la décollai de moi et la retournai en la prenant par les épaules. Je mis immédiatement du savon dans ma main, et commençai à laver ses cheveux.

Quand je me rendis compte que je les lavais avec du savon et non du shampoing, je rougis mais continuai. Elle ne disait rien et j'en étais content. Déjà me rendre compte de ma bêtise était gênant.

Quand ses cheveux furent lavés, je la poussai en avant et plaçai mes mains sur ses yeux afin que l'eau savonnée n'y rentre pas. Quand ils furent rincés, je n'attendis pas et commençai à laver mes cheveux avec cette fois mon shampoing et lui dis :

- Tu peux finir de te laver toi-même ?

- Je pense que je saurai le faire oui.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne me plaisait guère mais je ne fis rien. Je finis de me laver les cheveux pour passer ensuite un gant de toilette sur mon corps. Quand j'eus terminé, et voyant qu'elle était en train de se rincer, je nous fis sortir de la cabine. Je pris une grande serviette sur mon étagère et enroulai le corps d'Hermione dedans. J'en passai une autour de mes hanches et sans attendre, son visage triste me fendant le cœur, je pris son visage en coupe et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. Une fois de plus, mes lèvres eurent la sensation de brûler au contact des siennes mais cette sensation partit bien vite pour ne laisser que du plaisir. Celui de la sentir répondre à mes lèvres, celui de sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux humides, celui de sentir sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche.

J'ouvris cette dernière et ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser fut long, doux, lent, rempli de ce quelque chose de si nouveau qui devait être l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais cru sentir une différence mais le fait était là : tout était différent.

Mon cœur battait plus vite, mes jambes tremblaient de la sentir contre moi, mon ventre se tordait d'impatience et maintenant, même mon sexe réagissait.

Sans attendre, je la soulevai et nous menai à mon lit. Je la déposai dessus. Ses cuisses étaient dévoilées par la serviette qui était remontée. Mon regard se braqua sur ce bout de chair offert à ma vue et ce fut sa voix, d'où émanait une sorte de soulagement à je ne savais quoi, qui me dit :

- Je commençais à croire que je ne t'attirais plus.

Je remontai mon regard sur son visage et demandai, surpris :

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu me fuyais sous la douche.

Je m'en voulus quand je compris et je me dépêchai de grimper sur le lit pour aller ravir sa bouche et lui dire :

- Jamais ton corps ne me sera indifférent Hermione. Et si je t'ai paru distant dans la douche, pardonne-moi, cela n'était pas mon intention.

- Tu seras tout à fait pardonné quand tu arrêteras de parler et que tu m'embrasseras.

Je souris et fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Bientôt, nos corps étaient l'un contre l'autre pendant que nos langues se battaient sans merci pour le territoire. Je peinais à reprendre ma respiration, ne voulant pas quitter sa bouche.

Après un temps trop long à mon avis, je consentis, ou plutôt eus l'intelligence, de passer difficilement ma main entre nos corps encore enroulés de leur serviette pour les enlever. Je dus malheureusement détacher ma bouche de la sienne et elle m'aida. Quand elle fut nue devant moi, allongée dans mon lit... je me sus perdu.

Elle pourrait me demander tout ce qu'elle voudrait, je lui offrirais sans attendre. Je fondis sur sa bouche quand je vis qu'elle allait parler, je ne voulais plus attendre, je voulais m'unir à elle de nouveau. Je voulais être en elle, la marquer comme mienne, tout autant que je serais sien envers elle. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais... rien d'autre était important en ce moment.

La sentant écarter ses jambes, et se faisant, faire se toucher nos sexes, je quittai sa bouche et partis à la découverte de son cou, puis de ses épaules. Je descendis ensuite pour déposer ma bouche entre ses deux seins. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas faire comme d'habitude. Je me redressai alors quelque peu et commençai à passer le bout de mes doigts autour de sa poitrine et entre. Elle haleta et gémit, de frustration peut-être.

Quand mon envie de poser mes lèvres sur eux fut plus forte, je baissai ma tête et commençai à déposer de rapides baisers sur cette peau si douce et si sensible. J'effleurai ses tétons sans jamais les suçoter.

Après un temps où je m'étais appliqué à vouer un culte à sa poitrine, je descendis pour aller passer ma langue autour de son nombril. Mon sexe était pratiquement à son apogée.

Mais tout fut gâché par un rappel douloureux. Mon bébé avait été là avant... mais il n'y était plus. Mon sexe qui avait gagné de la vigueur, la perdit... peu à peu, alors que des questions prenaient place dans ma tête, au lieu de ne penser qu'à ce corps contre le mien, en attente du mien.

Je me demandai si nous n'allions pas trop vite, pour ensuite me dire que non.

Puis je me demandai si elle avait prise sa potion de contraception. Certes, je l'aimais, mais refaire un bébé dans l'immédiat n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais comment savoir si elle l'avait prise ? Je ne savais pas comment lui demander... ne voulant pas lui rappeler la mort du bébé.

Sentant que mon sexe qui débandait serait bientôt visible, je me reculai de son corps et m'assis. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, et me lançai dans le pire mensonge inventé :

- Désolé, je viens de me souvenir que je suis attendu par... la directrice. Au temps y aller tout de suite pour pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me levai et filai vers ma garde-robe d'où je sortis un pantalon. Je l'enfilai, passant sur l'utilité d'un sous-vêtement. Je pris ensuite un pull et le passai. Je me retournai alors, vêtu, et je la vis, assise, sa serviette autour d'elle. Me remémorant son doute sur mon attirance envers elle, j'allai me placer devant elle, accroupi, et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je lui dis en vrillant mon regard au sien :

- Ne va pas croire que tu ne m'attires pas, j'ai envie de toi, mais... si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je devrai quitter tes bras après. Et je n'en aurai pas le courage. Je te promets que je serai vite revenu.

Je déposai ma bouche sur la sienne et la pénétrai facilement. Je fis jouer ma langue avec la sienne un petit moment avant de devoir me séparer d'elle pour reprendre de l'air. Je lui murmurai ensuite au creux de l'oreille :

- Je... je t'aime Hermione, n'en doute pas, ok ?

- Ok, me dit-elle la mine contrite.

Je n'attendis pas et quittai mes appartements. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie pour me procurer cette potion afin de la lui faire boire. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui demander si elle avait pris le soin d'en prendre alors que nous ne couchions plus ensemble. Si elle le prenait mal, à ce moment je verrais comment réagir. Je lui dirais que la directrice m'avait demandé de faire un autre contrôle de santé et qu'étant sur les lieux, j'avais pensé à la potion. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle ne dirait rien, la boirait et me laisserait lui faire l'amour toute la journée, encore et encore.

Rien que d'y penser, mon sexe se manifestait déjà et j'accélérai le pas pour éviter de croiser le peu d'élèves en ce dimanche. La majorité étant certainement allée à Pré-au-lard.

Quand je fus enfin devant les portes de l'infirmerie, je les ouvris délicatement. Immédiatement, Poppy vint à ma rencontre et me dit :

- Vous n'aviez pas à venir aujourd'hui Monsieur Malfoy. Mais tant que vous êtes là, je vais vous ausculter.

Je lui souris d'un air penaud et m'assis sur le premier lit à ma portée. Elle me lança sa batterie de sorts qui devenait habituelle. Au moment où elle eut fini, j'osai lui demander :

- Pourrais-je avoir une potion de contraception ?

Elle rit, d'un rire doux et discret avant de me dire :

- Cela est pour la gente féminine. Pour vous, un simple sort suffit. Certes, je sais qu'il est douloureux au début, mais rien d'autre ne fonctionne encore pour les hommes.

Je rougis, sans savoir pourquoi, et j'en avais marre de rougir autant depuis la fin de la guerre ! Je pris une voix assurée et lui dis, sans mentir :

- C'est pour ma petite-amie. Elle ne l'a pas prise et... j'ai pensé à elle en venant ici. Cela lui éviterait de venir vous voir... puis-je en avoir une ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Elle partit vers une des nombreuses étagères et quelques secondes plus tard, elle me tendit une fiole avec un liquide blanc. Cela devait être infect.

Au moment où je la lui pris des mains, elle me dit :

- Cela n'est que mon avis Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous devriez cesser cette histoire avec Miss Granger pour lui éviter d'être tirée au fond avec vous.

Comment ? Comment avait-elle su ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote monsieur Malfoy et je sais additionner un plus un. Votre coma magique la nuit de la fausse couche, votre présence dans l'infirmerie au premier rendez-vous avec Miss Granger. Votre amitié cachée... Vous étiez le père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dis-je, la voix cassée.

- Alors écoutez mon conseil, laissez Miss Granger vous oublier pour avancer dans la vie et non reculer, ce qu'elle ferait avec vous, vu votre passé.

Je secouai la tête et allais quitter l'infirmerie mais je me postai devant elle à la place et lui dis avec fermeté :

- Je l'aime et elle aussi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et je ne vais pas laisser cette chance au bonheur me filer entre les doigts ! Je l'aime vous comprenez ?

Je venais de me rendre compte en lui disant cela que c'était vrai. Hermione allait certainement perdre la face, face au monde sorcier... en sortant avec moi. Je lui gâchai en partie son avenir mais... je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'agissais comme un égoïste mais... je ne pouvais pas la quitter, j'en souffrirais trop à ce stade, pas après son "Je t'aime aussi". Je fermai les yeux et dis :

- Je prends le risque. L'amour est plus fort que tout, non ? Ajoutai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, me dit-elle en partant dans son bureau.

Je me retournai alors pour sortir mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas que je vis la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir ici en cet instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**la ****partie ****1 ****du ****chapitre ****12 ****est ****publiée ****! **_Elle __fait __12 __pages __et __3.923 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>**Vivi :**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin ! ^^ Review, plize ?

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	24. Chapitre 12 : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**particulière ****: Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Mais pas de panique, **sachez que seront publiés 10 "bonus" pour cette fic. Ils seront publiés quand les publications de l'HP/SS le permettront pour ne pas spolier. Merci de votre compréhension ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy <strong>**: **Voici la suite ! Après trois chapitres ce dimanche, vous êtes gâtés :p Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas *-*

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Et voui, nous sommes mardi ^^ Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 Part 22**

* * *

><p><strong>POV <strong>**Hermione **_(Retour __en __arrière)_

J'avais cru qu'en le rejoignant sous la douche, nous aurions un petit moment intime. Pas forcément une relation sexuelle complète, mais un moment de tendresse, un moment où on aurait pu se retrouver. Mais non, rien, niet, nada. Ah si ! Il m'avait lavé les cheveux avant de ne plus s'occuper de moi.

Son attitude me vexait, je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre. Est-ce que je ne l'attirais plus ?

Je me lavais en cet instant en silence, me dépêchant pour en finir au plus vite. Pendant que je me rinçais, je le vis sortir de la cabine et prendre une serviette qu'il m'ouvrit pour que je m'enroule dedans. Ce que je fis, avec tristesse.

Quand il fut lui aussi enroulé dans une serviette, il vint poser sa bouche sur la mienne en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Ce qui me réconforta, car je commençais à me demander si je l'attirais encore.

Je m'imaginais que mon corps, plus maigre suite à ma sous-alimentation des derniers jours, ne lui donnait plus envie de moi. Ou alors qu'il regrettait de s'être remis avec moi. Ou même encore, qu'à cause du bébé il ne veuille plus me toucher.

Il me rassura avec des mots et des gestes quand il nous conduisit sur le lit. Jusqu'au moment où, impatiente de le recevoir, il me laissa en plan.

Prétextant une excuse bidon sur le fait de devoir aller voir la directrice. Il s'habilla rapidement et se plaça ensuite devant moi pour me dire que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait vite. Sans oublier qu'il m'aimait, que je l'attirais toujours et qu'il avait envie de moi.

Mais pourquoi alors avais-je quand même eu l'impression de me prendre une grosse claque ? Sur le coup, je n'avais pas besoin d'une douche froide, je venais d'en prendre une glacée en le voyant partir et me laisser comme ça.

Alors que ça devait faire dix minutes que j'étais là, assise sur le lit, enroulée de nouveau dans ma serviette à regarder la porte fixement, je me levai et me rhabillai de mes habits de la veille, n'en ayant pas d'autres avec moi. J'allai ensuite me démêler les cheveux, sans les sécher.

Comme il ne revenait toujours pas et repensant au bébé, je quittai sa chambre pour me rendre à l'infirmerie.

Après la fausse couche, Draco et moi étant séparés, je n'avais pas estimé utile de prendre une potion de contraception. Mais maintenant que nous nous étions retrouvés, je devais prendre mes précautions. Je ne voulais pas retomber enceinte. Enfin si, mais pas si tôt. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais connu la joie de devenir mère, j'avais envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais pas avant d'avoir fini mes études. Et puis malgré tout, j'avais peur de tomber enceinte et de faire encore une fausse couche. Donc le plus tard serait le mieux.

En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, j'ouvris la porte doucement, ne voulant pas déranger un potentiel patient de Pomfresh. En entrant, je pus entendre une remarque que faisait Poppy :

- Alors écoutez mon conseil, laissez Miss Granger vous oublier pour avancer dans la vie et non reculer, ce qu'elle ferait avec vous, vu votre passé.

Je voulus intervenir, Draco s'étant placé devant elle je pus voir à qui elle parlait, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et lui répondit :

- Je l'aime et elle aussi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et je ne vais pas laisser cette chance au bonheur me filer entre les doigts ! Je l'aime vous comprenez ?

L'entendre défendre bec et ongle son amour pour moi, et par la même occasion notre histoire, me fit oublier que juste avant il m'avait fait douter en me laissant seule dans la chambre. J'étais émue.

Je l'entendis ensuite rajouter :

- Je prends le risque. L'amour est plus fort que tout, non ?

Poppy lui répondit sans plus de conviction. Mais j'étais d'accord avec lui moi ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute, ensemble nous y arriverions.

N'ayant pas bougé de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, quand il se retourna, il me vit et fut surpris de me trouver là. Ne le laissant pas dire quoi que ce soit, je lui dis :

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu ne me fais pas reculer. Au contraire, grâce à toi j'avance. J'arrive à imaginer mon avenir. Et plus que tout, je t'aime moi aussi. Ensemble on arrivera à faire taire les médisants. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je me battrai contre eux, et ils verront ce que c'est qu'une femme amoureuse.

Il sourit et vint près de moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas être là... mais je suis content que tu y sois.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je en fermant la porte avec mon pied, ne l'ayant toujours pas fermée au cas où quelqu'un passerait dans le couloir et nous verrait.

- Je ne sais pas au juste. Mais je suis content que tu sois là, d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai dit. Cela te rassurera peut-être sur mon attitude depuis notre douche.

- Oui.

Mais réagissant au fait qu'il aurait dû être avec Minerva et non ici, je lui demandai :

- Au fait, tu ne devais pas être chez McGonagall normalement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Je le vis ouvrir et fermer sa bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne me dise :

- Je t'ai menti Hermione, mais sur le coup il me semblait que c'était la chose à faire. Si je suis ici, c'est pour ça, ajouta-t-il en me plaçant quelque chose dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une potion de... de contraception. J'ai pensé, enfin j'ai cru... je me suis dis... que... que tu ne l'avais peut-être pas prise depuis... le soir du bal et... je voulais... Merlin, je deviens Poufsouffle, me dit-il en devenant tout blanc.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, le rassurai-je. J'étais venue en demander une à Pomfresh justement, mais puisque c'est fait, on peut partir d'ici, continuai-je en lui prenant la main.

Il les regarda et me dit :

- On devrait se lâcher, jusqu'à ma chambre... ce serait mieux pour toi.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je précipitamment en relâchant sa main. Tu ne veux peut-être pas révéler notre histoire maintenant. Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'attendrai. Pars devant, je te rejoins, je vais en profiter pour prendre ma potion ici.

- Non... cela n'a rien avoir avec mes envies. Si je m'écoutais, je crierais à tout Poudlard que tu es prise, mon côté possessif sans doute, c'est nouveau pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes parce que tu sors avec moi, tu comprends ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main et en la caressant de son pouce.

J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il se souciait de moi comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas me cacher, je voulais vivre notre histoire au grand jour. Les autres, je m'en foutais, s'ils n'étaient pas contents, tant pis pour eux, à partir du moment que nous nous étions heureux. Je repris sa main et ouvris la porte en lui disant :

- Allez vient, en plus j'aimerais passer dans ma chambre prendre des vêtements de rechange.

- Ok, allons-y, me dit-il en serrant ma main.

Dans le couloir, je pris la direction de mes appartements et non des siens, comme convenu. Marcher dans Poudlard en lui tenant la main, comme tous les autres couples, me donna un sentiment de liberté. J'étais enfin libre de l'aimer n'importe quand et devant n'importe qui.

Arrivés devant la licorne argentée, je lui dis le mot de passe et nous entrâmes dans mon salon. Nous n'avions rencontré personne durant ce court trajet, mais celui pour rejoindre ses appartements étant plus long, je me doutais bien que là nous verrions du monde.

Je le lâchai pour aller dans ma chambre en lui disant :

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends-moi ici.

Il acquiesça et s'assit sur le canapé pour patienter. Dans ma chambre, je pris deux tenues de rechange et une autre que j'enfilai directement. Je regagnai ensuite le salon et y pris mon sac de cours, il me restait toujours mon devoir de botanique à finir. Quand je fus prête, je l'embrassai et lui pris la main.

- Allez, on y va ?

- Pas de regret ?

- Aucun. Et toi ?

- Pareil, me dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur ma tempe.

Nous sortîmes ensuite de mes appartements et prîmes la direction des siens. Cette fois, comme je l'avais prédit, nous croisâmes plusieurs élèves. Tous nous regardaient étonnés, les yeux exorbités, mais aucun n'eut le temps de réagir à notre passage pour nous faire une réflexion. Je me doutais qu'elles viendraient plus tard, mais la surprise faisant son effet, nous arrivâmes à ses appartements sans en entendre une seule.

La rumeur allait circuler toute la journée et le lendemain tout Poudlard serait au courant. Quand nous eûmes passé sa porte, je lui demandai :

- Ca va ? Pas trop dure la traversée publique des couloirs ?

- Non ça va... mais je me demande si demain, le fait que nous nous tenions la main ne va pas se transformer en "Malfoy tirait Granger de force pour lui faire du mal..." me dit-il avec une voix de... fille.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si jamais j'entends quelqu'un dire ça, je prouverai à tout le monde que tu ne me fais rien faire de force, en venant t'embrasser dans la grande salle, rigolai-je.

- Je serais déjà à Azkaban bien avant, me dit-il avant de me regarder.

Il ajouta immédiatement :

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire et allons manger, j'ai de nouveau faim.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son canapé, devant lequel la table basse, garnie de deux plateaux, nous attendait. Winky avait fait les choses bien. Il y avait de quoi manger pour trois sur chacun. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à manger.

**POV Draco**

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance silencieuse, mais elle était plus apaisante qu'étouffante. Je me sentais bien, là, près d'elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder sa nuque, ses cheveux bouger au gré de ses mouvements.

Elle me prit sur le fait accompli de la regarder une ou deux fois, mais au lieu de me railler, elle me souriait avant de reprendre son repas où il en était.

Moi, je mangeais avec appétit malgré tout. Que cela était bon de sentir de nouveau le goût des aliments... leur texture, leurs saveurs. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que depuis notre "séparation" d'Halloween, j'avais perdu autant de choses, de ressentis. Mais je devais l'admettre... la perdre elle m'avait perdre beaucoup de chose que j'étais content de retrouver.

Et une chose des plus importante était son corps, sa peau, son odeur. J'avais envie de me blottir contre elle, me fondre en elle, la faire crier, gémir de plaisir. Jouir en elle...

J'étais dans mes pensées qui dérivaient petit à petit dans l'interdit quand elle me dit :

- J'ai fini, je n'ai plus faim. Je peux aller dans ta chambre pour réviser ?

- Heu... oui, vas-y. Moi je finis et je te rejoins, lui dis-je en allant embrasser son cou.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de ma chambre. Sur le coup, je n'aimais plus tellement avoir eu droit à des appartements à la place d'une simple chambre comme avant. Maintenant, j'avais une pièce qui me servait de salon, une autre pour la chambre qui servait aussi de bureau et enfin, la salle de bains. Quoiqu'il en soit, là, ne pas la voir... me fit me sentir... bizarre. Comme si l'avoir dans ma ligne de mire me conférait un sentiment de... bien-être.

Je finis le contenu de mon assiette le plus vite possible, ayant tout de même faim, et pris ensuite le chemin de ma chambre. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je la vis, placée sur le ventre, ses jambes en l'air me laissant une vue des plus splendide de ses cuisses. Elle avait enfilé une de mes chemises. Elle lisait un livre, l'air concentré. Elle s'amusait aussi à tortiller ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Je me raclai la gorge, voulant me faire connaître. Elle leva sa tête et rougit avant de s'assoir plus correctement et de me dire :

- Je me suis permis de prendre une de tes chemises. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non... elle te va bien en plus, elle ne couvre presque rien de ton corps, dis-je en allant vers le lit.

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

- Non, il me reste celui d'étude des moldus à finir... mais là, j'ai envie de tout autre chose, dis-je en prenant son livre pour le poser au sol.

- Oh... Et de quoi as-tu envie ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur le dos.

Avec une vitesse inconcevable, je me plaçai sur elle et dis, avec une voix malicieuse :

- Ca, j'ai envie de ça...

Je déposai mon corps contre le sien et allai poser ma bouche au coin de la sienne. J'ajoutai ensuite :

- J'ai envie de toi... de te toucher...

Je fis courir mon nez le long de sa mâchoire et continuai :

- J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir mon prénom encore et encore...

J'allai mordiller son lobe d'oreille et quand elle gémit, je lui murmurai :

- J'ai envie de m'unir avec toi... j'ai envie de t'aimer physiquement Hermione...

Je remontai mon visage et ancrai mes yeux aux siens. Elle me murmura :

- Je le veux aussi...

- Ravi de le savoir, murmurai-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je sentis immédiatement ses mains enlacer ma nuque, me collant à elle. Sa langue vint alors lécher mes lèvres et j'ouvris ces dernières pour la laisser entrer. Ma langue se joignit à la sienne et je l'effleurai, la caressai... la suçai. Même si nous avions mangé avant, ce qui n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, sa bouche avait un bon goût. Pas comme d'habitude, mais il me plaisait aussi.

Quand le besoin de reprendre de l'air se fit ressentir, je quittai sa bouche et posai mon front contre le sien. Ma respiration était hachée et je me dis que si j'avais continué à l'embrasser, je serais tombé dans les vapes par manque d'air.

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts qui jouaient avec mes cheveux. Je soufflai de soulagement et allai enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je lui dis alors mes peurs, celles qui étaient revenues au galop :

- Hermione... j'ai peur de mal faire, de ne pas m'y prendre comme il le faut.

- Laisse-toi aller, tout simplement. Rien n'a changé mis à part la connaissance de nos sentiments.

Je ne répondis rien et la main tremblante comme je ne l'avais jamais eue, je la posai sur son ventre, entre nos deux corps. Je déglutis et relevai mon corps du sien pour pouvoir la dévêtir. A chaque bouton de ma chemise ouvert, je sentais mon visage prendre feu, comme mon sexe encore emprisonné. En fait, mon corps tout entier chauffait au fur et à mesure que je la déshabillais. Quand je fus arrivé au dernier bouton, j'écartai les pans de la chemise et eus une vue d'ensemble sur son soutien-gorge. Il était mauve... avec quelques parties en dentelle. Avait-elle enfilé ce vêtement pour me rendre fou ?

Je ne lui posai pas la question, mais me relevai. Je lui pris ensuite la main et la tirai vers moi pour qu'elle se mette debout. Elle me regardait tout en mordillant ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de poser ma bouche contre la sienne et de pénétrer cette dernière de ma langue. Je la fis jouer avec la sienne un long moment, m'écartant à peine pour reprendre un peu d'air. Ses mains tentaient de m'enlever mon pull mais je ne voulais pas quitter sa bouche assez longtemps pour le lui permettre. Après un énième essai de sa part raté, elle me dit, me réprimandant :

- Si tu ne me laisses pas t'enlever ce pull, on n'y arrivera pas tu sais.

- Moi je n'ai aucun mal à te dévêtir, dis-je amusé en faisant tomber au sol ma chemise qu'elle portait.

- Sauf que moi je ne t'en ai pas empêché.

Je souris, mordis son cou et m'écartai d'elle.

Elle m'ôta mon pull avec rapidité. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi impatiente. Quand je fus torse nu, elle plaça ses mains sur ce dernier et sans ménagement, elle me griffa, tout en me disant :

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, passons au reste de tes vêtements !

Elle descendit ensuite ses mains pour les poser sur la ceinture de mon pantalon et l'ouvris. Il tomba à mes pieds et je me souvins que je n'avais pas mis de sous-vêtements pour aller voir l'infirmière. Me trouvant ridicule, là, le pantalon en bas des chevilles, complètement nu, je défis avec rapidité mes chaussures, chaussettes et enlevai mon pantalon. Hermione ris en me voyant et tout en me regardant avec du défi dans le regard, elle passa ses mains derrière elle pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Une fois le bout de tissu à terre, je sentis ma bouche s'assécher. Mon regard n'avait d'yeux que pour cette poitrine qui m'attirait toujours autant, si pas plus qu'avant. Sans attendre, je fonçai sur elle, plaçai mes mains dans son dos et pris en bouche un de ses tétons. Je le suçai avec envie, alors que mes mains étaient à présent posées sur ses fesses que je massais. Mon sexe était à moitié érigé et sa culotte, dernier vêtement, fut bientôt de trop. Je me plaçai à genoux, embrassant au passage son nombril et fis descendre sa culotte. Ma bouche suivit le chemin et j'embrassai bientôt ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses mollets avant de finir par poser ma bouche sur ses chevilles.

Une fois le tissu enlevé, je remontai ma bouche, ou plutôt ma langue, le long de sa jambe droite et quand je fus arrivé à mi-cuisse, je quittai sa peau pour me relever. Elle prit ma bouche d'assaut et sans trop savoir comment, elle sauta dans mes bras et enroula ses jambes autour de moi pour onduler du bassin. Je gémis contre sa bouche et à tâtons, j'avançai pour la déposer sur le lit.

Mon corps resta soudé au sien et quand nous fûmes allongés, ou ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus, je déviai ma bouche pour aller suçoter son cou. J'y laissai une belle marque rouge et continuai mon chemin vers son oreille. Je la lui mordillai tout en allant caresser ses seins avec ma main gauche. Je pinçais ses tétons, griffais délicatement la peau sensible de sa poitrine, la massais.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle ondulait du bassin. Nos sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre et je ne pus plus me retenir. Même si j'avais d'autres projets, même si j'aurais voulu la goûter intimement avant, la faisant jouir une première fois. D'un habile mouvement de bassin, je me retrouvai en elle.

Je stoppai tout ce que je faisais et dis, la honte se percevant dans ma voix face à la manière dont je venais de la pénétrer :

- Je n'ai pas pu résister... pardon...

- Ce n'est rien... Mais maintenant, bouge...

Je redressai ma tête et liai nos regards. Je posai aussi mon front contre le sien et me mis à bouger, doucement. D'abord de petits mouvements, puis avec de plus en plus d'ampleur. Sa chaleur me rendait fou, m'amenant de plus en plus au bord du gouffre et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive si vite. Je ralentis mes pénétrations, adoptant une lenteur des plus frustrantes. Elle bougea elle-même des hanches et je lui dis, tout en lui volant un baiser :

- Si je continue, je ne pourrai pas faire durer plus longtemps, soit patiente... juste une ou deux minutes à ce rythme et... Merlin, dis-je en serrant les dents face à une vague de plaisir.

- Ok... Je vais être patiente... Mais pas trop...

Je gardai ma bouche soudée à la sienne et voulant garder pied, avec ma main droite, j'allai retirer ses bras qui étaient dans mon dos et les remontai pour qu'ils entourent son visage. Je liai ensuite nos mains en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je me mis aussi à l'embrasser comme un désespéré et recommençai à bouger en elle, allant de plus en vite. Ses talons me rentrant dans le bas du dos. Elle venait à ma rencontre de plus en plus et mes cheveux venaient eux aussi, de plus en plus, entraver ma vue. Je secouai la tête, allant ensuite recouvrir sa bouche de nouveau avec la mienne. La sueur prenait place sur mon corps. Je pouvais la sentir couler sur ma peau, mon dos, mes fesses. Mon bassin claquait contre le sien face à la force de mes coups de reins. J'allais de plus en plus profondément en elle et dans un cambrement du dos, je me vidai en elle. Je n'avais pas crié, ni gémi. J'avais juste bloqué ma respiration et elle avait fait de même. Je la sentais trembler sous moi et je me rendis compte que moi aussi je tremblais.

Je nous fis basculer sur nos côtés respectifs et m'enlevai d'elle. J'entrelaçai ensuite nos jambes et la tins serrée contre moi.

Je me sentais vide et rempli en même temps. Comme si elle venait de m'offrir une part d'elle et moi de même. Je l'entendis me souffler, tout en embrassant mon épaule :

- Je t'aime...

Je la serrai encore plus dans mes bras et allai poser mon menton sur son épaule. Je lui soufflai ensuite, avec de l'émotion dans la voix :

- Je t'aime aussi...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**la ****partie ****2 ****du ****chapitre ****12 ****est ****publiée ****! **_Elle __fait __11 __pages __et __3.870 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes <strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Sur ces trois mots se « clôture » ce chapitre. Restent les bonus comme dit en début de chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite. Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont suivit jusqu'ici et qui laissent des reviews. A très vite, je l'espère, pour la publication des bonus :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors ? Vous avez aimez ? N'hésitez pas, dites le nous en review. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Note ****Vivi : **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette réconciliation ? Une petite review ferait plaisir aux auteures ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	25. Bonus 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Aléatoire suivant le HP/SS

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> hey hey ! Contente de reprendre la publication sur cette histoire, même si les bonus arriveront de manière aléatoire. J'espère que ce premier bonus, un peu en retard, vous plaira.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Euh... Je sèche lol. Donc, ben, bonne lecture et à plus bas, si je ne sèche pas encore xDDD

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour – ou bonsoir – tout le monde ^.^ Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Parfait, dans ce cas, bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>Manganiark et Manon, merci pour vos reviews et pas grave Manon pour ne pas avoir laissé de review à chaque chapitre. Nous avons au final ton avis et c'est le plus important. Ne vous souhaitons bonne lecture avec ce premier bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione<strong>

Draco et moi nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, main dans la main, comme depuis dix jours maintenant. Dix jours que nous étions bien. J'avais repris un rythme de vie normal. Je ne m'abrutissais plus avec les cours, j'avais aussi repris un peu de poids vu que je mangeais de nouveau correctement, sans oublier le fait que j'avais retrouvé le sommeil, et surtout, que j'étais heureuse.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je sentis encore le regard insistant et dégoûté de quelques élèves, chose qui maintenant commençait grandement à m'irriter. La plupart des élèves s'étaient résignés à nous voir ensemble, mais il restait quelques réticents. Dont mon soi-disant meilleur ami, Ron. Je comprenais maintenant ce que ressentait Harry.

N'en pouvant plus, je nous stoppai en plein milieu de la salle et m'écriai :

- J'en ai assez ! Je ne supporte plus vos regards et vos messes basses. Que ceux qui ont un problème avec mes choix viennent me le dire en face ou alors arrêtez avec votre attitude ! Maintenant si notre vue vous dérange pour manger, je ne vous retiens pas ici, car ce n'est pas moi qui quitterais la salle pour vous faire plaisir !

Le silence, qui s'était installé dès mes premiers mots, persista. Je vis deux Serpentard se lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Mais ce qui me blessa, ce fut de voir Ron se lever lui aussi et de l'entendre dire à Ginny :

- Viens, nous n'avons rien à faire là.

Ginny repoussa la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras, se leva et pointa son doigt au niveau du visage de son frère puis elle lui dit :

- Non Ron ! Tu es peut-être un idiot de première classe, mais heureusement tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rejettes Mione comme ça. A moins que ce soit parce qu'elle ne t'a pas choisi. Mais je te rappelle qu'elle t'a assez attendu comme ça. Moi je suis plutôt contente de la voir heureuse avec Malf... Draco. Je lui fais confiance, si elle l'a choisi c'est qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on croyait. Maintenant, si tu tiens à rester sur tes positions, libre à toi ! Moi je reste là !

Je vis Ron rouge de colère après sa sœur, elle venait en quelque sorte de l'humilier en public. Il attrapa Lavande, qui n'avait pas bougé, par le bras et la tira à sa suite hors de la Grande Salle.

Ginny se tourna ensuite face à nous et nous dit, en nous montrant les deux places qui venaient de se libérer :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir vous asseoir et manger ?

Son intervention en notre faveur m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Je me sentais comprise et soutenue.

Le départ de Ron avait fait reprendre vie aux élèves qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Ils s'étaient remis à parler, commentant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le brouhaha habituel avait repris sa place.

J'espérais que Draco ne soit pas réticent à aller s'asseoir près d'elle. Ce que je lui demandai :

- Tu es d'accord pour aller manger à la table des Gryffondor ?

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Me rétorqua-t-il interrogatif.

- Je ne sais pas. Vieilles rancœurs persistantes envers certaines personnes peut-être ? Lui demandai-je en le tirant vers la table des rouge et or.

- Le seul en qui j'aurais pu garder mon antipathie vient de quitter la salle, entrainant sa petite-amie avec lui.

En arrivant à la table, je m'assis près de Neville et laissai la place entre Ginny et moi à Draco. Quand nous fûmes assis, je me penchai vers mon amie et lui dis :

- Merci Ginny. Merci de nous avoir soutenus.

- De rien. Les amis c'est fait pour ça, me répondit-elle avec un sourire avenant. Et toi Malfoy, prends soin d'elle, ou tu goûteras de nouveau à ma colère, rajouta-t-elle en menaçant faussement Draco.

- Je n'ai pas attendu tes menaces pour commencer, répondit-il avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Harry et ne lui dise :

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? Pas de menace ?

- Non, je ne suis pas le mieux placé il me semble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rigola Harry en lui répondant.

- Il faut l'avouer, tu as de vrais amis, me chuchota Draco au creux de l'oreille. Ils déjeunent quand même avec un ancien Mangemort.

- Oui, j'ai des amis formidables, qui deviendront les tiens aussi, je les adore, lui répondis-je de la même manière que lui.

- Maintenant mangeons, ces croissants me font de l'œil depuis trop longtemps, dit-il avant d'en prendre et de m'en proposer.

- Tu les préfères à la mousse au chocolat ? Lui demandai-je en prenant la viennoiserie.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Ouf, ça me rassure. Parce que je ne sais pas faire les croissants, donc je ne t'en ferai jamais.

- Tu as toute ta vie pour changer ce point, me dit-il avant de croquer à pleines dents dans son croissant.

- Ouais, on verra si tu le mérites.

Il me regarda en biais et dit :

- Si je ne le mérite pas, je me ferai pardonner d'une autre façon, dit-il tout bas.

- Ca peut se négocier, lui répondis-je avec envie.

- Dites, je ne veux pas casser votre bulle, mais au lieu de parler à voix basse, on voudrait des détails croustillants ! S'exclama Seamus.

- Seamus ! S'exclama à son tour Ginny, laisse-les donc tranquille avec tes demandes. Dis-moi Mione, tu veux passer la soirée avec Luna et moi ce soir ? Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait ça.

- Pourquoi pas.

Je repris mon croissant pour le finir et bus une gorgée de mon café au lait pendant que mes amis se chamaillaient sur les matchs de Quidditch. Harry était silencieux, et je lui demandai ensuite :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- Non, je me demandais juste une chose. Vu que tu vas abandonner Draco pour passer la soirée entre filles...

Il regarda Draco et continua :

- Je me demandai si tu voulais qu'on en profite pour faire un peu plus connaissance Draco ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ca te dit un petit tête-à-tête sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- J'aurais préféré une soirée tranquille, sans rivalité. Mais si tu y tiens, lui répondit Harry, d'un air fataliste.

- Ah, mais ça me va aussi ! Tu... si tu veux, on peut passer la soirée tranquille dans mes appartements. On pourrait y discuter devant une partie d'échecs, dit-il tout en posant sa main sur la mienne, en-dessous de la table.

- Ca me convient mieux, oui. Je t'y retrouve à quelle heure ?

- A quelle heure pars-tu ? Me demanda Draco.

- Je pense y aller vers 20h. Tu seras libre de faire, presque, tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondis-je, taquine.

- Intéressant, dit-il. Harry, tu entends ça, on pourra faire tout ce que l'on voudra à partir de 20 heures !

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai quelques idées qui trainent.

Je vis Draco sourire avant qu'il ne me dise :

- Je vais y aller, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes. Je dois arriver en avance pour rattraper mon retard. Nouvelle idée du prof, vu que je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre. En même temps, c'est normal, les moldus sont si compliqués.

- Ok, on se retrouve plus tard, lui dis-je pendant qu'il se levait.

- Si tu veux je t'aiderai ce soir, rajouta Harry avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Si tu t'y connais avec tous ces trucs ...

- Je pense en savoir assez. A ce soir.

Quand Draco eut quitté la Grande Salle, je me tournai vers Harry et le remerciai pour ses efforts. Après avoir fini notre petit-déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes en cours. La journée allait être longue, je n'allais pas pouvoir voir Draco avant l'heure d'aller se coucher, mais j'étais heureuse que mes amis l'acceptent, donc ça compensait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 1 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Alors alors ? Court, je sais -_- mais bon, c'est une série de bonus ^^

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Ben si... je sèche encore :-( J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plus, il y en a plusieurs en réserve, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry-And-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	26. Bonus 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Aléatoire suivant le HP/SS

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Alors, avec deux semaines de retard (de ma faute, j'ai zappé) voici le bonus 2... Avec en cadeau, un Draco emballé sous-vide... Je plaisanteuh bien sûre. Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Arrive déjà pas à parler, trop mal au crane, alors écrire... Désolée, je ne dirais pas grand chose aujourd'hui :-( Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Bien plus tard - fin juin 1999)_

J'étais dans mon bain, sans même être détendu. Hermione était en train de faire sa ronde de nuit et j'avais profité de son absence pour me glisser dans ma baignoire. Pas que je n'aimais pas prendre mon bain avec elle, mais à chaque fois ça finissait en partie de sexe démentielle et là, j'avais tellement de stress dû à notre départ définitif de Poudlard dans à peine quatre jours que je ne savais pas si je pourrais bander correctement.

Me rendant compte que ma peau flétrissait déjà, je me levai, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, et sortis de l'eau. Je m'enveloppai dans une grande serviette et pris place sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je pris ensuite ma baguette, que j'avais déposée sur le meuble sous le lavabo et lançai un sort pour vider l'eau de mon bain.

Ce soir, je devais avoir le courage de lui demander. Je devais ouvrir ma bouche et le faire ! Cela faisait une semaine que je me défilais et ce soir, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Je soufflai et commençai à me sécher le corps. Je lavai ensuite mes dents, brossai mes cheveux et quand j'eus fini, je sortis de ma salle de bains pour aller directement sous la couette. Je pris le livre de chevet à côté de moi, qui traitait sur la Médicomagie. J'avais vraiment l'espoir maintenant d'être admis à l'université sorcière de Londres en Médicomagie. Depuis ma relation avec Hermione, ma vie s'était améliorée et j'avais bon espoir de pouvoir trouver un poste après mes études.

Je ne vis pas les minutes passer et quand la porte qui reliait ma chambre au salon s'ouvrit, je savais qu'elle était rentrée. Elle me dit, tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bains :

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant ma ronde.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi ? L'interrogeai-je tout en posant mon bouquin et en me relevant un peu, pour pouvoir appuyer mon dos contre la tête de lit.

- Ca te dirait de venir passer quelques jours avec moi chez mes parents cet été ? Pour pouvoir faire leur connaissance ? Me demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains.

- Heu... ce n'est peut-être pas recommandé, dis-je. Enfin, je veux dire par rapport à mes difficultés pour apprendre ce monde-là. Je risque de gaffer avec tes parents.

Sa demande avait fait naître en moi une montée de stress. Moi, voir ses parents ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Allais-je devoir passer une épreuve ?

Je n'en savais rien et je sentais la sueur commencer à perler sur mon front. Sans oublier que je pourrais très facilement commettre des gestes ou dire des choses sur notre monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as oublié qu'ils connaissent l'existence du monde sorcier ?

Et voilà, je rougis ! Je déteste ça en plus !

Je hochai la tête et dis, tout en reprenant mon bouquin :

- Je disais ça pour te faire marcher. Et sache que je suis Ok pour aller chez toi.

Piètre mensonge et moi-même je n'y aurais pas cru mais j'avais une fierté... petite depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais j'en avais une quand même, nom de Merlin !

- Attends, je ne t'entends pas, je suis sous la douche, me cria-t-elle alors que le bruit de l'eau parvenait à mes oreilles.

Ne préférant pas me casser la voix, j'attendis sagement qu'elle sorte de sa douche et vienne se coucher. Je me demandai quelle robe de nuit elle allait mettre ce soir. J'avais le droit à une nouvelle chaque fin de semaine. Je ne savais même pas qu'une fille pouvait avoir autant d'habits pour dormir. Elle en avait autant que moi j'en avais pour la journée.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, en nuisette noire, elle grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes, au-dessus de moi. Arrivée au niveau de mon visage, elle effleura mes lèvres des siennes et se laissa tomber à mes côtés avant de me demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Rien à part que j'accepte de venir avec toi.

- Super ! Tu verras, mes parents sont sympas, je suis sûre que tu t'entendras avec eux.

- Je l'espère, dis-je en allant l'enlacer.

- Mais oui. Quand ils verront combien je suis heureuse avec toi, ils ne pourront que t'apprécier.

Je ne dis plus rien et allai placer mon corps sur le sien. Elle écarta ses jambes pour me laisser la place et je me couchai sur elle. Je papillonnai son cou de baisers tendres. Je ne savais plus vraiment si je devais oui ou non lui demander.

Je ne sus pas comment, mais elle dut sentir que j'étais ailleurs, car elle me dit, tout en caressant mon dos :

- Toi tu as quelque chose qui te distrait. Tu as de nouveau des problèmes avec les Serpentard ?

- Non, tout va bien depuis bien longtemps. En fait, Hermione, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, dis-je en me retirant de la protection des ses bras si aimants.

- Je t'écoute. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- On en n'a jamais parlé... mais... je me demandais si...

Je stoppai ce que j'allais dire et m'assis, gardant le drap sur le bas de mon corps. Je la regardai dans les yeux et lui demandai, craignant quand même la réponse :

- Est-ce que... nous, ça va continuer après Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr que ça va continuer ! Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, rajouta-t-elle doucement.

- Je le veux, dis-je sûr de moi. Bon, ça, c'est déjà fait, ajoutai-je plus pour moi-même. Hermione, j'ai autre chose à te demander.

- Je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ? Vu ta première question.

- Non ! Rien à craindre. Je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas, la rassurai-je en allant l'embrasser rapidement.

Je détachai ensuite ma bouche de la sienne, ne voulant pas remettre à un autre moment cette demande des plus compliquée à faire.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-elle.

- J'aimerais... enfin, plutôt souhaiterais que tu... que tu acceptes... de venir vivre avec moi officiellement au manoir.

La bombabouse était lâchée. Restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse.

- Tu es sérieux ? Me demanda-t-elle en ne laissant passer aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Son visage se métamorphosa en quelques micros-secondes et ses yeux s'embuèrent avant qu'elle ne se jette à mon cou en me criant :

- Oui !

Je le réceptionnai et lui dis :

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- Oui !

Je lui souris et sans plus attendre, je la dévêtis de sa nuisette noire et lui dis, tout en embrassant ses cuisses :

- Vu la bonne réponse à ma question, ce soir, seule toi compte.

Je fondis sur son sexe et commençai à lui procurer du plaisir avec ma langue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 2 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ? draco est con sur ce coup, je ne vous le fais pas dire. A très bientôt pour le bonus 3 :)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **La même qu'en haut, sorry. Gros bisous tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	27. Bonus 3

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute dans « Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement » publiée par nous-mêmes.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Publication : **Aléatoire suivant le HP/SS

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Hello chers lecteurs. Désolée pour ce retard, sachant que ce chapitre devait être posté en même temps que le chapitre 22 _(ou 21, je sais plus)_ de l'HP/SS. Soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Indisponible *En plein ménage*

Merci à _Maganiark_ pour sa review. Elle nous a faite sourire et plaisir. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione <strong>_(Un an plus tard – Année 2000)_

Tout était prêt pour la soirée que j'avais prévue. J'avais dans l'intention de partager un diner romantique avec Draco avant de lui demander de m'épouser. J'étais sûre de moi et de mes choix. Il était l'homme qu'il me fallait. J'étais heureuse avec lui et je voulais prendre son nom.

Mais avant ça, j'avais encore une chose à faire. Ca faisait un peu plus d'un an que nous vivions ensemble au manoir Malfoy, mais il restait une pièce où je n'arrivais pas à mettre un pied. Et il était temps de remédier à ça et de tuer les démons du passé.

J'allai chercher Draco dans le salon et lui demandai de me suivre, ce qu'il fit en me disant :

- Où m'emmènes-tu Hermy ?

- Tu verras, lui répondis-je en le tirant à ma suite d'un pas décidé.

Arrivés devant la porte du salon bleu, je lui demandai de l'ouvrir, ayant perdu un peu de mon courage. Quand il ouvrit les portes, je pris une grande inspiration en serrant sa main et avançai. Je savais comment oublier ce que j'avais vécu dans cette pièce et en changer mes souvenirs.

Quand nous fûmes à l'endroit exact où Bellatrix m'avait torturée, je m'allongeai à même le sol. Draco ne comprenant pas ce que je faisais, me demanda :

- Que fais-tu ? Le sol est glacé ici !

- Laisse-moi faire...

Je lui tendis la main qu'il attrapa et le tirai doucement vers moi en lui disant :

- Fais-moi oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Il se laissa entrainer au sol, mais s'accroupit à côté de moi. Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Ne comprenant pas ma demande. Je lui précisai donc :

- Je veux que cette pièce oublie mes cris de souffrance, je veux qu'on les remplace par mes cris de plaisir. Aime-moi, fais-moi l'amour ici, s'il te plait.

Je vis une étincelle de compréhension dans son regard et il me dit :

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, qui suis-je pour te le refuser...

Il se pencha ensuite sur moi pour effleurer mes lèvres. Merlin que j'aimais cet homme. Il me comprenait si bien. Il s'amusa quelques minutes avec mes nerfs. Léchant, embrassant et mordillant mes lèvres, sans jamais approfondir ce baiser que j'attendais impatiemment. Ne résistant plus, je passai mes mains derrière son cou et maintins son visage à quelques millimètres du mien.

Ma langue, mes lèvres et mes dents lui infligèrent la même torture que celle qu'il venait de me faire subir. Il bougea ensuite pour se positionner au-dessus de moi. Il était à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps et ses mains étaient posées à plat, entourant mon visage. Il me regardait intensément, je me sentis transportée par ce regard et gémis d'anticipation.

A ce son, il sourit tendrement et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et pénétra avidement ma bouche. Nos langues entamèrent une danse sans queue ni tête et mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient agréablement la peau. Nous stoppâmes notre baiser à bout de souffle. Je suffoquais et me perdais dans les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Sa bouche voletait sur mon visage, descendant de mon front à mes mâchoires.

Je lui offris mon cou en penchant la tête vers l'arrière et il continua sa descente, provoquant des frissons sur les zones où il passait. Voulant le sentir nu contre moi au plus vite, je repris un peu mes esprits et le redressai. Je me retirai de sous lui pour m'agenouiller moi aussi, face à lui.

J'entrepris de lui retirer son t-shirt tout en l'embrassant. Je lâchai ses lèvres uniquement le temps de faire passer son vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Quand ce fut fait, ma bouche s'attaqua à son torse tandis que mes doigts bataillaient avec son pantalon. Il gémit quand ils touchèrent le renflement, qui me prouvait qu'il me désirait, à travers le tissu.

Me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit avoir ressenti alors qu'il me voyait souffrir par la faute de sa tante, je décidai de lui faire oublier à lui aussi mes cris de ce jour-là. Je le poussai donc légèrement pour qu'il s'allonge à son tour et j'attrapai ensuite les bords de son pantalon et de son boxer pour les faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il souleva son bassin pour me faciliter la tâche.

Les vêtements enlevés, je remontai lentement en caressant de mes mains et de mes lèvres ses jambes mises à nues. Plus j'approchais de sa virilité tendue, plus il haletait. Quand ma bouche atteignit sa base, j'allai souffler sur sa longueur puis la pris entièrement en bouche, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Je fis quelques va-et-vient rapides avant d'aller titiller sa fente d'où perlaient quelques gouttes du suc de son plaisir. Ensuite je pris la base de son membre en main alors que j'appliquais des mouvements de rotation lents sur son gland avec ma langue. Je l'entendis murmurer de façon saccadée :

- Pas moi... toi, Hermy, juste toi...

Ne me préoccupant pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je le repris en bouche et ma main accompagna mes va-et-vient buccaux. Ses hanches vinrent instinctivement à ma rencontre, voulant me faire accélérer la cadence. Il gémissait et haletait, et il se laissa perdre dans son plaisir. Accédant à la demande muette faite par ses hanches, j'appliquai un rythme plus soutenu tout en creusant mes joues pour lui apporter encore plus de plaisir.

Il se libéra dans un cri sourd et j'avalai sa semence. La seule chose amère que j'avais appris à aimer. Le temps qu'il refasse surface, je m'allongeai à côté de lui, dans ses bras, et continuai de caresser son torse.

Quelques minutes après, il bougea, s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa amoureusement avant de commencer à me déshabiller à mon tour. Il entreprit les mêmes gestes que moi précédemment. Je maudis à ce moment-là la lenteur dont j'avais fait usage sur lui. Je ne retins aucun des gémissements voulant franchir mes lèvres, l'intimant ainsi à poursuivre ce qu'il venait de commencer.

Quand je fus nue, ses mains prirent de l'avance sur sa bouche. Je laissai sortir un premier cri quand il posa ses doigts sur mon clitoris et qu'il entama des petits mouvements dessus. Sa bouche rattrapant son retard sur ses mains, il la posa sur mon intimité et fit jouer sa langue à la place de ses doigts. Je criai une nouvelle fois en écartant les jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès.

Je sentais le plaisir monter par vague tandis qu'il s'activait sur moi. Mon bassin bougeait régulièrement, mes lèvres laissaient sortir des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Quand il immisça sa langue au creux de mon intimité, ce fut des cris qui prirent place dans ma bouche, emplissant enfin cette pièce de ces sons, comme je l'avais souhaité.

Ses mains qui étaient venues caresser ma poitrine redescendirent alors que sa bouche remontait. Il vint m'embrasser en même temps qu'il me pénétra de deux doigts, tandis que ceux de son autre main s'activaient de nouveau sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre à son baiser tant mon esprit était englué dans les sensations qu'il me procurait et que les cris voulaient sortir du fond de ma gorge.

Il abandonna ma bouche et alla lécher, sucer et mordiller mes seins. Ses doigts allant et venant en moi me frustraient de ne pas l'avoir lui à leur place, mais ils me portèrent vite vers la jouissance.

Il les retira et cessa toute activité sur mon corps. Puis il s'allongea complètement sur moi et vint m'embrasser. Baiser auquel je pus répondre cette fois. De par sa position, je pus aussi sentir qu'il était de nouveau prêt à me combler autrement qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue. Comme il ne bougeait pas pour me faire sienne, je lui dis en haletant encore :

- Viens maintenant... je veux qu'on ne... fasse qu'un.

Je donnai un coup de bassin et il releva le sien, de manière à mettre un peu d'espace entre nos sexes. Puis il le redescendit en me pénétrant doucement, délicatement. Il s'arrêta quand il fut profondément en moi et vint happer mes lèvres pour un baiser qui nous laissa à la limite de l'asphyxie.

Il entama ensuite des mouvements lents, faisant renaître les vagues de plaisir qui m'avaient emportée juste avant.

Nous gémissions de concert sous les sensations. Nous étions en parfait accord, en osmose, jusqu'à nos mouvements. Quand il accéléra le rythme, je fus submergée par un raz-de-marée de plaisir, et l'orgasme m'emporta quelques minutes après.

Plus aucunes pensées cohérentes n'avaient leur place dans ma tête. Et oubliant mon projet pour le soir, je lui criai dans ma jouissance :

- Épouse-moi !

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient et accrocha son regard au mien en me demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, je n'ai certainement pas bien compris ?

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et murmura, la voix émue :

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi de devenir ton époux...

Je souris, heureuse qu'il accepte et surtout incapable de parler, mes mots étant bloqués par l'émotion. Puis je donnai un coup de bassin pour qu'il reprenne là où il s'était arrêté. J'avais peut-être jouis, mais lui non. Il comprit mon geste et m'embrassa en reprenant ses va-et-vient. Il jouit peu de temps après et se laissa tomber sur moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras. J'en fis autant, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son dos, le laissant se remettre. Quand il releva la tête et qu'il me regarda, je lui dis avec un sourire contrit :

- La soirée que j'avais prévue vient de tomber à l'eau.

- Ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie...

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Parce que tu... tu m'as demandé en mariage. Cela veux-dire que tu m'aimes vraiment, même si je n'en doutais plus.

- Doutais-tu de mon amour pour toi Draco Malfoy ?

- Non, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Mais maintenant, aucun doute ne sera possible, enfin, si Merlin, Salazar et... et... et Godric sont avec nous.

- Je préfère ça. Et je te signale que tu vas pouvoir bientôt m'appeler Madame Hermione Malfoy, lui dis-je en allant déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne garderas pas ton nom ?

- Non. Je serai fière de porter le tien et de prouver à tous ces médisants que ce nom ne veut pas dire obligatoirement mauvaise personne.

Il ne me répondit rien et je le sentis trembler contre moi. Quand quelque chose d'humide se fit sentir dans mon cou, je sus qu'il pleurait.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes, je connaissais sa fierté, et quand j'estimais que je lui avais laissé assez de temps, je lui dis d'un air faussement boudeur, pour le faire rire :

- Je vais peut-être devenir ta femme, mais pour ça, j'ai gâché la soirée que j'avais organisée.

- Qu'avais-tu prévu ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Un bon repas, une ambiance romantique et un grand saladier de mousse au chocolat pour faire une demande en bonne et due forme. Ainsi qu'une petite boite en velours vert foncé contenant un anneau en argent. Mais tout ça vient de tomber à l'eau, rigolai-je.

- Non... on peut encore passer cette bonne soirée. Nous n'allons quand même pas gâcher ce grand saladier de mousse au chocolat !

Je ris et le repoussai pour me relever. Il se releva à son tour et je l'embrassai. Je lui dis ensuite :

- Alors viens. Maintenant que tu as fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes en acceptant ma demande, je vais faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes en te donnant un plein saladier de mousse au chocolat.

- Non... je suis le plus heureux des hommes parce que tu m'aimes Hermione !

Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse puis prîmes le chemin de la salle à manger où j'avais dressé la table. Sur le chemin je ne pus empêcher une petite réflexion de passer mes lèvres :

- J'ai enfin battu cette satanée mousse au chocolat ! Je savais que j'y arriverais un jour.

Je l'entendis rire avant qu'il ne me souffle, au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu as toujours battu la mousse au chocolat... enfin, depuis que je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 3 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 7 pages et 2.070 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Alors ? Cette demande vous a-t-elle plu ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez pas de Draco au chocolat ! *-* Allez, à très bientôt pour la suite !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Indisponible _*En plein ménage*_

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	28. Note

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

C'est Jes Cullen-Malfoy qui vous parle dans cette note.

Mon amitié avec Emmoirel venant de s'éteindre d'une très mauvaise manière – n'ayant pas été au courant au cours de notre amitié que ce n'était justement qu'une amitié passagère – et vu qu'elle a décidée d'arrêter aussi l'aventure des co-écritures, j'ai pris la décision de lui bloquer l'accès au compte.

Je sais, c'est mesquin, méchant et j'en passe. Mais pour moi, c'est une sécurité au fait qu'elle ne supprime rien.

Sachez aussi que pour l'HP/SS nous avions écrit pratiquement tout, il manque juste l'épilogue. Si vous le désirez, je peux l'écrire, mais uniquement du point de vue Severus en écrivant moi-même les répliques d'Harry… ou alors, si vous souhaitez vous contenter de ce qui a été écrit en commun, pas de soucis.

Si épilogue il y a, il sera publié sur mon compte auteur propre, pour les raisons que vous pouvez comprendre.

En ce qui concerne La vérité, je vais être franche… si je la continue seule, les personnages écris par Emmoirel seront différent (Harry, Hermione, Neville entre autres). Dans ce cas là aussi, une partie sera publié sur mon compte.

Concernant le Dramione, tout étant écris, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

Sachez que j'ai transmis à Emmoirel que si elle désirait publier quelque chose, que je le ferais tel quel, sur une simple demande et que de toute manière, il est possible de répondre aux reviews avec son propre compte.

Certains pourraient ne pas comprendre mes choix, et je ne vous en veux pas. Seulement, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque de suppression. Néanmoins, si Emmoirel insiste pour récupérer l'accès à notre compte, je serais forcée de tout republier avec le mien. Je n'aime pas les doublons, mais je ne peux faire autrement.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et vous demande de me laisser juste deux petites semaines, ayant pleins de choses à faire, pour recommencer la publication de l'HP/SS et de la Vérité.

Jes Cullen-Malfoy


	29. Bonus 4

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonjour ! Ca fait un bail, mais je ne pouvais pas publier pour ne pas spoiler l'HP/SS ^^ Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction a été entièrement coécrite et que les 10 Bonus sont donc le fruit d'Emmoirel et moi-même ! Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture (^-^)

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews *cœur*

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Quatre ans plus tard - septembre 2004)_

Hermione était partie depuis une bonne heure pour l'orphelinat où elle travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle en était même la sous-directrice. J'étais heureux pour elle, qu'elle soit épanouie dans son travail. Et si tout se passait bien pour moi, la même chose allait m'arriver.

J'avais reçu un hibou, deux jours auparavant, venant de Sainte-Mangouste. Il me conviait à un rendez-vous avec le chef du personnel. Je n'avais pas attendu de réponse de leur part, malgré ma demande d'embauche envoyée à peine sorti de l'université où j'y avais suivi cinq ans de cours en Médicomagie. J'avais allongé mes études de deux ans, pour me spécialiser dans les Soins à la Magie Noire.

Cette branche regroupait les empoisonnements aux potions, les sorts reçus, les enchantements et autres. Cette voie s'était imposée à moi, à la fin de mon cursus de trois ans. J'avais vu en cette spécialisation le moyen de racheter les fautes de ma famille. J'allais avoir la possibilité, si je trouvais un travail, de guérir les sorciers touchés par cette magie dite noire. J'avais aussi appris, comme peu de Médicomages, à soigner grâce à la magie noire. Cela me fatiguait beaucoup plus que la magie blanche, mais je pouvais sauver des vies là où la blanche ne donnait aucune chance.

Alors, quand j'avais reçu cette convocation, j'avais eu l'espoir d'enfin décrocher un travail. Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais quitté l'université et je n'avais eu aucune réponse de chaque endroit où j'avais postulé, malgré que j'avais été premier de ma promotion. J'avais travaillé comme un acharné au cours de ces cinq dernières années pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Je n'avais rien dit à ma femme, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit en colère contre Sainte-Mangouste, ni contre l'injustice qui m'enlevait la chance de trouver un travail en tant que Médicomage.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir de la chambre. J'avais enfilé une chemise grise et un pantalon à pince noir. Classique mais pas trop. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre lors de ce rendez-vous. Et le stress était déjà présent.

Ne voulant pas arriver en retard, je sortis de la chambre et descendis ensuite les marches pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée pour prendre le réseau de cheminette.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passai les portes de Sainte-Mangouste et l'air frais me fit du bien. J'avais dû attendre une bonne heure pour que le chef du personnel daigne me recevoir, malgré l'heure fixée du rendez-vous. Puis j'avais eu le droit à un tas de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres sur ma vie, mes attentes et le reste. J'avais tenté de garder mon calme devant son empiètement sur ma vie privée, au lieu de se cantonner à mes connaissances sur la Médicomagie.

Le seul point positif était qu'après un entretien que j'avais cru être des plus ratés, j'avais entendu la chose qui m'avait fait me sentir utile, enfin.

J'avais un poste... et pas un petit. Je remplaçais le chef du service de Magie Noire, qui prenait sa retraite. Il voulait la prendre depuis quelques années, mais ayant peu de candidats pour cette spécialité, il avait attendu. Et j'étais arrivé.

Sans attendre, je me mis à courir vers le centre-ville moldu, que je côtoyais depuis quelques temps, y passant de bons moments avec ma femme. Nous allions même souvent au restaurant avec ses amis, mon parrain ainsi qu'Harry, ou même ses parents.

Une fois arrivé dans le centre de Londres, je me rendis chez un fleuriste pour y acheter deux douzaines de tulipes Black héro. Une fois le bouquet en main, je souris à la vendeuse, payai, ne regardant plus à mes dépenses sachant que j'allais désormais gagner très bien ma vie. J'étais resté sur le cul en voyant mon salaire annuel, quand j'avais signé mon contrat à durée indéterminée. Je n'aurais jamais cru gagner autant de Gallions.

Je dus me fondre dans la masse, et ne voulant plus perdre de temps, je pris un taxi pour me conduire au chaudron baveur. Quand je fus dans l'établissement, je marchai jusqu'au bar où je dis bonjour à Tom. Nous le croisions souvent avec Hermy, passant souvent ici pour aller du côté moldu. Je lui annonçai la bonne nouvelle, sachant qu'il garderait pour lui cette information. Il me félicita et me paya un verre, que j'acceptai avec joie. Je lui expliquai un peu le déroulement de mon entretien, tout en buvant ma Bièreaubeurre.

Quand elle fut finie, il me félicita une fois encore, me demanda de saluer ma femme et me poussa vers les cheminées pour filer. Je souris et fis ce qu'il me dit.

Une fois à destination, à l'orphelinat où travaillait Hermione, je marchai jusqu'à son bureau. Je frappai trois coups et attendis qu'elle m'enjoigne à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

Je poussai la porte et la vis, encore et toujours dans ses dossiers. Je dis sans attendre qu'elle relève la tête :

- Bonjour mon amour !

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle sans lever le nez des documents qu'elle lisait.

- J'ai voulu venir te faire un petit coucou, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, dis-je en marchant vers le derrière de son bureau pour l'embrasser.

- Non, tu as bien fait. J'aime tes visites surprises, me dit-elle en me regardant enfin.

- J'ai apporté ceci. As-tu un vase où les mettre ? Demandai-je en dévoilant le bouquet que j'avais placé dans mon dos.

- Euh... non. Mais en quel honneur ai-je le droit à ces fleurs ? Elles sont magnifiques soit dit en passant, merci.

Je posai le bouquet sur un coin de son bureau et allai l'embrasser. Après un long moment, je m'écartai d'elle et lui demandai :

- Devine qui tu viens d'embrasser !

- Je dirais logiquement, Draco Malfoy, mon mari. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que tu m'as dit un jour être la réincarnation de Merlin. Alors je vote pour Merlin aujourd'hui, rigola-t-elle.

- Mais encore, dis-je en allant me placer derrière elle pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

- Le meilleur filleul que Severus pouvait imaginer avoir ?

- Je devrais te poser cette question plus souvent, j'aime tes réponses. Mais ce n'est pas encore celle que j'attends. Donnes-tu la langue à l'hippogriffe ? Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Non. J'ai encore quelques réserves de réponses. Alors pas mon mari, pas Merlin, pas le meilleur filleul... Je sais, le meilleur amant de ma vie !

- Non... encore raté, quoique cette réponse soit vraie, dis-je en tournant sa tête pour ravir sa bouche.

- Surtout que tu es le seul que j'ai eu, dit-elle après notre baiser. Bon allez, j'abandonne, je suis trop curieuse de savoir à qui j'ai affaire aujourd'hui.

- Tu as devant toi le nouveau chef du service de Soin à la Magie Noire de Sainte-Mangouste.

Je n'avais pu éviter à ma voix de partir dans les aigus, content comme j'étais d'avoir eu ce poste.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta à mon cou en s'écriant :

- C'est vrai ? Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu commences quand ? Comment tu as eu ce poste ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Qu'est...

Je la coupai en déposant ma bouche sur la sienne. Je lui dis ensuite :

- Tu seras tout ce soir, je t'emmène diner en ville. Pourrais-tu essayer d'être prête pour vingt heures ?

- Oui. Compte sur moi, je veux tout savoir.

- A ce soir alors, dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 4 est publié ! <strong>_Il fait 5 pages et 1.263 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>J'espère que ce petit bonus vous a plu ! Sinon, je vous retrouve dans trois à cinq jours pour un bonus suivant. Ils vont s'enchainer et vous en aurez un par semaine, si j'ai bien compté et comparé avec l'HP/SS ! C'est la ligne droite comme on dit :p

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	30. Bonus 5

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Reuh ! Comme promis, me voici rapidement avec un autre bonus. Je tiens aussi à dire, vu que la question m'a été posée, le pourquoi cette histoire est en complète alors qu'il manque encore quelques bonus. Parce que cette histoire se termine au chapitre 12 partie 2/2. Les bonus, sont comme leur nom l'indique, des bonus à l'histoire complète ^^ Sinon, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione <strong>_(Six mois plus tard - en mars 2005)_

Draco devant rester tard à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny et Ethan m'avaient invitée à diner. J'avais été stupéfaite par la rapidité de leur vie de couple. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les vacances entre la sixième et la septième année de Ginny et s'étaient mariés à la sortie de Poudlard de mon amie. Il ne leur avait fallu que deux ans de mariage avant de mettre leur premier enfant en route, Shyrel, qui avait maintenant trois ans et demi. Selyan, un petit ange de deux ans, avait suivi peu de temps après sa sœur. Et là, Ginny venait de m'annoncer qu'elle attendait son troisième.

Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait devenir une deuxième Molly. Elle en avait déjà le caractère, mais en plus si elle faisait toute une flopée d'enfants. J'aurais aimé qu'ils pensent à adopter au moins un enfant, mais ça c'était ma déformation professionnelle. Je voyais tellement d'enfants malheureux de ne pas avoir de parents. Et rares étaient les couples qui voulaient adopter un enfant de plus de trois ans et qui plus est, fils ou fille de Mangemorts. Il y en avait qui étaient là depuis la fin de la guerre, et qui avaient maintenant huit ans. Je me battais le plus souvent pour eux, essayant vainement de leur trouver une famille. Mais la tâche était dure, je n'avais que très peu de résultats.

Alors que nous étions seules dans la cuisine, elle m'avait demandé si j'envisageais de devenir mère bientôt. Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre, ne sachant pas moi-même si j'étais prête. Comme elle attendait une réponse de ma part, je lui avais servi l'excuse des études de Draco, mais elle avait insisté en disant qu'il les avait finis depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il avait maintenant un poste.

Me sentant à court d'arguments et ne voulant pas approfondir ce sujet qui me dérangeait, je m'étais excusée et avais pris la fuite, en prétextant qu'il était tard et que Draco devait être rentré. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il ne m'avait pas précisé l'heure à laquelle il devait rentrer.

J'utilisai le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer et quand j'arrivai dans le salon, je trouvai Draco assoupi sur le canapé. J'allai le réveiller délicatement par un chaste baiser avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, je lui demandai :

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Fatigante. Et la tienne ?

- Fatigante aussi, mais nous avons eu le bonheur de trouver une famille à un bébé de six mois que sa mère avait abandonné à sa naissance.

- Ravi. Cet enfant aura une chance au bonheur, me dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il chuchota, ensuite, la voix résignée :

- J'ai perdu un patient aujourd'hui. Un petit garçon de 10 ans. Il a touché un artéfact de magie noire chez lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire... rien...

Sachant que le sort des enfants le touchait énormément, je savais qu'il avait besoin en cet instant de ma tendresse et non de paroles qui ne changeraient rien. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi, sans un mot. Il s'accrocha à moi et me fis basculer. Je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos et lui sur moi. Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps, savourant la chaleur de l'autre.

Je le sentis s'endormir, ses muscles se relâchant et sa respiration ralentissant. Pendant ce temps-là, la question de Ginny revint me tourmenter.

Étais-je prête à être mère ?

La réponse me démontra que mon état d'esprit était un vrai paradoxe.

Non, je n'étais pas prête. Alors que je travaillais depuis plus de deux ans avec des enfants de tous âges, je n'étais pas prête à donner la vie.

J'avais en fait peur de devenir mère. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à mener une grossesse à terme. Le souvenir de ma fausse couche étant toujours profondément ancré en moi.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent en repensant à cet enfant qui aujourd'hui aurait presque six ans. Au fait que je restais persuadée que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans ce malheur. Ca faisait six ans, cinq mois et vingt et un jour que je l'avais perdu. Et je n'avais toujours pas fait son deuil, même si je ne le montrais pas.

Draco bougea et je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas et qu'il ne voie pas mes larmes. Si jamais il les voyait, je prétexterai m'être assoupie aussi et avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

Comme il ne dit rien, ni ne fit aucun geste, j'en déduisis qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Je rouvris alors les yeux et me repris. Je repensai au mariage d'Harry et Severus pour me changer les idées. Mais comme au bout de deux heures, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Draco et allai dans mon bureau pour me pencher sur mes dossiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 5 est publié ! <strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors ? Et promis, le prochain bonus arrive bientôt )

* * *

><p><em>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>

**ET**

_Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy_

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


	31. Bonus 6

**Auteur :**JCM-EFD

**Titre :**Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated :**M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple :**Draco / Hermione

**Genre :**Romance / Drame

**Autres :**Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice :**Vivi64

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong>Reuh ! Je vais faire vite (Plus d'explication sur mon Facebook) et je m'excuse pour la non réponse à vos reviews. Elles m'ont toutes plu et faites plaisir, mais c'était les réponses ou le chapitre. ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 6 <strong>_* A lire le chapitre 30 de l'hp/ss avant, pour le suivit temporel si vous lisez les deux histoires*_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Deux mois plus tard - en mai 2005)_

Je remplissais mes rapports de la journée et les fiches des patients admis dans mon service. Je devais encore rester au travail une petite heure et je pourrais ensuite regagner le manoir. J'étais fatigué...

Je voulais juste rentrer et passer un bon moment avec Hermione, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. Elle était toujours penchée sur ses dossiers pour faire adopter les enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle ne me voyait même plus. J'avais laissé les choses se faire, me disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'investir pour son travail. Mais le truc, c'était que maintenant, quand je rentrais, elle me disait bonsoir et puis elle partait dans son bureau. Et ce soir, je voulais que ce soit différent. Je voulais retrouver ma femme, celle que j'aimais et qui m'aimait.

Je ne pus réfléchir plus à mon mariage qui coulait. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit en grand et je vis mon assistante me dire, la panique dans sa voix comme pour chaque urgence :

- Une brigade d'Aurors arrive ! Un est touché par un sort bleu inconnu, et il est quasiment sans vie. L'autre a reçu un Expelliarmusassez costaud qui l'a envoyé contre un mur. Il saigne à la tête et est tombé dans l'inconscience. Que faisons-nous ?

- La commotion au service des Urgences normales, et amenez-moi au bloc celui touché par le sort bleu. Je vous y rejoins !

Sans attendre, je pris le chemin de mon étagère et bus une potion pour reprendre un peu de force et d'énergie. Je sentais que ce patient allait me vider.

Une fois fait, je marchai d'un pas rapide, non sans oublier ma baguette sur mon bureau, vers le bloc. Quand je vis mon patient, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Il s'agissait de la belette. Les infirmiers commençaient à le dévêtir et je déglutis en voyant la zone carbonisée sur son torse.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et me lançai dans les sorts de guérison. Je devais d'abord enrayer l'avancement du sort inconnu, avec tous les contre-sorts que je connaissais. Quand, après une bonne heure d'essais, je vis le sort se stopper, je commençai, la fatigue ne m'aidant pas, à prononcer les incantations de magie noire pour la guérison. Je dictais aussi mes ordres, pour que les infirmiers administrent les bonnes potions au bon moment.

Je passais en tout trois heures et vingt trois minutes au bloc pour sauver la vie de Weasley. Quand il fut hors de danger, je quittai la pièce et me posai contre le mur. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour entendre mon assistante :

- La famille attend des nouvelles Docteur Malfoy.

- Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je en m'écartant du mur.

- Dans la salle d'attente trois.

- Très bien. Je vais les voir et puis je rentre directement chez moi. Je vous confie Monsieur Weasley.

Je lui dis ensuite le traitement qu'elle devait donner chaque heure pour une guérison complète. Je lui dis aussi que je serais là demain matin.

Je quittai ensuite le couloir pour aller voir Madame Weasley, anciennement Brown. Quand elle me vit, elle serra les lèvres. Je ne fis pas attention et lui rapportai les faits, comme je le faisais à chaque famille. A la fin, sans m'y attendre, elle me prit dans ses bras et me remercia. Je l'en écartai et lui dis qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, ne pouvant rendre visite à son mari.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je venais d'atterrir au manoir après un transplanage qui avait pris mes dernières forces. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne souhaitais plus que me mettre au lit avec ma femme. Me blottir contre elle, chose que je n'avais plus réellement fait depuis un bon mois. Je me couchais sans elle et me réveillais seul, la plupart du temps. Elle se couchait tard pour travailler plus longtemps et se levait aux aurores pour recommencer à travailler sur ses dizaines de dossiers avant de partir à l'orphelinat.

Je défis ma blouse blanche et, sans attendre, je me rendis à l'étage, dans son bureau. Je ne frappai pas à la porte et lui dis, tout en marchant vers elle :

- Devine à qui je viens de sauver la vie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais attends, donne-moi dix minutes et j'arrive, tu me raconteras, me répondit-elle sans lever la tête de son dossier.

- Pourrais-tu cesser de travailler si tard et prendre attention à moi. Si je pars d'ici tu ne viendras pas me rejoindre ! Comme d'habitude, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bureau avec force.

- Mais si, je te promets que je suis à toi dans dix minutes.

- Tu me promets ça depuis plus d'un mois, dis-je en quittant son bureau sans plus un regard pour elle.

J'eus juste le temps t'entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu me reproches de travailler ? C'est ça ?

Je ne répondis pas et allai dans notre chambre. Comme je le pensais, elle ne me suivit pas pour avoir une réponse.

Une fois dans la pièce, j'allai me poster devant la cheminée et m'appuyai dessus. Je fixai l'horloge accrochée au mur et je me fis la promesse que si elle ne venait pas dans dix minutes, quitte à la perdre définitivement, les choses allaient changer. Si elle ne m'aimait plus, qu'elle me quitte, mais je ne voulais plus continuer comme ça, à aimer un fantôme.

Quand les dix minutes furent passées, plus cinq autres par sécurité, je ne pus empêcher mon poing de s'abattre sur la pierre froide de la cheminée. Je me fis mal, mais la douleur n'était rien face à ma colère.

D'un pas décidé, je pris le chemin de son bureau et faisant fi des bonnes manières, je donnai un coup de pied dans la porte qui claqua sur le mur. Elle releva la tête et dit, avant que je n'arrive devant son bureau :

- J'allais venir te rejoindre justement.

La rage montant en moi, je fis tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau et criai, n'en pouvant plus :

- Je suis là, j'existe... Quinze putain de minutes que je t'attends comme un con... QUINZE PUTAIN DE MINUTES !

- Ce qui ne fais que cinq minutes de plus que ce que je t'avais dit. Pas la peine de crier pour autant, j'allais venir.

- Tu vas toujours venir, dis-je en serrant les mâchoires, mais je ne vois rien ! Je vis avec un putain de fantôme. J'existe et je vis avec toi. Bordel Hermione, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour ? Hein, dis-moi !

- Eh bien ça c'était... euh... C'était... Je ne sais pas. Et si tu veux savoir, j'allais venir te dire que...

- Que quoi ? Que tu veux divorcer ? Que tu n'en peux plus de vivre avec moi, gémis-je de colère.

- Non ! Rien de tout ça. Je venais te dire que tu as raison.

- Tu... pardon ?!

Je ne comprenais plus rien. N'essayait-elle pas de me fuir en agissant ainsi ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser et ma fatigue me rattrapant, je m'assis à même le bureau vide de tout son travail.

- Tu as raison. J'accorde trop de temps à mon travail. Je suis désolée. Quand tu as quitté le bureau tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé tomber mon dossier pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'avais dit. Et je reconnais mes torts. Je ne voulais pas te laisser de côté et pourtant je l'ai fait. Excuse-moi, finit-elle doucement.

- Je n'en peux plus Hermione... je veux retrouver ma femme... tu comprends ? Dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle vint se poster devant moi pour relever mon visage vers elle et me dit :

- Et tu vas la retrouver, je te le promets. Je vais ralentir avec le travail que je ramène ici. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Je ne dis rien et me laissai aller contre elle. Les minutes passèrent et quand la fatigue prit vraiment possession de mon corps, je la repoussai et me levai. Je lui pris la main et dis, tout en prenant le chemin de la chambre :

- J'ai sauvé Weasley aujourd'hui.

- Lequel ? Il y en a plusieurs je te rappelle.

- Ton ancien béguin, dis-je amusé.

- Il va s'en sortir ? C'était grave ?

- Il va s'en remettre, mais il est passé très près de la mort. Je suis vidé...

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre à ce moment-là et sans attendre, je pris place sur le lit pour me dévêtir. Une fois nu, je demandai, tout en me glissant dans les draps :

- Veux-tu bien me lancer un sort de rafraichissement, je n'ai pas la force de prendre une douche, ni de me lancer le sort.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, me répondit-elle en prenant sa baguette.

Elle me lança le sort et se le lança aussi, avant de se mettre nue dans le lit. J'allai me blottir contre elle tout en murmurant :

- Pardon pour ton bureau. Je n'aurais pas dû être si agressif.

- Ca c'est vrai, mais je t'ai poussé à cet extrême, donc les torts sont partagés. Par contre tu en feras les frais demain quand je passerai une heure à tout ranger. Sauf que là tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

- Je t'aime Hermy, et je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Je t'aime aussi et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de si tôt. Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé de côté.

- N'en parlons plus, dis-je en embrassant son ventre.

Je remontais ensuite vers sa poitrine, où je déposai quelques baisers sans trop m'attarder. Je n'avais vraiment pas la force ce soir, pas après mon éclat de colère.

Quand je fus arrivé à sa bouche, je demandai l'accès qu'elle m'accorda. Je gémis de contentement à sentir sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne.

Nous restâmes comme ça, juste à s'embrasser et se caresser chastement le corps, quand ma main posée sur son ventre me fit me rappeler d'une chose que j'aurais dû lui demander depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me séparai d'elle et lui dis :

- Hermione... tu es la femme avec qui je veux partager ma vie, ça tu le sais...

- Oui.

- Et on est mariés depuis assez longtemps, on a un travail chacun. Ne serait-il pas temps de fonder une famille ?

- Euh... oui... peut-être, me dit-elle alors que je la sentis se tendre.

- Je veux un bébé de toi, dis-je en allant embrasser son ventre. Je veux te voir enceinte, je veux avoir une petite fille... pas toi ?

- Je... si... enfin non... du moins pas tout de suite, souffla-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête. Je pensais qu'elle me dirait oui... cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je voulais un bébé.

Mais elle ne voulait pas, alors, ravalant ma peine, je remontai poser ma bouche contre la sienne et dis, avant de me blottir contre elle pour dormir :

- Pas grave, on a tout notre temps pour fonder une famille... Bonne nuit Hermy...

- Oui... tout notre temps. Bonne nuit Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 6 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Ca vous a plu ? A la prochaine ^^

**Note Vivi : **Bon ben… les minis fouines qui courent partout dans le manoir, c'est pas pour tout de suite on dirait ^^'

* * *

><p><strong><em>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

**ET**

**_Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy_**

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


	32. Bonus 7

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Kikou ^^ Et oui, me revoici déjà avec un bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant tout, je tiens à informer ici qu'Emmoirel m'a gentiment demandé de ne plus lui transmettre les mails alerte reviews. Elle les lira directement sur le site. Sinon, je sais que c'est interdit, mais j'ai quand même envie de répondre à **Marynes**. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir et contente que tu sois aussi *séduite* par cette histoire. Et pour répondre à ta question, je dois avouer que vu le peu de lecteur (et non le nombre de review, je parle bien des statistiques de lectures ^^), je ne m'aventurerais jamais plus dans ce pairing. J'ai écrit cette fic avec le plaisir et le bonheur… pour voir qu'elle n'était pas appréciée ou si peu par rapport à d'autres Dramione où on place Hermione et Draco dans une pièce close pour qu'ils baisent comme des gros pervers. Celles-là fonctionnent du tonnerre, alors que les lecteurs s'en contentent. J'ai peut-être des mots durs, mais je dois avouer que cette fic m'a déçue fortement en tant qu'auteur. Et le pairing Draco/Hermione est oublié désormais. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question en étant sincère. ^^

_Désolée pour cette longue note *rougit*_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 7 <strong>_(Co-écrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione <strong>_(Deux mois plus tard - fin juillet 2005)_

Le soir où Draco m'avait demandé de fonder une famille, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je m'étais remise en question et ne m'étais pas réfugiée dans mes dossiers cette fois-ci. Sa demande m'avait ouvert les yeux, je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. J'en étais incapable. Ce constat m'avait désolée et effrayée. Mais j'avais pris sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Il allait arriver un moment où il faudrait que je lui avoue, qu'il sache, et que je prenne le risque qu'il me rejette. Mais je me disais que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi. Que je trouverais une autre explication à mon refus. Que j'arriverais peut-être même à le convaincre d'adopter à la place. Mais je me voilais la face, tout ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses en continuant de lui mentir.

J'avais donc décidé de surpasser ma peur quelques jours après. J'avais arrêté de prendre la potion de contraception et laissé le destin choisir à ma place. Et en ce jour, je constatais qu'il avait choisi de faire grandir de nouveau une vie en moi. Le test de grossesse moldu que j'avais acheté la veille à Londres me le prouvait par A + B.

Mes sentiments étaient partagés entre la panique et malgré tout, la joie. Je sortis de la salle de bains et allai rejoindre Draco dans son bureau. Il était penché sur un dossier qui avait l'air de le contrarier vu son expression. Ca ne me rassura pas et augmenta ma panique. Je comptais lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte mais que si je devais refaire une fausse couche, il était hors de question que je retente d'avoir un enfant.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de recommencer et recommencer.

Je restai longtemps sur le pas de la porte à l'observer, cherchant comment lui dire, avant qu'il ne me remarque et me sourit. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et entrai. J'allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau et lui dis :

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute. Viens ici, me dit-il en poussant son dossier et en tapotant son bureau.

- Je préfère rester là. Je... il est très bien ce fauteuil.

Les mots ne venaient pas plus facilement en lui parlant, au contraire, ils me fuyaient encore plus.

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais parle, parce que là, je commence à stresser...

- Je... je... suis...

Le mot « enceinte » se bloquait dans ma gorge et ne voulait pas sortir. Une idée me vint pour lui faire comprendre sans le lui dire. Je repris alors et lui demandai :

- Tu pourrais m'ausculter ? Je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

Il se leva et vint se placer devant moi.

- Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa baguette.

- Ma fatigue, lui répondis-je.

Ce qui était un fait, j'étais plus fatiguée depuis quelques jours.

- Lève-toi et assieds-toi sur mon bureau, je vais jeter un œil.

Je m'exécutai et il commença à me lancer toute une batterie de sorts. Des plus communs aux plus complexes dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Quand il eut fini il me demanda :

- Que ressens-tu d'autre, je ne trouve pas !?

- Tu as vérifié avec les sorts de gynécomagie ?

- Non. Mais je vais le faire, tu as peut-être une infection...

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une infection, dis-je en essayant quand même de le mettre sur la voie.

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas avoir un cancer si jeune...

Je souris et fis non de la tête pour le rassurer. Son inquiétude commençait à se voir. Je me traitai d'imbécile au passage, de ne pas réussir à lui dire tout simplement "je suis enceinte".

Il continua avec ses sorts jusqu'à ce que je le voie relever lentement la tête vers moi avant de me dire :

- Tu... as-tu quelque chose à me dire Hermy...

- Oui... Mais je n'y arrive pas ! M'énervai-je.

- Ne t'énerve pas, dans ton état, ce n'est pas recommandé...

Il fondit sur ma bouche et après un baiser qui me rendit à bout de souffle, il me dit :

- Tu es enceinte... on va avoir un bébé... Merlin, je t'aime...

- Oui... Normalement, dis-je tout bas.

- Quand as-tu stoppé ta potion ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Après ta demande d'avoir une famille. Quand tu m'as fait réaliser que je te laissais de côté.

- Mais... et toi, tu le veux ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, si je ne le perds pas avant.

- Pourquoi le perdrais-tu ? Enfin...

Il écarquilla les yeux et me serra très fort dans ses bras en me disant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu le bébé à Poudlard que tu perdras tous les bébés que tu auras. Cela n'était en rien ta faute mon amour. Tu n'es pas fautive de ta fausse couche. Je te le jure sur ma vie mon amour. C'était le destin, tu ne pouvais rien y faire... même en restant au lit et en t'alimentant convenablement, en ne ressentant aucun stress. Tu ne pouvais rien face à cette fausse couche. Tu entends Hermione ?! C'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas, que tu n'en voulais pas, tu avais peur !?

Je fondis en larmes contre lui, ne contrôlant pas mes sanglots. Le deuil de ma première grossesse, mélangée à ma peur de perdre celui-là aussi, me faisaient craquer. Draco resserra ses bras autour de moi, me laissant évacuer ma peine et ma peur, en me chuchotant des mots que je n'entendais pas.

Quand mes pleurs se calmèrent, il releva ma tête et essuya les dernières larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps avant que le courage ne me quitte et lui dis, sûre de moi :

- Je te préviens, si je perds celui-là, il est hors de question que je réessaye d'en avoir un autre.

Je vis son regard se voiler mais il secoua sa tête et me dit ensuite :

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors prions Merlin et tous les autres pour que tu ne le perdes pas.

- Tu comprends ma décision ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Hermione. Alors, dois-je répondre à ta question ?

- Donc tu m'en voudras... Pas la peine de répondre, j'ai compris, lui dis-je en descendant de son bureau pour aller me poster devant la fenêtre.

- Merlin Hermione... je t'aime ! Et je veux avoir une mini Hermione à aimer en plus. Je... je veux devenir père. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux devenir père, voir ton ventre grossir. Ne me parle d'adoption ! Mais... je t'aime et bien que ce sera dur au fil des années de ne pas t'en vouloir de me priver de ce droit, ou plutôt de cette envie... je... je ne pourrai pas te quitter, je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu devrais aussi me comprendre. Je t'ai dit, dès notre début d'amitié, que j'avais envie de fonder une famille... et sans enfant, nous ne sommes pas une famille.

- Désolée. Mais tu crois que ce sera facile pour moi de me dire qu'encore une fois je ne suis pas fichue de garder un fœtus et de recommencer encore et encore pour te donner ce que tu souhaites. Je m'en veux déjà assez de t'avoir privé de ton premier enfant. Je sais que tu souhaites avoir une famille, moi aussi j'en voulais une. Et je l'ai. Je t'ai toi, puis Harry et Severus. Et si la malchance voulait qu'on n'ait pas d'enfants, alors je me contenterai amplement de ce que la vie m'a donnée. Je ne veux pas te priver volontairement d'une maison remplie d'enfants, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas capable de m'acharner.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, il ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais. Avait-il fait au moins l'effort d'essayer de se mettre à ma place ? Moi je comprenais ce qu'il me disait, j'avais d'ailleurs arrêté cette fichue potion pour lui, surmonté mon appréhension pour lui permettre d'avoir cette famille qu'il désirait tant.

Je m'arrêtai et m'assis, ayant le tournis, sur le fauteuil que j'occupais peu avant et attendis que ça se calme.

- N'oublie-tu pas que moi aussi, j'ai perdu le bébé, et que moi aussi, je vais souffrir si tu fais d'autres fausses couches ! Mais on est forts, on doit continuer. On parle de donner la vie bon sang !

- Je le sais, je n'oublie pas ! C'est pour ça que je m'en veux d'avoir perdu le premier et que je ne voulais plus essayer. Pour que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne souffrions encore ! Pour que je ne ressente plus cette sorte de déchirement dans mes entrailles, comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi. Pour que tu ne finisses pas par m'en vouloir de ne pas réussir à donner la vie, te priver du bonheur d'être père.

- Loin de moi l'envie de te faire du mal, mais dans les deux cas, tu m'empêches d'être père Hermione.

- Je le sais aussi... Qu'importe le choix que je ferai, tu en souffriras de toute manière. En fin de compte tu n'as pas épousé la bonne personne, je ne t'apporte rien de bon, dis-je en me relevant pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Il se plaça devant et me prit par les épaules. Il me dit avec colère :

- Ne redis jamais ça ! Jamais ! Je t'aime... je donnerais ma vie pour toi tellement je t'aime. Et je t'ai épousée parce que ma vie sans toi n'aurait pas de goût, pas de saveur. Elle serait triste. Alors, ne redis jamais ça ! Et merde, on se dispute alors que... que tu attends un bébé, là, termina-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux t'aimer. J'ai arrêté la potion pour toi. J'ai pris ce risque parce que je savais que ça te tenait à cœur. Je ne regrette pas, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'ai juste peur, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Mais je suis contente qu'il soit là, rajoutai-je doucement.

- On va surmonter ça à deux, et si on le perd... on... on sera aussi à deux pour remonter la pente. Je t'aime comme un fou, me dit-il sans que je m'y attende, tout en posant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Tout en me collant à lui après son baiser, je sentis un poids s'ôter de mes épaules. Dans tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, il y avait une chose importante à ne pas oublier. Non, deux. Tout d'abord, en ce moment même, j'étais enceinte et n'avais pas perdu ce bébé. Ensuite, si jamais ça devait arriver, on s'aimait assez pour se soutenir l'un et l'autre.

Redressant la tête, je lui demandai :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire depuis quand je suis enceinte ou faut-il que j'attende de voir mon gynécomage ?

- Je peux te dire ça. Enlève ton haut, me dit-il.

- Est-ce vraiment utile Dr Malfoy ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

- Oui, tout à fait. Cela m'aide grandement à rester concentré sur vous, Madame Malfoy, me dit-il avec un sourire immense.

- Bien, si c'est ce qu'il faut...

Je me dirigeai devant le bureau, enlevai ledit haut et le posai à côté de moi. Puis je posai mes mains à plats sur le plateau du bureau, me faisant pencher légèrement vers l'arrière.

- Voilà, je suis prête à être auscultée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 7 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Vous êtes contents ? Dites-moi tout ! Quelle est la couleur de votre sous-vêtement ? xDDD

* * *

><p><em><strong>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong>_

**ET**

_**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**_

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


	33. Bonus 8

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Bonjour/bonsoir ^^ Voici le bonus suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à informer ceux qui auraient loupé l'info, que cette fanfic contient 10 bonus, donc on arrive bientôt à la fin. Sachez en plus, que la totalité a été co-écrite, je ne fais que publier ce qui avait été terminé à la co-écriture avec Emmoirel. Bonne lecture ^^ _PS : Merci Harry pour tes reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 8 <strong>_(Co-écrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Bien plus tard - le 23 avril 2006)_

Je fulminais intérieurement. J'étais là, à sauver la vie de cet homme, alors que ma femme était en train d'accoucher. J'aurais dû être auprès d'elle, mais non, je devais rester ici à faire mon boulot. Personne ne pouvait le faire à part moi mais Merlin savait que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être auprès d'Hermione et de voir ma petite fille naître. Mon bébé...

Je soupirai de contentement et repris mon travail. Je ne pus sortir du bloc que trois heures plus tard. Quand je fus sorti, je vis mon parrain faire les cent pas. Il se rua sur moi et me dit :

- C'est fini depuis une bonne heure et ta femme te réclame. Viens, suis-moi, c'est par ici.

Je le suivis presqu'en courant. Je n'avais jamais vu mon parrain aussi empressé. Il me dit, tout en appelant l'ascenseur :

- Elle a été jusqu'à casser la main d'Harry. Tu te rends compte ?!

Je souris, heureux tout à coup de ne pas avoir été là, puis je me fustigeai. J'aurais dû être là. Mon parrain dut voir mes émotions, car il me dit :

- Tu as sauvé la vie de cet homme, cela n'a pas de prix. Et puis, tu as raté quoi ? Un bébé plein de sang sortir de ta femme qui, elle, t'aurait broyé la main en hurlant ? Crois-moi, tu aurais souhaité être en pleine opération.

Je ne répondis pas et une fois l'ascenseur au bon étage, je filai comme un fou. Je vis très clairement les parents d'Hermione devant la chambre du fond. Quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur, ils me dirent :

- Félicitations papa !

Je les serrai dans mes bras et ils me dirent :

- On reste ici car elle ne veut voir personne tant que tu n'as pas vu le bébé. Elle t'attend. File !

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et pénétrai dans la chambre. Je la vis tout de suite, dans son lit, les cheveux plus que désordonnés, avec la petite couverture que j'avais achetée pour cette occasion dans ses bras.

Quand elle me vit, elle me dit :

- Chut... elle dort.

- Oh...

Je m'avançai à pas de loup et une fois à leurs côtés, je posai un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et un sur le crâne si peu rempli de cheveux de ma fille.

- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demandai-je en me plaçant à côté d'elle dans le lit.

- Moi non, mais Harry oui. Tu t'imagines, je lui ai cassé la main.

- Pas grave ça. Et la petite, elle va bien ? Qu'ont dit les infirmières ? Et... puis-je la prendre...

- Oui, elle va bien elle aussi. Tiens, prends-la, me dit-elle en me tendant la petite couverture qui camouflait ma fille. Je te présente Cissy Jessica Malfoy.

Je tendis les bras et elle me déposa ce petit corps enroulé dans la couverture. Quand je l'eus en main, les larmes de bonheur me montèrent aux yeux. J'allai déposer un baiser sur son front et la déposai ensuite sur mon torse, m'étant allongé. Je restai silencieux, profitant de ce moment unique avec ma fille et ma femme à mes côtés. Seulement les pleurs de la petite rompirent le silence et Hermione se redressa et me reprit le bébé en me disant :

- Elle a faim, donne-la-moi.

Je la vis ensuite donner le sein à Cissy et cette vue plus qu'autre chose me fit comprendre que le bonheur c'était ça : ma femme et ma fille.

Quand elle eut fini de lui donner le sein, elle me rendit la petite en me disant de lui faire faire son rot. Je me levai et commençai à marcher tout en caressant le dos de la petite. Quand elle me vomit dessus, je souris et lui dis :

- Je t'aime, alors je ne t'en veux pas pour ma chemise. Mais mon amour a une limite et dans quelques mois, je reprends les seins de ta maman...

J'entendis Hermione rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire, au creux de l'oreille de ma fille :

- Et interdiction de me les abimer !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 8 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Avant tout, petite explication pour le jour de naissance et le deuxième prénom de Cissy. Je suis née un 23 avril et je m'appelle Jessica. C'était un petit clin d'œil à l'une des auteurs :) Sinon, j'espère que ce bonus vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong>_

**ET**

_**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**_

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


	34. Bonus 9

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> J'avais oublié de le publier avant le chapitre 33 de la version Harry/Severus : mille pardon ^^ Sinon, j'espère que cet avant dernier bonus vous plaira. Moi, je me souviens avoir pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, alors bonne lecture. Un grand merci aux 4 revieweurs du chapitre précédent. C'est grâce à vous que je continue de publier, étant définitivement dégoûtée de cette Fanfiction. Mais je souhaite faire passer un message à tous les autres. Je vous souhaite sincèrement que chaque histoires que vous lisez soit stoppée par découragement de l'auteur. Petit coup de gueule qui fait du bien ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 9 <strong>_(Co-écrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco <strong>_(Presqu'un an plus tard - fin mars 2007)_

Nous étions, Cissy, Hermy et moi, dans le salon bleu pour un moment de détente, Hermy jouant au sol avec notre fille qui apprenait la joie des cubes colorés. Moi, tantôt je les regardais, tantôt je lisais ce bouquin que m'avait offert Neville sur certaines plantes nouvelles qui feraient un travail de guérison assez important.

J'étais heureux depuis la naissance de Cissy. Mais ce bonheur avait une petite tache depuis deux mois. Depuis que nous essayions, Hermy et moi, d'avoir un second bébé, sans résultat. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la mettre enceinte. J'avais même fait des tests, mais aucun problème chez elle, comme chez moi.

Ce fut le rire de Cissy qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je posai mon livre sur la table basse et allai la rejoindre sur le tapis. Elle me regarda avant de mettre son poing en bouche et de fermer les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser Hermione. Elle commençait à ranger les jouets de la petite. Je lui dis :

- Je vais la mettre au lit.

- D'accord, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini de ranger.

Je me relevai, Cissy dans mes bras, et pris le chemin de l'aile Ouest où nous avions nos quartiers. La petite ayant pris possession de l'ancienne chambre que j'avais autrefois donnée à sa mère. Le trajet fut long et une fois arrivé devant sa porte, celle repeinte en mauve avec des dessins de fées qui bougeaient au gré de leurs envies, j'ouvris et pénétrai dans l'antre de la petite princesse.

Elle gazouilla et commença à gigoter, sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir. Je nous dirigeai tous deux vers sa salle de bains pour la changer afin de la mettre au lit. Je la déposai sur sa table à langer et tout en babillant avec elle, je lui enlevai sa jolie salopette Griffondor, cadeau Ô combien fabuleux de son maudit parrain, Harry Potter.

- Papa est super, regarde, j'enlève cette monstruosité, dis-je en lui montrant le bout de tissu.

J'eus comme réponse une bulle de salive et un rire qui réchauffa mon cœur. Je jetai le tissu dans la corbeille à linge et tout en gardant ma main sur son ventre nu, je me tournai au mieux pour fouiller sa commode à la recherche d'un pyjama.

Elle en avait tellement, que je ne savais jamais quoi lui mettre. Finalement, j'optai pour un autre cadeau, de sa marraine cette fois-ci. Je devais avouer que j'avais d'abord hésité avant d'accepter la requête d'Hermione quand au fait qu'elle voulait que ce soit son amie Ginny pour marraine, mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté. Elle était une mère dévouée et une marraine parfaite.

Elle, au moins, offrait de jolis habits. Comme ce body en pilou où était écrit : « J'ai le meilleur papa du monde ».

Quand je l'eus choisi, je déposai le tissu près de la tête de la petite et défis le lange souillé de pipi. Je la nettoyai, lui passai un onguent contre les rougeurs et lui mis un lange propre. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir dû changer un popo, n'aimant pas beaucoup sentir l'odeur immonde qui en découlait.

Quand elle fut changée et habillée, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. J'ouvris ensuite le premier tiroir de sa table à langer pour prendre sa brosse en poils de licorne. Je la passai dans ses cheveux bruns avec douceur. Elle avait hérité de la couleur de sa mère, en prenant la beauté des miens. Un mélange parfait. Le tout s'accordait avec ses yeux bleus, héritage de la mère d'Hermione.

Quand j'eus fini sa toilette, je nous dirigeai vers le berceau et l'y déposai. Je gardai la main sur sa poitrine et commençai à chanter une comptine. Je fus heureux quand elle commença à bâiller aux corneilles mais je déchantai vite, quand, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas, elle se mit à pleurer.

Où était passé son doudou ?

Ne voulant pas qu'elle pleure plus longtemps, je la repris dans mes bras. Elle se calma immédiatement et je dis, tout en quittant la chambre :

- Allons à la recherche de Barnabus, il ne doit pas être loin.

Après cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, je tombai sur ma femme, qui se dirigeait vers notre chambre. Je lui demandai immédiatement :

- As-tu trouvé Barnabus en rangeant le salon bleu ?

- Non, il n'est pas dans son lit ?

- Non... bon, je vais voir au rez-de-chaussée voir si elle ne l'a pas oublié pendant la journée. Je te rejoins au plus vite. Dis bonne nuit à maman Cissy, finis-je en tendant la petite à Hermione.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, lui dit Hermy avant de l'embrasser tout en la serrant contre elle.

Quand elle me rendit la petite, je n'attendis pas et fonçai vers les escaliers. Il me fallut encore dix minutes de recherche pour enfin trouver le doudou en forme de serpent. Une fois que je l'eus en main, je dis, victorieux :

- T'as vu, papa est super, hein ?

J'eus comme réponse le silence. Je tournai la tête et vis que la petite s'était endormie en serrant ma chemise. Je souris, posai la bouche sur son front et à pas lents, je remontai. Quand je fus devant nos chambres, Hermy sortit en nuisette rouge à dentelle et je m'empressai de lui demander :

- Tu as déjà fait le test ?

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Je la mets au lit et je viens. Commence-le, dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de la petite.

Je la mis au lit rapidement, la bordant sans oublier de placer son doudou près d'elle, cadeau de mon parrain. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les enfants l'aimaient autant. Cela avait commencé avec Teddy, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, puis les enfants de Ginny et Ethan. Cissy, malgré toutes les peluches et doudous que nous lui avions offerts, Hermy et moi, avait lancé son dévolu sur cette peluche en forme de serpent vert et argent.

Secouant la tête, et me rappelant qu'Hermy m'attendait, je fis un dernier bisou à ma fille, lui murmurant que je l'aimais très fort puis la laissai seule.

**POV Hermione**

Quand j'étais tombée enceinte de Cissy, j'avais été paniquée et j'avais déraillé au point de m'engueuler avec Draco et de me dire que je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait. Mais il avait su me rassurer. La grossesse s'était très bien passée et le cap des trois mois avait calmé ma panique.

J'avais savouré les six mois restant. La sentir bouger, ses coups de pieds, ses moments de calme. Même les quelques nausées que j'avais eues. Draco lui, avait dû prendre son mal en patience, les sautes d'humeur étant de la partie. A la naissance de Cissy, j'avais regretté qu'il ne soit pas là, mais la vie d'un patient était importante et je ne lui en avais pas voulu.

Après l'arrivée de ma fille, tout avait changé. Pas dans le sens où quand on a un enfant, notre vie change, non. Ce qui avait changé, c'était surtout moi. J'étais plus épanouie, j'avais ralenti mon travail et pris le temps de profiter de mon mari et de ma fille. J'avais aussi redécouvert la vie de couple, celle que j'avais laissée tomber pour mon boulot. J'étais heureuse !

Draco lui, était un vrai papa gâteau, il bêtisait devant sa fille et ne lui refusait rien. Elle avait d'ailleurs vite compris comment le mener par le bout du nez. Mais il y avait une telle complicité entre eux. Parfois j'avais l'impression que je n'existais plus quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais je ne le prenais pas mal et n'en étais pas jalouse. Au contraire, j'aimais voir ce lien entre eux.

Et puis j'avais moi aussi mes moments avec Cissy.

Elle m'avait redonné l'envie d'avoir un autre enfant. J'étais même celle qui avait pressé Draco d'en refaire un alors que Cissy n'avait que neuf mois. Il n'avait pas refusé, mais avait été surpris que je sois aussi impatiente. Et depuis deux mois, nous essayions, mais ça ne marchait pas. Ca me minait, car en y repensant, j'avais été si facilement enceinte les deux autres fois. Et là, rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas.

Draco venait de me laisser pour aller coucher Cissy et m'avait dit de faire le test en l'attendant. J'attendais le résultat impatiemment en espérant que cette fois ça ait marché. Je tenais vraiment à agrandir notre famille. Le test était posé sur le rebord du lavabo et je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Le temps d'attente pour le résultat était déjà passé, et rien n'avait changé. J'entendis Draco arriver derrière moi, sans lever le regard et tout en murmurant, je lui dis :

- Encore négatif...

**POV Draco**

Quand je fus dans notre chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. J'y vis Hermione, le regard braqué sur le lavabo. Elle murmura, sans me regarder :

- Encore négatif...

Je soufflai, triste, une fois de plus. Puis, sans attendre, je me plaçai derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras. Étant plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, je lui dis, au creux de l'oreille :

- Nous devrions arrêter mon amour...

- Non ! Je veux un autre enfant.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as mal compris, ou je me suis mal exprimé. Nous devrions arrêter de vouloir à tout prix faire un enfant quand nous faisons l'amour. C'est peut-être le stress dans l'acte qui... qui rend les tests négatifs. On pourrait juste oublier pourquoi on le fait et laisser le destin agir. Tu ne penses pas ? Finis-je en remontant ma main droite sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse, tout en plaçant la gauche sur son sein, par dessus la dentelle.

- Oui, peut-être...

Je l'embrassai dans le cou et commençai à pincer son téton. Je la regardai dans le miroir par dessus son épaule et cette vue, celui du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, me comblait de joie.

- Tu es magnifique, murmurai-je en bougeant ma main de sa hanche à son bas-ventre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas encore perdu tout ce que j'ai pris quand j'attendais Cissy.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois magnifique, dis-je en posant mon pouce sur son clitoris, par dessus sa culotte.

- Je ne te contredirai plus si tu continues ce que tu fais, dit-elle en se laissant aller contre mon torse.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, et tout en embrassant, mordillant et suçant ses épaules, je baissai son sous-vêtement pour qu'il tombe sur ses chevilles et commençai à la caresser. Elle gémit et passa un bras derrière pour m'enlacer. Ma main droite s'attelant à lui procurer du plaisir, j'utilisai la gauche pour faire descendre ses bretelles afin de faire tomber un peu sa nuisette. Quand ses seins furent à ma vue, dans le miroir, j'allai les flatter, les masser et les caresser à leur tour.

Voir la scène dans le miroir était excitant au possible et je la pénétrai vite d'un doigt tout en mordant la peau de son cou. Elle grogna de plaisir et m'ordonna :

- Arrête ! Je veux sentir ta peau nue, déshabille-toi.

Je souris et sans quitter son regard dans le miroir, je m'écartai d'elle et ôtai mes habits. Quand je fus complètement nu, mon sexe bien érigé, je me collai à elle et lui demandai, tout en faisant glisser sa nuisette au sol :

- Tu me sens là ?

- Mmm...Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça...

Je me frottai à elle, contre ses fesses, tout en allant prendre un sein en main, sans oublier de continuer mes caresses sur son intimité. Je glissai de nouveau un doigt en elle et appuyai avec mon pouce sur son muscle de plaisir. Elle gémit et se cambra.

Tout le long où je fis bouger mon doigt en elle, le recourbant et l'inclinant, je fixai son regard. Elle mordait ses lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements. C'était encore plus excitant d'entendre ses bruits étouffés.

Elle ne fut pas longue à gémir de plus en plus fort, ayant fait rejoindre deux doigts de plus en elle. Quand je la sentis aux portes du plaisir, je la poussai un peu et elle comprit.

Elle posa ses mains sur le lavabo et s'inclina, m'offrant plus facilement l'accès. Mon sexe devenait douloureux. Je n'attendis donc pas pour la pénétrer, d'un coup de rein.

Elle gémit mon prénom et tout en bougeant elle, je ne quittais pas ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus vitreux.

J'y allai doucement, tendrement, profitant de ce moment. Je passai aussi mes deux mains autour d'elle pour aller cajoler ses seins. Je gémis de contentement et accélérai un peu la cadence.

Cela dura longtemps, laissant la sueur recouvrir nos corps.

Ne voulant pas jouir ici, dans cette position, je sortis d'elle. Elle gémit de frustration mais elle n'eut pas le temps de râler que je la retournai et la soulevai pour la pénétrer entièrement. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et pendant que je prenais la direction de notre lit, elle me murmura, tout en suçant mon lobe d'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Tout en la déposant sur le lit, restant en elle, je lui dis, en allant ravir sa bouche :

- Moi aussi...

Nos langues se lièrent avec amour et volupté. Je me mis à bouger en elle de nouveau, avec un rythme plus rapide, sans l'être trop. Elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et elle monta du bassin à ma rencontre.

Ne sachant plus garder la même cadence en l'embrassant, je quittai sa bouche avec regret et allai enfouir ma tête dans son cou, que j'embrassai de temps en temps, tout en allant plus loin en elle.

Ce fut dans un cri rauque, après des déhanchements de plus en plus rapides, que je me vidai en elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle laissa l'orgasme l'engloutir et ce fut en serrant son corps tremblant contre le mien que je dis, tout en me plaçant sur le dos et en l'emportant pour la placer sur moi :

- Et la nuit ne fait que commencer...

Je me déhanchai contre elle et elle s'assit à califourchon avant de caresser mon torse et de me dire :

- Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Je souris et me redressai pour aller ravir sa bouche.

Nous firent l'amour toute la nuit, encore et encore, ne gardant que comme objectif de s'aimer, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 9 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors ? Ce bonus vous a-t-il plu ? Je l'espère. A très vite pour la suite et « fin » de cette version.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong>_

**ET**

_**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**_

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


	35. Bonus 10

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 7 et 8, L'Histoire Parallèle

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Couple : **Draco / Hermione

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Hermione**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Voici le point final (a) de cette histoire parallèle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseillerais tout de même, pour ceux qui ne sont pas « dégouté » par les snarry, de lire au moins l'épilogue de cette trilogie. Il sera publié très bientôt.

**Ps** : Étant malade et la fièvre ne voulant quasiment pas me quitter, je m'excuse pour les réponses reviews minimalistes et neutre envoyées.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 10 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione <strong>_(Neuf mois plus tard - le 27 décembre 2007)_

Draco me manquait. Il n'était parti que depuis deux jours, mais il me manquait quand même. Surtout que je pouvais accoucher d'un moment à l'autre, étant proche du terme.

Finalement, nous avions réussi à concevoir notre deuxième enfant la nuit où nous avions décidé d'arrêté d'essayer. Comme quoi.

Cissy était près de moi, dans le lit de la chambre d'ami d'Harry et Severus. Nous y étions car nous avions passé noël avec eux et leur petite Eileen. Draco était parti le lendemain à son séminaire sur les sorts de guérison par la Magie Noire et avait décidé que je devais rester là au cas où.

Cissy se réveilla et je dus me lever, avec difficultés, pour la changer avant de descendre lui faire son biberon. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal dormi à cause de douleurs dans le dos, sûrement dû au changement de lit.

Une fois debout, je pris ma fille dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à la table à langer. Je lui enlevai son pyjama vert et argent, cadeau de Severus, et lui changeai ses langes.

Je choisis ensuite une tenue dans son sac, un collant doré, une robe bouffante rouge sombre et un gilet dans les mêmes teintes que les collants. C'était un ensemble que lui avait offert Ethan pour noël. Il avait offert le même à Eileen mais dans les tons vert et argent.

Quand elle fut habillée, je la repris dans mes bras et sortis de la chambre pour descendre en cuisine. En chemin je croisai Harry qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ? Demandai-je.

- 'Jour et non.

- Ok, je te laisse te réveiller, je te retrouve après avoir donné son biberon à Cissy, dis-je en prenant la fuite.

Je n'étais pas encore parée pour supporter sa mauvaise humeur, que je sentais poindre, alors que je n'avais pas encore pris mon café au lait. Ou plutôt lait au café depuis que j'étais enceinte. Je ne devais pas trop boire de café vu mon état et je le noyais dans beaucoup de lait. Il était temps que j'accouche, mon café me manquait lui aussi !

A la cuisine, je trouvai Severus en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se retourna à mon arrivée et me tendit un biberon de lait en me disant :

- J'ai pensé à le préparer en même temps que le bibi au chocolat d'Eileen.

- Merci.

Je m'assis et le donnai à Cissy, elle se mit à téter et quand je fus sûre qu'elle était bien installée, je demandai à Severus :

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment. Le bébé a donné des coups une partie de la nuit et Eileen a fait un cauchemar. Elle en fait de plus en plus. J'ai comme l'impression... non, rien, laisse tomber. Et toi, bien dormi ?

- Bof, j'ai mal au dos, mais sinon ça va. Mais termine ce que tu allais dire par rapport à Eileen. Tu as l'impression que quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle sent la naissance du bébé. Elle est encore plus câline avec nous, comme si... comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'abandonne à la naissance du bébé. Je me sens idiot de penser à ça,...

- Ce n'est pas idiot, je trouve même ton raisonnement logique. Mais je la comprends. Même si elle a été abandonnée à l'âge d'un an, elle doit l'avoir ressenti. D'où sa réaction, elle ne veut pas être abandonnée pour un nouveau bébé.

- Je te remercie de ne pas me traiter de fou. Sinon avec Cissy, rien de similaire ?

- Non pas encore. Ca viendra peut-être quand il sera né.

- Oui, peut-être. Au fait, c'est l'ensemble qu'Ethan a offert pour Noël ?

- Oui. Il est beau n'est ce pas ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Je ne qualifierais pas cette chose de belle. Celui d'Eileen, lui, est beau. Je compte lui mettre à la naissance du bébé, pour qu'elle soit jolie, répondit-il en arborant un air... rêveur.

- Je ne débattrai pas ce sujet avec toi, tu vas encore faire la tête sinon.

Depuis que j'avais appris à le connaitre, j'adorais le taquiner. Il n'avait vraiment rien de l'acariâtre professeur que nous connaissions à Poudlard. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec lui à parler de telle ou telle potion, des changements que le Ministère établissait et de plein d'autres choses. Mes discussions avec lui étaient toujours enrichissantes et j'adorais ça. Mais bien souvent, s'il n'avait pas raison ou s'il n'avait pas le dernier mot, il nous faisait la tête.

- Je ne fais pas la tête, dit-il outré. Je... je montre juste mon mécontentement, ajouta-t-il avant de boire un peu de son thé.

J'éclatai de rire et lui répondis :

- Même pas besoin de faire un débat pour que tu râles. La preuve, regarde-toi.

- Laisse-moi petit-déjeuner en paix, dit-il de mauvaise foi.

- Mais fini, je t'en prie, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Cissy n'avait pas encore fini son biberon et moi je me refroidissais à ne pas bouger. Je commençais à avoir froid.

- Au fait, Teddy doit arriver quand ? Je sais qu'il devait passer noël avec Andromeda, mais je ne sais pas quand vous allez le chercher.

- Le 30, comme ça il passe le réveillon du nouvel an ici avec nous. La pauvre Andromeda, il ne voulait même pas le passer avec elle. Il a pleuré pendant deux jours parce qu'il voulait passer les fêtes avec Harry et moi. Je le comprends, le manoir est très joli sous la neige, mais... il ne voit pas la peine de sa grand-mère. Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais elle a décliné. Avec la grossesse d'Harry, elle ne voulait pas déranger.

- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Quand je le vois, il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Tonton Sevy par ci, tonton Sevy par là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il ne voit que par toi.

- Je l'ai repoussé... je l'ai ignoré et je l'ai à peine regardé. Voilà ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Merlin, ce gosse va me rendre fou. L'autre jour, je lui ai offert un balai et lui ai fait faire quelques mouvements avec. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? Demanda-t-il en beurrant un toast.

- Non. Raconte-moi ?

- Il ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde de la journée et il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Harry combien j'étais le meilleur tonton du monde, que personne ne pouvait me battre. Qu'il voulait devenir comme moi, plus tard. Sans oublier le détail qui change tout. Il avait une fois de plus transformé ses beaux cheveux comme les miens.

Je ris à l'entente de son histoire. Qui croyait-il tromper en faisant croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Les débuts avaient certes été difficiles pour Severus, mais petit à petit il avait appris à aimer ce petit garçon attachant. Petit garçon qui le lui rendait au centuple. Il était vrai que Teddy avait une adoration et une admiration sans borne pour lui.

Alors que je voyais Severus préparer un petit-déjeuner sur un plateau pour Harry, je lui demandai :

- Puisque tu vas monter son petit-déjeuner à Grincheux, tu pourrais me redescendre le gilet que j'ai laissé sur mon lit, s'il te plait ?

A son regard et son sourire face au surnom qu'on utilisait entre nous, Draco, Severus et moi-même, j'ajoutai :

- Tu as vu son humeur le matin ? Je ne vois pas de surnom qui puisse lui aller mieux que ça.

- Et tu n'as rien vu la nuit, quand je refuse de lui faire l'amour, dit-il avant de rougir.

Il ajouta immédiatement après :

- Sur le lit, dis-tu ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'aller le chercher toi-même, dit-il en se levant de table.

- S'il te plait Severus, insistai-je en faisant la moue. Tu ne peux pas être aussi méchant avec la grosse baleine que je suis. S'il te plait...

- Une très jolie baleine, dit-il en quittant la cuisine, non sans me lancer qu'il prendrait le gilet.

- Et une potion pour le mal de dos si tu en as, criai-je avant qu'il ne m'entende plus.

Ma fille venait de terminer son biberon et je l'installai de façon à ce qu'elle fasse son rot. Mon dos me tiraillait de plus en plus, il fallait que je dise à Severus et Harry de changer leur matelas, car ça ne pouvait pas venir que du changement de lit. Les douleurs étaient bizarres, elles partaient du bas du dos et descendaient dans les fesses.

Alors que je voulais réinstaller ma fille correctement dans le creux de mon bras, je bougeai légèrement pour mieux m'asseoir. Et c'est là que je compris, quand, dans mon mouvement, je perdis les eaux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la literie, c'était le travail qui avait commencé, je ne sentais pas les contractions dans le ventre, je les sentais dans le dos !

- SEVERUS, criai-je en espérant qu'il entende. SEVERUS, VIENS VITE !

Heureusement j'avais la voix qui portait et je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers. Cissy se mit à pleurer, apeurée par mes cris et je la serrai plus fort contre moi en essayant de la rassurer.

- QUOI, que se passe-t-il ? Cria-t-il en pénétrant la cuisine baguette en main.

- Prends Cissy, emmène-la à Harry et reviens vite, ordonnai-je.

- Elle doit être changée !? Merlin, ne me fait plus une peur comme ça, dit-il en prenant Cissy et en ne voyant toujours pas le liquide au sol.

- Non. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être changée, je suis en train d'accoucher. Alors DEPECHE-TOI !

- Ah... Ooohhhh... Bon sang, comme si je n'avais pas assez avec Harry et sa mauvaise humeur, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je serrais les jambes, les croisant même, pour ralentir l'arrivée du bébé. Je ne voulais pas encore accoucher sans Draco et j'allais tout faire pour empêcher que ça n'arrive. Quand Severus revint, je lui dis :

- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais va me chercher Draco immédiatement. Il est hors de question qu'il rate celui-là.

- Avant ça, je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste !

- Hors de question ! Je ne bougerai pas de cette chaise tant qu'il ne sera pas là !

- Pense au bébé ! Allez, sois raisonnable, dit-il tout en me lançant un sort de propreté.

- J'ai dit non ! Mais si tu veux être plus rassuré, tu n'as qu'à appeler Poppy et lui demander de venir avant de partir.

- Très bien. Mais au moindre problème, promets-moi que tu iras à Sainte-Mangouste ?!

- On a qu'à dire ça. Pars, maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre cent sept ans !

- J'y vais, j'y vais, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Poppy arriva peu de temps après son départ et essaya de me convaincre, elle aussi, d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Mais je refusai tout comme je l'avais fait avec Severus.

Je sentais que le bébé allait vraiment arriver dans peu de temps. Les douleurs étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Prenant conscience que quand Draco serait là, je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'aller accoucher à Sainte Mangouste, je demandai à Poppy :

- J'espère que vous être prête à m'accoucher vous-même ?

- J'en serais heureuse. Mais nous devrions vous installer dans un lit, cette position n'est pas bonne pour le bébé. J'ai bien fait de prévoir le nécessaire face à cette situation quand Severus m'a dit pourquoi je devais venir, me dit-elle.

Harry arriva à ce moment-là et aida Poppy à me soutenir pour monter dans la chambre. Réagissant que normalement il devait être en train de s'occuper des filles, je lui demandai :

- Où sont les filles ? Tu devais t'en occuper.

- Gaia et Linka s'en occupent.

- Ok. Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne prendrai pas ta main cette fois, je ne te la casserai donc pas, dis-je en lui souriant faiblement sous la douleur.

- Je ne te l'aurais pas donnée de toute façon.

**POV Draco**

J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive le discours que prononçait le Docteur Rubensdorff. Il parlait d'un canaliseur possible entre le Médicomage et la Magie Noire, permettant ainsi de moins perdre son énergie. Seulement, la pierre utilisée était dite nocif depuis des centaines d'années et les hauts dirigeants de l'Allemagne n'autorisaient pas son utilisation. Je trouvais son discours plus intéressant que le précédent, celui du Docteur Lefèvre, un français qui après deux ans de recherches avait trouvé une formule dite de Magie Grise. Cette dernière était en attente pour être ajoutée aux sorts de guérison de base étudiés pendant les trois années en Médicomagie.

Ne trouvant plus très intéressant le reste des explications, j'en profitai pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes notes. J'étais moins indirect que mes prédécesseurs. Moi, je prônais l'apprentissage de ma section comme obligatoire. J'avais fait un serment de guérir chaque patient et ceux qui ne voulaient pas utiliser la Magie Noire ne pouvaient réellement suivre ce serment à la lettre.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre et, indifférent, je me mis à repenser au réveillon de Noël. J'avais passé la soirée à jouer avec ma filleule et ma fille, oubliant ma femme, Severus et Harry. Pour ce dernier, ce n'était pas une grande perte, vu sa mauvaise humeur. Mais je m'en voulais pour les deux autres. Certes, ils s'étaient lancés dans leur conversation des plus... inintéressantes par rapport aux deux petites filles, mais à mon retour, je devrais me faire pardonner.

Tout ça pour me souvenir qu'Eileen avait ri plus que jamais dans mes bras et ma fille avait été admirative, pour ne pas changer, de mon parrain. Elle n'avait cessé de le regarder entre deux jeux. J'étais un peu jaloux de lui et je me fis l'effet d'un gamin qui n'avait pas toute l'attention d'une personne. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle personne, pensai-je.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter et j'entendis une voix paniquée, mais comme soulagée, me dire :

- Draco, enfin je te trouve ! Vite suis-moi !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en me levant.

- Ta femme va accoucher.

Un élan de panique me submergea, car elle ne devait logiquement qu'accoucher dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Puis une colère sourde s'empara de moi et je dis, tout en prenant ma veste et en prenant la direction des cheminettes :

- Elle ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour, non ! ? J'en ai déjà raté un ! Non mais, c'est vrai quoi, ajoutai-je en ouvrant les portes, elle aurait pu attendre mon retour pour lancer la chose. Et si j'arrive trop tard, hein ? Si je ... je...

- Tu y seras à temps et Poppy est avec elle. Elle doit savoir comment retarder l'inévitable.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur Severus, je l'espère, dis-je en prenant la poudre de cheminette pour me rendre au Ministère allemand.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir des portoloins pour en prendre un vers l'Angleterre. Par chance, il y en avait un en stock. Une pipe en ivoire des plus jolies. Elle me coûta juste deux cents gallions.

Mais je n'en avais cure et je payai, puis me dirigeai vers le hall, où m'attendait Severus. Une fois arrivé près de lui, je lui tendis la pipe et lus le nom à prononcer. Je lui demandai avant, tout de même :

- Combien t'a coûté ton voyage, je tiens à te rembourser.

- On s'en fout, on n'a pas le temps là. Active le portoloin.

- Savonnette, prononçai-je tout en fermant les yeux.

Je détestais les portoloins !

Une fois arrivé au Ministère de la magie à Londres, je me ruai à toutes jambes vers la première cheminette. Je bousculai même quelques passants mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'excuser et continuai ma course. J'entendis Severus qui leur expliquait, tout en me suivant, que ma femme était en train d'accoucher.

Quand mes pieds atterrirent au manoir de mon parrain, après tous ces voyages et le stress, je me penchai et vomis. Je tremblai et m'en voulais d'être aussi faible.

Une fois que j'eus fini de rendre le contenu de mon estomac, je pris la direction de l'étage, non sans oublier de me lancer un sort de fraicheur sur la bouche.

J'arrivai dans le couloir où Harry se trouvait, Cissy dans les bras et Eileen assise près de lui. Il donnait le biberon à sa filleule. Quand il me vit, il me dit, avec agressivité :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Monsieur se permet de se faire désirer alors que Mione retient comme elle peut l'arrivée de votre fils !

- Toi ta gueule, dis-je en marchant rapidement vers lui. Tu crois que je l'ai voulu, hein ? M'écriai-je tout en prenant ma fille dans mes bras.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça s'il te plait ! Et puis rends-moi Cissy, tu ne vas quand même pas l'emmener avec toi.

- Heu... c'est-à-dire que... tu as raison, reprends-là et pardon. Je suis sur les nerfs et le voyage a été mouvementé. Elle est là ? Dis-je en pointant la porte devant lui.

- Ben oui ! Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Allez fonce ! Je te rappelle que tu vas être de nouveau papa dans peu de temps, répondit-il plus aimablement.

- Toi aussi, dis-je en touchant son énorme ventre. Bon, j'y vais, souhaite-moi bon courage Harry !

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et ouvris la porte. Je vis Hermione, un drap recouvrant son corps, les jambes relevée mais... serrées. Elle gémissait de douleur. Avant de fermer la porte, j'entendis Harry et Severus me dire, en cœur :

- Bon courage !

Je me ruai sur le lit et pris la main d'Hermy dans la mienne. Au lieu d'être contente que je sois là, elle tourna tête vers moi, agrandit ses yeux, et me dit, en serrant les dents, tout comme ma main :

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ! Alors que Severus est parti te chercher depuis au moins trois heures ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

- Quoi, dis-je. Non, une petite heure je dirais. Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je à Poppy, voyant bien qu'Hermy n'était pas d'humeur.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux... pour votre femme. Elle retient le petit bout depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

- Et vous l'avez laissée faire, dis-je choqué. Sortez-le de là !

Je voulus lâcher la main de ma femme pour aller voir comment cela se passait, quand elle me dit, coupant la parole à Poppy :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors que je souffre le martyre pour toi ! Pour que tu ne rates pas l'arrivée de ton fils !

- Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a eu du courage. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui auraient patienté comme ça sous la douleur, rajouta Poppy.

- Oui, pardon ! Dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

J'allai ensuite déposer un baiser sur les lèves serrées de ma femme et je murmurai, pour qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée.

- Tu es la meilleure. Je t'admire mon amour mais maintenant, tu devrais laisser faire les choses, je suis là, ok ?

Je posai ma main sur son front et elle ferma les yeux. Elle était brûlante et couverte de sueur.

- Vous êtes... prête Poppy ? Lui demanda-t-elle en haletant sans me répondre quoi que se soit.

Voyant que le moment était proche, je défis mes chaussures et fit ce que j'avais eu en tête, en lisant une brochure. Je me glissai dans le dos de ma femme et relevai ses cheveux. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et dis, comme si elle attendait mon accord avant de pousser :

- Pousse maintenant mon amour... pousse !

- Oh toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Je te signale que j'ai déjà accouché sans ton aide !

- Laisse ta mauvaise humeur de côté et sois heureuse pour moi... je vais enfin voir la naissance de mon fils, à défaut d'avoir vu celui de Cissy, dis-je en prenant sa main droite dans la mienne, la gauche retenant ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

- Si tu le dis, je vais te croire, dis-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou avec douceur.

Elle se laissa aller contre moi et après que Poppy lui ai demandé de pousser, elle le fit en gémissant de douleur. Le bébé avait beau être prêt à sortir, l'avoir retenu n'aidait pas. Je tentai d'apaiser sa douleur en lui procurant des baisers ou en posant ma main sur son front.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant que Poppy, ne s'exclame :

- Ca y est, la tête est passée. Reprenez des forces quelques secondes, après on recommence.

Je soufflai et retirai ma main de celle de ma femme. Je ne sentais presque plus mes doigts. Je sentais aussi qu'elle était à bout de force et je ne pus que me sentir mal pour elle. Je n'aimais pas la savoir si faible. Je regardai alors autour de moi et je vis un bassin d'eau avec un linge sur ma droite.

Je tendis le bras et pris le linge que je posai ensuite sur sa nuque, son visage et son cou.

Elle me murmura, tout en tournant sa tête vers moi :

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute. En plus je n'ai plus la force de continuer.

- Ma faute ? Ok, je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je devais me sentir flatté, elle ne m'avait pas encore menacé de ne plus toucher son corps.

Après deux minutes à humidifier son visage, je lui dis, avec le ton que je prenais au travail :

- Maintenant, tu vas prendre une grande respiration et pousser le plus possible. Allez, tu peux le faire, tu as déjà fait ça une fois.

- Malfoy, la ferme ! Je ne suis pas une de tes patientes, je suis ta femme. Garde tes discours pour elles.

- Alors pousse nom de Merlin, dis-je, lassé.

- C'est ce que je fais... qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, dis-je exprès pour la mettre en colère et ainsi lui donner des forces pour continuer. Et là, je ne vois aucun bébé, terminai-je.

- Ce que je vois moi... c'est que c'est toi... qui m'a mise dans cet état, me dit-elle entre deux poussées.

- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas, il me semble, continuai-je dans mon idée.

Je vis Poppy me jeter un regard et son sourire me confirma qu'elle avait deviné ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

- Ah bon, il me semblait pourtant, vu comme tu te plains...

- Je ne me plains pas ! Je constaaaaate ! Cria-t-elle.

- Les épaules sont passées, il va être là d'un instant à l'autre. Encore un petit effort, nous dit-elle.

- Allez mon amour, encore une petite poussée et tu as fini, dis-je en me redressant un peu et en épongeant son front.

- Encore une, encore une. C'est facile pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui fait tout le boulot !

- Eh bien, j'ai participé à la conception, dis-je en riant.

- Ah ça, c'est bien la seule chose que tu aies faite. Tu as eu le plaisir et moi j'ai la souffrance ! Vive ta participation.

- Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu, là, Hermione. Dorénavant, je ne te toucherai plus, vu que tu ne ressens que de la souffrance, dis-je, piqué dans mon égo masculin.

- Ca y est ! Voilà votre petit garçon, nous dit Pomfresh en levant vers nous notre fils. Draco ? Vous voulez coupez le cordon ? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Sans faire attention, et je m'en voulus la seconde suivante, je me relevai du lit pour allez près de Poppy. Je regardai mon fils couvert de... de...

- Il est... beau, dis-je en faisant une grimace tout en prenant en main les ciseaux qu'elle me pointait du doigt.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas encore entendu pleurer, dit Hermione.

- Il va bien, la rassurai-je. Il a crié quand il est sorti.

Sans attendre, je coupai le cordon et comme si j'avais été le déclencheur, mon fils se mit à pleurer. Sans attendre, Poppy l'emmena dans la salle de bains qu'elle avait dû aménager. J'hésitai à la suivre ou à retourner auprès de ma femme.

J'entendis cette dernière me dire :

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Et désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à sa vue. Elle avait l'air exténuée et sans regretter, je me ruai vers elle. Je lui enlevai les cheveux qui lui collaient aux joues et je lui dis, après l'avoir embrassée chastement :

- Je suis si heureux... un fils, j'ai un fils. Tu es la meilleure au monde mon amour et je t'aime tant...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, me répondit-elle en bâillant.

Voyant son état, je pris ma baguette restée dans ma veste et lui lançai tous les sorts dont elle avait besoin. Le sang sur le drap partit aussi et quand j'eus fini, j'allai m'allonger près d'elle. Poppy arriva à ce moment-là avec une couverture verte. Elle nous dit, en déposant le paquet sur Hermione :

- Alors ? Comment s'appelle mon futur élève à soigner ?

- Scorpius Sam Malfoy, soufflai-je en prenant la petite main de mon fils. Salut toi, murmurai-je déjà complètement conquis.

**POV Hermione**

Severus et Harry frappèrent à ce moment-là et Poppy alla leur ouvrir. Ils entrèrent doucement, avec chacun une petite dans les bras. Harry vint donner Cissy à Draco qui s'empressa de lui présenter son petit frère :

- Je te présente Cissy, ta grande sœur. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre. Cissy, voici ton petit frère. Dis-lui bonjour, dit-il en penchant la petite au-dessus de la couverture.

Ma fille semblait intriguée. Elle regarda son frère avec des grands yeux ronds avant de sourire et de tendre les mains vers lui. Je souris devant sa réaction et fus rassurée de voir qu'elle l'acceptait bien. Il n'y aurait, en fin de compte, peut-être pas de jalousie entre eux.

Le sommeil commençait à me gagner. J'étais épuisée, j'avais usé de toutes mes forces pour retarder la naissance de Scorpius et ensuite pour le faire sortir.

Poppy était repartie à Poudlard et j'entendais vaguement Draco, Harry et Severus parler. Je sentis aussi que mon fils cherchait à téter, je me tournai légèrement vers Draco et plaçai Scorpius entre nous, de manière à ce qu'il puisse atteindre mon sein sans que celui-ci soit exposé à la vue de tous.

Voulant résister à l'envie de dormir pour ne pas risquer de l'écraser en dormant, je me mis à penser à mon bonheur, à ce qu'était ma vie.

J'avais un mari aimant. Et je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux que lui comme mari. J'avais bien fait de vouloir creuser la carapace qu'il avait à Poudlard. Elle renfermait un trésor. Mon trésor.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais rien d'insurmontable. Puis il y a eu l'arrivée de Cissy, et maintenant celle de Scorpius, nos deux joyaux. Et il y en aurait d'autres. J'en voulais d'autres, encore au moins deux. D'ailleurs une question me taraudait et je la posai à Draco :

- Dis-moi, pour le prochain, tu aimerais une fille ou un garçon ?

- Peu importe, s'ils sont aussi beaux que ces deux-là, me dit-il en regardant sa fille retournée dans les bras de Severus et Scorpius qui prenait mon sein.

- Oui, peu importe. Tant que tu en veux d'autres toi aussi.

Scorpius ralentissait sa tétée, il devait être rassasié. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'endorme avant de faire son rot, je réajustai mon vêtement et me redressai. Je mis mon fils contre moi et lui tapotai le dos. Quand il eut fait son rot, je le tendis à son père et me calai dans le bras qu'il m'ouvrit, ayant pris Scorpius dans l'autre.

Cette fois je me laissai plonger dans le sommeil en murmurant à Draco un dernier :

- Je t'aime mon trésor.

Je perçus vaguement sa réponse en m'endormant :

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, je vous aime...

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le bonus 10 est publié !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** : Verdict ? Déçu/Content de l'avoir lu ? Dites-le-nous ^^

**Note Vivi : **Bon ben voilà… c'était le dernier chapitre. Sportif quand même ^^' Mais j'ai pris un grand plaisir à corriger cette histoire de bout en bout (tout comme les autres histoires qu'elle me permette de zieuter avant de les corriger et de laisser me mettre tout plein de commentaires lol). Pour la suite de l'histoire et les 18 autres bébés (voir le chap 3 pour ceux qui auraient oublié…), à vous d'imaginer la suite dans votre tête. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de laisser une trace de votre passage et cliquant tout en bas de la page, là, sur la petite phrase soulignée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong>_

**ET**

_**Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy**_

**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**

**Laissez-nous une review please**


End file.
